The Love Note
by Li Chylee
Summary: Ujian cinta Light kali ini akan berhubungan dengan mantan penerus L, Beyond Birthday. Sementara itu, orang-orang di balik bebasnya BB dari penjara adalah...? Chap 19 update! Warning: OOC, sho-ai, DLDR. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, aku yakin Light ama L pasti udah jadian! Dan L gak akan mati!!!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: LightL, RaitoRyuuzaki, YagamiLawliet (sama aja!)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), pokoknya gak ada Death Note nyebelin yang udah merenggut nyawa L itu! Don't like don't read.

A/N: Fict pertama author di fandom Death Note. Mohon dimaklumi kalau masih banyak kekurangannya. Mengambil plot dari cerita aslinya, tepatnya jilid 3 saat pertama kali L muncul di depan Light, tapi sedikit (baca: banyak) diubah demi kepentingan hiburan. ^^

Well, happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Café itu terletak di antara keramaian orang yang lalu lalang, benar-benar tempat yang strategis untuk berbisnis. Pengunjungnya pun cukup banyak dan di antaranya ada seorang pengunjung tetap bernama Light Yagami. Pemuda berparas tampan dan berambut coklat karamel itu hampir bisa dipastikan akan mengunjungi café itu pada akhir pekan. Ia selalu ditemani oleh kekasihnya, seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang unik. Kekasihnya mempunyai rambut dan mata yang berwarna sama, yaitu hitam kelam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Ditambah dengan kantung mata yang setia bertengger di bawah matanya, baju yang entah kenapa tidak pernah berganti model, cara berjalan dan duduk yang sedikit aneh, serta pesanannya yang tidak pernah jauh dari makanan manis, pemuda bernama L alias Ryuuzaki alias Hideki Ryuuga alias L Lawliet alias Coil alias Deneuve atau apapun kau memanggilnya itu, benar-benar pantas disebut 'unik'. Entah bagaimana dua orang dengan perbedaan yang begitu menyolok itu bisa berpacaran. Hal itu benar-benar misteri. Tapi cinta memang kadang-kadang tidak mengenal logika.

Seperti akhir pekan biasanya, sepasang kekasih itu duduk di meja yang sama, di mana orang-orang tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dan Ryuuzaki bebas duduk dengan gayanya sendiri tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang memerhatikannya. Light menyeruput secangkir kopi favoritnya dengan tenang, sementara Ryuuzaki melahap strawberry shortcake-nya.

"Ne, Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki memulai pembicaraan di antara kegiatannya melahap cake-nya.

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" jawab Light. Ia tersenyum sambil meletakkan cangkirnya. Sepertinya mood-nya sedang bagus. Ia menatap Ryuuzaki dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ditatap seperti itu, Ryuuzaki jadi salting sendiri.

"Ano... Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Light-kun."

"Soal apa?" Light masih tetap tersenyum manis. Dalam pikirannya, ia sudah merencanakan berbagai hal yang akan dilakukannya dengan Ryuuzaki malam Minggu ini.

"Saya ingin kita 'break' untuk sementara, Light-kun."

Light hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia mendengar kekasihnya berkata begitu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang, walaupun dalam hati ia sudah merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Sesaat Ryuuzaki memasang pose berpikir keras. Mata hitamnya menatap Light lurus-lurus, ibu jarinya terselip di antara bibirnya. Ia memeras otaknya, mengumpulkan segala kejeniusannya untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara kita tidak usah bertemu dulu," kata Ryuuzaki akhirnya.

Deg!

Kata-kata itu terasa menikam jantung Light. Lebih tajam dari sembilu, pisau, golok, parang, celurit, samurai, belati, serta berbagai senjata tajam lainnya. Efeknya juga lebih dahsyat daripada disekap selama 50 hari dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Dalam satu menit, berat badan Light sudah menyusut 5 kg karena shock berat.

Tiga menit berlalu dengan Light yang menganga tidak percaya dan Ryuuzaki yang meminum tehnya, yang bisa dipastikan luar biasa manis itu.

Lima menit berlalu. Light kini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda terkena serangan jantung, sementara si pelaku penyiksaan fisik dan mental Light a.k.a Ryuuzaki malah memakan donatnya dengan santai.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Light mulai berpikir tidak ada gunanya kalau dia mati karena serangan jantung di sini. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap kesabarannya, Light menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Hari ini April Mop ya?" tanya Light.

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu, hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bukan juga."

"Hari Natal?"

"Sekarang bulan Maret, Light-kun."

"Hari Lebaran?"

"Sejak kapan Light-kun merayakan Lebaran?"

"Hari setengah tahun kita jadian?"

"Sebenarnya saya tidak begitu ingat kapan kita jadian."

Jleb!

Hati Light terasa kembali ditikam oleh ucapan Ryuuzaki yang blak-blakan.

Light frustasi. Dia berpikir keras, mengerahkan segenap kemampuan analisisnya untuk mengungkap ada apa dengan hari ini. Ia sangat yakin, pasti tadi Ryuuzaki hanya sedang bercanda. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik kata-katanya tadi. Tidak mungkin Ryuuzaki memintanya untuk tidak bertemu dulu, walau hanya untuk sementara.

'Dia tidak akan tahan kalau tidak melihat wajah tampanku sehari saja,' pikir Light narsis. 'Pasti ada sesuatu!' Light mulai memasang pose berpikir ala detektif dengan ekspresi serius. Satu alisnya naik, satunya lagi turun, matanya menyipit, hidungnya mengembang, mulutnya maju beberapa senti.

"Light-kun, kenapa cemberut?" tanya Ryuuzaki melihat ekspresi aneh Light, yang dikiranya sebagai ekspresi cemberut.

Light mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang tidak cemberut kalau mendengar pacarnya minta putus?" gerutu Light kesal. "Kukira kau jenius, ternyata kau bodoh sekali, Ryuuzaki."

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu memainkan jemari kakinya. Ia menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light.

"Maaf, Light-kun... Lagipula saya tidak bilang kita putus, hanya 'break' saja," ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau minta 'break'? Apa aku punya salah padamu, Ryuuzaki?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa alasannya?"

Ryuuzaki terdiam sejenak.

"Saya merasa... bosan."

Light terperanjat dengan efek halilintar menggelegar di belakang punggungnya.

"WTF?! BOSAN?!" teriak Light kencang. Ia tidak memedulikan pandangan orang lain yang merasa terganggu dengan suara-toa-masjidnya itu.

"Iya, Light-kun..."

"Maksudmu, pacaran denganku itu membosankan?" tanya Light dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya..."

Seketika itu juga, harga diri Light yang tinggi terluka sangat dalam. Ia, yang dari dulu sampai sekarang adalah pria idaman wanita, yang selalu dikejar-kejar, dipuja-dipuja, ditatap dengan pandangan mupeng, dan 'ditembak' baik oleh pria maupun wanita itu, dibilang membosankan?!

Sungguh terlalu!

"Ryuuzaki, kau bercanda 'kan?" tanya Light. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya menggeleng pelan tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Light lagi. Kali ini Ryuuzaki mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Light merasa sangat terpukul. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kesal, bingung, marah, tidak terima, semuanya campur aduk jadi satu.

"Kau pasti sedang berbohong!" tukas Light. Ia menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Ryuuzaki dan tidak sadar kalau sejak ia berteriak kencang tadi semua orang sudah menonton adegan ala Drama Asia itu. Ryuuzaki sendiri hanya diam saja sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Light makin dongkol.

"Baiklah, Ryuuzaki. Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi! Jangan menyesali kata-katamu tadi." Light berjalan menjauhi mejanya. Semua pengunjung cafe yang tadi jadi penonton dadakan langsung melanjutkan acara makan mereka, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Ada juga yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Light.

"Kasihan ya, pemuda itu. Padahal cakep, tapi diputusin pacarnya..." bisik seorang gadis SMA pada temannya.

"Iya. Mungkin itu karena kesalahannya di masa lalu? Mungkin saja di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin..." timpal teman si Gadis.

"Hihihi... Mana ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang seganteng itu?" teman si Gadis yang satu lagi ikut menimpali.

Light memelototi ketiga gadis SMA tukang gosip dan ikut campur urusan orang lain itu. Ketiganya langsung terdiam. Light kembali berjalan menuju pintu café. Dalam hati ia masih berharap kalau Ryuuzaki akan mengejarnya dan minta maaf. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Light kecewa sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara bariton kekasihnya memanggilnya saat ia sudah hampir membuka pintu keluar café itu.

"Tunggu, Light-kun!"

Senyum kemenangan terpasang di wajah Light Yagami. Ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya, Ryuuzaki pasti akan bilang tadi ia cuma bercanda dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi demi menjaga image, ia berusaha memasang tampang datar sebelum membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"Ano... Kalau Light-kun tidak mau membawa pulang kue ini, boleh saya memakannya?" tanya Ryuuzaki sambil menunjuk sepotong kue yang sama sekali belum disentuh Light. Kepercayaan diri Light kembali runtuh mendengar kata-kata Ryuuzaki yang jauh dari harapannya.

"Grrr... Whatever!" bentak Light kesal.

"Arigato, Light-kun," ucap Ryuuzaki, kemudian segera mengambil kue itu dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Hap! Potongan cake yang cukup besar itu langsung habis hanya dalam sekali telan.

Light menatap pemandangan itu dengan kesal. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari café itu sebelum ia terlanjur terkena serangan jantung betulan melihat ulah orang yang telah jadi kekasihnya selama setengah tahun itu. Ryuuzaki menatap kepergian Light dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sumimasen, Light-kun..." bisiknya pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

***

"Aku pulang, Kaa-san," ucap Light ketika ia sampai di rumahnya. Sachiko Yagami, ibu Light, menyambut kepulangan putranya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Selamat datang, Light."

"Niisan sudah pulang! Nanti ajari aku Matematika lagi ya!" ujar Sayu riang. Tapi Light sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia langsung naik ke lantai dua dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Sachiko dan Sayu menatap kepergian Light dengan heran.

"Kaa-san, Niisan kenapa sih? Tadi waktu berangkat, dia terlihat bersemangat kan? Kok pas pulang cemberut begitu?" suara Sayu terdengar sayup-sayup dari lantai satu.

Light menduduki kursi yang ada di kamarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum berteriak kesal sembil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Sial! Aku dipermainkan! Apa-apaan sih, si Ryuuzaki itu? Kenapa mendadak berkata seperti itu? Bosan, katanya? Aku membosankan?! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Baru kali ini ada yang berkata seperti itu padaku!" ucap Light emosi.

Tangan Light mengepal. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Fufu..." Tiba-tiba Light terkekeh pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...!"

Sekarang ia tertawa histeris seperti orang gila. Sepertinya otaknya sedikit mengalami gangguan, pemirsa.

"Aku tidak perlu pesimis. Akan kubuat dia kembali jatuh ke pelukanku. Lalu setelah itu, akan kujalankan rencana malam mingguku yang tertunda!" ujarnya. Seringai pervert muncul di wajah Light. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang direncanakannya pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal berbau rated M.

~TBC~

Nah, chapter 1 sampai sini dulu. Mohon maaf kalau sedikit gaje... Lagipula ini masih permulaan. :D

Sebisa mungkin, aku ingin chara-chara-nya nggak OOC. Tapi susaaaah... Jadi jangan heran kalau Light aku bikin narsis dan pervert gini.

Ok. I need your review! Please give me review! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, aku yakin Light ama L pasti udah jadian! Dan L gak akan mati!!!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: LightL, RaitoRyuuzaki, YagamiLawliet (sama aja!)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), pokoknya gak ada Death Note nyebelin yang udah merenggut nyawa L itu! Don't like don't read.

A/N: Makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter 1! Review kalian sangat berarti lho! Di chapter ini akan diungkapkan alasan mengapa L memutuskan 'break' dengan Light. Kenarsisan Light juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Hahaha... XDDD

Well, happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

"Ryuuzaki, mau saya ambilkan teh dan buah _cherry_?" ujar Watari. Sesosok pria tua yang sudah menganggap Ryuuzaki sebagai anaknya sendiri itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan hangat seorang ayah.

"Ya, Watari. Saya mau."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Watari untuk menghidangkan teh dan buah _cherry_ itu di hadapan Ryuuzaki, lengkap dengan wadah berisi gula, untuk persiapan bila Ryuuzaki merasa tehnya –yang sudah manis itu- kurang manis.

"Watari, apa saya salah jika memutuskan untuk 'break' sementara waktu dengan Light-kun?" Ryuuzaki mengambil setangkai _cherry_ lalu memakannya – tentu saja dengan gaya khasnya.

"Menurut saya, langkah itu memang perlu diambil, Ryuuzaki. Dengan begitu, kita akan bisa memastikan perasaan Light yang sesungguhnya padamu."

Ryuuzaki hanya diam sambil menambahkan beberapa buah gula berbentuk kotak pada tehnya, lalu mengaduk teh itu.

"Seberapa besar presentase keyakinanmu bahwa Light sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari.

"Hm... Sekitar 65%," jawab pemuda bermata panda itu sambil menyeruput tehnya.

'Belum 100% ya...' pikir Watari.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan segalanya 'kan, Watari?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah siap seperti keinginanmu."

Ryuuzaki mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat jarang muncul di wajah tanpa emosinya dan mulai menggigiti kuku ibu jari kanannya.

"Kita mulai pertaruhan ini, Light-kun."

***

Hari Minggu, tepatnya sehari setelah Ryuuzaki mengucapkan kata 'break', Light sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk memecahkan masalahnya dengan Ryuuzaki. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tanpa tujuan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Light menghela nafas panjang. Walaupun kemarin semangatnya begitu membara dan ia sudah sesumbar untuk membuat Ryuuzaki kembali ke pelukannya, tapi nyatanya ia masih belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk merealisasikannya. Sempat terpikir oleh Light untuk mengajak Ryuuzaki ke sebuah café termewah di London dan mentraktirnya kue yang sepotongnya saja berharga 100 dollar setiap seminggu sekali. Tapi ia bisa bangkrut kalau begitu caranya. Harga kuenya saja semahal itu. Belum lagi biaya transportasi, menyewa limousine (memalukan sekali kalau datang ke kafe mewah dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula Light tidak mau menaiki limousine milik Ryuuzaki. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?!), menyewa hotel, membeli 'pengaman' rasa cake _strawberry_, lotion, borgol, rantai, tali, serta berbagai benda aneh lainnya yang mencerminkan seberapa parah sifat pervert Light. Lagipula tanpa ditraktir olehnya pun, Ryuuzaki mampu membeli kue itu sendiri tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan bahaya yang akan menimpanya setelah itu.

Pernah juga terpikir oleh Light untuk mengajak Ryuuzaki berwisata ke bulan dan menciumnya di sana. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa mengusir 'kebosanan' yang melanda kekasihnya itu. Tapi jelas itu juga tidak mungkin. Kenapa yang terpikir olehnya hanya hal-hal yang tak masuk akal?! Ke mana perginya otak jenius seorang Light Yagami, pelajar terbaik se-Jepang itu?!

Light menghela nafas lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Langit terlihat mendung seolah ikut merasakan kegalauan hatinya. Taman juga semakin terasa sepi. Tinggal dia sendirian yang duduk termenung di sana. Orang lain yang sebelumnya ada di taman itu pasti sudah pergi karena sebentar lagi akan hujan. Setelah beberapa lama, Light memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia sudah bangkit dari kursi taman ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Light memicingkan matanya.

Sebuah buku berwarna hitam tergeletak di kursi taman yang didudukinya tadi.

'Sejak kapan buku itu ada di situ?' pikir Light heran. Ia yakin ia tidak menemukan apa pun di sana sebelumnya. Light mengambil buku itu dengan sedikit penasaran. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba melandanya begitu kulitnya bersentuhan dengan buku itu. Seolah ada kekuatan magis yang menyedotnya ke dalam dimensi lain. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sejenak. Perasaan aneh itu pergi sama cepatnya dengan kedatangannya.

Light membaca judul sampul buku itu.

Love Note.

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di sampulnya. Ujung bibir Light terangkat.

'Catatan cinta? Payah sekali judul buku ini. Benar-benar norak! Jangan-jangan isinya hanyalah sekumpulan surat cinta murahan,' batin Light mengejek. Ia mengamati sampul buku itu lagi. Ada sebaris tulisan di sudut kanan bawahnya.

Ryuk.

'Siapa Ryuk? Nama pemiliknya ya? Buku ini memang aneh. Munculnya tiba-tiba, judulnya norak dan nama pemiliknya sama noraknya...' batin Light masih tetap dengan nada mengejek. Dengan acuh ia meletakkan kembali buku hitam itu di tempatnya muncul lalu berbalik pergi. Ia memilih untuk tidak berurusan sama sekali dengan buku aneh itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia kembali menoleh. Entah kenapa rasanya ia tidak bisa meninggalkan buku itu begitu saja. Lagipula langit semakin mendung. Kalau dibiarkan tergeletak di tempat terbuka begitu, pasti buku itu akan kebasahan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang baik-buruknya, halal-haramnya, serta manfaat-mudharatnya, akhirnya Light membawa pulang buku hitam itu ke rumahnya.

'Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau buku ini kubawa? Lagipula dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku. Kalau ada yang mencari buku ini, entah Ryuk atau siapapun itu, aku akan mengembalikannya kok. Aku hanya berbaik hati mau memungut sebuah buku aneh seperti ini dan menyelamatkannya dari ancaman kebasahan terkena hujan. Iya, hanya itu,' pikir Light dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Light mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa segera sampai di rumah. Buku itu didekapnya agar tidak kebasahan. Akhirnya ia berlari-lari kecil saat hujan turun semakin deras. Untunglah rumahnya sudah dekat.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Light sambil membuka pintu. Tubuh dan pakaiannya sedikit basah. Ia melepaskan sepatunya lalu langsung pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"Selamat datang Light!" jawab Sachiko dari dapur. Aroma lezat masakan menguar dari sepanci kare yang menjadi menu makan malam keluarga Yagami hari itu.

Light mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia meletakkan buku itu di meja belajarnya lalu mengambil sehelai handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk itu ke kepalanya, ia terdiam menatap cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Cermin itu begitu bersih sehingga dapat memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan sempurna. Sebenarnya ia juga selalu membawa cermin kecil kemana-mana demi menjaga agar penampilannya tetap terlihat _charming_. Cermin seolah telah menjadi _soulmate_ kedua bagi Light -setelah Ryuuzaki tentunya.

Light melihat bayangan dirinya yang tampak eksotis karena basah. Ah, Light tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak berpose layaknya model majalah P***boy! Ia pun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Pose pertama: berbaring di lantai dengan kancing baju yang dibiarkan terbuka. Jari telunjuknya ia taruh di bibir merahnya dengan gaya seseksi mungkin. Seringai yang 'mengundang' menghiasi wajah tampannya. Light tersenyum puas.

'Aku memang tampan. Kenapa Ryuuzaki bisa bosan padaku, ya? Mungkin karena dia belum lihat poseku yang ini?' pikir Light. Ia bangkit lalu mengubah posenya. Sebelumnya ia melepas bajunya yang basah dulu.

Pose kedua: bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang disilangkan seolah melindungi dadanya yang bidang. Walapun begitu perutnya yang _sixpack_ terlihat tanpa perlindungan sedikitpun. Ia sedikit menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit angkuh tapi itu justru menambah pesonanya. Lagi-lagi Light tersenyum melihat bayangannya di cermin.

'Ya ampun, aku terlihat sangat _awesome_!' batin Light seraya kembali berpose.

Pose ketiga: tangan kiri memeluk pinggangnya yang ramping, tangan kanan mengacak rambut coklat madunya. Lehernya yang jenjang sengaja ditonjolkan. Kali ini ekspresinya tidak angkuh, tapi _innocent_.

'Pose yang ini juga Oh-My-God-super-duper-keren. Ryuuzaki juga belum melihat pose-pose kerenku yang lainnya. Ah, yang ini keren. Yang ini juga keren! Ya ampun, aku keren sekali! Apa aku jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri?' pikir Light sambil terus-terusan berganti pose, tentu saja dengan pose yang seksi dan 'berbahaya'. Di tengah-tengah keasyikannya mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Light tersadar kalau hujan sudah berhenti. Di luar jendela kamarnya, langit tampak mulai cerah. Rupanya hujan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ternyata berpose seksi itu cukup menguras tenaga. Light meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal, kemudian sudut matanya melirik buku hitam yang diletakkan di atas meja belajarnya tadi.

Dalam hati ia merasa heran karena cover buku berjudul 'Love Note' milik seseorang bernama Ryuk itu didominasi oleh warna hitam. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak sesuai dengan judulnya. Seharusnya cover buku seperti itu didominasi warna pink atau semacamnya. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat Light tertarik.

'Sebenarnya apa sih isi buku ini? Aku memang sempat menduga kalau isinya hanya kumpulan surat cinta, tapi aku masih belum membaca isinya satu lembarpun,' pikir Light. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya tanpa memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu, lalu duduk di kursinya dan membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_I_

_Jika tiba-tiba pacarmu ingin mengajak 'break', maka buku ini memang ditujukan untuk kalian. Khu khu khu..._

Light melotot membaca kalimat pertama di buku itu.

'Apa?! Ini tidak mungkin... Apa ada kebetulan seperti ini? Apakah sebenarnya Ryuk itu Dewa Cinta yang sengaja mengirimkan buku ini padaku?' pikir Light.

Ia terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Sial, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh begini... Lagipula apa maksud '_khu khu khu_' itu?' batin Light kesal campur heran. Karena penasaran, ia meneruskan membaca Love Note itu. Lembar demi lembar dibacanya dengan teliti. Sesekali ia tersenyum, kadang mengernyit, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum.

'Sepertinya aku tidak salah telah memungut buku ini,' pikir Light setelah ia membaca setengah dari isi buku itu. Ia membuka laci mejanya, meletakkan buku itu di sana dan menutupnya lagi.

'Tidak peduli apakah buku ini benar-benar dikirimkan oleh Dewa atau tidak, aku akan menjalankan tips dari Love Note ini sekarang juga. Ini sangat mudah kulakukan dan sama sekali tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Kenapa cara ini tidak pernah terpikir olehku ya?' batin Light.

Light memakai salah satu bajunya yang ada di lemari dan segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Mau kemana, Light?" tanya Sachiko yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Hari ini ia memang harus memasak banyak hidangan karena suaminya telah mengundang rekan-rekannya dari Kepolisian untuk makan malam.

"Ke rumah pacarku, Kaa-san," jawab Light sambil tergesa-gesa mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Sachiko tampak sedikit terkejut. Ia belum tahu kalau puteranya ternyata sudah punya pacar. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

'Anakku sudah dewasa...' pikirnya.

"Eh? Niisan sudah punya pacar? Hebat!" kata Sayu yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

'Udah dari dulu kaleee... Belum tahu ya? Kasian deh lo...' batin Light. Tapi yang terucap dari mulutnya malah, "Hei, aku sudah 18 tahun dan sudah jadi mahasiswa... Jadi wajar 'kan kalau aku punya pacar? Kau juga harus berusaha, Sayu. Hari ini Matsuda mau datang ke rumah untuk makan malam lho," goda Light pada adiknya. Wajah Sayu memerah.

"Hah? Untuk apa berusaha untuk hal begituan? Kakak ada-ada saja! Lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan Matsuda-san?"

"Kau yang paling tahu soal itu, Sayu."

Sayu terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Light selesai mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," pamitnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk pulang sebelum makan malam, ya! Karena teman-teman ayahmu dari Kepolisian akan datang. Tidak sopan kalau kau tidak hadir, Light," pesan Sachiko.

"Ya, Kaa-san. Aku cuma ada urusan sebentar kok."

Light bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Ryuuzaki.

'Rencana pertama akan dimulai,' pikirnya.

***

Light memencet bel rumah Ryuuzaki berkali-kali. Walaupun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

"Bagaimana, Ryuuzaki? Apa aku harus membuka pintunya?" tanya Watari yang ada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan monitor. Wajah tampan Light terlihat resah di monitor itu. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia memencet bel rumah itu.

"... Tidak perlu. Bilang saja lewat intercom bahwa saya sedang tidak berada di rumah," jawab Ryuuzaki.

"Baiklah." Watari segera menekan sebuah tombol.

"Sial, kenapa pintunya tidak dibuka sih?" gerutu Light yang masih memencet bel di luar rumah itu. Suara Watari yang muncul dari intercom mengejutkannya.

"Light Yagami, Ryuuzaki sedang tidak berada di rumah. Dia sedang berada di Inggris. Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan saya akan menyampaikannya."

Light tersenyum kecil. "Fuh... Kau pikir aku akan tertipu dengan ini, Ryuuzaki? Aku tahu kau ada di dalam! Cepat buka pintunya! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Ada hal yang harus kukatakan!"

Watari menoleh pada Ryuuzaki. Matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus ia jawab. Ryuuzaki menatap wajah Light yang ada di monitor.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan percaya." Ryuuzaki tersenyum polos.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin dia katakan," ucapnya lagi.

"Baik." Watari segera melaksanakan permintaan Ryuuzaki. Ditekannya tombol tadi sekali lagi.

"Light Yagami, silakan katakan apa pesan Anda. Saya berjanji akan segera menyampaikannya begitu Ryuuzaki pulang dari Inggris."

Light mendesah kecewa.

"Sudahlah, aku harus mengatakan hal ini langsung padanya. Tidak ada artinya jika dia mendengarnya dari orang lain." Light berbalik dari rumah –atau gedung mewah- itu dengan cepat. Punggung Light terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan bila dilihat dari monitor. Tetapi sebenarnya di balik punggung itu dia tengah menyeringai seram sambil melirik intercom. Kalau ada anak kecil yang melihat seringaian Light, pasti anak itu akan langsung berlari ke pelukan ibunya sambil menangis dan berteriak, "Mama... Ada setan!". Tapi nasib baik sedang berpihak pada Light. Tidak ada anak kecil di sekitar sana.

"Light-kun!" Suara bariton yang terdengar dari intercom itu membuat Light segera berbalik. Tentu saja setelah mengganti seringaiannya dengan wajah super _innocent._

"Ini saya. Tunggu di sana. Saya akan segera keluar." Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Semuanya sesuai rencana Light. Dia sudah menduga Ryuuzaki pada akhirnya akan keluar begitu dia bilang ingin mengatakan hal yang penting secara langsung dan berbalik dengan punggung yang terlihat rapuh. Light mematuhinya dan menunggu sampai Ryuuzaki keluar. Akhirnya pintu rumah itu terbuka. Mata hitam kelam bertemu dengan mata coklat madu. Aura yang terpancar dari kedua pasang mata itu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Ternyata kau memang berada di rumah 'kan, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light. Senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

"... Apa yang ingin Light-kun katakan? Apa hal itu begitu penting?" Ryuuzaki bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Light.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Light langsung berjalan mendekati Ryuuzaki dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku ingin bilang, aku tidak tahan jika tidak melihat wajahmu walau hanya sedetik saja," ucap Light pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Light-kun..." bisik Ryuuzaki. Tangan kurusnya secara refleks ikut memeluk Light.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu denganku walau hanya untuk sementara?" tanya Light.

"..." Ryuuzaki tidak menjawab. Light melepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh kurus itu.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Ryuuzaki," bisik Light dengan suara lembut, tepat di telinga Ryuuzaki. Hembusan nafasnya terasa di pipi pemuda itu. Light beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh lagi setelah mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya. Ryuuzaki menatap Light sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Naik 10%, Light-kun," ucap Ryuuzaki. Ia mengusap pelan pipi yang telah dikecup Light sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Plan 1: completed,' batin Light senang. Ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan santai.

'Sebenarnya aku tidak mau hanya mengecup pipinya. Tapi kalau tidak mengikuti saran dari Love Note itu, jangan-jangan situasinya malah akan runyam. Huf... Aku harus puas hanya dengan ini. Tapi suatu saat nanti, bukan hanya pipinya, tapi semuanya... Segalanya dari Ryuuzaki akan kumiliki. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...'

***

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_II_

_Temui dia dan katakanlah bahwa kau tidak tahan jika tidak melihat wajahnya walau hanya sedetik saja. Setelah itu kecuplah pipinya untuk menunjukkan kau serius dengan kata-katamu. Dan pergilah dari hadapannya. Biasanya para wanita maupun uke akan segera tersentuh dengan tindakan ini dan berpikir dua kali untuk putus denganmu. Khu khu khu..._

***

Ryuuzaki kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Ia langsung menuju ruang yang penuh monitor tadi. Watari masih ada di situ.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Light, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi pucat Ryuuzaki.

"Memangnya kau tidak mendengarnya tadi? Bukannya kau terus mengawasi dari monitor itu, Watari?"

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suaranya terlalu pelan. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya. Light sengaja membelakangi kamera," jawab Watari.

"Uhm... Saya tidak yakin mau mengatakannya padamu, Watari. Itu termasuk hal pribadi," kata Ryuuzaki sedikit malu.

"Oh, begitu..." Watari tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Tapi, apakah presentasemu sudah meningkat, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari.

"Ya... Tapi, setelah menjalankan rencana saya, bisa saja presentase saya justru menurun. Yang akan dia hadapi adalah Misa Amane, gadis tercantik di wilayah Kanto sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun. Mungkin dalam taruhan ini saya akan kalah dan kehilangan dia... Tapi ini sudah jadi keputusan saya. Sebelum presentase saya benar-benar genap 100%, saya tetap akan mengetesnya," ujar Ryuuzaki dengan nada tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Watari tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Ryuuzaki tidak akan berhenti begitu saja hanya dengan kata-kata manis dan kecupan di pipi seperti itu. Sudah jadi sifatnya untuk tidak berhenti mengetes sampai dia benar-benar yakin dan bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang akurat.

***

Light kembali ke rumahnya sebelum makan malam seperti yang dia janjikan. Ternyata rekan-rekan Soichiro, termasuk Matsuda, benar-benar datang untuk makan malam bersama. Sayu terlihat senang dengan hal itu. Tapi Soichiro terus-terusan mengintimidasi Matsuda. Ia memang ayah yang over-protektif, apalagi terhadap Sayu, anak perempuan satu-satunya. Walaupun dia sendiri yang mengundang Matsuda untuk makan malam –yang hampir membuat Matsuda mati bahagia- tapi dia tak akan membiarkan Matsuda bertindak macam-macam karena merasa telah mendapat lampu hijau darinya. Aizawa dan rekan-rekan Soichiro yang lainnya sebenarnya mendukung Matsuda walaupun secara diam-diam. Makan malam saat itu berlangsung hangat dan Light menikmatinya. Apalagi ia merasa rencananya telah sukses. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai rencananya berakhir dengan _awesome_.

***

Chapter 2 akhirnya selesai~ Ah, leganya! Gimana? Udah pada tahu 'kan, alasan Ryuuzaki minta 'break'? Itu karena presentase keyakinannya akan kesungguhan cinta Light masih belum mencapai 100%! Kalau di versi aslinya Light harus mati-matian menurunkan tingkat presentase L, tapi di sini Light justru harus mati-matian untuk meningkatkannya! XD

Ada yang ilfeel sama adegan Light bernarsis-narsis ria? Hahaha... Sebenernya aku juga bingung harus kayak gimana. Akhirnya jadi ancur gitu deh posenya! XP

Seperti biasa, I need your review! Review please! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, pasti aku akan bikin Light sama L terus terborgol seumur hidup mereka! Sehidup semati deh pokoknya! (halah lebay)

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet (Yup, ini emang pairing yang sama, cuma beda alias aja)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya! -peyuk2-

Maaf lama update! Gara-gara Ujian Nasional sih...

Di chapter ini kenarsisan Light sedikit berkurang dari chapter sebelumnya. (atau malah nambah ya?) Dan kemunculan L bener-bener cuma numpang lewat aja. Huwaaa... Maafkan aku, L! T.T

Well, happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Light saat ia bangun. Walaupun kebanyakan orang merasa benci dengan hari Senin karena di hari itulah rutinitas yang padat akan dimulai kembali, Light merasa begitu segar dan bersemangat. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk pergi ke kampus, karena di sanalah ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya, Ryuuzaki. Ia bersiul-siul saat mandi dengan shower. Ia juga tersenyum saat bercermin di cermin besar kesayangannya. Deretan gigi putihnya tampak cemerlang bagaikan Rock Lee dari manga Naruto. Untung saja _style_ rambut dan pakaiannya tidak ikut-ikutan mirip Lee. Apakah kalian bisa membayangkan rambut Light menjadi hitam mengkilat dengan gaya bob dan ia memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau butek lalu berkoar tentang indahnya masa muda sambil berpose _nice guy_? Nenek-nenek saja akan menggubrak dengan suksesnya...

Setelah semuanya siap, Light berangkat ke kampusnya, Universitas Touou. Langkah kakinya begitu ringan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, ia bertanya pada teman-temannya apakah mereka melihat Ryuuzaki, dan semuanya menjawab 'tidak'. Raut ceria Light berubah masam. Di kelas pun, Ryuuzaki tidak ada. Ia tidak menemukan Ryuuzaki di mana-mana. Bisa disimpulkan Ryuuzaki tidak masuk kuliah. Sebenarnya bisa saja Light menemuinya di rumah Ryuuzaki. Tapi karena kemarin ia sudah meminta Ryuuzaki memikirkan keputusannya baik-baik, akan terasa aneh kalau dia datang sekarang. Light pun terpaksa pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati kesal.

'Sial, apa yang kemarin masih belum cukup ya? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar serius mau 'break'?' pikir Light. Ia sedang mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Hatinya masih merasa kecewa karena Ryuuzaki tidak datang ke kampus, padahal ia sudah menunggu-nunggu momen saat Ryuuzaki berlari ke pelukannya dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil berteriak, "I love you, Light-kuuuun! Maafkan kata-kata saya waktu itu! Kyaaaa... Light-kun! Baru sehari tidak bertemu tapi Light-kun tambah ganteng aja!"

Setelah adegan itu, Lightpun mengangkat Ryuuzaki ala _bridal style_ dan mereka berciuman dengan mesra hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di kampus bersorak sorai. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik yang mendayu-dayu dan muncullah para _dancer_. Adegan ala film Bollywood pun dimulai. Light dan teman-temannya menari dengan lincah mengikuti irama musik, menggoda Ryuuzaki yang tersipu malu di antara para _dancer_ wanita. Mereka lalu mendorong pemuda penggila makanan manis itu sampai jatuh menimpa Light dan mereka pun bertatapan dengan mesranya. Wajah pucat Ryuuzaki memerah memandang wajah tampan Light yang ada di bawahnya. Mereka kembali berciuman diiringi lagu 'Kabi Kushi Kabi Gham' dan tulisan besar 'The End' yang menghiasi layar pikiran Light.

Light menghela nafas kecewa sekali lagi.

Sadarlah Light, sampai kapanpun L yang super duper hyper _cool_ tidak akan pernah bertingkah sedramatis dan selebay itu...

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Light.

"Light, ada kiriman untukmu!" ujar Sachiko dari luar kamar.

"Ya, Kaa-san. Tunggu sebentar," ucap Light seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka kunci kamar itu. Matanya melirik sebuah amplop yang ada di tangan ibunya.

"Apa itu, Kaa-san?" tanya Light.

"Entahlah, tapi di sini tertulis 'untuk Light Yagami'. Alamatnya juga tidak jelas dari mana," jawab Sachiko sambil menyodorkan amplop itu pada Light.

"Oh, terima kasih Kaa-san." Light menerima amplop itu dengan perasaan sedikit heran.

"Sama-sama. Oh iya, apa ada yang kamu inginkan untuk makan malam nanti? Biar Kaa-san masakkan untukmu, Light," ucap Sachiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Apa saja boleh kok, soalnya semua masakan Kaa-san selalu enak sih. Kalau aku menikah, aku juga ingin punya isteri yang cantik dan pintar memasak seperti Kaa-san. Tou-san memang beruntung bisa menikah dengan Kaa-san," ujar Light sambil sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada ibunya itu.

"Ah, anakku ini memang pandai memuji," kata Sachiko sedikit tersipu. "Baiklah, Kaa-san mau memasak dulu ya!"

Sachiko pun berjalan menuruni tangga. Light menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Hahaha, semua wanita memang lemah dengan pujian. Apalagi kalau yang memuji adalah orang setampan aku! Ibuku saja sampai tersipu malu begitu. Tou-san, waspadalah. Jangan-jangan nanti Kaa-san akan berpaling padaku. Hehehe...' batin Light sambil cengar-cengir gaje. Narsisnya kumat lagi, saudara-saudara. Dan parahnya lagi, sepertinya ia mengalami _syndrom_ Sangkuriang. Masa ibunya sendiri juga ikut dirayu? Dasar _pervert_!

Light duduk di kursinya dan menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya. Dirobeknya amplop itu. Ia merogoh isinya dan mendapati selembar kertas.

'Jangan-jangan surat kaleng?' batin Light. Ia melongok ke dalam amplop itu. Tidak ada benda apapun lagi selain kertas itu.

"Hm, dari salah satu penggemarku ya? Aku memang punya banyak penggemar," ujar Light bangga.

Light membaca surat itu. Isinya singkat.

_Temui aku di Café Note Blue di daerah Aoyama pada tanggal 22 Maret besok pukul 13.00._

_Sign,_

_M._

"M?" gumam Light heran.

Light mencoba mengingat-ingat semua kenalannya yang berinisial M.

'Siapa ya 'M' ini? Misora Naomi? Wanita itu memang pernah bilang kalau aku sangat tampan dan cerdas, tapi kabarnya dia sedang bersama tunangannya di Amerika sekarang. Matt? Dia 'kan selalu lengket dengan Mello. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Mello dia mengirim surat seperti ini padaku, pasti dia akan mati ditembak pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Mello juga tidak mungkin. Dia sangat setia pada Matt dan coklatnya. Matsuda? Dia memang selalu ramah dan perhatian padaku, tapi setahuku dia menyukai Sayu. Atau mungkin Mikami? Dia 'kan sangat memujaku sampai-sampai sempat menangis dan berlutut di kakiku hanya demi mendapatkan tanda tanganku. Eh, tapi setelah tahu aku pacaran dengan Ryuuzaki, dia tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi...' Light mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

'Siapa lagi ya kenalanku yang berinisial M? Jangan-jangan... MOGI? Hahahaha... Masa sih dia? Tapi kalau benar-benar dia, bagaimana ya? Bingung juga... Aku dengan Mogi? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding disko... Bisa-bisa posisiku sebagai seme direbut lagi! Badannya saja atletis begitu. Tubuh seksiku bisa remuk nih...' pikir Light ngeri.

Sementara itu di Markas Besar Kepolisian Jepang...

"Huachih...!!! Huachih...!!! Srooot... Aduh, aku kenapa sih?" kata Mogi sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Kenapa Mogi? Kau masuk angin ya? Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Sekali-sekali beristirahatlah..." timpal Soichiro prihatin. Ia menepuk pundak Mogi lembut. Mogi menatap Soichiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Komandan, Anda perhatian sekali... Tapi ingatlah pada istri dan kedua anak Anda. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas perasaan Komandan walaupun Anda adalah atasan saya..." ujar Mogi sedih. Lelaki berpostur tegap dengan tinggi badan 190 cm itupun berjalan meninggalkan Soichiro dengan background pantai dan matahari tenggelam, lengkap dengan musik melankolis yang menyayat hati. Soichiro hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah Mogi.

'Apa ini yang namanya badan Rambo tapi hati Rinto?' pikirnya geli.

Kembali ke kamar Light...

"Aku harus bagaimana ya? Apa kuabaikan saja surat kaleng ini? Lagipula kalau yang mengirimkan surat ini benar-benar Mogi, aku tidak yakin mau datang..." keluh Light. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ah! Tapi aku tidak boleh begitu pada orang yang menyimpan perasaan padaku. Aku harus bersikap _gentle_. Lagipula ini belum tentu ajakan kencan 'kan? Bisa saja surat ini dikirim oleh Matt atau Mello yang ingin meminta bantuanku untuk memecahkan kasus. Lebih baik aku datang saja deh," putus Light. Ia pun memasukkan kembali surat itu ke amplopnya dan menyimpannya di laci mejanya.

***

Sekitar pukul 12.50 keesokan harinya, Light sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi Café Note Blue tempat dia dan seseorang berinisial 'M' akan bertemu. Untuk kebiasaannya yang selalu datang tepat waktu, ia memang patut diacungi jempol. Seorang waiter datang dan menanyakan pesanannya. Light memesan kopi seperti biasanya. Waiter itupun pergi.

Sementara itu di dekat pintu masuk café, seorang gadis belia berwajah cantik dan berambut pirang diikat dua menoleh ke kanan kirinya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari seseorang. Begitu ia melihat Light yang sedang duduk sambil melihat jam tangannya, ia langsung berujar riang, "Ketemu!"

Gadis itu berjalan ke meja Light.

"Hai! Sudah lama menunggu ya?" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Light mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit terkesima melihat penampilan gadis itu. Ia memakai pakaian dan aksesoris yang bernuansa gothic tapi terkesan seksi, roknya sangat mini sehingga jika ia berjalan di tangga, orang yang ada di bawah pasti bisa melihat CD-nya, belahan dadanya juga sedikit terlihat, make-up yang ia pakai membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik, kulitnya terlihat halus dan mulus seperti satin, bibirnya merah merekah bagai kelopak mawar, dan matanya terlihat besar dan indah untuk ukuran orang Jepang.

Light terdiam sementara gadis itu masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Light menyadari hal itu. Ia berusaha memasang ekspresi datar–dan tentu saja berhasil–kemudian berkata, "Tidak kok. Aku baru saja datang. Duduklah."

"Terima kasih, Light!" ucap gadis itu sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Light. Light sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar ia langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Namaku Misa Amane! Akulah yang mengirimkan surat itu padamu. Misa senang sekali Light mau datang!" Misa mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Light sedikit bingung dengan sikap agresifnya, namun akhirnya ia menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Apa tujuanmu mengirimkan surat itu padaku?" Light langsung bertanya _to the point_. Tadinya ia pikir yang akan datang adalah Matt dan Mello atau mungkin Mogi. Ia tidak menyangka yang akan datang adalah orang asing ini. Ah, tapi sepertinya wajah Misa sedikit familiar. 'Bukannya dia itu model iklan yang pernah kulihat di majalah milik Sayu? Ada urusan apa dia denganku?' pikir Light.

"Wah, kalau Light bertanya apa tujuan Misa, Misa jadi malu. Sebenarnya Misa sangat kagum pada Light. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Misa tidak sengaja melihat Light menolong seorang nenek yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Misa pikir Light keren sekali. Setelah itu Misa mencari tahu nama Light dari teman-teman sekolah Light. Ah, Misa tahu sekolah Light dari seragam Light! Waktu itu 'kan Light masih SMA. Lalu setelah mencari tahu tentang Light di internet, Misa bertambah kagum. Ternyata Light punya banyak prestasi! Tapi melihat langsung Light dari jarak dekat begini, Misa baru sadar kalau Light sangat tampan dan sepertinya agak serius ya!" jelas Misa panjang lebar sambil tersipu malu. Beberapa laki-laki yang ada di café itu menatap Light dengan pandangan iri, tapi Light mengabaikannya.

'Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan iri begitu? Bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu sempurna. Lagipula tindakanku yang menolong nenek-nenek itu membuktikan kalau aku memang _awesome_. Hahahaha...' pikir Light sambil tertawa narsis –tentu saja hanya dalam pikirannya. Ia menatap gadis muda di hadapannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?" tanya Light datar. Bukannya ia berharap Misa menghubunginya sejak dulu, ia hanya heran dengan kemunculan Misa yang tiba-tiba.

"Soalnya Misa itu seorang model. Jadi model ternyata sibuk juga lho! Makanya Misa baru punya waktu luang untuk menemui Light sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa harus memakai surat kaleng yang aneh begitu?" tanya Light lagi. Misa mulai merasa bahwa ia sedang diintrogasi oleh Light.

"Habis Misa tahu, kalau hanya dengan cara biasa seperti menelepon atau yang lainnya, Light pasti tidak akan menanggapi. Light jangan mencurigai Misa begitu dong. Misa 'kan hanya ingin mengenal Light lebih jauh..." ucap Misa lirih. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dengan semua ucapan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. L telah memberitahunya bahwa Light adalah orang yang sangat kritis.

Light yang melihat tampang memelas Misa akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia telah berhasil menarik satu kesimpulan dalam pikirannya. Ia tinggal menjalani skenario yang telah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Misa-san. Aku bersedia untuk menjadi temanmu," ujar Light tenang.

"Be-benarkah?!" pekik Misa terkejut sekaligus senang. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Misa-san."

"Yatta! Misa senang sekali Light mau menjadi teman Misa!" ujar Misa sambil memeluk Light tanpa memedulikan meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang mereka.

'Gadis ini agresif sekali sih...' pikir Light. Ia berusaha mendorong Misa untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Misa-san, ingatlah, kita ada di tempat umum. Kita diperhatikan orang-orang," kata Light setelah akhirnya Misa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Misa terlalu bersemangat!" ujar Misa seraya memeletkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Tapi jangan panggil Misa 'Misa-san' dong! Panggil saja 'Misa-chan'!" sambungnya. Light tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Um... Bagaimana kalau 'Misa' saja?" tawar Light sambil tersenyum hangat. Misa terpana melihat senyuman andalan Light yang mampu meluluhkan hati setiap wanita, bahkan pria dan banci saja bisa nosebleed hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu. Pipinya kembali memanas.

"Baiklah kalau Light ingin memanggil Misa seperti itu! Ah, boleh Misa memanggil Light sebagai 'Knight'? Soalnya bagi Misa, Light itu seperti ksatria pemberani yang ada di cerita-cerita roman! Lagipula antara 'Light' dengan 'Knight' tidak jauh berbeda 'kan?"

"Tidak. Light saja..." ujar Light datar. 'Knight? Norak sekali. Masih mending Light kemana-mana kali...!' pikirnya.

"Baiklah~ Oh iya, karena sekarang kita berteman, Misa boleh 'kan meminta nomor handphone Light?" tanya Misa sambil tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan handphone-nya yang diberi gantungan boneka yang mirip dengan _image_-nya.

"Boleh saja." Light pun memberitahukan nomor handphone-nya, begitu juga Misa.

"Misa akan mengirim e-mail dan menelepon tiap hari ah...! Senangnya kalau bisa terus berhubungan dengan Light setiap saat," ujar Misa dengan pipi yang memerah.

Light hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

'Dia tidak tahu kalau aku hanya memanfaatkannya,' pikir Light sadis. Hampir saja seringaian setannya keluar, tapi ia menahan dirinya karena ia sadar sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan Anda," ucap waiter yang tadi. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Light, kemudian menoleh pada Misa.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya waiter itu sopan.

"Milkshake yang rendah lemak saja!" seru Misa setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Baik."

Waiter itu pergi sementara Light menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh rencana-rencana yang akan membawanya pada kemenangan atas pertaruhan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Light sudah punya pacar?" tanya Misa sambil tersenyum. Light menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu pasti akan keluar.

"Ya, aku sudah punya."

Wajah Misa terlihat sedikit kecewa walaupun dia sudah tahu jawaban itu yang akan didapatnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, karena pacar Light-lah yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi ia berusaha bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan L padanya.

"Yah... Ternyata memang sudah punya, ya. Wajar saja sih. Light 'kan tampan sekali, mana mungkin belum punya pacar. Pacar Light pasti cantik ya?" ujar Misa sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Jawaban Light bisa menjadi penentuan bagi hubungannya dengan Ryuuzaki. Dan tanpa sadar, Misa mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' lah yang akan keluar dari bibir Light. Dengan begitu, hubungan L dan Light akan memburuk dan ia bisa benar-benar mendekati Light dengan tulus, bukan karena misi seperti saat ini. Gadis malang ini sepertinya sudah terperangkap dalam jerat pesona Light Yagami. (halah, bahasanya...)

Light tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, dia sangat cantik."

Misa terdiam, tapi dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang. Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan, terlihat Ryuuzaki yang menampakkan wajah kecewa. Suara Light yang berasal dari alat penyadap yang terpasang di baju Misa terdengar dari _earphone_-nya. Sangat jelas Light mengatakan pacarnya 'cantik'.

"Kau dengar itu, Watari? Dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa pacarnya adalah laki-laki... Bahkan dari tadi ia bersikap ramah pada Amane-san. Presentaseku turun 12%," ujar Ryuuzaki dengan suara lirih.

Watari sedikit bingung harus memberikan respon apa, jadi dia diam saja.

"Namanya Ryuuzaki," suara Light kembali terdengar. Ryuuzaki kaget mendengar namanya disebut.

"Eh? Kok seperti nama laki-laki?" Kali ini suara Misa yang terdengar terkejut.

"Ya, dia memang laki-laki kok." Light bicara dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"Hah?! Berarti Light..."

"Begitulah. Tanpa harus kukatakan pun, kau sudah mengerti 'kan, Misa? Ryuuzaki adalah laki-laki dan dia pacarku. Aku sangat mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Jadi, jika tujuanmu mendekatiku adalah untuk menjadi pacarku, lebih baik lupakan saja," ucap Light tegas. Misa hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban Light. Begitu juga Ryuuzaki yang ada di tempat lain. Ia masih terpaku mendengar pengakuan Light.

"Naik 15%, Light-kun..." Akhirnya ia berkata dengan senyum kecil terpasang di wajah pucatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak terima kau bilang aku 'cantik'. Aku ini cowok. Turun 5%, Light-kun. Dasar _pervert_," tambahnya dengan wajah datar.

***

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_III_

_Ketika muncul seseorang yang cantik atau tampan tiba-tiba mendekatimu saat pacarmu mengajak 'break', ada indikasi bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah 'utusan' pacarmu. Pertama, perlakukanlah 'utusan' pacarmu itu dengan ramah untuk membuat dia jatuh dalam pesonamu. Dia bisa dimanfaatkan untuk menjadi mata-matamu suatu saat nanti. Tapi selanjutnya, tolaklah dia dengan tegas dan katakan bahwa kau sudah punya pacar. Sebutkan nama pacarmu itu dan katakan kau sangat mencintainya. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk selingkuh hanya gara-gara pacarmu sedang jauh darimu. Khu khu khu..._

_***_

'Untung saja aku ingat dengan kata-kata yang ada di Love Note itu. Ryuuzaki memang hebat. Dia bisa mengirimkan 'utusan' yang sangat cantik seperti Misa Amane. Tapi aku tidak akan terperangkap semudah itu, Ryuuzaki. Jangan meremehkanku ya!' batin Light. Ia berada di kamarnya sekarang.

Pertemuannya dengan Misa berakhir dengan sukses. Light yakin, dari ekspresi dan gerak-gerik Misa, Misa telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali. Ketampanan wajahnya memang mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis muda seperti Misa. Apalagi Misa bilang dia pernah melihatnya menolong nenek-nenek yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Light ingat kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, saat ia baru saja jadian dengan Ryuuzaki. Seingatnya, hanya beberapa orang yang melihat peristiwa itu, termasuk Ryuuzaki.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak.

'Ah! Sekarang aku mulai paham dengan pemikiranmu, Ryuuzaki. Kalau kau sampai mengirimkan 'utusan' untuk menggodaku, berarti kau sedang mengetesku. Dan kata-katamu soal kau bosan padaku itu bisa saja bohong. Itu hanya alasanmu,' pikir Light dengan ekspresi serius. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan dalam otaknya.

'Tapi perkiraanku bisa saja salah. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Misa bukanlah 'utusan' Ryuuzaki, melainkan hanya gadis biasa yang terpesona olehku yang _awesome_ ini? Pesona seorang Light Yagami memang terlalu kuat untuk ditolak! Wajar saja. Aku 'kan tampan, tinggi, putih, seksi, _cool_, jenius, baik hati, tidak sombong, suka menolong, pandai memuji, rajin menabung, rajin menjahit, pintar memasak, patuh pada orangtua, anak seorang Kepala Kepolisian dan masa depanku juga cerah. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Aku jadi malu!' batin Light sambil memerhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia bergaya-gaya di depan cermin itu. Untung saja tidak sambil buka-bukaan seperti chapter kemarin. Jadi tidak akan ada lagi pertumpahan darah yang disebabkan mimisan author dan readers yang membayangkannya pose seksinya. Kali ini, Light hanya berpose seperti Julia Perez waktu di pantai saja kok. ;p

'Eh, bukan saatnya untuk bernarsis-narsis ria! Yang penting mulai sekarang aku harus waspada pada setiap orang yang mendekatiku. Aku harus membuat Ryuuzaki yakin kalau aku memang mencintainya! Dan aku juga harus bisa memanfaatkan Misa sebagai mata-mataku. Love Note itu memang sangat membantuku. Fu fu fu...' pikir Light. Iapun mengambil Love Note yang ada di laci dan menatapnya seolah itu adalah harta karun Kapten Jack Sparrow.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengejutkan Light. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara kepak sayap. Light mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak mungkin malam-malam begini ia mendengar suara seperti itu.

'Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.'

Tepat sedetik setelah Light berpikir seperti itu, muncullah sesosok makhluk aneh bin ajaib nan mengerikan di hadapannya. Light memekik tertahan. Matanya coklatnya seperti mau copot dari tempatnya.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukai Love Note-ku ya?" Suara menyeramkan bergema di kamar tidur Light, membuat bulu tengkuk Light meremang. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya, namun ia tahu ia harus kuat demi melanjutkan fanfic ini. Kalau tidak, author mengancam akan menggagalkan seluruh rencana briliannya dengan sadis. Light tidak mau hal itu tejadi. Maka ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Siapa kau?"

~TBC~

Hore...! Chapter 3 selesai! Di tengah-tengah ketegangan menjelang UN, ternyata sempet-sempetnya aku ngetik fic! Benar-benar contoh siswa yang patut diteladani! XD *dibuang ke jurang* Aku minta doa kalian ya, mudah-mudahan aku lulus dengan nilai memuaskan... :D

Hm, L munculnya dikit amat ya? Padahal 'kan dia salah satu tokoh utamanya... Nanti aku bakal bikin dia lebih banyak muncul deh! Tapi review dulu ya! Biar aku semangat ngetik lanjutannya!

Btw, kalian tahu 'kan siapa makhluk aneh bin ajaib nan mengerikan yang muncul itu? X) Masa gak tahu sih? Sungguh terlalu kalau gak tahu!

Ok. Review please! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, aku bakal nyeritain dengan detil gimana aja aktivitas LightL waktu mereka terborgol. Tentu saja aktivitas mandi, ganti baju, dan tidurnya juga. Khu khu khu... *pervert smile*

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet (Yup, ini emang pairing yang sama, cuma beda alias aja)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Maaf lama update! Dan untuk Ryuk fansclub dan fangirl –kalau ada– aku minta maaf untuk ke-OOC-an Ryuk yang cukup (baca: sangat) parah...

Well, happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Makhluk yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Light itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Ia tinggi, kurus, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat seperti tengkorak, matanya besar dan berwarna kuning, bola matanya merah menyala, kuku dan gigi-giginya runcing, bibirnya begitu lebar sampai hampir mencapai telinganya, rambutnya hitam jabrik, dan di telinga kirinya terpasang anting berbentuk rantai dengan bandul hati. Sayapnya yang hitam terkembang lebar. Untuk bagian itu, ia terlihat bagaikan Dewa Kematian.

Tapi bagian paling mengerikan dari makhluk itu adalah pakaian dan dandanannya. Ia memakai baju ketat berwarna putih dengan hiasan manik-manik yang _bling bling_ ala Michael Jackson, celana panjang kulit warna hitam dengan model cut bray, serta mantel bulu warna pink. Rambut hitam jabriknya dikepang dua dan diikat dengan pita pink berenda putih, di kepalanya terdapat semacam mahkota dari bunga mawar merah, kulit wajahnya yang pucat dibedaki setebal mungkin, bibirnya yang lebar tampak merah menggoda karena diolesi lipstik –yang entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk mengoleskannya secara rata dari ujung bibir yang satu ke ujung lainnya, kuku panjangnya dihiasi oleh berbagai macam nail art, bulu matanya super lebay –sepertinya karena diolesi maskara terlalu banyak, dan ia memakai sepasang sepatu high heels merah mengkilat dengan hak setinggi 20 cm.

Light tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kaget, cengok, ngeri, tidak percaya, semua berbaur jadi satu. Tapi satu perasaan yang paling dominan muncul adalah: ingin muntah.

"Kenapa kaget? Aku Dewa Cinta Ryuk, pemilik Love Note itu. Kalau melihat dari sikapmu tadi, kau sudah tahu kalau itu bukan buku catatan biasa 'kan?" ujar makhluk itu sambil memainkan rambutnya dengan gaya centil.

"De... Dewa Cinta?" desis Light dengan suara tercekik. Ia memelototkan matanya, menatap Ryuk dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, kemudian kembali lagi ke ujung kaki, terus begitu selama sepuluh kali berturut-turut. Dengan susah payah Light menelan ludahnya.

'Dewa Cinta macam apa ini?!' pikirnya histeris.

"Kau... Ryuk? Pemilik Love Note ini?" ulang Light.

"Benar. Dan kau adalah Light Yagami 'kan?" ujar Ryuk sambil menunjuk Light. Light memicingkan sedikit mata coklatnya mendengar namanya disebut, walau ia tidak merasa heran makhluk itu mengetahui namanya. Seulas senyum kecil akhirnya muncul di wajahnya.

"Dewa Cinta ya..." ujarnya dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa aneh saat mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka penampilan Dewa Cinta itu seperti _mix and match_ Dewa Kematian dan banci Taman Lawang begini..." bisik Light pelan. Ryuk mendelik mendengar bisikan Light.

"Apa katamu?" desisnya dengan suara mengerikan.

"Tidak kok," jawab Light cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup.

"Aku hanya bilang, sebagai Dewa Cinta, kau tampak sangat... err..." Light berusaha menemukan kosakata yang tepat, "...unik."

Ryuk memelototinya dengan bola mata merahnya yang mengerikan. Light menelan ludah, takut makhluk itu mengamuk gara-gara dia salah bicara. Tapi sejurus kemudian Ryuk terkekeh.

"Khu khu khu... Kau pandai memuji ya," ujar Ryuk. Ia memiringkan kepala dan menaruh ujung jari telunjuknya di pipinya dengan –sok– imut.

'Apakah ucapanku terdengar seperti pujian?' pikir Light sweatdropped.

"Ehm... Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini, Ryuk?" ucap Light. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk mengambil kembali Love Note ini? Atau... kau akan mencabut nyawaku karena telah lancang menggunakan Love Note milik seorang Dewa? Atau lebih parah lagi, kau mau menge-rape-ku karena aku ganteng bukan main?" tanya Light, masih mempertahankan kenarsisannya. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya memikirkan kemungkinan kedua. Tapi sepertinya kemungkinan ketiga jauh lebih mengerikan dan menyakitkan.

"Hah? Bicara apa sih? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu kok." Ryuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Yah, walau kau tampan, tapi kau bukan tipeku. Lagipula aku sudah punya pacar –err... lebih tepatnya uke, namanya Shidoh. Dan aku juga tidak berminat untuk mencabut nyawamu. Itu tugas temanku, Dewa Kematian Rem," ujar Ryuk sambil memperhatikan Light. Orang yang ditatapnya membelalak kaget.

"Memangnya Dewa bisa pacaran juga ya?" tanya Light cengok. 'Buset, seme-nya aja udah kayak banci Taman Lawang gini, gimana sama uke-nya?' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ya iyalah, masa' ya iya dong! Duren aja dibelah, bukan dibedong!!!" sembur Ryuk tepat di depan wajah Light. Ludahnya bercipratan, menimbulkan hujan lokal yang menjijikkan. Sepertinya Ryuk ingin menirukan gaya artis idolanya, Tika Pangabean. (lho??)

"Yeee, kok tiba-tiba nyolot?!" tukas Light kesal. Ia mengelap wajah tampannya yang baru saja kecipratan kuah Ryuk dengan lengan bajunya.

"Pengen aja," timpal Ryuk cuek.

'Dia ini benar-benar Dewa bukan sih?' batin Light heran.

"Baiklah Ryuk, sekarang bicara saja terus terang apa tujuanmu datang kemari," ujar Light sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Tujuanku datang kemari? Tentu saja untuk mendampingimu karena kau adalah manusia yang menemukan Love Note yang sudah kujatuhkan. Dengan kata lain, hak kepemilikan buku itu sudah jatuh ke tanganmu," jawab Ryuk santai.

"Tapi kenapa kau menjatuhkannya, Ryuk? Apa kau sengaja memberikannya padaku?" tanya Light yang ke-geer-an.

"Hahaha, kau pikir begitu? Jangan sombong dulu. Kau hanya menemukannya karena kebetulan saja. Dan aku menjatuhkan buku itu karena aku... bosan."

'Bosan?!' pikir Light kesal. Sekarang ia agak sensitif terhadap kata 'bosan' karena kata itulah yang Ryuuzaki gunakan sebagai alasan untuk 'break' dengannya.

"Ya... Aku sedang ada masalah dengan uke-ku dan gara-gara itu kehidupanku di kahyangan jadi terasa membosankan. Aku pikir, dengan menjatuhkan Love Note-ku ke dunia manusia mungkin bisa mengusir kebosananku. Khu khu khu..." Ryuk terkekeh lagi, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Kau akan terus mendampingiku? Maksudmu kau juga akan membantuku, Ryuk?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tenang saja, karena hanya kau sudah menyentuh dan memakai bukuku, cuma kau juga yang bisa melihat sosokku dan mendengar suaraku. Love Note adalah ikatan yang menghubungkan manusia bernama Light Yagami dengan Dewa Cinta Ryuk," ujar Ryuk. Ia menyeringai aneh.

"Ikatan..."

Kata itu terasa menggelitik hati Light. Dia, manusia jenius, tampan, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, patuh pada orang tua dan bla-bla-bla-bla (author terlalu malas untuk mengetikkan semua kenarsisan Light), _**terikat**_ dengan Dewa Cinta Ryuk yang notabene lebih kelihatan seperti Dewa Kematian dan banci Taman Lawang? Hahaha... Lelucon apa lagi ini?

"... Jadi tak ada kompensasi apa-apa setelah memakai Love Note?" desis Light. Ia memperhatikan Ryuk dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. (?)

"Khu khu khu... Yah, ada sih kompensasinya. Bisa dibilang, manusia pemakai buku itu akan mengalami apa yang disebut dengan...," Ryuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Light, "_'perubahan cinta'_."

"Ha?" Light mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu kejutannya nanti." Ryuk tersenyum –sok– misterius sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Light. Light berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah.

"Tapi Ryuk, tadi kau sempat bilang soal hak kepemilikan 'kan? Maksudmu, Love Note ini sekarang benar-benar milikku?"

"Ya, kecuali jika kau melepaskan hak kepemilikan buku itu, mengembalikannya padaku, atau kalau kau mati," jawab Ryuk.

"Tapi, kalau aku memiliki buku ini, kau akan terus mengikutiku 'kan?" tanya Light lagi, memastikan hal sudah pasti. (halah)

"Tentu saja. Sebagai Dewa Cinta, aku 'kan juga ingin membantu mengatasi masalah cintamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengembalikan hak kepemilikan Love Note padamu saja, Ryuk," jawab Light mantap. "Lagipula, aku sudah membaca semua isinya dan mengingatnya dengan baik . Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi buku itu." Light berkata dengan santainya. Dasar, habis manis sepah dibuang...

"Begitukah?" Ryuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang dibentuk ala Krisdayanti. "Tapi kalau kau mengembalikan hak kepemilikan buku itu padaku, maka kau akan kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu soal Love Note, termasuk isinya. Bahkan jika kau menuliskan isi Love Note di buku lain pun, aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Apa?!" pekik Light. Hilang ingatan tentang Love Note? Light mulai ragu dengan keputusannya. Bila dugaannya bahwa Ryuuzaki sedang mengetesnya itu benar, maka dia akan sangat membutuhkan Love Note. Light ingat jelas saat ia kehabisan inspirasi untuk membuat Ryuuzaki kembali padanya. Keberadaan Love Note jelas sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Apalagi yang akan dia hadapi adalah Ryuuzaki alias L, pemuda jenius yang bisa melakukan hal-hal tak terduga untuk mengetesnya.

Light mulai dilanda dilema. Dibantu Dewa Cinta gaje yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan atau kehilangan ingatannya tentang Love Note? Dua-duanya pilihan yang sulit. Memang dulu ia sempat berpikir untuk segera mengembalikan Love Note pada orang –atau dalam hal ini Dewa Cinta- yang mencarinya. Tapi keadaannya berbeda sekarang. Ia butuh Love Note.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, Light? Jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Pegel nih nunggunya..." keluh Ryuk. Light mendelik.

"Sabar kek! Gue lagi mikir nih!" bentak Light sambil nendang Ryuk sekuat tenaga.

"Hiks... Kok gak sopan gitu sih sama Dewa Cinta? Light jahaaat~" rengek Ryuk. Ia memegang kakinya yang nyut-nyutan karena ditendang Light.

"Derita lo!" jawab Light cuek.

Light kembali berpikir.

Semenit...

Lima menit...

Lima belas menit...

Satu jam...

Sebulan... (?)

Setahun... (??)

Setahun enam bulan... (???)

Sampai akhirnya tak terasa tahun 2012 telah tiba. *author dihajar rame-rame*

Tidak, tidak...

Setelah dua jam menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah, Ryuk. Kau boleh mengikutiku ke mana saja, tapi kalau kau memang ingin membantuku, sebaiknya kau diam saja. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi dan jangan menggangguku, kau mengerti?" ujar Light.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskannya juga ya. Okelah kalau beg... beg... beg... begitu!" jawab Ryuk sambil menirukan band kesayangannya, Warteg Boys.

Dengan senyum puas, Light pun berkata pada Ryuk, "Bagus. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Kurang tidur itu musuh besar ketampanan. Apa Dewa Cinta butuh tidur?"

Ryuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dewa Cinta tidak butuh tidur."

"Begitu..." ucap Light paham.

Light pun mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Selamat malam, Ryuk," ujar Light sambil menoleh pada Ryuk.

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Light." Ryuk hampir saja memberi Light sebuah kecupan selamat tidur di kening, tapi Light sudah keburu menendangnya.

***

Sekarang sudah sangat larut dan Light pun tertidur pulas dengan menggumamkan igauan-igauan yang 'menjurus'.

"Ryuuzaki-chan..." ujar Light yang mengigau sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya erat-erat. "Mmh... Ryuuzaki-chan, kulitmu halus sekali..."

Ryuk sweatdropped mendengar igauan mesum Light yang sudah ia dengar entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Dasar manusia pervert..." gumam Ryuk. Ia mengunyah apel yang tersedia di meja dekat tempat tidur Light. "Hm... Apel dunia manusia memang enak."

"Ryuuzaki-chan, di situ ya? Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu... lebih cepat..." igau Light lagi. Iler menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Seprai kasurnya sudah acak-acakan karena Light bergerak tak tentu arah dan tujuan. (halah)

"Apa-apaan sih ucapannya itu? Sial, aku jadi ingat pada uke-ku, Shidoh-chan..." keluh Ryuk. Ia menerawang jauh, membayangkan kembali saat-saat indahnya bersama Shidoh.

-Flashback ON-

"_Ryuk-kun... Pemandangannya indah ya..." ucap Shidoh sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam gendongan Ryuk. Mereka sedang terbang di angkasa yang indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Sinar bulan sabit yang tampak cemerlang menambah romantis suasana malam itu._

"_Ya, tapi pemandangan ini tak seindah wajahmu, Shidoh-chan." Ryuk mengeluarkan jurus gombalnya dan mempererat gendongannya pada Shidoh._

"_Ah, kau gombal sekali, Ryuk-kun."_

"_Aku gombal 'kan hanya padamu."_

"_Ryuk-kun..."_

"_Shidoh-chan..."_

"_Ryuk-kun..."_

"_Shidoh-chan..."_

"_Ryuk-kun..."_

"_Shidoh-chan..."_

_Dan akhirnya terjadilah peristiwa yang dijamin akan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya muntah darah tanpa terkecuali. Apakah yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Silahkan pikir sendiri..._

-Flashback OFF-

"Shidoh-chan, aku merindukanmu... Kenapa kau cemburu buta seperti itu sih? Sudah kubilang kalau Jealous itu hanya temanku... Tapi sekarang kau malah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Kahyangan yang sudah membosankan jadi tambah membosankan kalau kau tak ada, Shidoh-chan..." ujar Ryuk dengan wajah murung. Ia memperhatikan cincin yang terbuat dari perak murni di jari manisnya. Cincin yang serupa juga dipakai oleh Shidoh, yang sekarang pergi entah ke mana. Mungkinkah dia sudah menemukan seme baru yang jauh lebih baik dari Ryuk? Hanya Shidoh dan Kami-sama yang tahu jawabannya. Bahkan author pun masih mencari tahu soal hal itu. Nyahahaha...

"Huh... Padahal aku Dewa Cinta, kenapa aku sendiri malah tidak bisa memecahkan masalah cintaku ya? Sudah kucoba untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ada di Love Note-ku, tapi percuma. Shidoh-chan sudah tahu semua trik itu..." Ryuk menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengurangi kesedihan hatinya setelah ditinggal sang uke tercinta, sementara Light masih melanjutkan mimpi tidak senonohnya dengan wajah mesum.

~TBC~

Huwaaaa~ Gomenasai!

Maaf kalau aku lama banget meng-update fic ini! Udah telat, ceritanya tambah gaje, dikit pula... *dikeroyok massa*

Khusus untuk chapter ini, memang hanya menjelaskan soal seluk beluk turunnya Love Note ke dunia manusia. Tadinya mau dibikin Ryuk pacaran sama Rem sih. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau Ryuk dijadiin yaoi juga. Hahahahaha... XD *evil laugh* Maaf juga kalau penjelasannya berbelit-belit. Aku udah berusaha, tapi tetap saja hasilnya gaje... *pundung*

Eh, kalian masih inget sama Shidoh 'kan? Itu lho, shinigami yang ngebantuin Mello dan pemilik asli dari Death Note yang Ryuk jatuhkan. Kalau masih ga inget juga, silahkan buka lagi komik Death Note-nya atau tonton lagi anime-nya. Dan kalian pasti akan muntah berjamaah begitu membayangkan Shidoh jadi UKE Ryuk. Hohohoho... XD

Ngomong-ngomong, L-chan tercinta ga muncul lagi~ Huwaaa, kenapa bisa begini?! Kenapa L-chan malah cuma muncul di mimpi mesumnya Light?! *garuk-garuk kepala* Tapi tenang, aku usahain untuk chapter selanjutnya L-chan bakal banyak muncul. :D

Oh iya, atas saran PenWanderer-san, mulai sekarang tiap ceritanya bersambung akan aku sebutkan berapa presentase L. Presentase keyakinan L terhadap cinta Light saat ini adalah....... *JENG JENG JENG TETERERETETET TETETEEEEET TOEEEET* (sfx gaje)

73%! Cukup tinggi juga ya... Tapi masih cukup jauh dari 100%. Hahahaha... Apa di antara kalian ada yang menghitungnya? (Readers: ngapain juga gw kurang kerjaan ngitung-ngitung yang kayak gitu??)

Akhir kata, review kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk memacu semangatku meng-update fic ini! XD

Review please! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, ending Death Note pasti ga akan berhenti sampai Light terkena serangan jantung, tapi berlanjut sampai roh Light dan L bertemu dan mereka mati bahagia selamanya. Tapi itu cuma bisa terjadi dalam khayalanku aja... –sigh-

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet (Yup, ini emang pairing yang sama, cuma beda alias aja)

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Maaf, lagi-lagi aku lama update. ^^;

Karena ada hal ini dan itu yang membuat WB melanda, aku jadi bingung mau nulis chapter ini kayak gimana. Tapi akhirnya jadi juga. Makasih banget buat kalian yang sudah mau mereview karena itu bener-bener memacu semangatku buat update fic! XD

Oh iya, selain narsis dan pervert, nambah lagi satu image Light: playboy. Namun perlu diketahui bahwa ke-playboy-an Light tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya karena entah bagaimana caranya, Light bisa menutupi itu semua. Soichiro dan Sachiko pun belum tahu kalau anak kebanggaan mereka ternyata seorang yaoi. Hahaha... Maaf yah, soal ke-OOC-an yang tidak tanggung-tanggung di fic ini. *bows* Semua itu hanya demi kepentingan hiburan semata. ^^

Yosh, happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

"Watari, apa menurutmu saya keterlaluan?" ucap Ryuuzaki sambil memakan potongan buah melonnya. Ia duduk jongkok di kursinya, memandang monitor laptopnya yang menampilkan file 'rencana pengetesan cinta Light-kun'. Watari terbatuk sedikit.

"Mungkin ini memang melanggar privasi, tapi... saya yakin jika kau tidak melakukan ini, kita tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dilakukan Light ketika dia berada di rumah. Bisa saja di depanmu ia bersikap manis, tapi ketika di rumah ia membawa kekasihnya yang lain. Kita semua tahu, saat Light masih SMA, bahkan sejak dia duduk di TK, dia berpacaran dengan banyak pria maupun wanita. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak orang yang patah hati karena Light berselingkuh. Jadi, saya rasa ini memang perlu dilakukan, Ryuuzaki. Lagipula kita hanya mengawasinya selama lima hari, 'kan? Jangan ragu, Ryuuzaki. Lakukan saja!" ujar Watari, yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti sedang memprovokasi Ryuuzaki.

"... Kau benar, Watari. Saya tidak mau menjadi orang kesekian yang diselingkuhi Light-kun tanpa sepengetahuan saya." Ryuuzaki menyusun balok gulanya di atas cangkir, sementara pikirannya tertuju pada data yang ia kumpulkan mengenai riwayat cinta Light. Ia sempat cengok ketika tahu fakta tentang mantan pacar Light yang jumlahnya bejibun. Apalagi latar belakang mantan-mantan pacar Light benar-benar bervariasi. Tidak peduli apakah masih anak-anak, remaja, ataupun dewasa, mulai dari teman sekelas, kakak kelas, juniornya, guru sekolahnya, sepupunya, tukang fotokopi, tukang mie ayam, tukang siomay, tukang ojek, pengusaha kaya, pengacara, reporter berita, polisi, agen FBI, pemilik panti asuhan, bodyguard, kriminal kelas teri, pencuri, penipu, bos dan anggota mafia, bahkan kabarnya presiden Amerika, David Hoope, pun pernah jadi pacar Light! Padahal Ryuuzaki saja baru kali ini berpacaran dengan seseorang dan sama sekali tidak mempunyai yang namanya mantan pacar. Benar-benar riwayat cinta yang luar biasa... Kabarnya Light sempat memacari para kriminal demi membimbing mereka menuju ke jalan yang benar, agar mereka mau bertobat. Tapi sebenarnya masih ada cara lain, 'kan...?

"Bagaimana dengan agen FBI itu?" sambung Ryuuzaki.

"Ya, ia akan datang hari ini bersama tunangannya."

"Baguslah. Saya percaya pada kemampuannya sebagai seorang agen FBI." Ryuuzaki menggigiti ibu jarinya. "Light-kun, kita buktikan apakah kau berselingkuh di belakang saya atau tidak..."

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup dari celah gorden di jendela kamar Light membangunkan sang penghuni kamar dari mimpi indah(dan mesum)nya. Seorang makhluk gaje bersayap hitam yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Light pun tersenyum menyambut indahnya pagi ini. Setidaknya cuaca cerah bisa mengurangi kemurungan hatinya gara-gara tindakan uke-nya yang kabur entah kemana.

"Huuaaahhh..." Light menguap lebar tanpa menutup mulutnya. Tidurnya tadi malam cukup nyenyak, apalagi mimpinya sangat indah. Setidaknya bagi orang pervert seperti Light, mimpinya _memang_ indah.

"Khu khu khu... Ohayou, Light!" ucap Ryuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou, Ryuk," balas Light sepelan mungkin, waspada bila keluarganya tak sengaja mendengar ia bicara sendirian. Ia mengucek matanya sedikit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Light.

"Niisan, buka pintunya! Ayo sarapan!" Suara Sayu terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sebentar, aku belum mandi." Light menjawab dengan sedikit malas. Suaranya masih parau karena ia baru bangun tidur.

"Eh? Tidak biasanya jam segini Niisan belum mandi!" Sayu terdengar terkejut.

"Kau sarapan duluan saja, Sayu. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah~" Sayu pun segera turun ke lantai bawah dan memulai sarapannya, sementara Light bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. Ryuk ingin ikut ke kamar mandi, tapi setelah mendapat death glare dari Light, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kenapa seorang Dewa sepertinya bisa takut pada death glare manusia (narsis, pervert dan playboy) macam Light ya? Aneh...

Di bawah siraman air shower, Light tersenyum-senyum mesum ketika ingat mimpinya. 'Suatu saat nanti, mimpiku pasti akan jadi kenyataan. Ryuuzaki, tunggu saja. akan kubuat kau berteriak dan merintih seperti dalam mimpiku semalam. Ha ha ha ha ha...' pikirnya dengan seringaian super pervert tersungging di wajahnya.

Light menyapukan sabun ke seluruh tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menggunakan shower puff, mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Sesekali ia meniup busa sabun yang ada di shower puff itu. Setelah selesai, ia membiarkan air dingin dari shower mengguyur tubuhnya dan membuat busa-busa putih itu perlahan-lahan turun. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya pada siraman air. Terasa sangat segar dan menyenangkan. Rambut coklatnya yang basah menempel pada kulitnya yang putih bersih.

'Aku pasti terlihat seksi sekali sekarang,' batin Light sambil menciprat-cipratkan air dari rambutnya. 'Aku pasti bakal laris sebagai bintang iklan sabun mandi jika aku mau!' Light tersenyum-senyum gaje lagi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi, gosok gigi, memakai baju, menyisir rambut, bercermin, bernarsis ria sambil berpose gaje, dan (akhirnya) membereskan tempat tidurnya, Light pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan, diikuti Ryuk di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, semuanya!" sapa Light sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Light," ucap Soichiro dan Sachiko bersamaan. Sayu hanya tersenyum pada kakaknya tersebut karena ia sedang sibuk mengunyah roti panggangnya.

Light duduk di kursinya dan memulai sarapannya sampai Sachiko angkat bicara.

"Light, kemarin malam Tousan mendapat telepon dari Aizawa-san. Katanya, karena akhir-akhir ini Tousan terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai kadang _melupakan keluarganya sendiri_," Sachiko mendelik pada Soichiro dan Soichiro hanya batuk-batuk canggung, "ia sebagai Wakil Kepala Kepolisian akan menggantikan pekerjaan Tousan selama sehari ini saja dan meminta Tousan berlibur untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya."

"Eh, benarkah itu, Kaasan?" tanya Light terkejut. "Kenapa mendadak?"

"Entahlah. Kaasan juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, Tousan-mu ini memang butuh waktu untuk berlibur, jadi Kaasan langsung menyuruhnya untuk setuju. Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul bersama sekeluarga, 'kan? Lagipula kebetulan hari ini sekolah Sayu libur karena sedang memperingati Hari Kartini (?)," jelas Sachiko.

"Itu benar, Niisan! Rencananya aku, Tousan dan Kaasan mau pergi ke Space Land! Kakak ikut ya!" ujar Sayu riang.

"Space Land? Apa tidak ada tempat berlibur lain yang lebih cocok?" tanya Light sweatdropped. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa keluarganya memilih Space Land sebagai tempat liburan. Memangnya mereka pikir umur mereka sekarang berapa?

"Hahaha, hitung-hitung nostalgia Kaasan dan Tousan, Light. Dulu 'kan kencan pertama kami itu di Space Land. Ciuman pertama kami juga di sana lho!" Sachiko tertawa mengingat kencan pertamanya itu.

"Ehem!" Soichiro berdehem keras dengan wajah memerah. "Sachiko, tidak pantas mengungkapkan hal seperti itu di depan anak-anak kita."

"Anata, jangan malu-malu begitu, ah! Nanti kita berciuman lagi ya, pas naik bianglalanya!" ujar Sachiko genit sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sementara Light dan Sayu memasang tampang ilfeel.

"Khu khu khu, manusia memang menarik... Tidak peduli usianya berapa, jika cinta sudah mengikat hati mereka, maka kemesraan itu tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu," gumam Ryuk sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. 'Apakah Shidoh-chan sudah tak terikat lagi oleh cinta yang membara itu sehingga dia meninggalkanku?' batinnya sedih. Kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Shidoh kembali bermunculan di benaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut. Hari ini mau ada tes di kampus. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya," ujar Light. Ryuk yang mendengar kata-kata Light dan sudah kembali dari dunia nostalgianya hanya bisa terkekeh keras. Ia tahu alasan utama Light tidak ikut adalah karena ingin bertemu dengan Ryuuzaki di kampus. Light melirik sedikit pada makhluk gaje yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya itu.

"Yaaah... Kok gitu?" ujar Sayu kecewa. Ia tidak ingin hanya sendirian saja menjadi 'lalat' bagi orangtuanya.

"Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Padahal Kaasan ingin semua keluarga kita ikut..."

"Bersenang-senanglah, Kaasan, Tousan, Sayu..." Light tersenyum (sok) ramah.

"Huuh, kenapa Niisan nggak ikut sih? Nanti aku dicuekin dong di Space Land-nya..." keluh Sayu.

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja teman-temanmu. Mereka juga sedang libur, 'kan?" usul Light.

"Benar juga, ya! Baiklah, aku mau menelepon teman-temanku dulu!" Sayu langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga dan menelepon teman-temannya.

"Aku juga mau berangkat kuliah sekarang. Aku pergi dulu ya..." ujar Light setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan membawa piring kotornya ke dapur. Ia pun mencium tangan kedua orangtuanya dengan takzim, kebiasaannya sejak ia masih TK. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya pelajaran tentang sopan santun yang diajarkan guru PPKn-nya waktu SD. Sachiko mengusap-ngusap kepala Light dengan lembut.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, Nak..." ujarnya, terharu pada sikap sopan Light yang tak berubah dari kecil. "Jangan nakal di kampus. Jangan jajan sembarangan juga. Nanti kamu bisa sakit perut." Sachiko bicara pada Light layaknya menasehati anak SD yang masih ingusan dan bau kencur. Padahal Light tidak ingusan dan bau kencur. Dia cuma ileran dan bau ketek aja kok... *dijambak Light* *ngejambak balik* *jambak-jambakan*

"Kaasan juga hati-hati ya, di Space Land-nya. Jangan sampai kecopetan atau ketabrak kuda-kudaan. Tousan, jaga Kaasan baik-baik ya..."

"Pasti, Light. Tousan 'kan benar-benar mencintai Kaasan. Tidak akan Tousan biarkan seorang pun menyentuh Kaasan walau cuma seujung rambut," kata Soichiro gombal.

"Anata..." Sachiko menatap Soichiro dengan sparkle eyes-nya.

Sebelum Light mendengar mereka saling menyebut 'Anata...' dan 'Sachiko...' berulang-ulang bagai kaset rusak, Light segera pergi diikuti oleh Ryuk.

"Light, nanti belikan aku apel ya..." Ryuk mengepakkan sayap hitam rombeng nan kumalnya itu dengan lemas. "Aku butuh apel... Kalau tidak makan apel, rasanya aku jadi ingin berdandan..." (?)

Light diam saja sambil berjalan menuju kampusnya, tapi batinnya berkata, 'Ihh... Ogah banget melihat dia berdandan. Lagian mau dandan kayak gimana lagi sih? Sekarang aja dandanannya sudah super heboh...'

"Light, belikan aku apel! Pokoknya aku mau apel!"

Light tetap diam dan berjalan dengan tenang, sama sekali tak menanggapi Ryuk yang sudah berguling-guling di jalan.

"Apel! Apel! Apel!" teriak Ryuk ngotot.

"Diamlah, Ryuk. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang gila gara-gara dikira bicara sendirian. Orang lain 'kan tidak bisa melihat atau mendengarmu," bisik Light, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Ryuk.

"Tapi nanti belikan aku apel, ya? Janji?"

Light hanya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia jengkel sekali. Bukannya Ryuk datang untuk membantunya? Tapi belum membantu apa-apa, sekarang dia sudah minta macam-macam. Ingin sekali Light mengusirnya, tapi jika itu ia lakukan, ingatannya tentang Love Note akan hilang. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bersabar.

Setelah sampai di kampusnya, seperti kemarin, Light menanyakan keberadaan Ryuuzaki pada teman-temannya. Tapi Ryuuzaki ternyata tidak masuk kuliah lagi.

'Siaaaallll,' umpat Light dalam hati. 'Padahal kemarin aku sudah mengatakan pada Misa kalau aku sangat mencintai Ryuuzaki. Kenapa Ryuuzaki tidak luluh juga?' Light mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

Hebat sekali ia berakting, pandangannya tertuju ke depan, seolah serius mendengarkan penjelasan dosen, padahal pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

'Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya Misa bukanlah 'utusan' Ryuuzaki? Tapi kemungkinan itu sangat besar. Rasanya aneh kalau dia hanya gadis biasa yang terpesona padaku yang awesome ini. Aku yakin 98% kalau dia adalah utusan Ryuuzaki! Aku juga sudah menjalankan apa yang tertulis di Love Note itu. Kenapa Ryuuzaki tetap belum muncul di hadapanku?' Light melirik Ryuk yang sedang sibuk menepuki wajahnya dengan bedak, memakai lipstik, memoleskan maskara di bulu matanya, serta menempelkan nail art di kukunya. Sepertinya kata-kata Ryuk yang tidak masuk akal tadi itu benar. Kalau tidak makan apel, hasratnya untuk berdandan jadi meningkat tajam.

'Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, haruskah aku percaya pada Love Note yang ditulis Ryuk? Secara, dia 'kan Dewa Cinta yang penampilannya saja sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Dewa Cinta. Tidak aneh kalau aku meragukan keampuhan Love Note yang ia tulis... Atau, mungkin memang Ryuuzaki yang keras kepala dan susah untuk ditaklukkan?' Light kembali berpikir.

'Dilihat dari sifat Ryuuzaki, kemungkinan itu cukup besar. Kalau orang biasa, pasti sudah yakin akan kesungguhan cintaku. Tapi Ryuuzaki-ku yang keras kepala itu mungkin belum puas mengetesku. Baiklah, akan aku ikuti permainanmu, Ryuuzaki-chan. Aku pasti akan memenangkan hatimu dan membuat kau percaya padaku! Seorang Light Yagami tidak pernah kalah! Dan selamanya akan seperti itu!' pikirnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Senyum psycho terpampang di wajahnya, membuat Takada yang duduk di sebelahnya merasakan aura-aura seram yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Raye Penber, agen FBI yang ditugaskan Ryuuzaki untuk membuntuti Light, melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia bisa membuntuti Light tanpa diketahui olehnya. Menurut hasil pengamatannya sampai saat ini, tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai dari Light. Pemuda berambut coklat lembut, berwajah tampan dengan kulit mulus tanpa jerawat maupun komedo, memiliki mata menawan, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, garis dagu indah, leher dan kaki jenjang, perut six-pack, jari lentik, dada bidang, tinggi, pintar, rajin, mempesona, jago olahraga, style pakaiannya oke, digilai banyak pria dan wanita serta mempunyai masa depan cerah itu tidak pernah kelihatan sedang bersama seseorang yang seperti selingkuhannya. (Kenapa Raye memperhatikan bagian-bagian tubuh Light sedetail itu ya? Wah, jangan-jangan Raye cinlok nih... X3)

Sebenarnya, Raye sendiri merasa heran saat diminta melakukan tugas ini oleh L. Apakah tidak ada kasus lain yang lebih penting untuk ditangani seorang agen FBI seperti dirinya ketimbang membuntuti pacar Detektif Terhebat Sedunia hanya untuk membuktikan apakah dia punya selingkuhan atau tidak? Padahal di negara lain, banyak kasus-kasus teroris, perdagangan manusia, penyelundupan narkoba dan senjata api, pembunuhan berantai, kasus mutilasi, mafia, dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa dia yang harus dipilih untuk mengerjakan tugas yang amat-sangat-super-duper-hyper-mega-ultra-maha-tidak-penting ini? Awalnya ia menolak dengan tegas. Tapi Naomi Misora, tunangannya sendiri, memaksanya untuk menerima kasus (yang tak pantas disebut 'kasus') ini. Ia beralasan bahwa ia rindu dengan kampung halamannya di Jepang. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk, dirayu, dihimbau, dipaksa, diancam, dan dihajar oleh Naomi, Raye pun setuju. Andai saja Raye tahu, bahwa alasan Naomi yang sebenarnya adalah karena tunangannya itu kangen dengan mantan gebetannya, Light Yagami, orang yang sekarang sedang dibuntutinya juga, mungkin ia akan langsung bunuh diri di tempat yang tidak mungkin ditemukan siapapun...

"Light, katanya kau mau membelikanku apel! Mana? Mana apelnya? Kau hanya memberiku janji palsu! Keterlaluan!" teriak Ryuk sambil mencatok rambutnya (?). Ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk berdandan kalau tidak makan apel. Padahal gajinya sebagai Dewa Cinta baru akan dibayar bulan depan, tapi tabungannya sudah menipis untuk membeli peralatan make up dari Rem, yang selain jadi Dewa Kematian, ternyata juga menyambi jadi pedagang alat-alat make up khusus untuk para Dewa (?). Kalau saja uang Dewa Kematian bisa dipakai untuk membeli apel di dunia manusia, pasti Ryuk tak akan segan-segan menghabiskan gajinya hanya demi membeli sepuluh truk apel. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena selain uangnya tidak berlaku di dunia manusia, para pedagang apel pun akan langsung ngibrit sambil membawa barang dagangannya kalau melihat calon pembelinya adalah makhluk gaje campuran Dewa Kematian dan banci Taman Lawang macam Ryuk...

"Ryuk, kau lupa apa yang aku katakan? Diamlah dan jangan mengajakku bicara di luar. Aku juga mau membelikanmu apel sekarang kok," bisik Light jengkel. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahan melihat Ryuk yang tak henti-hentinya berdandan sejak ia di kelas tadi.

Ia pun pergi ke sebuah toko buah-buahan dan membeli 5 kg apel untuk persediaan selama lima bulan (?). Light memberi Ryuk sebuah apel dan menyuruhnya untuk memakan apel itu sampai habis di tempat yang sepi dan remang-remang. Sungguh tempat yang mencurigakan...

"Ingat ya, Ryuk. Kau harus diam. Aku merasa terganggu mendengar suaramu yang berisik itu. Jangan bicara kalau aku tidak mengajakmu bicara atau kalau tidak ada hal yang penting. Camkan itu baik-baik!" perintah Light.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti...!" ujar Ryuk sambil melahap apelnya dengan suka cita.

"Bagus. Pokoknya mulai saat ini kau jangan mengajakku bicara lagi!" tegas Light. Setelah Ryuk puas memakan apel, mereka pun pulang. Light sebenarnya agak malas untuk pulang, karena pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Mereka semua sedang pergi ke Space Land. Apalagi yang bisa Light lakukan sementara menunggu keluarganya pulang selain berpose seksi di depan cermin besar kesayangannya?

Di tempat lain...

"Wedy, kau yakin sudah memasang kamera pengawas di kamar Light-kun dan ruangan-ruangan lain dengan benar?" ucap Ryuuzaki. Ia menjilati es krimnya dengan jilatan-jilatan seksi yang dapat menggoda iman setiap seme pervert di penjuru bumi.

"Ya, tentu saja, Ryuuzaki. Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku? Sistem keamanan di rumah keluarga Yagami tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan gedung-gedung yang selama ini kususupi. Lagipula semuanya jadi lebih mudah karena kau telah membuat rumah itu kosong dengan menyuruh Aizawa menggantikan tugas Soichiro agar mereka sekeluarga berlibur," ujar Wedy. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik yang serta merta membuat jantung Watari berdegup kencang (?).

"Baguslah. Hm, kenapa Raye Penber masih belum juga memberikan laporannya? Jangan-jangan dia malah sedang bermesraan dengan tunangannya..." Ryuuzaki menatap teleponnya dengan tatapan bosan. Ia meraih sebuah gula kotak lalu langsung memasukkan gula itu ke dalam mulutnya. Wedy mengernyit melihat pemandangan itu. Dietnya bisa gatot alias gagal total kalau ia memakan makanan manis sebanyak yang dimakan Ryuuzaki. Kalau dia jadi gemuk, bisa-bisa Watari berpaling pada wanita lain, misalnya pada Sayu Yagami yang masih SMP dan imut-imut itu. Hal itu tentu saja sangat dihindari oleh Wedy yang diam-diam menyukai Watari sejak pertama mereka bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu. Perbedaan usia yang sangat jauh tidak menjadi penghalang bagi kedua orang itu untuk saling mencintai, walau hanya diam-diam.

Setelah beberapa saat ruangan itu diselimuti keheningan yang mencekam(?), akhirnya telepon Ryuuzaki berdering. Dengan sigap, Ryuuzaki mengangkat telepon itu, tentu saja masih dengan menggunakan gaya khasnya.

"Halo?" ujar Ryuuzaki.

"Halo. Ini Raye Penber," jawab suara seorang laki-laki di seberang sana.

"Ucapkan password-nya."

Raye menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar menganggap password itu adalah password paling memalukan sepanjang karirnya sebagai agen FBI. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap kepercayaan dirinya, ia pun mulai bernyanyi, "Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu... Ingin ini, ingin itu, banyak sekali~ Semua, semua, semua, dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib~ Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa~ Hai, baling-baling bambu! La, la, la, aku sayang sekali Doraemon~"

Wajah Raye merah padam menahan malu, urat-urat lehernya bertonjolan. Tangannya mengepal. Apa takdir begitu senang mempermainkannya sehingga ia harus menerima pekerjaan seperti ini?

Ryuuzaki tersenyum sedikit. "Password diterima."

"L, kenapa sih password-nya harus lagu gaje seperti itu?" protes Raye. Hati-hati jika kau pulang nanti, Raye. Mungkin beberapa fans fanatik Doraemon akan menghajarmu karena telah menganggap soundtrack anime kesayangan mereka gaje...

"Karena password ini tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh organisasi rahasia yang lain. Mereka tidak akan menyangka kalau password-nya adalah lagu anime, jadi tidak ada yang bisa berpura-pura menjadi Raye-san dan mengirim laporan palsu pada saya," jawab Ryuuzaki kalem. Raye hanya bisa mingkem.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan laporannya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang perlu dicurigai dari Light-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki back to topic.

"Sepanjang pengamatanku, tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari pacarmu itu. Memang ada beberapa fangirls-nya yang nekat ingin mendekati Light, tapi Light selalu menolaknya dengan tegas. Sekarang ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Oh iya, tadi dia mampir dulu ke toko buah untuk membeli apel."

"Apel?" Ryuuzaki mengerutkan dahinya.

'Untuk apa Light-kun membeli apel? Jika ingin memberikannya pada saya sebagai hadiah, harusnya Light-kun tahu bahwa buah kesukaan saya itu stroberi, melon, semangka, dan yang lainnya, bukan apel. Kenapa Light-kun malah membeli apel? Jangan-jangan apel itu untuk selingkuhannya?' pikir Ryuuzaki. Tiba-tiba muncul petir menggelegar di balik punggungnya. Wajahnya menggelap, menyisakan bayang-bayang yang menakutkan. Aura cemburu meliputi dirinya, membuat Watari mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangan gara-gara hawa ruangan itu mendadak memanas. Wedy pun ikut mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya.

'Setahuku ruangan ini ber-AC, tapi kenapa bisa mendadak panas begini ya?' pikir Wedy.

"Berapa tepatnya jumlah apel yang dibeli oleh Light-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki lagi. Suaranya berat dan dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya cukup banyak, mungkin lebih dari 3 kg," jawab Raye yang juga latah mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya dengan notes miliknya. Rupanya aura panas yang berasal dari kecemburuan Ryuuzaki bisa menembus lewat telepon. (?)

'Lebih dari 3 kg? Cukup banyak juga... Mungkinkah selingkuhannya lebih dari satu?' pikir Ryuuzaki. Aura gelap semakin menyelimuti dirinya. Keringat Watari, Wedy, dan Raye pun mengalir lebih deras.

"Apakah Raye-san pernah melepaskan pengawasan Raye-san dari Light-kun?"

"Tidak, aku selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, kok!" jawab Raye. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lain. 'Kecuali pas aku kebelet pipis dan ke toilet sebentar saat Light pergi ke tempat sepi dan remang-remang itu... Tapi waktu aku kembali, di situ tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Light sih.'

"Baiklah. Terus intai pergerakan Light-kun. Saya akan mengawasi saat dia pulang ke rumah." Dengan itu, tanpa basa-basi Ryuuzaki langsung menutup teleponnya.

'Presentasi saya turun 5%. Untuk apa Light-kun membeli apel-apel itu? Kalau untuk dimakan sendiri atau untuk dibagikan pada keluarganya, tidak mungkin dia membeli sebanyak itu... Hampir bisa dipastikan untuk selingkuhannya!' batin Ryuuzaki sedih. 'Tapi sebelum saya melihat kepada siapa apel itu diberikan, saya masih bisa berharap. Mudah-mudahan Light-kun tidak main-main di belakang saya...'

Andai saja Ryuuzaki tahu bahwa Light membeli apel itu untuk seorang makhluk-gaje-Campuran-Dewa-Kematian-dan-banci-Taman-Lawang-yang-sama-sekali-tak-pantas-menjadi-selingkuhan-Light.... =.=

Light membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Seperti yang ia duga, keluarganya masih belum pulang. Keheningan rumah itu membuat Light merasa agak kesepian. Apalagi Ryuk daritadi juga diam saja.

Setelah meletakkan apel Ryuk di kulkas, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Dengan bosan, Light menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur. Ia tidak berminat untuk menyalakan televisi maupun komputer. Mau berpose seksi, tapi ia lelah. Akhirnya, ia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa nomor dan melakukan panggilan ke nomor tersebut. Nada Sambung Pribadi pun terdengar dari ponselnya.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_

_We're just friend_

_What are you sayin?_

_Take another look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oo_

_Like baby, baby, baby noo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oo_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

Light sweatdropped mendengar NSP itu. Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang saat ini ingin ia telepon, Ryuuzaki, ternyata ngefans juga sama Justin Bieber. Ia menunggu sampai NSP itu habis, tapi teleponnya belum juga diangkat. Ia malah disuruh meninggalkan pesan. Light menghembuskan nafasnya. Andai saja Ryuuzaki mau mengangkat teleponnya, ia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam jurus gombal andalan untuk mengajaknya bertemu.

Akhirnya ia pun mematikan telepon itu dengan kesal tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Ryuk hanya terkekeh pelan.

Ryuuuzaki memperhatikan tingkah Light di monitor. Light mencoba meneleponnya tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengangkatnya sih, tapi kalau itu ia lakukan, ia khawatir usahanya menahan diri selama ini akan sia-sia. Mungkin dengan mendengar rayuan (gombal) Light, ia akan menghentikan penyelidikannya sampai di sini sebelum mendapat kesimpulan yang pasti kalau Light benar-benar mencintainya.

'Ngomong-ngomong, apel yang dibeli Light-kun tadi hanya ditaruh di kulkas, tidak diberikan pada siapapun. Jangan-jangan saya sudah salah sangka dan cemburu berlebihan?' batin Ryuuzaki. Sayang sekali di ruangan ini tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia ajak berdiskusi karena Watari sedang ada di ruangan yang lain, 'mengobrol' dengan Wedy.

Pergerakan Light yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian Ryuuzaki. Light membuka bajunya!

Dalam sekejap, wajah Ryuuzaki dihiasi semburat berwarna merah muda. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Light melakukan pose-pose seksi nan berbahaya dari berbagai sudut, karena jumlah kamera di kamar Light memang banyak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Light menunjukkan salah satu pose seksi andalannya: duduk di lantai dengan kaki dilebarkan, mengekspos 'sesuatu' di antara kakinya. Punggungnya sedikit dibungkukkan ke depan, salah satu tangannya menopang dagu di lututnya dan tangan yang lain mengusap poninya yang jatuh. Tatapannya tajam ke arah cermin. Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya, seakan mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

Ryuuzaki menahan nafas saat Light tiba-tiba membuka kancing celananya, membiarkan bagian perutnya yang six-pack itu lebih terekspos. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, seakan semua darahnya naik ke kepala.

"STOOOOPPPP!" teriak Ryuuzaki histeris. Ia mematikan seluruh monitornya dengan gerakan cepat, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Light-kun, ternyata selain playboy, kau narsis dan pervert sekali..." bisik Ryuuzaki pelan. Degup jantungnya masih tidak beraturan. "Tapi... harus saya akui, Light-kun memang seksi... Feromon yang muncul dari Light-kun benar-benar luar biasa. Tubuh saya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Light-kun..." lanjut Ryuuzaki.

Ia hanya **masih belum** sadar saja, kalau ia jauh, jauh, dan jauuuuuuhhhhh lebih seksi dari Light. Kalau Light yang melihat Ryuuzaki melakukan pose-pose itu, dijamin Light langsung nosebleed di tempat, bahkan mungkin harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit karena kekurangan darah...

Light meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Mengagumi ke-awesome-an dirinya di depan cermin memang ampuh untuk memperbaiki mood-nya yang buruk. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Khu khu khu... Light, ternyata kau mempunyai hobi seperti ini ya... Aku tidak menyangka," ujar Ryuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Light. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan heboh dari tadi. Baginya, ini merupakan 'hiburan' yang bisa mengurangi kebosanannya.

"Berisik kau, Ryuk," timpal Light datar. Padahal sebenarnya ia bangga juga karena ditepuktangani semeriah itu oleh Ryuk.

"Khu khu khu... Light, kau harus tahu, aku datang ke sini untuk menawarkanmu bantuan. Tapi kau bilang jika aku mau membantumu, lebih baik aku diam. Karena itu aku diam saja dari tadi. Tapi mungkin aku punya informasi yang akan berguna untukmu." Ryuk memainkan rambutnya dengan centil seperti biasa. Kali ini rambutnya sudah tidak dikepang dua lagi, tapi sudah berubah jadi gaya bob. Pita merah muda berenda putihnya dijadikan sebagai bando. Bajunya juga sudah ganti jadi baju maid seperti yang dipakai Ichigo di Tokyo Mew Mew. Sepatu high heels merah mengkilat berhak 20 cm-nya berubah jadi sepatu boot warna pink dengan aksesori bulu-bulu dan tali-tali. Make up-nya makin menor dan bulu matanya makin lebay.

Jujur saja, Light tambah ilfeel dengan dandanan baru Ryuk. Tapi ia tertarik juga dengan informasi yang akan disampaikan Ryuk.

"Informasi apa itu, Ryuk? Awas saja kalau informasinya tidak berguna."

"Khu khu khu... Sebenarnya, dari tadi pagi ada seseorang yang terus mengikutimu. Aku selalu ada di belakangmu, jadi aku tahu. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku jadi terganggu juga karena merasa terus diperhatikan seperti itu. Yah, aku memang imut sih... Sayang juga dia tidak bisa melihatku," ujar Ryuk sambil mengibaskan rambut bob-nya layaknya bintang iklan shampo Suns*lk.

Light tersentak mendengar informasi itu. Ada seseorang yang terus mengikutinya? Jangan-jangan utusan Ryuuzaki lagi?

"Ryuk! Kenapa kau baru bilang hal sepenting itu sekarang?"

"Habis kau selalu menyuruhku diam sih... Ya sudah, aku diam saja. Jangan salahkan aku dong~" ucap Ryuk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya yang diolesi lipstik berwarna merah membabi buta. (?)

Light berdecak sebal. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Ia belum mengecek kenop pintu dan isi pensil mekanik di engsel pintunya! Dengan segera, ia mengecek isi pensil itu.

'Patah... Berarti tadi ada orang yang masuk kemari... Tidak mungkin keluargaku karena mereka pergi seharian ini. Tidak ada barang yang berantakan, semuanya rapi, pasti bukan pencuri. Yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini... Tidak salah lagi, Ryuuzaki! Dia pasti menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk ke kamar ini! Tak kusangka dia akan bertindak sejauh ini... Tapi apa yang dia inginkan dari kamarku?' pikir Light. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dagunya, berpikir keras.

'Jangan-jangan...! Kamera pengawas?' pekik Light dalam hatinya. 'Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat!'

Light segera menuliskan sesuatu dalam selembar memo, lalu menyuruh Ryuk mendekat dengan isyarat matanya. Ryuk mematuhi Light dan membaca isi memo itu.

_Ryuk, coba cek apakah di kamar ini ada kamera pengawas atau tidak! Cepat lakukan!_

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" ujar Ryuk.

Light kembali menulis di memo itu. Ryuk membacanya.

_Lakukan saja! Aku akan membelikanmu apel lagi kalau kau mau melakukannya!_

Melihat kata 'apel' disebut-sebut, Ryuk pun tergugah hatinya.

"Baiklah~ Akhirnya bantuanku dibutuhkan juga!" ujar Ryuk bersemangat. Ia mengitari kamar itu, merayap di dindingnya, berjongkok-jongkok di lantainya, mencoba menemukan seluruh kamera pengawas yang mungkin terpasang di sana. Setelah selesai, Ryuk memberitahu Light apa yang ditemukannya.

"Light, memang benar di sini ada kamera pengawas dan jumlah keseluruhannya ada 65 buah. Kamera-kamera itu terpasang di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Benar-benar dipasang dengan rapi... Khu khu khu..." Dalam situasi seperti ini pun, Ryuk tidak melupakan cara tertawanya yang khas itu.

'Be-berarti, Ryuuzaki melihat aku yang bernarsis-narsis ria di depan cermin tadi? OMG... OMG... OMG... OMG...' batin Light panik. 'Se-selain itu, jangan-jangan dia juga melihat aku yang sedang berbicara sendirian? Mana aku menyebut-nyebut nama Ryuk. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini pada Ryuuzaki-chan?'

Beruntung sekali Light, karena saat ini Ryuuzaki sedang mematikan monitornya dan ia juga tidak berniat untuk melihat rekaman Light yang sedang bernarsis-narsis ria tadi, termasuk rekaman setelahnya, yaitu saat Light bicara pada Ryuk. Ryuuzaki merasa malu sendiri kalau melihatnya...

'A-aku harus tenang! Iya, aku harus tenang! Sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Apa boleh buat kalau 'aku yang seperti itu' sudah ketahuan oleh Ryuuzaki-chan. Lagipula, ada keuntungannya juga. Dia jadi tahu kalau aku seksi. Hehehehe...' Light sempat-sempatnya menyeringai narsis.

'Lagipula, kalau melihat watak polos Ryuuzaki, begitu aku membuka kancing celanaku, dia pasti akan mematikan monitornya! Ya, aku yakin pasti seperti itu. Artinya dia tidak melihat aku yang sedang bicara pada Ryuk. Yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang, bagaimana caranya menarik keuntungan dari pengawasan Ryuuzaki ini. Aku harus memperlihatkan semua ke-awesome-anku padanya!' pikir Light.

'Huh, aku jadi menyesal sudah menyuruh Ryuk diam saja. Padahal dia bisa sangat berguna seandainya tidak terus merengek meminta apel dan berdandan! Aku sudah melupakan salah satu trik Love Note yang penting...' sesal Light.

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_IV_

_Jangan remehkan siapapun yang bisa membantumu atau kau akan menyesal. Bahkan jika orang yang menawarimu bantuan bukanlah makhluk yang 'normal'._

_Khu khu khu..._

~TBC~

Ok~ Chapter 5 selesai! Hore! XD

Bagaimana, apakah kenarsisan Light sudah kembali? Atau belum? Sekian lama kena WB, akhirnya aku nulis sepanjang ini. Hahaha... :D

Presentasi L sempat turun 5% karena masalah apel yang sebenarnya Light beli untuk Ryuk itu, jadi sekarang tinggal nyisa 68%! Akhirnya L-chan muncul, 'kan? Apa porsi kemunculannya terlalu sedikit? T.T Dan apakah presentase L-chan selanjutnya akan naik? Atau malah turun lagi?

Penasaran ga? Penasaran kan~ Ngaku aja deh! X3 *ditimpuk batu*

Kalau penasaran dan ingin fic gaje ini dilanjutkan, ayo review sekarang juga! Lebih banyak yang nge-review lebih baik! XDDD

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Review please! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, bakal banyak banget hints LightL yang bertebaran di mana-mana. :D

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Maaf lagi-lagi lama update. ^^'a Thank you buat yang udah bersedia mereview chapter-chapter sebelumnya! XD *peyuk-peyuk*

Happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Light baru saja memikirkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya saat ia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka serta suara Sachiko dan Soichiro yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Keluarganya sudah pulang. Ia segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyambut kepulangan keluarga yang dirindukannya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga itu. *lebay*

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia turun ke lantai satu adalah: Sachiko sedang berciuman dengan Soichiro, sementara Sayu tampak tertidur pulas dalam gendongan ayahnya. Light langsung sweatdropped plus agak mual melihat hal itu.

'Ampun deh, bisa-bisanya Tousan berciuman dengan Kaasan saat Sayu tertidur dalam gendongannya! Bagaimana kalau adikku Sayu yang masih polos melihat hal nista (?) itu? Sungguh contoh orangtua yang tidak patut diteladani,' pikir Light.

"Ehem!" Light berdehem keras agar orangtuanya sadar bahwa ia ada di sana. Dalam gerakan secepat kecepatan cahaya, kedua orangtuanya langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka dan saling menjauh.

"Eh, Light. Kau sudah pulang rupanya," ujar Sachiko gugup, sementara Soichiro hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ya. Bagaimana liburannya, Kaasan? Kelihatannya menyenangkan, ya. Buktinya kalian jadi tambah mesra," sindir Light. Soichiro tertawa canggung dan berkata, "Tousan mau mengantarkan Sayu ke kamarnya dulu ya. Ah, dia sudah besar. Berat sekali anakku ini. Aku baru sadar..."

"Tentu saja kau baru sadar sekarang, Anata. Kau 'kan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sampai melupakan perkembangan anakmu sendiri," ujar Sachiko sinis.

"Sachiko, sudahlah. Kumohon jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku 'kan sudah berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan keluargaku," kata Soichiro sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Sayu.

"Huh, awas saja kalau kau cuma menggombaliku lagi, kau tidak akan kuberi 'jatah' selama sebulan, Anata!" ancam Sachiko, membuat Soichiro langsung gemetar ketakutan. "Oh iya, kau sudah makan malam, Light?" tanya Sachiko dengan senyum keibuannya.

"Belum, Kaasan. Aku sedang malas memasak. Lagipula tidak enak kalau makan sendirian," jawab Light dengan senyum (sok) melankolis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah, kasihan anakku ini. Baiklah, Kaasan mau memasakkan makan malam untukmu ya! Kau mandi saja dulu!" ujar Sachiko riang.

"Baiklah," jawab Light. Merencanakan sesuatu saat mandi merupakan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Biasanya ilham akan datang saat ia berendam di air hangat. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil memenuhi bath-tub-nya dengan air hangat. Ia menambahkan sabun cair dan aroma terapi wangi lavender. Sambil menunggu bath-tub-nya penuh, ia berpikir.

'Hm, apakah sekarang Ryuuzaki sudah menyalakan lagi monitornya? Di ruangan mana saja ia memasang kamera pengawas? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mempertunjukkan ke-awesome-anku padanya?'

Light akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'menggunakan' jasa Ryuk lagi.

"Ryuk," panggil Light pelan.

"Ya, ada apa, Light? Kau mau memberiku apel lagi ya?" jawab Ryuk.

"Bukan itu, Baka. Aku ingin kau memeriksa di ruangan mana saja Ryuuzaki memasang kamera pengawas."

"Hah? Aku malas ah! Tubuhku pegal-pegal tahu, gara-gara kau menyuruhku untuk memeriksa kamarmu! Baru kamarmu saja aku sudah pegal, apalagi kalau disuruh memeriksa seluruh rumah ini! Bisa-bisa uangku habis hanya untuk dipijat di spa!" tolak Ryuk. "Ditambah lagi, kalau sudah ke spa, aku suka tergoda ingin meni-pedi dan ke sauna juga. Belum lagi kalau aku ingin cukur bulu ketek dan bulu kaki. Uangku bisa habis!"

"Begitu? Ya sudah, berarti aku tidak jadi membelikanmu apel lagi. Dan kau juga tidak bisa makan apel karena bisa gawat kalau terlihat oleh kamera pengawas," ujar Light dengan senyum licik.

"Ti-tidak bisa makan apel?" Wajah Ryuk memucat sampai warnanya berubah seputih kertas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, bak artis-artis di sinetron lebay, alay, gak masuk akal, dan ngerebutin harta warisan mulu kerjaannya. *author ditimpuk produser sinetron*

"Benar. Kau juga tidak boleh mengajakku bicara," sambung Light.

'Manusia ini benar-benar kurang asem. Belum pernah kelilipan high heels Dewa Cinta ya?' batin Ryuk kesal. "Uh... Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya..."

"Bagus. Ayo lakukan tugasmu! Aku mau berendam sambil memikirkan rencanaku selanjutnya. Selamat bekerja ya, Ryuk," ujar Light dengan senyum berkilauan yang menurut Ryuk sangat menyebalkan.

Seperginya Ryuk, Light pun mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan merendamkan tubuhnya dalam air hangat di bath tub itu.

'Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku harus menyingkirkan orang yang menguntitku. Aku jadi tidak bisa 'memanfaatkan' Ryuk kalau di luar rumah pun aku diawasi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ayo pikir, Light. Trik Love Note yang sesuai dalam keadaan seperti ini...'

Light terdiam sejenak.

'Oh! Aku tahu! Aku tahu bagaimana cara menyingkirkan orang yang menguntitku. Hahaha... Selain tampan, aku memang seorang jenius!' pikir Light. Ia tertawa pelan sambil merilekskan dirinya dalam air hangat itu dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menyeruak. Perlahan muncul seringaian di bibirnya.

**XXX**

"Hosh... Hosh... Aduh, pinggangku pegal... Kuku palsuku patah... Rambutku awut-awutan... Make up-ku luntur oleh keringat... Mana bau badan pula..." keluh Ryuk setelah selesai dengan 'tugas'nya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan motif mawar dari sakunya lalu melap keringat di dahinya dengan (sok) anggun. Karena capek, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Light.

Sementara Light sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang makan malam sambil menonton tv dengan keluarganya di lantai satu.

'Walaupun Ryuk belum memberitahu di mana saja Ryuuzaki memasang kamera pengawas, tapi aku yakin pasti Ryuuzaki memasang kamera di ruang tv ini,' batin Light.

Sayu dan Ibunya sedang menonton sinetron berjudul 'Cinta Parrel' yang dibintangi aktor yang sedang naik daun saat ini, Hideki Ryuga. Konon, kedua pemeran utama dalam sinetron itu terlibat cinta lokasi. Mungkin itu terjadi karena inisial nama mereka sama-sama 'H' (?).

"Aishiteru, Vikri..."

Kyosuke Higuchi, sang pemeran Vikri dalam sinetron itupun terharu mendengar kata-kata itu dan menjatuhkan payung putih berendanya. Hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh mereka tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Ia langsung memeluk erat Hideki Ryuga yang berperan sebagai Parrel.

"I love you too, Parrel..." ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan. Hideki pun mengusap rambut Higuchi dengan lembut.

"Walau kedua orangtua kita tidak merestui hubungan kita, tapi aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang agar kita bisa pergi ke Belanda dan menikah di sana, Vikri... Percayalah akan kesungguhan cintaku..." ujar Hideki.

"Parrel..." lirih Higuchi dengan wajah memerah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan dengan slow motion diiringi musik India yang mendayu-dayu, Hideki pun mencium bibir Higuchi, namun disensor karena yang diperlihatkan hanyalah kedua pasang kaki mereka. Biasa, namanya juga sinetron...

"Uwaaah, Hideki Ryuga keren sekali! Kenapa di kelasku tidak ada orang sekeren dia ya?" ujar Sayu dengan ber-sparkle eyes ria. Ia tidak peduli walaupun matanya akan rusak kalau menonton tv dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Iya, kalau saja Kaasan dua puluh tahun lebih muda, pasti sudah Kaasan sikat tuh si Hideki. Tapi kenapa pasangannya harus Higuchi sih? Produser sinetronnya katarak ya, sampai-sampai mereka di-pairingkan segala?" timpal Sachiko yang misuh-misuh gaje. Soichiro hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak perempuan dan isterinya yang mau-maunya menonton sinetron yaoi gaje dengan pairing yang gaje pula. Light malah membayangkan seandainya dia dan Ryuuzaki yang melakukan adegan itu. Hanya saja pikiran Light sudah melayang jauh sampai pada tahap setelah berciuman. Yang pasti fic ini akan jadi fic rated M kalau sampai menjabarkan dengan rinci soal khayalan Light...

Di tempat lain, Ryuuzaki telah 'pulih' dari blushing-nya dan memutuskan untuk kembali mengawasi rumah Light.

'Light-kun, ternyata kau hobi nonton sinetron...? Mana ekspresi wajahnya aneh lagi... Kelihatannya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum...' batin Ryuuzaki begitu melihat Light yang sedang tersenyum pervert. 'Awas saja kalau orang yang Light-kun bayangkan adalah selingkuhan Light-kun, bukan saya!' batinnya lagi. (Bukan itu 'kan masalahnya?)

"Watari, perintahkan seluruh stasiun televisi untuk menayangkan berita khusus yang sudah kita buat," ucap Ryuuzaki.

"Baik, Ryuuzaki," kata Watari patuh.

Maka di layar televisi yang sedang ditonton Light sekeluarga pun muncul berita tentang akan dikerahkannya 1500 detektif untuk memburu para seme yang berani mengkhianati uke-nya. Semua keluarga Light sweatdropped melihat berita itu.

'Penting banget nih berita...' batin mereka sarkastis.

Sementara Light memikirkan hal lain. 'Entah berita ini benar atau tidak, Ryuuzaki pasti ingin melihat reaksiku. Ini saatnya mempertunjukkan ke-awesome-anku!' pikir Light. Ia pun mulai unjuk gigi di depan keluarganya. Huh, mentang-mentang punya gigi rapi dan putih berkilau bagai mutiara...

"Hahaha, entah kenapa rasanya berita ini konyol sekali..." gumam Light, mencoba menarik perhatian Ryuuzaki dan keluarganya.

"Itu benar. Apa pentingnya menayangkan berita gaje seperti ini? Tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali," timpal Soichiro.

"Bukan itu, Tousan. Maksudku, kalaupun berita ini benar, apa gunanya kalau diumumkan secara terang-terangan begitu? Jika memang mau mengirimkan semua detektif itu, harusnya tidak usah diumumkan supaya mereka bisa bekerja secara rahasia. Kalau para seme sudah mengetahui hal ini duluan, mereka justru akan lebih waspada," ucap Light sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Niisan memang pintar!" ucap Sayu. Light hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membatin 'ya iyalah, Light Yagami gitu loh!'

Soichiro pun berkata, "anakku memang punya kemampuan analisis yang hebat. Kelak kau akan jadi polisi yang hebat seperti Tousan, Light."

"Tidak, Anata. Light pasti bisa lebih hebat darimu," komentar Sachiko seraya tertawa kecil. Soichiro memonyongkan bibirnya. Light hanya menanggapi pernyataan Sachiko dengan berujar, "Kaasan bisa saja..." Light terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, aku pasti tidak akan mengkhianati pacarku walaupun tidak ada detektif yang mengawasiku... karena aku benar-benar mencintainya..."

Ryuuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya. Hatinya terasa menghangat. 'Sudah dua kali Light-kun berbicara seperti itu di depan orang lain... Naik 8%...'

"Light, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Soichiro sedikit terkejut.

"Begitulah, Anata. Beberapa hari yang lalu Light juga pergi ke rumah pacarnya," sela Sachiko sebelum Light sempat menjawab.

"Wah, lain kali ajaklah pacarmu ke sini. Tousan ingin tahu!"

Light tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan mengajaknya ke rumah, Tousan."

Setelah itu, Light pamit ke kamarnya. Ia beralasan mau belajar. Pujian-pujian pun terlontar untuk Light tentang betapa rajinnya dia, betapa bangganya punya anak atau kakak seperti dia dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya. Light menanggapinya dengan rendah hati, walaupun sebenarnya ia tersenyum narsis di belakang mereka.

Light sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya dan langsung berjalan ke meja belajar untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia pura-pura tak peduli pada Ryuk yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

"Li-Light... Kurasa aku sudah menemukan semua kameranya..." desah Ryuk. "Aku capek sekali. Akan kujelaskan secara singkat. Ini cukup rumit, jadi dengarkan baik-baik... Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. "

Light mengangkat pensilnya sambil bergumam, "oke! Ayo mulai belajarnya!"

Ryuk pun memulai penjelasannya. "Ada banyak sekali kamera di rumah ini, tapi yang paling banyak terletak di kamarmu. Hampir semua ruangan dipasangi kamera kecuali kamar mandi, kamar orangtuamu, dan kamar Sayu. Aku akan menjelaskan persisnya posisi kamera itu di mana..."

Setelah 10 menit menjelaskan tanpa berhenti, Ryuk pun langsung fokus ke tujuan utamanya.

"Jadi, di mana aku bisa memakan apelku?"

'Tentu saja tidak di manapun, Ryuk,' pikir Light. 'Terlalu aneh kalau aku pergi kamar mandi atau kamar orangtuaku maupun kamar Sayu hanya untuk makan apel.'

Light hanya terdiam, tetap mengerjakan soalnya.

"Oh iya, kau tidak bisa bicara padaku ya, sekarang ini," gerutu Ryuk. "Jadi besok beritahu aku ya di luar rumah. Aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu 'kan untuk menyingkirkan orang yang menguntitmu?"

Light kembali mengangkat pensilnya dan menjawab, "oke! Yang ini sudah benar."

Ryuk pun kembali berbaring di kasur Light untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya, sementara Light memulai aksinya.

"Ah! Buku catatanku dipinjam oleh Yamanaka! Aku harus memberitahunya untuk membawa buku itu besok," ujar Light.

Light mengambil handphone-nya dan mengetikkan SMS pada seseorang. Seringaian setan muncul di wajahnya ketika SMS tersebut terkirim.

"Uh, tidak! Gejala ingin berdandan!" pekik Ryuk. Ia buru-buru mengambil peralatan make-up-nya dan mulai berdandan. Sementara itu Light membatin, 'dengan memanfaatkan 'dia' dan Ryuk, aku yakin aku bisa menyingkirkan penguntit yang dikirimkan Ryuuzaki. Dengan begitu, Ryuuzaki pun akan terpaksa muncul di hadapanku. Saat itulah, aku bisa merayunya sampai ia mau melakukan 'itu' denganku! Fufufu... Hahahaha...!'

Ryuuzaki merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melintas di tengkuknya sampai ia merinding. 'Aneh. Apa AC-nya terlalu dingin ya? Perasaan saya tidak enak... Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan saya,' batinnya.

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda berambut raven di depannya.

Ryuuzaki menoleh. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Watari. Ngomong-ngomong, Yamanaka itu siapanya Light-kun?" tanya Ryuuzaki dengan sedikit nada cemburu dalam suaranya.

"Akan aku cari tahu sekarang," jawab Watari sambil membuka laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

"Yamanaka Akira, salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Touou. Dia hanya teman biasa Light. Tak ada data yang menunjukkan dia mantan pacar Light atau sedang dekat dengannya. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia memang tipe orang yang suka meminjam buku catatan murid pintar seperti Light," ujar Watari yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat mempelajari cara membaca karakter orang dari struktur wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Ryuuzaki. Ia melihat Light sekarang sedang bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau masih mau memerhatikannya saat ia sedang tidur, Ryuuzaki?"

"Ya, saya ingin tahu dia suka mengigau apa saja. Itu juga kalau Light-kun benar-benar suka mengigau saat tidur sih... Kau bisa istirahat sekarang, Watari."

Watari menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu, Light sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ryuk masih asyik berdandan di sudut kamar. Dasar banci gaje...

'Aku harus pura-pura tidur. Aku tidak mau Ryuuzaki memergokiku sedang mengigaukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Huh, ini sedikit merepotkan. Tapi aku pasti bisa melakukannya!' batin Light sambil memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidur.

Malam itu Ryuuzaki terus mengawasi Light walaupun tak ada gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari Light. Kopi buatan Watari membuatnya tetap terjaga, walaupun kopi itu sudah tak bisa disebut kopi karena takaran gulanya yang sangat berlebihan...

**XXX**

Pagi-paginya, tepatnya saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00, Light sudah terbangun. Lebih tepatnya, pura-pura terbangun. Kepalanya terasa berat karena ia tidak tidur semalaman suntuk. Ia langsung mengecek handphone-nya dan ada sebuah SMS dari 'dia'. Light tersenyum, lalu langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh tubuhnya dengan gaya tak kalah seksi dari kemarin. Luna Maya saja kalah!

Singkat cerita, Light pergi ke luar rumah dengan memakai baju training. Sobekan kertas Love Note yang ada di saku celana trainingnya dipegang erat-erat oleh Light. Ia mulai berlari-lari kecil. Ryuk mengikuti di belakangnya.

'Rupanya dia sedang jogging. Benar-benar pemuda yang rajin,' batin Raye yang masih melakukan tugasnya untuk membututi Light dengan setia (?).

Raye masih membuntuti Light dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Light berlari kecil sambil melirik Raye dari sudut matanya.

'Rupanya dia ya, orang yang menguntitku. Wajahnya lumayan juga, tapi masih cakepan aku sih...' batin Light. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya yang cukup sepi. Maklum, masih pagi. 'Sempurna,' batin Light.

Ia mempercepat larinya dan berbelok di sebuah tikungan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang dengan keras sampai ia terjatuh.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kau buta ya!" teriak orang yang ditabraknya marah.

'Perasaan tadi gue lagi lari deh, bukan jalan...' batin Light sweatdropped.

"Maaf..." ujar Light sambil bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celana trainingnya. Orang yang ditabraknya itu melihatnya dengan wajah memerah, entah karena marah atau terpesona.

'Orang itu...!' batin Raye sambil terperanjat. 'Orang itu 'kan Kiichiro Osoreda, pecandu narkoba, pembunuh, perampok Bank, sekaligus pemerkosa anak-anak di bawah umur! Dia buronan polisi yang dicari-cari! Light dalam bahaya!' batinnya panik.

"Hei, kau manis juga, ya... Mau melewatkan pagi ini dengan bersenang-senang bersamaku?" ujar Kiichiro sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum najong.

Light menatap laki-laki berbibir tebal di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bermimpilah sesukamu," ujar Light sambil berjalan melewati Kiichiro tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Kurang ajar!" jerit Kiichiro sambil menarik lengan Light dan menabrakkan tubuh Light ke tembok. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Light, bermaksud mendaratkan bibir tebalnya itu pada bibir Light yang tipis dan berwarna kemerahan. Namun takdir berkata lain. Sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, Raye mengambil pistol dari mantelnya dan berlari menerjang ke arah mereka.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Raye seraya mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kiichiro.

Spontan Kiichiro menoleh dan terperanjat mendapati Raye beserta pistol yang diarahkan padanya. Namun, belum sempat dia berkata atau melakukan apapun, lutut Light sudah mengenai selangkangannya dan membuatnya mengaduh keras. Kiichiro membungkukkan tubuhnya kesakitan.

Light mendesis tajam, "pergi kau."

Kiichiro menatap Light dengan syahdu (?), sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berlari kecil. Light menoleh pada Raye.

"Pistol itu ..." ujar Light. 'Tidak salah lagi, pistolnya asli,' batinnya. Ia sedikit tak menduga utusan Ryuuzaki sampai bisa membawa pistol segala. Apakah dia itu semacam agen khusus? Tapi 'kan tugasnya hanya membuntuti Light, untuk apa membawa pistol? Raye berkeringat dingin. Ia memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke dalam mantelnya dan berjalan ke hadapan Light.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Light.

'Sial, aku kelepasan mengeluarkan pistol. Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus menunjukkan identitasku yang sebenarnya...' batin Raye. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Light sampai tubuhnya hampir menempel dengan tubuh pemuda bermata cokelat itu, lalu mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya di hadapan Light.

Mata Light melebar ketika membaca kartu itu. Tertulis: _Raye Penber, Agen FBI_.

'Jadi Ryuuzaki mengirimkan agen FBI untuk membuntutiku! Dia tidak main-main!' pikirnya ngeri.

"Kau agen FBI?" tanya Light memastikan. Raye mengangguk.

"Aku sedang menjalankan misi rahasia di Jepang. Kuharap kau bisa merahasiakan kejadian ini," ujarnya serius. "Bisa gawat kalau aku ditangkap polisi karena membawa pistol dan identitasku sebagai agen FBI ketahuan. Misi rahasiaku bisa gagal."

'... dan L pasti tidak akan memaafkan kecerobohanku. Dia akan melaporkan ini pada Bos dan aku akan dicopot dari jabatanku. Masa depanku bersama Naomi juga bisa terancam. Huweee...' rengek Raye dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah menangis berguling-guling dalam alam pikirannya tersebut layaknya anak kecil yang tidak jadi diajak bermain ke taman ria.

Light menyeringai kecil. Akhirnya rasa penasarannya terpuaskan. Ia sudah mengetahui identitas orang yang membuntutinya. Ia juga sudah tahu seberapa serius Ryuuzaki mengetesnya, sampai-sampai mengirimkan agen FBI.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun, termasuk pada ayahku yang merupakan Kepala Kepolisian Jepang," ujar Light sambil mengganti seringaiannya dengan senyuman manis.

"Benarkah?" ucap Raye sumringah.

"Tentu saja. Semoga misi rahasiamu berhasil, ya."

"Terimakasih atas kerja samamu!" ucap Raye seraya menjabat tangan Light erat-erat. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar karena masa depannya dengan Naomi terselamatkan.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menolongku tadi. Kalau kau tidak datang, mungkin aku sudah dicium oleh buronan itu."

"Eh? Kau tahu kalau dia buronan?" Raye sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Dia 'kan buronan yang sudah lama dicari polisi. Nanti aku akan memberitahu Tousan kalau buronan itu ada di sekitar sini," ujar Light.

"Kau pemuda yang hebat," puji Raye.

"Hahaha, biasa saja," tukas Light merendah. Dalam hatinya sih dia sudah tertawa narsis.

Tiba-tiba Light menjatuhkan sebuah kertas dari saku celana trainingnya.

"Oh, apa itu?" tanya Raye seraya membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas itu. Ia membacanya sekilas. "Wah, _shopping list_ ya?"

"Iya, aku mau mampir ke Supermarket setelah ini," ujar Light.

"Oh, kau..."

Raye tak pernah melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berteriak keras saat mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas yang sebenarnya potongan Love Note itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap sosok Ryuk yang sedang melayang di belakang Light. Makhluk gaje itu kebetulan sedang memoleskan lipstik berwarna _pink_ norak di bibirnya. Rambutnya disanggul dan ada beberapa hiasan rambut yang biasa dipakai oleh Nyi Roro Kidul, lengkap dengan rangakaian bunga melatinya. Sedangkan bajunya berupa kemeja bercorak bunga warna-warni dengan hiasan renda di sana-sini. Roknya sendiri sudah berganti jadi celana cutbray warna kuning terang. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat gaje dan abal...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SI-SIAPA KAU? SEJAK KAPAN ADA DI SITU?" jerit Raye. Ia menjatuhkan kertas itu dan refleks mengeluarkan pistol dari mantelnya.

'Makhluk apa itu? Rupanya mengerikan sekali! Lebih mengerikan dari banci Taman Lawang! Tidak! Mataku yang suci!' batin Raye histeris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Light sok tidak mengerti.

"Di... di belakangmu!" ujar Raye sambil menunjuk Ryuk dengan jari bergetar. Light menoleh ke belakangnya. Tentu saja sebenarnya ia melihat dengan jelas sosok Ryuk, tapi ia pura-pura tak melihat apapun.

"Tidak ada apapun di belakangku. Kau sedang mabuk ya?"

"Aku tidak sedang mabuk! Aku melihat dengan sangat jelas makhluk mengerikan itu!"

"Makhluk mengerikan katamu? Jahat sekali! Aku 'kan manis dan imut! Mengerikan dari mananya?" ujar Ryuk tak terima sambil berkacak pinggang.

'Manis dan imut dari Hongkong?' batin Raye. "Pergi kau! Kalau tidak akan kutembak!" ancamnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Raye, maaf kalau aku berkata begini. Jangan-jangan kau 'pemakai' ya?" tanya Light dengan wajah yang seolah mengasihani Raye.

"A... aku bukan 'pemakai'!" pekik Raye sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku benar-benar melihat ada sesosok makhluk mirip banci di belakangmu!"

Kesabaran Ryuk makin menipis. Ia melepaskan high heels yang berhak 15 senti dari kakinya.

"Dasar manusia kurang asem! Enak saja mengataiku banci! Rasakan ini!" Ia pun bersiap melemparkan high heels-nya pada Raye.

"UWAAAAA...!" Raye langsung berlari terbirit-birit dengan sangat tidak elit. Ia terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat langsung bangkit dan berlari lagi. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari dan menghindari timpukan maut high heels milik makhluk gaje campuran Dewa Kematian dan Banci Taman Lawang.

Light menatap kepergian Raye dengan senyum puas.

'Dengan begini, dia pasti tidak akan mau membuntutiku lagi. Penampilan Ryuk memang terlalu berbahaya untuk mata manusia...' batinnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Good job, Ryuk," gumamnya.

"Ha?" tanya Ryuk tidak mengerti. Ia memakai lagi high heels-nya.

"Lupakan. Ini, aku sudah menyiapkan apel untukmu." Light mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari sakunya lalu melemparkannya pada Ryuk. "Makan sampai habis."

"Hore! Terimakasih, Light~" teriak Ryuk senang. Ia langsung memakan apelnya dengan rakus.

'Kiichiro melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar berniat menciumku tadi. Hiiih... aku harus cepat-cepat melaporkannya pada Tousan,' batin Light. Ia tersenyum. 'Dengan begini, cepat atau lambat Ryuuzaki akan datang padaku. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu!'

**XXX**

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_V_

_Manusia yang menyentuh__ Love Note__ dapat mengenali sosok dan suara dari pemilik aslinya, seorang Dewa Cinta, bahkan jika manusia tersebut bukanlah pemilik Love Note dan yang ia sentuh hanyalah potongan kertasnya. Khu khu khu..._

**~TBC~**

Chapter 6 selesai! Yatta~! XD

Err... Bagi yang kurang paham, Light meminta bantuan Kiichiro Osoreda, mantan pacarnya, untuk mengungkap identitas asli dari orang yang membuntutinya. Ingat 'kan, kalau Light pernah berpacaran dengan para kriminal untuk membuat mereka bertobat? Nah, Kiichiro ini salah satunya. Tapi belum sempat ia bertobat, Light sudah berpindah ke lain hati. Dasar playboy... Orang yang Light SMS itu sebenarnya bukan Yamanaka, tapi Kiichiro. Dia meminta Kiichiro untuk pura-pura menyerangnya dan Kiichiro setuju.

Presentase L bertambah 8% dari 68%, totalnya 76%. :D

Btw, porsi kemunculan L-chan (lagi-lagi) terlalu sedikit... T^T

Tunggu saja chapter depan... ^^'a Ryuuzaki akhirnya akan menemui Light. (mungkin... *digampar*)

Thanks for read~ Review please? X3

p.s: Aku udah menerima anon review. Jadi, untuk yang tidak punya akun atau malas login, masih bisa mereview~ X3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Kalau punyaku, bisa-bisa itu jadi komik yaoi. XD *plak*

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Maafkan aku. Aku emang author yang tidak bertanggungjawab karena sering lama update. T.T *bungkuk-bungkuk* *diinjek* Arigato gozaimasu buat kalian yang udah mau me-review chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan terus-menerus menanyakan kapan fic ini diapdet. Review dan tagihan kalian sangat berarti demi kelanjutan fic abal ini. T^T *peyuk2*

Happy reading!

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Markas Ryuuzaki yang besar terlihat sepi. Ryuuzaki sedang menangani beberapa kasus yang menumpuk karena selama ini ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi 'kasus' Light. Ia duduk jongkok di depan laptop sambil menghirup tehnya dengan tenang. Namun pemuda berkantung mata layaknya panda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu menambahkan duabelas buah gula berbentuk dadu dan mengaduknya dengan sendok. Setelah itu ia meneguk kembali tehnya. Kali ini ia tersenyum puas. Rasa manis teh itu kini terasa pas untuknya. Sebenarnya itu teh ditambah gula atau gula ditambah teh sih? ==;

Ketenangan yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba terusik saat sesosok pria memencet bel markasnya. Dari suara bel yang dipencet berkali-kali dalam tempo cepat itu, kelihatannya sang tamu sedang panik. Ryuuzaki menyalakan monitor dan intercom-nya. Ternyata tamu itu adalah Raye Penber. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat pucat seakan seluruh darahnya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"L, ini saya, Raye Penber. Cepat buka pintunya! Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan!" ucap Raye masih sambil memencet-mencet belnya. Terlihat sekali ia sedang dalam keadaan panik luar biasa.

"Tolong password-nya," jawab L dengan nada tenang setenang deburan ombak di pantai (?).

"Tidak ada waktu untukku menyanyikan password konyol itu, L! Lagipula kau sudah melihat bahwa ini aku 'kan?" Raye sedikit membentak Ryuuzaki.

"Bisa saja Anda mafia yang sedang menyamar dan ingin menyusup ke dalam markas saya," ucap L, membuat Raye membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan putus asa.

"Ucapkan password-nya kalau Anda memang benar-benar Raye-san dan ingin masuk ke dalam," ujar Ryuuzaki datar sambil menyesap teh-super-duper-hyper-mega-ultra manisnya. Akhirnya dengan amat terpaksa, Raye menyanyikan theme song Doraemon yang menjadi password untuk masuk ke markas L.

"Aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu... Ingin ini, ingin itu, banyak sekali~ Semua, semua, semua, dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib~ Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa~ Hai, baling-baling bambu! La, la, la, aku sayang sekali Doraemon~" Raye menyanyikannya dengan kecepatan cahaya (?), sampai-sampai lirik yang ia ucapkan tidak begitu jelas. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana suara konyol yang terjadi saat kita mempercepat tayangan film di DVD? Seperti itulah suara Raye sekarang. Silakan dibayangkan lagi. XD

Setelah mendengar password (gaje) tersebut, akhirnya Ryuuzaki membukakan pintu markasnya. Tentu saja sebelum benar-benar masuk, Raye harus menyimpan semua senjata dan barang-barang lainnya karena ada alat pendeteksi metal di markas tersebut. Karena sedang terburu-buru, akhirnya Raye langsung saja melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya—UPS, tentu saja tidak semuanya, kalau semuanya ntar fic ini jadi rated M dong (?). Ia masih menyisakan selembar boxer bergambar SpongeBob dan Patrick sedang berpelukan melekat di tubuhnya. Raye bergegas naik ke lift, dan entah sedang sial atau apa, ternyata di dalam lift itu ada Watari dan Wedy. Kedua sejoli itu langsung mengernyitkan wajahnya begitu melihat motif boxer yang Raye pakai dan kondisinya yang setengah telanjang. Raye ingin kembali untuk memakai kemejanya tapi ia sedang terburu-buru, jadi ia nekat saja masuk ke lift itu dan tidak mempedulikan Wedy serta Watari yang memandanginya seolah-olah ia pasien yang kabur dari RSJ.

Setelah semenit yang terasa seabad berlalu, akhirnya Raye sampai pada lantai yang ia tuju. Watari dan Wedy masih stay tune (?) di lift itu, sedangkan Raye buru-buru keluar. Ia melewati pintu yang secara otomatis terbuka dan mendapati Ryuuzaki sedang duduk jongkok sambil makan biskuit lucu bermerek 'Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biskuit isi yang enak, biskuitnya renyah, isinya lezat, rasa cokelat dan stroberi! Hello Panda, Hello Panda, biskuit isi yang enak!'

Ups, sepertinya author tidak sengaja promosi produk di sini. *plak*

"L!" seru Raye. Ryuuzaki memutarkan kursinya. Ia langsung terkesima saat melihat penampilan Raye dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan penampilan Anda itu, Raye-san?" ujar Ryuuzaki sambil menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah Raye memerah.

"Salahkan saja alat pendeteksi metal yang kau pasang!" seru Raye kesal campur malu. 'Mana gambar boxer-ku nggak oke banget. Aduh, ini memang hari sialku!' batin Raye.

"Itu 'kan buat jaga-jaga, Raye-san," jawab Ryuuzaki. Ia menunjuk sebuah lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan. "Pakailah pakaian saya yang ada di lemari itu. Kita tidak bisa bicara kalau penampilan Anda seperti itu."

Raye menghela napas lalu berjalan ke pojok ruangan yang ditunjuk L. Ia membuka lemari tersebut dan langsung cengok plus sweatdropped melihat isinya.

"L, apa kau tidak mempunyai baju lain selain kaus putih panjang dan celana jeans belel?" tanya Raye.

"Tidak ada, soalnya saya merasa nyaman memakai baju seperti ini."

"Oh, aku pikir kau tidak pernah ganti baju. Ternyata memang model bajumu tidak ada yang lain ya..." gumam Raye. 'Dasar, padahal sudah kaya begitu. Kok isi lemarinya memprihatinkan begini?' batin Raye diam-diam. Ia mengambil sepasang baju putih panjang dan celana jeans milik L dan dengan cepat memakainya.

"Jangan salah sangka. Saya ini orangnya higienis lho. Tidak mungkin saya memakai baju yang sama berhari-hari," tanggap Ryuuzaki.

Setelah selesai memakai baju, akhirnya Raye berjalan mendekati Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki mempersilakannya duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Jadi, ada apa Raye-san datang ke sini? Harusnya Anda sekarang sedang membuntuti Light-kun, 'kan?" tanya Ryuuzaki.

"L, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahumu kalau aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari 'kasus' ini." Raye menatap Ryuuzaki dengan serius. Ryuuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya.

"Dengan alasan apa Anda mau berhenti, Raye-san? Anda adalah orang yang professional. Tidak mungkin 'kan Anda berhenti tanpa alasan yang kuat?"

"L, sepertinya aku kena karmanya karena telah menguntit orang lain. Aku melihat sesosok makhluk yang SANGAT, sekali lagi, SANGAT MENGERIKAN terbang di belakang Light Yagami. Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari monster. Penampakannya mirip dewa kematian dicampur banci Taman Lawang," ucap Raye dengan nada bergetar. Wajahnya kembali memucat saat membayangkan sosok Ryuk—yang memang 'berbahaya' untuk dilihat apalagi diingat-ingat.

"Raye-san, saya rasa alasan Anda sungguh tidak masuk akal. Saya tidak bisa memercayai alasan seperti itu," tukas Ryuuzaki. Raye menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tahu alasanku terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku bersumpah aku melihat makhluk itu, L. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini. Aku ingin kembali ke Amerika dan menikah dengan Naomi. Tinggal di Jepang hanya membuatku tersiksa karena aku terus terbayang-bayang sosok mengerikan itu..." ujar Raye dengan tampang layaknya pengemis yang belum makan selama 365 hari (?).

"Anda yakin Anda tidak sedang mabuk, Raye-san?"

Kali ini Raye menggertakkan giginya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Pokoknya aku mau keluar dari 'kasus' ini! Mau gajiku dipotong juga tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia dengan Naomi di Amerika, L. Please..." ujar Raye dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ryuuzaki sweatdropped melihat kelebayan Raye, namun ia dapat melihat kesungguhan di mata pria itu.

"Baiklah kalau Anda memaksa, Raye-san," ujar Ryuuzaki akhirnya. "Anda boleh keluar dari kasus ini dan saya tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada bos Anda. Tapi setidaknya beritahu saya perkembangan terakhir dari pembuntutan Anda."

Raye yang terlarut dalam rasa haru tidak dapat menahan kebahagiaan yang meledak-ledak dalam hatinya *lebay*. Ia langsung sujud syukur dan menyusut ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya mengunakan baju Ryuuzaki yang ia pinjam, membuat sang pemilik baju merelakan baju itu selamanya pada Raye.

"L, kau sungguh berhati mulia..." kata Raye sambil terisak-isak gaje.

"Sudahlah, Raye-san. Bagaimana hasil pembuntutan Anda selama ini?" tanya Ryuuzaki datar. Ia menuangkan teh dari poci ke dalam cangkir dan meminumnya dengan tetap memakai dua jarinya.

"Menurut pengamatanku, pacarmu benar-benar 'bersih' dari semua tuduhan, L. Dia setia padamu dan juga sangat tampan. Sudah begitu, dia rajin dan mempesona. Tubuhnya atletis. Rambutnya halus. Auranya dan senyumnya sangat menawan. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Dia sempurna," jawab Raye dengan wajah sedikit blushing (loh?).

"Tolong jangan berbicara seolah-olah Raye-san naksir Light-kun," ucap Ryuuzaki sambil memelototkan matanya. Raye langsung cengar-cengir gaje.

"Maaf, L. Tapi kau benar-benar beruntung bisa jadi pacar Light Yagami. Kalau aku tidak punya Naomi, rasanya aku juga bisa naksir sama dia. Hehe..."

Ryuuzaki semakin memelototkan matanya dengan detahglare panda menguar dari tubuhnya. Raye menelan ludah merasakan udara di sekitarnya yang mendadak menjadi berat.

"A-aku cuma bercanda, L. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Light hampir diserang oleh seorang penjahat lho. Untung saja aku datang, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah dicium oleh Kiichiro berbibir tebal itu."

Ryuuzaki membeku di tempat. Light-nya mau dicium oleh penjahat berbibir tebal? OH, NO!

"Apakah Anda serius, Raye-san?" tanya Ryuuzaki sambil menyipitkan matanya. Tapi percuma, mau disipit-sipitkan juga, mata panda Ryuuzaki masih tetap segitu-segitu saja ukurannya. *plak*

"Tentu saja aku serius, L. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Menurutku, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat menemui dia sebelum dia di-sekuhara penjahat lain yang wajahnya lebih parah dari Kiichiro," ujar Raye dengan tampang super serius.

Ryuuzaki terdiam. Kata-kata Raye ada benarnya. Tapi apakah dia sudah siap untuk menemui Light sekarang?

"Raye-san, terima kasih atas informasi yang Anda berikan. Anda boleh pergi," ucap Ryuuzaki sambil memutarkan kursinya membelakangi Raye.

'Ngusir nih ceritanya?' batin Raye tersinggung. Tapi akhirnya Raye beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan Ryuuzaki sendirian di ruangan itu.

**XXX**

"Light, kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryuk sambil ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Kau tidak lihat ya, Ryuk? Aku sedang memilih mana baju yang pas untuk kupakai saat Ryuuzaki mau menemuiku nanti," jawab Light sambil mematut-matut dirinya di depan kaca kamar pas sebuah mall terkemuka di wilayah Kanto. Sudah satu jam dia di sana, dengan setumpuk pakaian menggantung di gantungan baju. Orang-orang yang mengantri untuk masuk ke kamar pas itu sampai jengkel dan berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar pas yang ditempati Light, namun Light tidak memedulikannya. Dasar, dikira kamar pas itu milik nenek moyangnya apa?

"Light, itu sudah baju ketiga belas yang kau coba lho. Sebenarnya kau mau pilih baju yang mana?" ujar Ryuk yang lama-lama jadi capek melihat Light bergaya narsis di depan kaca. Light membuka bajunya yang berupa t-shirt berwarna putih yang dipadu sweater pendek abu-abu. Ia mengambil baju lain, yaitu kaus merah dan jaket kulit hitam mengkilat. Dan dengan narsisnya, Light sok berlenggak-lenggok ala model sambil tebar senyuman ke segala arah, padahal yang lihat juga cuma makhluk gaje kayak Ryuk.

"Ryuk, baju yang ini sedikit berlebihan ya?" bisik Light meminta pendapat Ryuk sambil berputar-putar memperlihatkan bajunya.

"Ah, tidak kok. Bajunya bagus. Sudah, pilih yang itu saja!" jawab Ryuk asal. Dalam hatinya sih, dia cuma ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan ini. Maklum, ukuran tubuh Ryuk 'kan lumayan besar, jadi dia tidak nyaman harus terbang di situ.

"Tidak ah. Aku mau coba baju yang lain saja," kata Light santai.

Mendengar ucapan Light, Ryuk jadi makin emosi.

"WOI, KALO PILIH BAJU JUGA KIRA-KIRA DONG! KAU SUDAH SATU JAM NANGKRING DI SINI! PIKIRKAN PERASAANKU JUGA DONG! SIAPA SIH YANG NGGAK BETE KALAU LIHAT ORANG NARIS GANTI BAJU SAMBIL NGACA DAN BERGAYA GAJE DI DEPAN KACA SELAMA SATU JAM BERTURUT-TURUT?" teriak Ryuk memakai toa yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Riasan wajahnya luntur sudah terkena ludahnya sendiri (?). Kuku-kuku palsu yang baru ia pasang sudah copot lagi gara-gara terlalu keras dipakai mencengkeram dan mencakar-cakar toa malang yang ia pegang. Tatanan rambutnya acak-acakan terkena uap kemarahan yang mengepul dari kepalanya (?).

_Ngiiiiiiiiiing..._

Telinga Light seketika berdenging mendengar teriakan membahana itu. Dia menutup telinganya sambil sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena pusing. Untung saja suara Ryuk tidak bisa didengar oleh orang lain, kalau tidak, mungkin seluruh pengunjung mall ini sudah menderita budek massal.

"Ryuk, tidak usah teriak-teriak pakai toa begitu..." ucap Light dengan suara lemah-letih-lesu karena gendang telinganya mengalami infeksi gara-gara teriakan Ryuk.

"KALAU GITU CEPAT PILIH BAJUNYA DAN KITA KELUAR DARI SINI!" teriak Ryuk lagi.

"Iya, iya..." ujar Light sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih baju yang ini saja deh. Mirip-mirip bajunya Justin Bieber..." ujar Light sambil mengambil sebuah baju putih polos, sweater tipis berwarna gelap, dan skinny jeans warna _khaki_ dari gantungan baju. Ryuk sweatdropped seketika.

**XXX**

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_VI_

_Saat kau memperkirakan bahwa pacarmu yang meminta 'break' akhirnya akan datang menemuimu, rubahlah penampilanmu menjadi lebih 'fresh' agar dia lebih terpesona padamu. Membeli baju baru bukanlah ide yang buruk. Khu khu khu..._

**XXX**

"Watari," panggil Ryuuzaki pada kakek tua bangka—EHEM, maksudnya pria tua tapi berwibawa itu setelah menekan tombol untuk menyambungkan alat komunikasi antara dia dan Watari.

"Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" Suara Watari yang menjawab panggilan Ryuuzaki terdengar dari speaker.

"Saya ingin Wedy segera mencopot seluruh alat penyadap dan kamera pengawas yang dipasang di rumah Light-kun malam ini juga. Pastikan dia tidak ketahuan. Saya sudah tidak perlu mengawasi Light-kun memakai alat-alat itu lagi."

"Baiklah, Ryuuzaki. Tapi apa maksud ucapanmu dengan 'tidak perlu mengawasi Yagami-kun memakai alat-alat itu lagi'?" tanya Watari.

Ryuuzaki terdiam sejenak. Ia membawa ibu jarinya ke depan mulutnya lalu mulai menggigiti kukunya.

"Saya akan mengawasi Light-kun dengan mata kepala saya sendiri."

**~TBC~**

Gomen, aku nggak jadi membuat Ryuuzaki bertemu Light di chapter ini. *ditimpuk massa* Chapter depan deh! Janji! ^^v

Maaf juga kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek. Aku lagi kena penyakit 'hilang mood untuk mengerjakan fic' sih. (emang ada? *plak*)

Presentase L masih tetep 76%. Belum ada penambahan atau pengurangan. Mungkin di chapter depan akan ada perubahan presentase. :P

Akhir kata, review dan tagihan kalian sangat berguna untuk membuatku lepas dari penyakit nista di atas. Doakanlah mudah-mudahan aku dapet mood buat ngetik.

Last but not least, review please~? X3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata. Terima kasih untuk mereka berdua karena telah menciptakan cerita sekeren Death Note. X3

Pairing: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

Warning: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

A/N: Hai, semuanya~ Pada kangen gak? (readers: nggaaak~!) Gomen ya karena aku selalu saja telat update. Bukannya nggak pengen cepet-cepet update, tapi inspirasi itu datangnya suka nggak tentu. Kalau dicari suka kabur, kalau ga dicari malah datang sendiri. Dasar aneh... *plak*

Yosh, daripada curhat gak jelas, mending langsung aja deh baca fic-nya. Udah pada penasaran kan~? XD *bletak*

Happy reading~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Senja yang indah. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, akhirnya Light dan Ryuuzaki bisa duduk bersama di tepi pantai, menunggu saat sang surya beranjak ke peraduannya di ufuk barat. Debur ombak menyapa kaki sepasang kekasih itu dengan lembut. Hanya ada mereka berdua di pantai berpasir putih lembut itu. Light menatap lurus ke arah matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, sedangkan Ryuuzaki menatap Light dengan lembut.

"Ryuuzaki, lihatlah langit jingga itu," ucap Light sambil meraih tangan pemuda bermata mirip panda di sampingnya. "Begitu indah, namun tak dapat menandingi keindahanmu di mataku..." Light mulai mengeluarkan jurus gombal mautnya yang dapat meluluhkan hati setiap wanita, pria, maupun banci.

"Light-kun..." bisik Ryuuzaki pelan.

"Dan rasakanlah kelembutan pasir putih ini. Begitu lembut, tapi tak dapat menyamai kelembutan hatimu..." ucap Light sambil menggenggam tangan Ryuuzaki lebih erat.

"Light-kun..." Lagi-lagi Ryuuzaki hanya menjawab Light dengan bisikan lembut.

"Detik-detik yang kulalui bersamamu tak dapat digantikan oleh apapun, Ryuuzaki..."

"Light-kun..."

"Andai aku bisa memborgolmu selamanya bersamaku, takkan kulepaskan kau dari pandanganku sedetikpun..."

Light menatap Ryuuzaki dengan penuh kasih, lalu meraih wajahnya dan membelai bibir pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi, Ryuuzaki. Aishiteru..."

Kali ini Light memejamkan matanya dan dengan hati berdebar memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Ryuuzaki. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, tapi teriakan dari Ryuuzaki membuat momen romantis itu terpaksa tertunda.

"LIGHT!"

Light mengerutkan keningnya, masih sambil memejamkan mata. Sejak kapan suara Ryuuzaki yang dalam dan seksi berubah menjadi serak-serak becek begini?

"LIGHT! BERHENTIIII!" teriaknya lagi.

Kini Light tersadar sepenuhnya dan iapun membuka matanya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris meluncur keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut cokelat itu saat sadar siapa yang sedang ia sentuh sekarang. Wajah seorang Dewa Cinta berpenampilan mirip shinigami dan banci Taman Lawang terpampang secara _close-up_ di depan matanya. Jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari 5 cm. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, wajah Ryuk tampak lebih mengerikan sejuta kali lipat. Kalau saja Light punya penyakit jantung, ia pasti sudah sekarat di tempat saking shocknya. Lagipula apa-apaan posisi mereka sekarang?

Light sedang menindih Ryuk!

Di mana? Jawabannya... di tempat tidur.

OMG.

Sungguh pemandangan yang lebih baik tidak usah dilihat dengan mata telanjang. Persiapkan kacamata hitam anda, saudara-saudara. Jikalau ada pembaca yang berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun, sebaiknya siapkan obat sakit jantung plus segelas air putih, untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan sampai fic ini menimbulkan korban jiwa gara-gara adegan super nista di atas. Oh iya, tutup telinga anda dengan tangan atau _earphone_ kalau masih mau memiliki pendengaran yang normal, karena sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara supersonik (?) yang sangat—oh, terlambat! *nutup telinga*

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, RYUK? KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI BAWAH TUBUHKU? TIDAAAAK! KAU SUDAH MERENGGUT KESUCIANKU!" jerit Light lebay seperti orang gila. Untung saja keluarganya sedang tertidur lelap karena tadi malam dibius oleh Wedy untuk melancarkan aksinya menyusup ke rumah keluarga Yagami (Light sih tidak usah dibius, secara dia tidur kayak orang mati), kalau tidak, Light pasti sudah dibawa ke psikiater karena jerit-jerit gaje sendirian.

"WOI, HARUSNYA AKU YANG NGOMONG BEGITU! KAU YANG NYERANG AKU DULUAN, KOK AKU YANG DISALAHIN? DASAR GEBLEK!" jerit Ryuk tak kalah histeris. "KHU KHU KHU..." (?)

(Fakta: ternyata di saat seperti apapun, Ryuk tak pernah melupakan cara tertawa khasnya yang menyeramkan itu.)

"Ukh, tidak... Ini kejadian paling mengerikan dalam hidupku... Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini...?" lirih Light sambil berguling ke samping Ryuk dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, memunggungi Dewa Cinta gaje tersebut. "Kenapa pemuda setampan, seseksi, sejenius, semempesona, sepopuler, dan se-awesome aku bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal begini...?" desah Light sedih dengan kenarsisan yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu.

"Kau tadi mengigau, Light. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dengan menyebut namamu berulang-ulang, tapi kau tetap tidak mau bangun. Malah kau semakin agresif menyerangku. Hampir saja kau menciumku tadi," celoteh Ryuk sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Light langsung merasakan mual yang luar biasa karena membayangkan hal nista itu.

'Kami-sama, terimakasih karena sudah berbaik hati tidak membuatku mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu... Kalau sampai aku berciuman dengan Ryuk, walau mulutku dicuci selama empat puluh hari empat puluh malam dengan air kembang tujuh rupa, pasti image-ku yang sempurna, yang selama ini kujaga dengan sepenuh jiwa, akan runtuh dalam sekejap...' batin Light penuh rasa syukur dengan gaya berdoa khusyuk ala para ustadz (?).

Ryuk sendiri membatin dalam hatinya, 'Kami-sama, terimakasih karena sudah berbaik hati tidak membuatku mengalami kejadian mengerikan itu... Kalau sampai aku berciuman dengan Light dan dilihat oleh Shidoh-chan dari suatu tempat di kahyangan, walau mulutku dicuci selama empat puluh hari empat puluh malam dengan air kembang tujuh rupa, Shidoh-chan pasti tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke pelukanku selamanya...'

(Fakta: ternyata, secara mengejutkan, cara berpikir Light dan Ryuk serupa tapi tak sama (?).)

"Hhh, aku susah bangun pasti gara-gara aku tidak tidur semalaman kemarin," ujar Light. Ia melihat ke arah cermin besar kesayangannya. Dilihat dari jauhpun tampak kantung mata tipis menggelayut di bawah mata indah Light. (hoekkk)

"Light, semua kamera pengawasnya sudah diambil lagi lho, waktu kau tidur tadi malam. Jadi aku bisa makan apel kan? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin dandan. Aku butuh apel secepatnya~," rengek Ryuk. Light menolehkan wajahnya dari cermin.

"Heh? Benar-benar sudah diambil semua?" tanya Light memastikan.

"Iya~ Semua kamera yang ada di rumahmu sudah dicopot. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong padamu, Light. Aku mau apel~ Sekali apel, tetap apel!"

Light tidak mengindahkan rengekan Ryuk, ia malah memasang pose berpikir unik yang hanya dimiliki olehnya: satu alisnya naik, satunya lagi turun, matanya menyipit, hidungnya mengembang, mulutnya maju beberapa senti.

'Ryuuzaki sudah mengambil semua kamera pengawas. Sepertinya taktikku berhasil. Aku yakin Ryuuzaki akan menemuiku dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak, besar kemungkinan dia akan menemuiku hari ini juga. Jika benar begitu...'

Light bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya di sana.

"Aku masih tetap terlihat awesome walau dengan kantung mata ini, tapi tetap saja aku harus siap-siap," ujarnya pelan.

"Light! Kau mendengarku tidak sih? Aku mau apel!" seru Ryuk sambil terbang ke hadapan Light.

'Cih... Sepertinya acara siap-siapnya harus ditunda. Aku harus mengurus makhluk ini dulu,' pikir Light kesal.

**XXX**

Light tidak heran melihat rumahnya yang sepi. Orangtua dan adiknya masih berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Light berasumsi kemungkinan keluarganya dibius supaya orang suruhan Ryuuzaki tidak ketahuan waktu sedang mencopot alat penyadap dan kamera pengawas yang dipasang di rumahnya lebih dari 80%. Dan itu pasti bukan pembiusan yang membahayakan nyawa. Light pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Ryuk seember apel (?) lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ryuk memakan apelnya dengan serakah, seolah dia sudah berpuasa selama berabad-abad. Sementara Light yang sudah mandi sekarang sedang berkutat di depan cermin dengan rambutnya.

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_VII_

_Gaya rambut itu bisa sangat mempengaruhi perasaan pasanganmu. Pilihlah gaya rambut yang oke. Tidak usah terlalu rumit, yang penting bisa membuatmu terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Khu khu khu..._

"Hmm... Harus kuapakan ya rambutku?" gumam Light lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah wadah berisi gel rambut tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Bingung? Mau kubantu?" tawar Ryuk yang sedang mengunyah apel kelimanya.

Light sweatdropped sambil memerhatikan tatanan rambut Ryuk yang sangat tidak jelas modelnya. Poninya panjang pendek seperti Halle Lidner, anggota CIA yang pernah dipacari Light, tapi belakangnya dibentuk awut-awutan seperti pantat ayam. Itu baru rambutnya. Semakin ke bawah, Light semakin ilfeel. Ryuk mengenakan baju panjang dengan motif bunga warna-warni yang longgar di bagian lengannya, tapi ada kancing di ujungnya. Mirip-mirip pakaiannya Jack Sparrow, tapi jelas punya Ryuk tidak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali. Bajunya dibiarkan terbuka di bagian dada pula. Selain itu, Ryuk juga masih mengenakan celana cutbray seperti chapter kemarin, tapi yang ini sedikit dimodifikasi. Warna kuning celana cutbray tersebut berganti jadi warna gold norak. Bagian dari pinggang ke lutut sangat ketat, tapi dari lutut ke mata kaki jahitannya dibuat rempel seperti rok anak SD, dan tentu saja mengembang. Sepatu high heels-nya mempunyai ujung yang lancip seperti sepatu Aladin. Warnanya senada dengan celana cutbray yang ia pakai: gold norak.

Style pakaian sang Dewa Cinta memang dapat membuat orang yang melihat terserang sakit mata dadakan, tapi setidaknya sekarang make-up Ryuk sudah tidak terlalu menor lagi. Pasti karena efek dari buah apel yang dimakannya membuat Ryuk dapat mengendalikan nafsu untuk berdandan.

Setelah memerhatikan penampilan Ryuk lekat-lekat sampai matanya iritasi, Light menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawab Ryuk santai.

Lightpun mulai beraksi dengan gel rambut di tangannya. Model pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah model rambut duren Naruto Uzumaki.

Pada dasarnya, Light itu memang berbakat dalam banyak hal. Makanya tidak heran kalau hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh detik model rambutnya sudah berubah sesuai keinginannya.

"A... Aneh... Benar-benar aneh. Seperti bukan aku..." desis Light sambil memerhatikan rambut cokelatnya yang kini sudah 'berganti wajah' menjadi seperti buah duren. Ia mencoba menusukkan ujung rambutnya yang lancip pada sebuah balon merah yang entah didapat darimana. Seketika balon itu langsung meledak.

DUAR!

"Eh copot, eh copot! Apaan tuh yang copot?" ujar Ryuk latah. Ia mendelik ke arah Light, yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku tidak memakai model rambut yang ini. Kalau tidak hati-hati, nanti aku bisa tidak sengaja melukai Ryuuzaki dengan rambut tajamku ini..."

Lalu Lightpun mencoba model rambut kedua: seluruh rambutnya dikuncir ke belakang dan diikat kuat-kuat lalu dibuat jabrik. Sekarang rambut durennya berganti jadi rambut nanas ala Shikamaru Nara. Light mengerutkan kening. Masih tidak cocok.

Model rambut ketiga: model klimis ala Superman. Tidak lupa di bagian depannya ada sejumput rambut yang dipelintir dan dikeritingkan. Terlalu lebay.

Model rambut keempat: Light mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Ia membuat rambutnya menjadi keriting dengan rollan rambut pinjaman dari Ryuk! Kebayang tampang Light yang sedang pakai rollan rambut ala emak-emak di kepalanya? Gak kebayang? Yah, padahal lucu banget lho kalau dibayangin... *PLAK* Rambut keriting itu malah membuatnya terlihat gaje. Cacad.

Model rambut kelima: Karena model keriting tidak cocok untuknya, Light mencatok rambutnya jadi lurus lagi, masih memakai peralatan hasil minjem dari Ryuk. Lalu ia membuat rambutnya jadi model mohawk ala anak punk. Dengan semangat 45 Light mengusapkan gel pada rambut cokelatnya sehingga rambutnya sekarang terlihat kaku dan mencuat ke atas seperti landak. Dan ketika Light melihat hasilnya, dia malah cengo. Mohawk sama sekali tidak pantas dengan image-nya yang cool (?).

"Aaaargh! Kenapa tidak ada yang cocok sih?" seru Light kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Matanya merah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari marathon.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku memakai model rambutku yang biasa. Tidak usah pedulikan How to Use gaje itu. Dengan model rambut seperti biasa saja aku sudah terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih tampan kok!" ujarnya narsis sambil menata lagi model rambutnya kembali seperti semula.

Nah, kelihatannya Light lebih memilih menjalankan trik Love Note lain seperti yang tercantum di bawah ini:

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_VIII_

_Cara terbaik untuk merebut hati kekasihmu adalah bersikap dan berpenampilan apa adanya. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain. Kau adalah kau. Khu khu khu..._

**XXX**

Sementara Light repot sendiri mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pertemuannya kembali dengan Ryuuzaki, mari kita lihat apakah pemuda panda kekasih Light ini melakukan hal yang sama.

"Watari."

"Ya, Ryuuzaki?" jawab Watari. Tangannya sedang sibuk menyisir dan menata rambut hitam Ryuuzaki supaya terlihat rapi, walau sia-sia saja karena baru rapi lima menit, rambut Ryuuzaki sudah berantakan lagi dengan sendirinya. Sungguh rambut ajaib...

"Tidak usah repot-repot menyisir rambut saya. Lebih baik ambilkan saya teh dan kue untuk sarapan," ucap Ryuuzaki sambil mengemut ibu jarinya. Watari akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sia-sia itu.

"Tapi kupikir kau mau membuat sedikit perubahan pada penampilanmu, Ryuuzaki. Hari ini kan kamu akan menemui Yagami-kun..." kata Watari.

"Tidak perlu, Watari. Saya tidak mau nanti Light-kun kegeeran karena saya mengubah penampilan demi dia. Bisa-bisa sifat narsisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Lagipula saya sudah nyaman dengan penampilan saya yang seperti ini," ujar Ryuuzaki dengan nada datar. Watari mengangguk mengerti, lalu iapun beranjak pergi untuk mengambilkan Ryuuzaki teh dan kue.

Yah, ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Light. Ryuuzaki tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada baju baru maupun model rambut baru. Dia sudah menerapkan trik Love Note untuk bersikap apa adanya dengan baik—bahkan tanpa harus membacanya. Lagipula dengan penampilan seperti ini saja dia memang sudah _cute_. Tidak perlu ditambah atau dikurang lagi. Dan justru penampilan Ryuuzaki yang unik inilah yang bisa membuat Light tertarik dan tergila-gila pada sang detektif.

Setelah meneguk teh hangat super manis dan menyantap kue-kue sebagai sarapannya, Ryuuzakipun siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya, Light Yagami. Ia menaiki mobil Rolye Royce-nya yang dikemudikan oleh Watari, menuju Universitas Touou.

Bagaimanakah peristiwa 'bersejarah' itu akan berlangsung? Apa rencana Light selanjutnya untuk meningkatkan presentasi cintanya di hadapan Ryuuzaki? Apa pula rencana Ryuuzaki untuk mengetes kesungguhan cinta Light kali ini? Mari kita lihat di TKP! *suara sinden dan musik gamelan langsung berkumandang*

**XXX**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Universitas Touou terlihat ramai oleh para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang maupun mengobrol satu sama lain. Dengan langkah mantap dan baju baru melekat di tubuhnya, Light berjalan menuju kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol dan menanyakan keberadaan Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuga? Tadi aku melihatnya sedang duduk di bangku dekat lapangan tenis sambil membaca buku," ujar salah satu mahasiswi berambut pendek dan berkacamata. Light mengenalnya. Dia adalah Kyoko, satu-satunya mahasiswi di kampus ini yang lebih tertarik pada Ryuuzaki dibanding dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyoko," ucap Light sambil memamerkan senyumannya yang berkilauan. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya langsung blushing dan memencet hidung mereka untuk menahan nosebleed. Light tertawa di dalam hatinya melihat reaksi dari gadis-gadis tersebut. Setelah mendapat informasi yang dia inginkan, Lightpun berjalan meninggalkan kumpulan mahasiswa itu. Sepanjang jalan, hampir semua orang memerhatikan Light sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

'Kenapa sih kalian? Baru pertama kali lihat cowok ganteng ya?' batin Light. Dengan tingkat percaya diri yang sangat tinggi, Light berjalan sambil membusungkan dada. Bahkan sekarang cara berjalannya sudah seperti model saja.

"Khu khu khu..." Ryuk terkekeh-kekeh, tapi Light tidak sadar karena ia lebih fokus pada pandangan orang-orang.

'Aku tahu kalian pasti terpesona padaku, tapi sayang sekali aku sudah mempunyai Ryuuzaki. Tenang saja, walau tidak bisa menjadikan kalian semua pacarku, aku memperbolehkan kalian mengagumi ketampananku kok,' batin Light narsis. Sepertinya kalau ada kontes makhluk paling narsis sejagat raya, dia akan mendapat juara pertama.

'Ryuuzaki, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Ah~ ini pasti akan jadi pertemuan yang mengharukan!' batin Light lagi. Benaknya melayang memikirkan berbagai adegan dramatis bin lebay ala film Bollywood, sementara kakinya melangkah menuju lapangan tenis. Beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapai lapangan itu, Light bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil dari saku celananya.

"Rambut, check!" ujar Light sambil memerhatikan rambut cokelatnya yang sudah disisir rapi.

"Mata, check!" ujarnya lagi. Matanya sekarang sudah bebas dari kantung mata berkat krim mata pemberian Ryuk.

"Senyum, check!" Kini Light memperlihatkan senyuman ala Rock Lee dengan gigi yang bersinar terang sampai membutakan mata yang melihatnya. Untung tidak ada orang yang lihat senyuman mematikan itu.

Setelah memeriksa dengan seksama penampilannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Light berjalan. Langkah demi langkah dilaluinya dengan hati berdebar karena excited. Mata cokelatnya dapat menangkap sosok Ryuuzaki yang sedang membaca buku dengan gaya khasnya berada hanya satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ryuuzaki."

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Light.

Secara mendadak, latar di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi bergerak dengan sangat lambat. Seorang pemuda yang akan mendarat setelah melakukan smash di lapangan tenis melayang di udara. Waktu seolah berhenti. Light dan Ryuuzaki bertatapan. Atmosfir misterius bernuansa aneh menari-nari di sekitar mereka. Death Note Theme mengalun, menambah tegang suasana. Kamerapun menyorot mata Light dan Ryuuzaki secara close-up, lalu meliuk-liuk dengan cepat, menyorot kedua pemuda itu dari berbagai angle. Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan, depan, belakang. Tak ada satu sudutpun yang lepas dari sorotan kamera.

Mau tahu siapa dalang di balik efek dramatis ini? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ryuk, sang Dewa Cinta yang sedang melayang di belakang Light. Sebagai Dewa Cinta, sudah tugasnya untuk membuat pertemuan kembali sepasang kekasih ini berjalan dengan awesome dan dramatis, walau hasilnya malah rada lebay dan nggak nyambung.

"Light-kun."

Ryuuzaki membalas sapaan Light dan menutup buku yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Seketika semua efek dramatis tadi menghilang. Namun sial bagi pemuda yang tadi melayang di lapangan tenis. Pendaratannya yang harusnya mulus menjadi gagal total gara-gara ulah Ryuk. Ia terjatuh dengan tidak elit sampai ditertawakan orang-orang tanpa mengetahui apa sebabnya. Malang nian nasibmu, Nak... Sudah jadi figuran, ditertawakan pula. (Suara-anak-kecil-entah-dari-mana: kasihan, kasihan, kasihan!)

Light memperlihatkan senyumannya yang paling menawan pada Ryuuzaki.

'Ryuuzaki, aku tahu kau merindukan senyumanku yang mempesona ini. Lihatlah senyumanku sampai kau puas. Berlarilah ke pelukanku... Ayo, lakukan saja. Tidak usah pedulikan orang lain. Lakukan!' batin Light menggebu-gebu. Namun sayangnya Ryuuzaki tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya menatap Light dengan mata pandanya yang imut.

"Light-kun, resleting celanamu terbuka," ucap Ryuuzaki tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

(Fakta: memiliki sifat narsis dan pervert yang berlebihan dapat membuat kita mengalami efek samping yang sangat memalukan.)

Light membeku. Jadi itu sebabnya tadi semua orang memerhatikan Light sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Bukan karena mengagumi ketampanan Light, tapi karena resleting celana Light terbuka. Ya ampun. Pasti malu banget tuh.

'Kenapa tadi aku tidak mengecek bagian ituuuu? Ryuk juga tidak memberitahuku!' batin Light. Punggungnya mengeluarkan death glare pada Ryuk yang sedang terbang di belakangnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan suara tawa Ryuk yang menyeramkan.

"Khu khu khu... Itu balasan untukmu karena selama ini sudah memperlakukanku seenak perutmu," kata Ryuk sambil terkekeh-kekeh tidak jelas.

'Aaaargh, kenapa pertemuan kami yang harusnya awesome jadi seperti ini? Awas saja nanti kau, Ryuk!' jerit Light dalam hatinya. Dengan gerakan kaku, Light berbalik lalu menarik resleting celananya. Setelah itu dia kembali menghadap Ryuuzaki.

"Apa kabar, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light dengan wajah seakan tak ada kejadian memalukan apapun yang menimpanya tadi. Wah, muka tembok juga nih, Light.

"Baik, Light-kun. Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Light sambil duduk tepat di samping Ryuuzaki. Dekat sekali, sampai membuat Ryuuzaki merasa tidak nyaman karena aura pervert Light menguar di udara. Ryuuzaki bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya duduk jongkok.

'Ryuuzaki, kau imut sekali sih~? Bentuk badanmu terlihat semakin indah sejak terakhir aku melihatmu. Jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat meneruskan acara malam mingguan yang waktu itu tertunda!' pikir Light sambil ikut bergeser dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki kembali bergeser, dan Light mengikutinya. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya Ryuuzaki terdesak di ujung bangku.

"Light-kun ingin saya duduk di tanah ya?" sungut Ryuuzaki.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ryuuzaki. Aku hanya ingin berdekatan denganmu saja, soalnya sudah lama kita tidak berduaan seperti ini," kata Light sambil tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Ryuuzaki.

"Light-kun, kita tidak sedang berduaan. Banyak orang di sini. Dan walau saya sudah bersedia untuk bertemu dengan Light-kun lagi, bukan berarti saya memutuskan untuk menghentikan 'break' kita," ucap Ryuuzaki seraya menjauhkan tangan Light yang melingkar di bahunya.

JLEGER!

Light seperti tersambar petir mendengar kata-kata Ryuuzaki. Dia pikir begitu Ryuuzaki menemuinya, otomatis mereka bisa kembali bermesraan seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Perjuangan Light tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Perjalanannya menuju malam minggu yang romantis nan menggelora masih panjang... Bersabarlah, Light.

**~TBC~**

Nyehehe, maaf~ ceritanya aku potong sampai sini dulu. XD *dirajam berjamaah*

Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya udah kepikiran bakal kayak gimana kok, tidak usah khawatir. ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah setia mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. *bows*

Special thanks untuk semua reviewers yang selalu memberikan aku semangat untuk mengetik dan meng-update fic ini. I love you, all~ *tebar kissbye jarak jauh* (readers: hoeeekk)

Review, please~? X3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note, ada sedikit **LIME** di chapter ini, bagi yang ga kuat baca yang asem-asem, skip aja bagian itunya ya? ^^

Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya aku update juga fic ini. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa aku bisa hiatus lama banget padahal di chapter sebelumnya bilang kalau kalian para readers tidak usah khawatir karena aku udah punya konsep tentang chapter selanjutnya bakal kayak gimana? =.=

Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang... (?) *dilempar ke Mars*

Oke, daripada berlama-lama, mending langsung aja deh masuk ke inti ceritanya. Check this out~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Light dan Ryuuzaki sama-sama tidak bicara selama beberapa menit. Pandangan mata Light terasa hampa. Kata-kata Ryuuzaki tadi terus bergema dalam kepalanya.

'Ryuuzaki... kau tega sekali berkata begitu pada seme-mu yang notabene merupakan makhluk tertampan di dunia maupun akhirat ini...' batin Light tanpa kehilangan kenarsisannya barang satu miligrampun (?). Ia memperlihatkan tampang melankolis nan memelas dalam waktu bersamaan pada pemuda pucat di depannya.

"Ryuuzaki, apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Light. Suaranya sengaja dibuat semiris mungkin, meniru aktor-aktor Bollywood idolanya, seperti Shahruk Khan, Salman Khan, dan Khan-Khan yang lainnya (?).

Ryuuzaki hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi, walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia berkata, 'Tentu saja saya masih mencintai Light-kun. Kalau tidak, untuk apa saya susah payah merencanakan pengetesan ini?'

"Light-kun, kadang cinta itu tidak harus selalu diekspresikan dengan cara yang Light-kun pikirkan..." ujar Ryuuzaki.

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau caramu mencintaiku adalah dengan meneruskan '_break'_ kita, Ryuuzaki? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal!" seru Light. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan emosinya di sini.

"Walaupun begitu, cobalah untuk mengerti cara saya, Light-kun."

Light menggertakkan giginya mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa uke-nya yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan? Ryuuzaki benar-benar berbeda dari semua mantan pacarnya. Dialah uke terunik yang pernah ditemukan Light. Kalau biasanya dulu Light hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari tiga hari untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dari uke-nya, kali ini ia sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah tahun lebih dan dia baru mendapat satu ciuman, yaitu saat hari ulang tahunnya sebulan yang lalu.

"Khu khu khu... kau harus memikirkan baik-baik ucapannya, Light. Dia benar. Cara mencintai seseorang itu tidak selalu seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kalau kau mencintainya hanya karena menginginkan keperawanan(?)nya, berarti kau tidak tulus," komentar Ryuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan Light.

'Tapi bukannya 'menyatukan tubuh' itu bisa menjadi bukti kalau hati kami juga telah bersatu...?' batin Light. Sekelebat bayangan tentang dirinya dan Ryuuzaki yang sedang 'menyatukan tubuh' muncul dalam benaknya, membuat ia hampir mimisan.

"Light-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding tenis?" kata Ryuuzaki tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Light yang masih setengah terbawa bayangan pervert-nya agak kaget mendengar ajakan itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak main tenis, kan? Anggap saja olahraga ringan untuk menghilangkan stress. Sepertinya kita butuh refreshing."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Light, Ryuuzaki melangkah menuju lapangan tenis. Mau tidak mau, Light mengikutinya. Orang-orang yang berada di lapangan tenis yang melihat dua sejoli itu mendekat langsung _excited_. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada Light, "Hei, apa kalian mau bertanding?"

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Light sekenanya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, pemuda yang bertanya tadi langsung berteriak memakai toa-yang-entah-didapat-dari-mana, "Oi~ semuanya! Ryuga Hideki dan Light Yagami mau bertanding tenis~~~!"

Baru setengah menit berita itu tersebar, orang-orang sudah berkerumun di pinggir lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan tenis yang bisa dipastikan akan berlangsung dengan seru itu. Bahkan beberapa _fangirl_ Light dan Ryuuzaki sengaja membawa spanduk untuk mendukung jagoannya masing-masing. Tim _cheerleader_ kampus pun langsung datang dengan seragam lengkap dan tak lupa membawa pom-pom. Penjual makanan kecil ikut hadir menjajakan dagangannya mumpung ada kesempatan bisnis. Sampai-sampai mendadak sudah ada panggung band dan _stand_ souvenir segala. Suasana menjadi heboh seperti di festival. Dan semua itu terjadi hanya dalam tempo kurang dari lima menit.

"Oi, oi... apa mereka tidak terlalu berlebihan?" gumam Light sweatdropped.

"Mungkin ini gara-gara pertandingan tenis kita tiga bulan yang lalu, Light-kun. Banyak orang yang menganggap pertandingan itu seru dan dramatis, soalnya ada efek _slow_ _motion_-nya gitu. Saya saja merasa rada lebay kok waktu kita bertanding tenis."

Light memelototkan matanya, tidak menyangka kalau kata 'lebay' akan keluar dari mulut seorang Ryuuzaki.

"Nah, Light-kun. Itu wasitnya sudah muncul. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja? Peraturannya sama seperti waktu itu. Saya pasti akan membalas kekalahan saya tempo hari."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Ryuuzaki. Silakan kau servis duluan," jawab Light dengan wajah penuh senyum.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Ryuuzaki memantul-mantulkan bola tenis ke lantai, sementara Light agak membungkukkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk menerima servis. Tangannya menggenggam erat raket tenis. Ryuk menyemangati Light dengan cara bersorak-sorak gaje sambil beratraksi layaknya _cheerleader_—yang sebenarnya justru merugikan Light karena ia jadi kurang bisa berkonsentrasi. Apalagi waktu Ryuk mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi sehingga CD-nya kelihatan jelas (Ryuk sudah mengganti celana cutbraynya jadi rok mini). Light bengong melihat motif CD Ryuk yang berbentuk hati dan kembang-kembang, sehingga tanpa sadar servis dari Ryuuzaki luput dari perhatiannya. Bola tenis melesat cepat melewati Light dan membentur pagar kawat. Wasitpun memberikan skor untuk Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki menyeringai tipis.

"Light-kun, yang menyerang pertama kalilah yang menang."

'Cih... kalau saja tadi Ryuk ga pake acara pamer motif CD-nya yang bikin 'hoeeek' itu, aku pasti bisa menerima servis Ryuuzaki!' pikir Light kesal. Ia memelototi Ryuk. Ryuk hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan kembali beratraksi ala _cheerleader_.

'Tenang, Light... jangan pedulikan Dewa Cinta ga jelas, ga penting, dan ga guna itu. Fokus pada Ryuuzaki!'

Pertandingan berlanjut. Para suporter berteriak heboh mendukung Light maupun Ryuuzaki.

"Ayo, Light~! Kalahkan Hideki Ryuga! Fight! Fight!" teriak salah satu _fangirl_ Light.

"Tunjukkan aksimu, Ryuga! Kau pasti bisa!" Suporter Ryuuzaki tidak mau kalah.

"Yak! Pukul bagian itu! Tendang! Piting! Gulingkan! Lempar keluar arena!" sambung salah satu penonton yang tingkat ketidaknyambungannya sudah mencapai stadium 4. Dikira ini lagi pertandingan _smack_ _down_ apa?

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, pertandingan itu berlangsung seru. Bahkan Ryuk ikut campur menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat sekeliling lapangan menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya ada Light dan Ryuuzaki yang saling menyerang dalam gerakan _slow_ _motion_.

'Ryuuzaki ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kalau aku berusaha untuk tetap mengalahkannya, apa aku akan terlihat seperti pacar yang egois?' pikir Light seraya mengembalikan bola tenis yang melesat ke arahnya pada Ryuuzaki.

'Light-kun, kau tahu kan kalau saya benci kekalahan? Tapi bukan berarti saya senang jika Ligh-kun sengaja mengalah. Saya tidak akan tersentuh oleh hal semacam itu...'

'Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!'

Suara bola tenis yang memantul di lantai lapangan menggema dengan dramatis.

'Kalau aku sengaja mengalah, pasti akan ketahuan. Ryuuzaki tidak akan senang kalau aku tidak bermain sungguh-sungguh. Baiklah... sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan menang dengan meyerang habis-habisan! Karena aku adalah seme (penyerang)!'

"Heeeaaaaaaahhhh!" Light berteriak keras dengan efek _background_ petir menyambar-nyambar—yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ryuk untuk saat-saat dramatis (baca: lebay) seperti ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, Light melakukan _smash_ 'pamungkas' untuk mengakhiri permainan.

'DASH!'

_Smash_ yang dilancarkan Light memantul di lapangan tenis dan tidak dapat diantisipasi oleh Ryuuzaki. Wasitpun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengumumkan kemenangan Light. Keheningan berlangsung selama beberapa saat, lalu tak lama sorakan suporter Light pun menggema sampai menembus tujuh lapis langit (?), sampai-sampai Shidoh yang sedang main monopoli dengan Dellidublly—Dewa Kematian yang merupakan seme barunya setelah ia 'mencampakkan' Ryuk—di kahyangan hampir terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya dengan keriuhan itu.

"LIGHT, YOU'RE MY HERO~~~ I LOVE YOU FOREVER~~~" teriak para _fangirl_ Light dengan lebaynya. Sementara suporter Ryuuzaki menghela napas melihat jagoannya kalah untuk kedua kalinya dalam pertandingan tenis.

Light mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk _smash _pamungkas tadi. Matanya lurus menatap Ryuuzaki. Pemuda yang ditatapnya juga sedang menatapnya, masih dengan ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya.

'Light-kun, kau sudah mengetahui sifat saya yang tidak mau kalah, tapi Light-kun tidak sengaja mengalah karena Light-kun tahu saya tidak suka menang dengan cara seperti itu. Light-kun benar-benar mengerti sifat saya... Mungkin cukup layak jika saya menaikkan presentase saya menjadi 80%...' batin Ryuuzaki di tengah aktivitasnya menyeka keringat yang menetes di kulitnya yang pucat. Pemuda berambut raven itupun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil pada Light.

'Ryuuzaki, kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku tidak mau mengalah tadi. Hahaha, sepertinya aku berhasil mengambil hati Ryuuzaki. Buktinya dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya manis~~~ sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Khu khu khu... aku harus menampilkan kekerenanku nih mumpung Ryuuzaki sedang melihat dan tersenyum padaku!' pikir Light. Iapun tidak membuang waktu untuk mempraktekkan taktik lamanya dalam menggaet hati gebetannya.

Light membungkukkan badan untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya—yang sebenarnya masih terikat rapi—yang menyebabkan rambut cokelatnya tergerai menutupi wajahnya, lalu setelah ia bangkit, Lightpun menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan penuh gaya menggunakan jari-jemarinya, membuat para _fangirl_-nya langsung berteriak nyaring dan memfoto adegan tersebut. Light menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling cemerlang pada Ryuuzaki, dengan harapan ia akan mendapati wajah kekasihnya itu _blushing_ melihat kekerenannya. Tapi ternyata Ryuuzaki sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan otomatis senyuman menawan Light terarah pada Mogi yang kebetulan sedang patroli(?) dan tadi berdiri tepat di belakang Ryuzaki.

Mogi tak kuasa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah saat melihat senyuman Light. Maka iapun berlari-lari gaje sambil menggigit bibirnya. 'Waktu itu Soichiro-san yang menunjukkan perhatiannya pada saya. Sekarang putra Soichiro-san juga ikut-ikutan naksir saya. Ah, saya jadi merasa berdosa karena telah menyebabkan ayah dan anak itu naksir saya. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka bertengkar lalu memutuskan hubungan keluarga gara-gara saya? Kecantikan itu memang sebuah dosa...' pikir Mogi. Wajah pria _macho_ itu kini sudah berubah ala manga jadul yang matanya berkerlap-kerlip itu lho. Belum lagi ada _background _bunga mawar yang bertebaran di belakangnya saat ia berlari menjauh dari kerumunan penonton.

...Oke. Silakan muntah karena ke-OOC-an Mogi yang tiada tara ini. *nyodorin kantong muntah ke readers*

**XXX**

Light sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryuuzaki di bawah barisan pohon sakura yang berguguran. Ia masih merasa sedikit pusing karena tadi serangan senyuman menawannya salah sasaran. Sudah susah payah bergaya keren, Ryuuzaki malah tidak memerhatikannya. Poor Light...

"Kenapa dari tadi Light-kun menghela napas terus? Harusnya Light-kun senang karena sudah menang kan?" tanya Ryuuzaki. Satu tangannya terselip di saku celana jinsnya, sedang satunya lagi bertengger manis di bibirnya.

Light memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki."

Kedua pemuda itu kembali berjalan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ryuk agak bosan melihat pemandangan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempraktekkan trik Love Note lagi, Light? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini! Aku jadi bosan kalau melihat kalian berdiam diri seperti ini~" ujar Ryuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang hampir mencapai telinga itu. Kalau ada manusia yang lihat, dijamin dia akan mimpi buruk seminggu berturut-turut dan dihantui bayangan aneh tentang banci-gaje-yang-sedang-monyong-dengan-bibir-yang-diolesi-lipstik-_pink_-norak. Untung sosok Ryuk tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain kecuali Light.

Light tidak menjawab perkataan Ryuk, tapi ia memutar otak untuk mencari trik Love Note yang tepat baginya sekarang. Ia menyeringai kecil saat trik itu muncul di kepalanya.

"Ryuuzaki, apa kau merasa haus? Mau kubelikan es krim?" tawar Light. Seringaiannya kini sudah tergantikan oleh senyuman manis. Ryuuzaki menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Ia memang merasa haus karena bermain tenis tadi.

**XXX**

"Ryuuzaki, kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Light.

Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya diam sambil menjilati empat _scoop _es krim berbagai rasa yang dibelikan Light sepuluh menit yang lalu. Matanya memerhatikan tempat dimana mereka berada.

Mereka sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar yang sudah berusia ratusan tahun. Pohon sakura itu terletak di taman tempat Light menemukan Love Note dulu. Taman itu juga menjadi saksi bisu terjalinnya hubungan cinta antara Light dan L yang membawa mereka menapaki kehidupan baru sebagai sepasang seme-uke. *halah*

Intinya, itu adalah taman dimana Light menyatakan perasaannya pada L dan L menerimanya.

"Ryuuzaki, kau mendengarkanku kan? Kenapa diam saja?" ujar Light sedikit kesal.

"Iya, iya. Saya ingat tempat ini, Light-kun," jawab Ryuuzaki. Lidahnya masih asyik menjilati es krim. "Kenapa Light-kun membawa saya ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat kembali kenangan yang tersimpan di tempat ini..."

Ryuuzaki menghentikan kegiatannya menjilat es krim dan menatap Light. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pipi Ryuuzaki.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menghentikan '_break'_ kita ini, Ryuuzaki. Kapanpun kau ingin kembali padaku, katakan saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu..." Light berkata pelan. Ryuuzaki terdiam mendengar pernyataan Light.

"Aku ingin membuatmu ingat saat kau menerimaku dulu. Tidakkah kau merasa berdebar-debar saat itu?" tanya Light. Ryuuzaki mengangguk dengan wajah sedikit memerah saat ingat bagaimana jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang waktu Light 'menembak'nya.

"Akan kubuat jantungmu berdebar lagi, Ryuuzaki... kali ini kupastikan sepuluh kali lipat lebih cepat dari waktu itu..."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Light mengeliminasi jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Ryuuzaki. Telapak tangannya menahan wajah Ryuuzaki agar tidak berpaling. Corong es krim yang sedang dipegang oleh Ryuuzaki terjatuh ke tanah karena pemuda itu terlalu terkejut dengan gerakan Light. Mulutnya terbuka sehingga memudahkan Light menyusupkan lidahnya. Light menjelajahi rongga mulut Ryuuzaki, merasakan mulut pemuda itu dingin dan manis karena es krim yang dimakannya tadi.

'Light-kun... apa-apaan...' Ryuuzaki berpikir di tengah keterkejutannya. Matanya yang memang sudah bulat semakin membulat saat lidah Light mengusap lidahnya dan bahkan kini Light meremas helaian rambut hitamnya. Sebuah desahan kecil tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Ryuuzaki, membuat pipinya yang pucat berubah menjadi kemerahan. Perlahan pemuda itu akhirnya menutup matanya. Light membuat rongga mulut Ryuuzaki yang dingin menjadi hangat dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ryuuzaki menikmati sensasi hangat itu. Light menekankan tubuh Ryuuzaki pada batang pohon sakura di belakangnya sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Light menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Ryuuzaki dengan erat. Jantung kedua pemuda itu berdetak dengan irama yang sama cepatnya.

Dua menit kemudian, Light membuka mata dan melepaskan bibirnya, bukan karena kekurangan oksigen, tapi karena ia berusaha bertahan untuk tidak menyerang Ryuuzaki lebih dari ini. Di samping mereka sedang berada di luar ruangan—walaupun tempat itu sedang sepi—Light juga tidak ingin rencananya berantakan karena tindakan yang tidak perlu. Mata cokelat madunya bertemu dengan mata panda Ryuuzaki. Light bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ryuuzaki yang memerah, semerah tomat. Mereka berdua tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitu juga Ryuk yang mengintip dari atas pohon. Dewa Cinta abal itu hanya terkekeh melihat sepasang kekasih yang tampak salah tingkah setelah berbagi kehangatan dalam satu ciuman tersebut.

"Ryuuzaki..." Light akhirnya berbisik lembut. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Ryuuzaki. "Kau mau kembali padaku, kan?"

Ryuuzaki menggigit bibirnya sendiri. 'Saya gagal menahan diri tadi...' pikirnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat malu karena menerima ciuman Light, padahal ia belum menghentikan 'break'-nya dengan Light. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian tanpa ia sadari ia berbalik dan kakinya mulai berlari menjauhi Light. Ryuuzaki terus berlari sampai ia keluar dari area taman itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Light.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Light?" tanya Ryuk seraya menurunkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Light, sedangkan kakinya terlipat pada batang pohon sakura. Light mengerut melihat pose aneh Ryuk. Kemudian dengan senyum kecil, Light menjawab, "Tidak perlu. Aku harus memberikan Ryuuzaki waktu untuk berpikir tentang perasaannya. Tidak lama lagi dia pasti sadar kalau dia tidak bisa lepas dariku."

"Khu khu khu... Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa," komentar Ryuk.

Sebenarnya daripada kepercayaan diri, lebih tepat kalau itu disebut kenarsisan...

"Ryuk, bagaimana menurutmu ciumanku tadi? Aku seorang _good kisser _kan?" cetus Light. Belum juga Ryuk menjawab, senyuman lebar sudah menghiasi wajah Light. "Tidak sia-sia aku pernah jadi _playboy_. Pengalaman adalah guru yang paling berharga. Termasuk pengalaman soal _kissing_. Ryuuzaki saja sampai tidak bisa menolakku. Muahahahahaha..." Light tertawa ala Kira, sementara Ryuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kenarsisan Light yang sudah melampaui batas.

**XXX**

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_IX_

_Cobalah bersikap lebih agresif—tapi jangan berlebihan. Mengajaknya ke tempat dimana kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih bisa membuatnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersamamu dan membantumu melancarkan sikap agresifmu._

_Khu khu khu..._

**XXX**

**~TBC~**

Gomen... Gomen, karena setelah sekian lama ga apdet fic ini, aku jadi lupa sama plotnya. *PLAK* Gomen, karena aku malah bikin kissing scene sebagai pengganti plot yang aku lupa padahal tadinya adegan itu sama sekali ga ada dalam rencana. *BLETAK* Gomen, karena adegan kissu-kissunya aneh bin abal... *DUAGH* Gomen, karena ceritanya tambah pendek dan gaje... *DUAR*

*tepar dihajar readers*

Mi-mind to review...? *ngeringkuk di pojokan dengan wajah bonyok dan pakean compang-camping*

Btw, presentase L nambah jadi 80%. Nyahaha, setelah kissu-kissu tadi, presentasenya akan bertambah atau berkurang ya~? XD Menurut kalian gimana? ^_^

Aku merasa di fic ini romance-nya ga begitu kerasa karena ketutupin sama humor sih, makanya aku nekat bikin adegan kissu-kissu itu. :P Tapi seperti yang kalian baca, jadinya aneh. TT_TT

Tuangkan semua yang ada dalam pikiran kalian setelah membaca fic ini dalam page review, please...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Wah~ Chapter 10! Aku ga nyangka aku bisa nulis fic sampai sepanjang ini! Sungguh mengharukan... (?)

Arigato gozaimasu untuk kalian yang masih mau read and review fic ini. Makasih juga buat kalian yang sudah menominasikan The Love Note di IFA 2010. Sungguh suatu kehormatan fic super gaje ini bisa masuk nominasi IFA. TT^TT

Yah, walo ga masuk tahap polling aku tetep seneng kok. ^^

Yosh, enjoy~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Detektif dengan rambut hitam pekat dan seakan tak pernah disisir itu berjalan dengan langkah agak lebar. Ia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana jinsnya. Tangan yang satunya ia angkat menuju mulutnya. Kuku ibu jarinya hampir habis sebab ia tak berhenti menggigitinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia sedang berpikir dan menganalisa hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

'Kenapa Light-kun melakukan itu...?' pikirnya. 'Untuk meyakinkan saya bahwa ia mencintai saya? Atau untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia seseorang yang hebat dalam berciuman?'

Pipi Ryuuzaki yang awalnya pucat seketika memerah ketika ia memikirkan hal itu. Ia semakin keras menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

'Tidak mungkin Light-kun mempunyai tujuan sedangkal itu. Tetapi jika tujuannya adalah yang pertama...'

Ryuuzaki menghentikan langkahnya.

'Sepertinya saya harus mengurangi presentase saya...'

**XXX**

Light tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjangnya. Satu tangannya menyangga kepalanya, dan satunya lagi tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam sebuah benda. Light sudah berada dalam posisi seperti itu selama kira-kira dua puluh menit. Ia mendesah keras. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggenggam benda itu, Light?" tanya Ryuk memecah keheningan. Light tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi. Merasa diabaikan, Ryuk mengambil apel yang tersedia di meja dan mulai memakannya.

Akhirnya mata berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Ia menatap benda yang tengah digenggamnya. Kondisi benda itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak sesuai dengan harapan Light.

'Kapan Ryuuzaki akan menelepon atau mengirimiku e-mail?' batin Light galau. Ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya tidak berdering dari tadi. Padahal Light mengharapkan Ryuuzaki meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk memberitahu bahwa masa 'break' mereka sudah berakhir.

'Apakah aku yang harus meneleponnya duluan? Tapi aku tidak mau kelihatan terlalu mendesaknya...'

Baru saja Light berpikir begitu, ponselnya sudah berdering. Dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa, Light langsung melompat bangkit dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Beritahu saja kau mau kita bertemu di mana. Atau aku yang menentukan tempat kita bertemu? Hotel XXX sepertinya bagus—" ucap Light dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

"Light," potong suara di seberang sana. "Ini Misa. Kok Light tahu Misa mau mengajak Light bertemu sih? Kyaaaa, Light mau mengajak Misa ke hotel? Bagaimana ini~? Misa harus siap-siap nih! Hihihi... Misa tidak menyangka Light akan langsung mengajak Misa ke hotel~"

'_What the f*ck_?' pikir Light. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Misa yang akan menelepon. Dan dengan bodohnya ia langsung mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Misa, maaf, tadi kupikir pacarku yang—"

"Baiklah, Misa tunggu di Hotel XXX ya~ Sampai jumpa, Light~ muaaach!" potong Misa lagi, dan dia langsung mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"..._Shit,_" umpat Light sambil melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur. Tadinya dia mau melemparnya ke lantai, tapi sayang itu hape kreditan, kalau rusak kan mubazir.

Ryuk yang melihat tampang Light yang sudah depresi, frustasi, dan mirip terasi(?) langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keselek apel yang sedang ia kunyah.

"Diam, Ryuk. Ini tidak lucu," ucap Light ketus.

"Khu khu khu... Kurasa ini pantas dimasukkan ke Love Note. 'Jangan mengangkat telepon dengan terburu-buru kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang salah pada orang yang salah.' Bagaimana kedengarannya?" ujar Ryuk sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Light tidak menjawab.

"Untuk apa Misa menghubungiku? Apakah itu keinginannya sendiri atau perintah dari Ryuuzaki?" gumam Light.

"Kalau kau menanyakan pendapatku, kurasa itu keinginannya sendiri. Ryuuzaki tidak akan menggunakan taktik yang sama dua kali, kan? Apalagi jelas-jelas kau sudah menolak gadis itu tempo hari. Tidak ada gunanya mengerahkan gadis itu lagi," kata Ryuk.

"Masuk akal. Kurasa aku akan tetap di sini, menunggu Ryuuzaki meneleponku."

"Kau akan membuat gadis itu menunggumu?"

"Salahnya sendiri tidak mendengar penjelasanku dan langsung menutup telepon begitu saja," ucap Light acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi aku berani bertaruh dia akan terus menunggu sampai kau datang, Light."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sebagai Dewa Cinta, aku tahu dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu," jawab Ryuk sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil lagi sebuah apel dari mangkuk besar di meja Light.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Ryuuzaki padaku? Apakah dia mencintaiku?" tanya Light.

Ryuk menyeringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan Light.

"Kau mulai tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, hm?" ia bertanya balik sambil menggigit apelnya.

"Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Itu pasti. Siapa yang tidak akan mencintai pemuda setampan, sekeren, sejenius, segagah, sejantan, semenawan, dan semempesona aku?" ucap Light dengan kenarsisannya yang sudah mendarah daging.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya. Lagipula kalau kuberitahu kan jadi tidak menarik dan membosankan. Khu khu khu..."

"Kau ini... menganggapku dan Ryuuzaki hanya sebagai pengusir kebosananmu saja..." desah Light. Ia melempar pandangan pada ponselnya lagi. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda ponsel itu akan berdering. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Light kembali berbaring dan menunggu.

**XXX**

L tengah duduk di kursi favoritnya dengan gayanya yang biasa. Ia sudah kembali ke markasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Watari berdiri di sampingnya.

"Watari, saya minta dua loyang cake stroberi, puding coklat, pai apel, es krim vanila, dan biskuit Hello Panda. Siapkan dalam lima menit," kata L.

"Untuk apa semua itu, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari keheranan.

"Tentu saja untuk saya makan, Watari."

Watari langsung menggubrak dengan indahnya(?).

"Ya iyalah untuk dimakan. Maksudku kenapa kau butuh makanan sebanyak itu? Apakah kau sedang menghadapi kasus yang sangat sulit?"

"Ya, Watari. Ini kasus tersulit yang pernah saya tangani. Saya butuh tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikannya."

Watari akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan untuk mengambil makanan-makanan manis yang dipesan L. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa kasus yang dimaksud L pasti ada hubungannya dengan Light Yagami.

L sudah berhenti menggigiti kukunya karena sudah tidak ada lagi kuku yang tersisa untuk digigiti. Sekarang ia beralih menggigiti pocky yang tersisa di atas mejanya. Punggungnya terlihat makin bungkuk saat ia berpikir.

'Ciuman itu... apa maksud Light-kun sebenarnya?'

Ia terus memikirkan hal itu. Walau ia sudah menurunkan presentasenya menjadi 70%, ia masih belum yakin apakah sebaiknya ia menurunkan atau justru menaikkan presentasenya.

Watari datang beberapa menit kemudian, membawa seluruh pesanan L dalam sebuah kereta dorong kecil. Ia meletakkan semua makanan itu di meja L tanpa banyak bicara. L langsung mencomot cake stroberi dan mengunyahnya.

"Ryuuzaki, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apakah Light melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

L hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Tapi untunglah dia berhasil menelan cake-nya dengan selamat.

"Jangan mengingatkan saya soal itu lagi, Watari..." gumam L.

"Soal apa?" Watari kembali bertanya. Dari nadanya, kelihatannya ia malah semakin tertarik, walau sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya.

Secara refleks L langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Watari. Sungguh."

Watari memerhatikan telapak tangan L yang menutupi bibirnya dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan batuk-batuk kecil. L menatapnya tajam.

"Ehem... Baiklah. Semoga kau berhasil menyelesaikan kasusmu," ujar Watari dan segera berbalik untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang lain.

'Jadi begitu ya. Aku yakin Light pasti sudah mencium bibir L. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang. Belum menikah saja sudah ciuman...' pikir Watari seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin. Kalau ia tahu rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukan Light pada L setelah mereka menghentikan '_break'_-nya, bisa-bisa Watari langsung kejang-kejang dan terkena serangan jantung... sebab sudah bisa dipastikan Light akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan akan melibatkan 'barang-barang aneh' yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Watari akan digunakan pada L.

Segera setelah Watari menutup pintu, L mengangkat telepon yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Sesaat ia hampir menekan nomor telepon Light, tapi akhirnya ia menekan nomor lain. L mendekatkan telepon ke telinganya dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, terdengar suara seorang pria tua.

"Halo?" ujar pria tua itu.

"Roger, ini L."

Terdengar suara terkesiap dari seberang sana.

"L?" ulangnya, seolah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ya. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Roger."

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, L?" ujar Roger gugup. 'Jangan bilang kau tak sengaja membaca surat cintaku untuk Wammy. Kumohon. Aku bisa mati karena malu,' ratap Roger dalam hatinya. Oh, ternyata... kakek-kakek seperti Roger juga seorang yaoi, suka sama Watari lagi. –sweatdropped seember-

"Ini soal penerus saya," ujar L.

"Oh," Roger mendesah lega sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tolong kirim Near ke Jepang. Dia harus sudah tiba dalam satu jam. Gunakan jet pribadi saya kalau perlu."

"Ada masalah segawat apa sampai kau meminta Near datang ke Jepang secepat itu, L?" tanya Roger penasaran.

"Saya ingin memberikan suatu misi padanya."

"Misi seperti ap—"

Tut tut tut...

Sambungan telepon sudah diputus.

**XXX**

"Kau bosan ya?" tanya Ryuk yang setelah satu jam tidak makan apel mulai mengeluarkan peralatan _make-up_-nya dan berdandan seperti biasa. Setelah memoleskan pelembab ke seluruh wajahnya, ia kini menepuk-nepukinya dengan bedak padat. Di kotak _make-up_-nya masih ada bedak tabur, maskara, bulu mata palsu, lipstik berbagai warna, _lipgloss_, deodoran, _hand and body lotion_, rollan rambut, lulur bengkoang, dan masih banyak lagi alat-alat kecantikan yang menunggu untuk digunakan Dewa Cinta gaje itu.

"Jangan tanya. Dan melihatmu menggunakan berbagai benda menjijikan itu semakin membuatku merasa bosan dan muak," jawab Light.

"Kalau begitu jangan lihat aku berdandan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak melihatmu berdandan kalau setiap dua menit sekali kau bertanya apakah pelembabmu sudah rata, apakah bedakmu terlalu tebal, warna lipstik mana yang cocok untuk busanamu, dan model rambut apa yang menurutku bagus?" raung Light habis kesabaran.

"Sssst... ibu dan adikmu bisa dengar. Kau tidak mau kan disangka teriak-teriak gaje sendiri?" ujar Ryuk kalem. Ia meletakkan bedak padatnya dan mulai asyik memilih lipstik yang jumlahnya bisa membuat Ryuk memecahkan rekor dunia sebagai 'pengkoleksi lipstik terbanyak'(?).

"Hhhh... Ryuuzaki membuatku gila," desah Light sambil mengusap rambut cokelatnya ke belakang. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan membunuh, seakan berkata 'kalau kau tidak berdering dan memberitahuku Ryuuzaki meneleponku, aku akan membantingmu dari gedung lantai seratus!'

Tampaknya tatapan membunuh itu manjur karena beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Light berdering, di layarnya tertera nama 'My Lovely Honey Bunny Sweetie Panda Ryuuzaki'. Light hampir tidak memercayai penglihatan dan pendengarannya. Ia sampai meneteskan obat mata dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Ryu-Ryuuzaki meneleponku! Akhirnya!" jerit Light girang sambil lonjak-lonjak gaje di kasur dan membekap ponselnya yang masih berdering itu di dada. Setelah bercermin, bersisir, merapikan baju, dan berpose seksi untuk meyakinkan bahwa penampilannya sempurna—yang sia-sia karena toh L tidak bisa melihatnya—Light menekan tombol 'OK'.

"Light-kun?"

Suara bariton Ryuuzaki itu terdengar bagai nyanyian surga bagi Light. Ia sudah sangat merindukan suara Ryuuzaki.

"Ya, Ryuuzaki?" Light menjawab dengan suara selembut sutra(?).

"Saya ingin bertemu Light-kun. Apakah Light-kun ada waktu?"

"Aku selalu punya waktu untukmu, Ryuuzaki," jawab Light sambil memamerkan senyum cemerlangnya yang sangat cocok untuk iklan pasta gigi—yang lagi-lagi sia-sia karena L tidak bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu di kafe yang biasa. Saya harap Light-kun cepat bersiap-siap."

"Tentu saja, Ryuuzaki! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Light-kun."

L menutup teleponnya. Light menoleh pada Ryuk yang sedang memakai lipstik merah berkilau dan berkata dengan penuh semangat, "Kau dengar itu, Ryuk? Ryuuzaki mengajakku bertemu di kafe! Akhirnya dia pasti akan menghentikan '_break'_-nya!"

"Oh ya? Selamat," jawab Ryuk pendek dan kembali berkonsentrasi memakai lipstiknya. Light memutarkan bola matanya melihat tingkah Ryuk.

"Kau boleh tetap di sini, berdandan sesukamu, dan aku akan menemui Ryuuzaki, oke? Aku tidak mau pertemuan kami diganggu olehmu," ucap Light sambil menyambar jaketnya dan memakainya cepat-cepat.

"Oh~ Tidak bisa~," ujar Ryuk ala Sule OVJ. "Aku harus terus mengikutimu. Lagipula aku sudah selesai berdandan kok. Khu khu khu..."

"Ck," Light berdecak sebal. "Asal kau tidak merecokiku saja."

Light bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dengan Ryuk mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia berpapasan dengan Sachiko di lorong.

"Kaasan, aku akan segera memeperkenalkan pacarku padamu," ujar Light. "Setelah aku berhasil baikan dengannya. Kaasan pasti akan menyukai pacarku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sachiko setengah senang, setengah kecewa. Rupanya Sachiko sudah terlanjur termakan rayuan Light waktu itu. (baca kembali chapter 3)

"Ya. Sekarang aku akan segera bertemu dengannya. Aku harus segera pergi," kata Light dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pintu depan. Light memakai sepatunya dan membuka pintu.

Pemuda bertubuh agak bungkuk, berambut hitam kelam, dan berkantong mata seperti panda adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Light ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Hai, Light-kun," ucap pemuda itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah L. "Aku menjemputmu."

"Ryuuzaki..." ucap Light pelan.

'Rupanya kau sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu denganku ya? Kau begitu merindukanku sampai menjemputku begini... Ah, akupun sangat merindukanmu, Ryuuzaki...' batin Light berbunga-bunga.

Dengan langkah pelan karena efek _slow motion_ Ryuk, Light melangkah mendekati L dan merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk pemuda itu. Light bisa mendengar ada musik India mendayu-dayu yang diputar Ryuk untuk semakin mendramatisir suasana. Dan rasanya Light bisa melihat kelopak mawar beterbangan entah dari mana mengiringi setiap langkahnya... diikuti hembusan angin lembut yang menerbangkan rambut cokelat Light dan rambut hitam L.

Light sudah tinggal berjarak sepuluh senti dari L. Mereka bertatapan dengan syahdunya.

Namun baru saja Light benar-benar akan memeluk L, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sama sekali tidak disangka Light akan muncul.

"Light! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Light menatap ke arah sumber suara dan di situ berdiri seorang gadis pirang yang balas menatap Light. Gadis itu berlari-lari riang ke arah Light, tidak memedulikan tatapan horor Light yang ditujukan padanya.

"Misa sudah menunggumu lama sekali di Hotel XXX! Misa khawatir sekali terjadi sesuatu pada Light, makanya Misa memutuskan untuk menjemput Light!" kata Misa. Ia memeluk salah satu lengan Light yang terulur pada L.

"...hotel?" desis L dengan nada berbahaya.

"Ryuuzaki, aku tidak... dia yang..." Light berkata terbata-bata, mencoba menjelaskan.

Misa yang baru menyadari keberadaan L, menatap L tajam.

'Ryuuzaki, walau Misa tahu Ryuuzaki berpacaran dengan Light, tapi Misa tidak akan menyerah! Misa akan membuat Light berpaling pada Misa!' pikir Misa. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Light sampai Light merasa lengannya mati rasa.

"Waktu Misa menelepon Light tadi, Light bilang akan mengajak Misa ke hotel, kan? Iya, kan?" tanya Misa pada Light seraya menekankan kata 'hotel'.

Light mengalihkan tatapannya dari L pada Misa. Sebagian wajahnya menggelap karena kemarahan yang luar biasa.

'Baru kali ini dalam hidupku aku merasa ingin memukul seorang wanita...' pikir Light. Tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya mengertak. Tatapannya sedingin es. Tapi Misa tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyadari aura membunuh Light yang ditujukan padanya.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda pembicaraan kita, Light-kun."

Suara datar itu membuat Light menoleh dari Misa.

"Ryuuzaki, kau salah paham! Biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu!"

Tapi L sudah berbalik. Dan saat itulah Light menyadari bahwa L tidak datang sendiri. Ada seorang bocah berambut putih yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang L. Bocah itu tidak pernah Light lihat sebelumnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti Light saat bocah albino itu tersenyum pada Light. Jelas senyumnya bukanlah senyuman ramah, karena senyumnya terlihat sangat ganjil.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk L-niisan," bisik bocah itu dengan nada menyebalkan.

'Siapa bocah ini? Berani-beraninya berkata begitu padaku!' batin Light marah.

"Ayo, Near. Kita pulang ke markas," ucap L dari dalam mobil Roll Royce-nya yang diparkir di depan rumah Light. Bocah bernama Near itu berbalik dari hadapan Light dan masuk ke dalam mobil L yang pintunya terbuka. Light menatap tidak percaya saat tangan mungil Near menggenggam tangan L. Lalu pintu mobil ditutup dan mobil itu melaju pergi.

Light melepaskan pelukan Misa di lengannya dengan kasar dan berlari mengejar Roll Royce L.

"Ryuuzaki!" teriak Light. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengejar mobil itu.

"Lebih cepat, Watari," ucap L datar.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya dulu?" tanya Watari sambil memerhatikan Light yang masih berlari mengejar mobil dari kaca spion.

"Watari, L-niisan bilang 'lebih cepat', kan?" timpal Near.

Watari memilih diam dan mempercepat laju mobilnya, membuat jarak Light dan mobil L makin jauh. Namun Light tidak menyerah, ia terus berlari dan berlari, walaupun tahu mobil itu tidak akan berhenti.

"Ryuuzakiiiiiiiii!" teriak Light keras-keras. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Setelah berlari sejauh satu kilometer akhirnya dia berhenti. Wajahnya memerah, campuran marah dan lelah.

"Khu khu khu... sepertinya perjalanan cintamu masih panjang ya, Light?" ujar Ryuk. Ia malah kelihatan senang melihat keadaan ini. Menurutnya ini menarik.

"Andai... andai aku bisa terbang sepertimu..." Light berbicara sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau akan bisa terbang kalau kau jadi Dewa Cinta atau Shinigami. Tapi tentu saja penampilanmu akan jadi sepertiku. Khu khu khu..." ucap Ryuk. Jarinya yang panjang memainkan rambutnya yang sudah dibentuk ikal dan diwarnai pirang.

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi," ujar Light cepat-cepat. Lebih baik ia tidak bisa terbang daripada harus berpenampilan seperti Ryuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat seluruh rambut di tubuh Light berdiri.

"Aku penasaran siapa bocah albino yang dipanggil 'Near' itu..." gumam Light. Hatinya panas saat ia ingat tangan Near yang menggenggam tangan L.

"Light, kau tidak apa-apa~?" Misa berteriak dari kejauhan sambil berlari-lari kecil. Ia menenteng sepatu high heels-nya agar lebih mudah berlari.

Light melirik Misa.

'Walaupun gadis itu menyebalkan, tapi dia pernah mempunyai hubungan kerja dengan L. Sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkannya...' pikir Light.

Dan Light pun melancarkan senyuman ala iklan pasta giginya pada Misa, walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa...

"Misa, kau mau membantuku, kan?"

**~TBC~**

Yosh, setelah sekian lama kena WB akhirnya aku bisa update~! *sujud syukur*

Maaf apdetnya lama banget. Aku jarang bisa dapet waktu, mood, dan ide dalam saat bersamaan sih. T.T *ngeles* *digiles*

TBC-nya cliffhanger... =.=

Sengaja kok biar readers penasaran dan mau nungguin apdetan selanjutnya. :D *BUAGH*

Presentase L turun jadi 70%, dan dengan kejadian ini seperti akan jauh lebih turun lagi. *evil laugh* *ditulis di DN ma Light*

Near muncul dan perannya jadi antagonis. Yah, entah kenapa aku agak sebel sih sama Near, dan sepertinya cocok aja kalo dia jadi karakter antagonis. *tepar dihajar FG Near*

Review kalian masih ditunggu. Review ya! Kalo nggak, aku hiatus nih! *PLAK*

Maaf kalau humornya garing. Sense of humor-ku lagi turun nih. T.T

Thanks untuk yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. I love you~ Saranghae~ Aishiteru~ Wo ai ni~ Aku cinta kalian~ ^3^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Kali ini aku berusaha untuk update cepet. Entah apakah menurut readers ini termasuk cepet atau nggak, yang jelas aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. ^^a

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih menyempatkan waktunya membaca dan mereview fic ini. *peluk satu-satu*

Happy reading~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Misa melirik Light yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka sedang berjalan kembali ke arah rumah Light. Setelah apa yang dikatakan Light sebelumnya, Misa memutuskan untuk membantu Light. Ia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk itu, yaitu: ingin disukai oleh Light. Ya, hanya itu. Sebuah keinginan yang sederhana sebetulnya. Tapi untuk mewujudkannya jelas mustahil—walau Misa tetap percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti Light akan menyukainya.

"Err... Light?" gumam Misa setelah beberapa lama mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Light sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Bantuan apa yang Light inginkan dari Misa?" tanya Misa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menguatkan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga karena tidak dipedulikan Light.

"Kita akan bicarakan ketika kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Diamlah dan jangan bicara lagi," ucap Light datar.

"Oh. Baiklah," jawab Misa dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hei, jangan bersikap sekejam itu, Light. Dia hampir menangis, tahu. Setidaknya dia kan wanita," kata Ryuk yang terbang di antara mereka berdua.

'Wanita yang sudah menghancurkan rencana brilianku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia harusnya bersyukur aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya,' batin Light.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Light, Light membunyikan bel rumahnya.

"Tolong bukakan pintu rumahnya, Sayu. Mungkin itu ayahmu," ujar Sachiko yang tengah sibuk membereskan meja untuk makan malam.

"Ya~ tunggu sebentar~" sahut Sayu. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"_Okaeri~_" sambut Sayu sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun senyum di wajahnya langsung lenyap saat ia melihat yang berdiri di pintu rumahnya adalah kakaknya dan seorang gadis pirang yang ia kenal dari majalah yang sering dibacanya. Pandangan Sayu tertuju lurus ke arah Misa.

'Hee? Dia artis terkenal, kan? Kenapa dia bisa bersama kakak?' pikir Sayu heran.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, namaku Misa Amane. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Misa sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan. Dengan gugup Sayu ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Namaku Sayu Yagami, adik Light-niichan," balas Sayu. Ia melirik kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Misa, masuklah," kata Light tanpa membalas pandangan Sayu. Ia berjalan melewati ambang pintu diikuti Misa.

"Ah, Misa benar-benar senang Light mau mengajak Misa ke rumah Light!" ucap Misa yang keceriaannya sudah kembali dengan cepat. Saat itu, Sachiko yang penasaran siapa tamunya—karena jelas yang datang bukanlah Soichiro—segera berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kaasan, Misa sudah susah payah datang kemari. Tolong buatkan teh untuk kami," ujar Light.

Sachiko memerhatikan Misa sambil menyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Misa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, Light, apakah dia pacarmu yang akan kauperkenalkan itu?" tanya Sachiko was-was. Sachiko dan Sayu saling berpandangan cemas.

'Gadis dengan baju kurang bahan ini yang akan menjadi calon menantuku? Mimpi apa aku semalam? Kalau begini lebih baik Light memperkenalkan laki-laki saja sebagai pacarnya...' batin Sachiko galau. 'Lagipula keren juga kalau Light memiliki kisah cinta seperti dalam sinetron yaoi Cinta Vikri yang diperankan Kyosuke Higuchi dan Hideki Ryuga itu. Romantis sekali~'

Sachiko mulai mengkhayal gaje dengan mata berkerlap-kerlip ala manga serial cantik jadul, membayangkan adegan yaoi yang diperankan anaknya sendiri dan seorang pemuda cantik berambut hitam yang menjadi pasangan Light.

Sachiko POV.

"_Kau kedinginan?" tanya Light dengan suara lembut. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pemuda cantik yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar. Baju Light dan pemuda itu basah kuyup terkena guyuran hujan. Sekarang mereka sedang berteduh di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah lama terbengkalai. Di depan kedua pemuda itu terdapat sebatang lilin yang menyala untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mereku, juga sebagai satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan gelap itu. Entah dari mana lilin dan korek api untuk menyalakan lilin itu didapat, tidak ada yang memedulikannya._

_Pemuda cantik itu menggeleng lemah walaupun wajahnya sudah pucat karena kedinginan. Bunyi petir yang menggelegar membuat pemuda itu terlonjak._

"_Light! Aku takut petir!" pekik pemuda itu sambil memeluk Light erat-erat._

"_Sshhh... aku ada di sini untukmu. Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu," kata Light. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung sang pemuda cantik dengan belaian lembut yang mampu menenangkannya._

_Kilatan cahaya yang membelah langit membuat Light bisa melihat sekilas pandangan sayu kekasihnya. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi Light yakin wajah pucat itu sekarang tengah merona merah. Pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan pelukannya pada Light, tetapi Light justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik lembut di telinga sang pemuda._

"_Malam ini... bolehkah aku memilikimu seutuhnya?"_

"_Light..."_

_Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak berkutik saat Light menangkup wajahnya dan membawanya mendekat ke arah wajahnya sendiri._

"_Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Light sebelum membawa sang pemuda dalam ciuman penuh hasrat membara._

_Angin-tidak-jelas-yang-berhembus-entah-dari-mana membuat nyala api lilin bergoyang pelan dan akhirnya padam. Dan kamera pun tiba-tiba saja berhenti menyorot mereka berdua. Sebagai gantinya, kamera malah menyorot langit-langit ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu adegan fantastis yang tengah terjadi di bawah atap gedung tua tersebut..._

Normal POV.

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" ujar Light seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Sachiko. Hidung Sachiko kini sudah mengeluarkan darah kental yang mengalir dengan deras, atau istilah kerennya: _nosebleed._ Dan tak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa yang membuat Sachiko mimisan begitu. Jawabannya sudah tertera di atas. Ternyata pengaruh sinetron yaoi Cinta Vikri begitu kuat, sampai-sampai ibu rumah tangga biasa seperti Sachiko pun mendadak sudah berganti status jadi fujoshi akut...

"Ma-maaf, Light. Mungkin Kaasan kecapekan. Tidak usah kau pikirkan," kata Sachiko. Bibirnya masih melengkungan senyuman gaje karena khayalannya tadi.

"Baiklah, biar Sayu saja yang menyiapkan tehnya. Kaasan istirahat saja," ucap Light cemas, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa penyebab utama mimisan Sachiko adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, kalau cuma menyiapkan teh, Kaasan juga bisa kok," sergah Sachiko. "Sayu, tolong ambilkan tisu untukku, ya."

"Baik, Kaasan."

Sayu segera pergi untuk mengambil tisu, meninggalkan Sachiko, Light, dan Misa bertiga saja. Tentu saja jadi berempat kalau Sachiko juga bisa melihat Ryuk yang sedang membenahi _make-up_-nya yang mulai luntur.

"Light, tolong jawab pertanyaan Kaasan tadi. Apakah gadis ini pacarmu?" tanya Sachiko tegas.

"Tadi kan aku sudah menjawabnya, Kaasan," jawab Light _sweatdropped._

"Tadi Kaasan sedang agak melamun, tolong kau jawab sekali lagi..."

"Misa... Misa bukan pacar Light, Bibi," sela Misa. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Misa hanya teman Light... walau Misa harap suatu saat Bibi akan jadi mertuaku, hehehe... aku cuma bercanda, Bibi," kata Misa cepat-cepat setelah mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari Sachiko saat Misa mengucapkan kata 'mertua'.

"Ooh. Baguslah kalau kau bukan pacar Light," kata Sachiko lega.

'Apa-apaan Bibi ini? Masa dia tidak mau punya menantu yang cantik seperti Misa sih?' batin Misa sebal.

"Kaasan, kalau tehnya sudah siap, tolong antar ke kamarku, ya. Aku mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan Misa. Ini soal tugas kuliahku," ujar Light. Sachiko hanya mengangguk walau dalam hati ia curiga kenapa membicarakan tugas kuliah harus dilakukan di kamar, tidak di ruang tamu saja.

Light dan Misa sudah berjalan ke lantai atas saat Sayu kembali muncul.

"Kaasan, apa benar Kaasan mimisan gara-gara kecapekan? Selama ini kan biasanya Kaasan juga tidak pernah begini," kata Sayu curiga sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu pada Sachiko.

"Hahaha, kau masih kecil, Sayu. Nanti kalau kau sudah lebih besar, Kaasan akan menceritakannya padamu," jawab Sachiko dengan senyum misterius. Ia menyumpalkan sehelai tisu pada lubang hidungnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Sayu mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau sinetron Cinta Vikri sedang tayang, tolong rekam ya. Kaasan perlu menonton beberapa adegan dramatis(baca: lebay)nya untuk menambah pengetahuan Kaasan soal yaoi," tambah Sachiko sambil terkikik genit.

Dan Sayu hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan ibu kandungnya tersebut.

Mungkin pribahasa yang tepat untuk kejadian ini adalah: _like mother, like son._

Ternyata sifat _pervert_ Light diwarisi dari Sachiko, walau tentu saja kadar ke-_pervert_-an Light lebih parah beribu-ribu kali lipat dibanding ibunya. Belum lagi ditambah sifat narsisnya yang kelewatan itu. Mungkin sifat _pervert_ Sachiko masih bisa dianggap suci kalau dibandingkan dengan sifat Light sendiri...

**XXX**

"Duduklah," Light berkata dan menyodorkan sebuah kursi yang biasa dipakainya untuk belajar. Ia sendiri memilih untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Misa. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan Light.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk dengan nyaman, Light pun memulai percakapan.

"Jawab dengan jujur. Seberapa jauh kau mengenal Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light dengan tampang serius.

"Kenapa Light menanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," kata Light sedikit jengkel.

"Sebenarnya baru hari ini Misa bertemu Ryuuzaki secara langsung. Sebelumnya Misa bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya," jelas Misa. Ia terdiam, menunggu Light melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Lanjutkan. Jelaskan dengan lebih detail lagi. Aku tahu kau pernah bekerja untuknya. Tugasmu adalah untuk memastikan aku menjawab dengan jujur saat kau bertanya apakah aku sudah punya pacar atau belum, kan? Kau juga bertugas untuk menguji apakah aku akan tergoda oleh kecantikanmu. Kau mengarang cerita soal nenek-nenek yang kutolong saat hampir tertabrak mobil itu. Kau mengetahuinya dari Ryuuzaki. Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan menutup-nutupinya lagi," ujar Light panjang lebar.

"Light memang cerdas! Misa jadi semakin menyukai Light!" Misa berkata dengan penuh kekaguman.

'Ya, tentu saja aku cerdas. Paling cerdas di Jepang malah. Tidak. Mungkinkah aku manusia tercerdas di seluruh jagat raya? Mungkin saja. Aku kan keren,' batin Light ga nyambung. Lagian nanya sendiri, dijawab sendiri...

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat jelaskan apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Ryuuzaki." Light akhirnya kembali menguasai diri setelah berkelana sebentar di dunia kenarsisannya.

"Misa dihubungi oleh Ryuuzaki melalui _e-mail_. Dia menawarkan bayaran yang sangat besar. Tentu saja awalnya Misa hanya tertarik oleh bayarannya saja. Light tahu? Hidup Misa jadi berantakan setelah orang tua Misa dibunuh oleh perampok. Misa punya hutang di mana-mana dan Misa ingin segera melunasi hutang itu. Misa—"

"_Stop_. Hentikan cerita sedihmu itu. Kau mulai melenceng dari topik lagi, Misa."

"Maaf... Misa terbawa emosi," kata gadis itu sambil menyeka air mata yang merebak di mata indahnya saat ia menceritakan orang tuanya, "tapi kemudian Misa menjadi semakin tertarik menerima pekerjaan itu setelah melihat foto Light. Light sangat tampan! Pemuda tertampan yang pernah Misa lihat. Dan setelah melihat Light dari dekat, Misa semakin yakin bahwa Light memang ditakdirkan untuk Misa. Misa sangat mencintai Light!" ungkap Misa dengan wajah merona merah.

"Tolong tunda dulu pernyataan cintamu itu, Misa," desah Light kesal. "Apa benar baru kali ini kau melihat Ryuuzaki? Kau sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

Misa memajukan bibirnya. 'Mengapa pernyataan cinta Misa yang sudah Misa latih semenjak terakhir Misa menemui Light ditanggapi sedingin itu?' batinnya kesal.

"Iya. Misa tahu dia Ryuuzaki soalnya Light tadi memanggilnya 'Ryuuzaki'. Orang yang mengirimi Misa e-mail juga menamakan dirinya 'Ryuuzaki'."

"Kau kenal bocah albino yang dipanggil 'Near' yang berdiri di belakang Ryuuzaki tadi? Jawab dengan jujur," Light kembali bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya menginterogasi Misa.

Misa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Misa sama sekali tidak kenal dia."

Light menghela napas panjang. Tadinya dia pikir Misa bisa memberi informasi menarik soal bocah berambut putih itu atau tentang penyelidikan L terhadap dirinya. Tapi percuma saja kalau Misa baru bertemu L hari ini dan cuma pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lewat _e-mail_. L memang sangat berhati-hati...

"Begini saja, Misa. Bisakah kau dekati Near dan mengorek informasi darinya? Cari tahu apa barang kesukaannya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya anak kecil, kalau dibelikan barang kesukaannya pasti dia akan membuka mulut."

"Eeeh? Misa tidak mau mendekati bocah aneh itu!"

"Misa, kau bilang tadi mau membantuku, kan? Kalau aku yang mendekatinya pasti akan gagal, karena tadi jelas-jelas dia sudah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku. Yakinkan Near bahwa kau tidak memiliki hubungan khusus denganku dan belikan barang kesukaannya, lalu korek informasi darinya sebanyak mungkin. Hanya itu yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa? Misa harus bilang kalau Misa tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Light? Misa semakin tidak mau! Misa kan ingin Light jadi pacar Misa!" tukas Misa ngotot.

"Misa-chan..."

"Khu khu khu... kenapa tiba-tiba memakai '-chan', Light?" tanya Ryuk. Ia langsung tertarik untuk berkomentar setelah sebelumnya terus diam karena sibuk menghapus maskaranya yang belepotan kemana-mana.

Light tidak menjawab. Ia meraih bahu Misa, dan tanpa diduga-duga, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Misa. Mata Misa terbelalak lebar saat merasakan bibir Light yang lembut bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menutup matanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Light.

Light mengakhiri ciumannya, matanya menatap Misa tajam. Gadis itu masih terbelalak bagaikan melihat Ryuk di siang bolong, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Misa, kau mau melaksanakan permintaanku, kan?"

"_Hai'_..." Misa menjawab setengah berbisik. Mungkin saat ini kesadarannya sudah mulai terbang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"_Hai'_..."

Pintu yang diketuk membuat Light segera menjauhkan diri dari Misa. Sachiko masuk membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan kue-kue kecil.

"Maaf tehnya lama, Light. Tadi mimisannya tidak mau berhenti. Apakah pembicaraannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sachiko.

"Ya, pembicaraannya sudah selesai, Kaasan."

"Kalau begitu setelah minum teh ini, sebaiknya temanmu segera pulang. Tidak baik wanita dan laki-laki hanya berduaan di kamar malam-malam begini, karena pihak ketiganya adalah setan," ujar Sachiko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bisa berdakwah.

'Tanpa berduaan dengan Misa pun, di sini sudah ada Dewa Cinta yang mirip setan kok, Kaasan,' pikir Light seraya melirik Ryuk. Ryuk sepertinya bisa membaca maksud lirikan Light karena ia langsung menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya dan berkata terisak-isak, "Teganya kau berpikir begitu padaku yang sudah banyak membantumu, Light!"

'Membantu menguras isi kantongku untuk membelikanmu apel sih iya. Oh ya, kau juga sangat membantu mataku yang cerah dan cemerlang ini menjadi lebih cepat minus karena setiap hari harus melihat penampakanmu-yang-mengerikan-untuk-dilihat-dengan-mata-telanjang itu,' batin Light sarkastis.

"Amane-san, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Light harus belajar untuk ulangan besok. Sepintar apapun Light, dia kan masih harus belajar," kata Sachiko. Ia meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja belajar Light. Light melempar pandangan berterima kasih pada Sachiko, sebab ia memang merasa malas untuk mengantar Misa pulang. Sachiko hanya mengedipkan matanya.

"_Hai'_..." Lagi-lagi Misa hanya menjawabnya dengan bisikan lirih. Ia masih terhipnotis oleh ciuman Light tadi rupanya.

"Mau minum dulu tehnya?" tawar Sachiko seraya mengulurkan secangkir teh yang mengepulkan uap panas. Entah penglihatan Light yang keliru atau air teh itu memang kelihatan mendidih. Padahal di cangkir yang satunya air tehnya tidak kelihatan menggelegak seperti di cangkir Misa. Sepertinya Sachiko sengaja ingin memberikan cangkir berisi air mendidih itu pada Misa.

Misa mengambil cangkirnya dan langsung meminum teh itu dalam sekali teguk. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan panasnya air teh mendidih itu. Syarafnya sepertinya masih kacau. Ciuman Light memang memiliki efek yang sangat berbahaya, terutama pada gadis yang lemah seperti Misa. Bisa saja ciuman itu membunuhnya, misalnya karena Misa melamun di tengah jalan lalu tertabrak mobil. Makanya tidak disarankan untuk para _fangirl_ Light berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Satu ciuman bisa berakibat maut. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

"Aku pulang, Bibi..." Misa menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu setelah diantar ke luar rumah oleh Light, Sachiko, dan Sayu, Misa pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Light dengan langkah limbung.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Misa-san~" seru Sayu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Misa yang berjalan menjauh. "Gadis yang imut ya, dia itu?" kata Sayu pada Sachiko. Sachiko tidak menjawab.

'Lebih imut pemuda cantik berambut hitam dalam bayanganku,' batin Sachiko sambil tersenyum simpul. 'Mudah-mudahan Light memperkenalkan pemuda seperti itu sebagai pacarnya.'

Mereka bertiga masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Light mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu berkata dia mau belajar dan meminta jangan ada seorangpun yang mengganggunya. Sesampainya di kamar, Light segera mengunci pintu. Light mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menyalakan lampu belajar.

Ia duduk di kursi belajarnya. Love Note tersimpan aman di laci mejanya yang sudah diutak-atik sehingga orang lain tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh buku itu, karena jika tidak dibuka dengan benar akan menyebabkan ledakan berskala kecil namun tetap berbahaya. Light melakukan itu karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, dia merasa cukup dia saja yang harus melihat penampakan mengerikan Ryuk, tidak usah orang lain—kecuali kalau memang diperlukan dalam situasi tertentu. Korbannya jelas adalah Raye Penber yang sama sekali tidak siap untuk melihat sosok 'ajaib' Ryuk. Kedua, keberadaan Ryuk yang selalu mengikutinya sangat menganggu pemandangan. Bisa-bisa kesempurnaan fisik Light terhalangi dan ternodai keberadaan Ryuk yang malang-melintang di sekitarnya. Dan alasan utamanya adalah, Light tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia menggantungkan kehidupan cintanya pada sebuah buku hitam yang ditulis makhluk gaje macam Ryuk. Itu akan sangat merusak imejnya. Bagaimana bisa Light membiarkan orang lain tahu bahwa seorang pemuda tampan dan jenius sepertinya sampai kehilangan cara untuk mendapatkan hati kekasihnya? Harga dirinya bisa merosot drastis.

Light mengeluarkan isi pulpen dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kecil yang terletak di bawah laci meja. Love Note yang Light simpan masih utuh dalam ruang rahasia yang dibuat Light. Light mengeluarkan buku catatan itu.

'Catatan ini...' pikir Light, 'aku belum membacanya seluruhnya. Mungkinkah ada cara untuk menyingkirkan saingan yang tiba-tiba muncul?'

Light tersentak menyadari bahwa barusan ia berpikir bahwa Near adalah saingannya.

'Tidak mungkin!' batinnya horor. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari saku belakang celananya, memerhatikan setiap mili bagian wajahnya. Light mengusap rambut cokelatnya, membandingkannya dengan rambut Near yang sudah memutih bahkan saat usianya belum menginjak satu hari. Light beralih pada mata cokelatnya yang bersinar indah walau dalam keremangan dan kembali membandingkannya dengan bola mata Near yang hitam kelam dan tampak dingin. Segalanya Light bandingkan, mulai dari warna kulit, bentuk tubuh, tinggi badan, gaya berpakaian, tingkat kecerdasan, sampai _inner beauty, _dan semua orang pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau Light merasa dirinya menang dalam segalanya.

'Yang benar saja, Light. Mana mungkin bocah albino yang rambutnya mirip bulu domba dan tidak memiliki selera pakaian yang bagus itu menjadi sainganku? Ryuuzaki pasti akan lebih memilihku,' pikir Light dengan _background_ sinar-sinar gaje yang berkilauan dan serangkaian bunga mawar. Sesaat Ryuk merasa ingin muntah melihat kenarsisan Light dari jarak dekat begitu. Untung dia sudah terlatih menyaksikannya berkali-kali.

'Sekarang aku harus bisa menemukan cara untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi kalau aku bilang yang sebenarnya bahwa ajakan ke hotel itu ditujukan untuk Ryuuzaki dan bukannya untuk Misa, bisa-bisa Ryuuzaki menganggapku orang _pervert,_' batin Light.

"Light..." Suara Ryuk yang serak-serak kering menyadarkan Light dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Ryuk? Kau mau bertanya apakah posisi bulu mata palsumu sudah benar?" tanya Light dengan nada lelah.

"Bukan. Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi dan bulu mataku sudah dalam posisi yang benar. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu mencium Misa, padahal baru kemarin kau mencium Ryuuzaki."

Light menyeringai tipis. "Hanya sekedar ciuman untuk membuatnya mematuhi perintahku, Ryuk. Itu berbeda dengan ciumanku pada Ryuuzaki."

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah terlatih dalam bidang cium-mencium."

Entah cuma perasaan Ryuk atau dia memang melihat kilat kebanggaan muncul dalam mata dan nada suara Light.

"Apakah... apakah kau melakukannya dengan mantan-mantanmu juga?" tanya Ryuk lagi.

"Tidak ada orang yang berpacaran tanpa pernah berciuman, Ryuk," Light menjawab dengan nada ala guru SD yang sedang menjelaskan bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

"Bagaimana dengan mantanmu, Kiichiro Osoreda, yang pernah kaumanfaatkan itu? Kau pernah menciumnya juga?" kata Ryuk dengan nada mual.

Light merasakan perutnya bergolak dan wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Hawa dingin merayapi punggungnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Telapak tangan dan keningnya mendadak basah oleh keringat dingin. Membayangkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir penjahat-bergigi-tonggos-dan-bau-mulut itu sungguh sangat menyiksa jiwa-raganya.

"Dia pengecualian... hubungan kami tidak bertahan lama. Dia terlalu jahat untuk kubuat bertobat," kata Light. Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening akibat membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan Kiichiro.

"Khu khu khu... kurasa kau bodoh sekali kalau berpikir bisa mengubah dunia dengan berpacaran dengan para penjahat untuk membuat mereka bertobat. Benar-benar menggelikan dan mengerikan," gumam Ryuk. Suara kekehannya menjadi lebih keras dari biasanya. "Khu khu khu khu khu... Kau lucu sekali, Light. Aku beruntung Love Note-ku ditemukan oleh orang yang menarik sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah bosan sejak bersamamu. Kau menyenangkan."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau mau terus bersamaku selamanya, Ryuk," ujar Light sambil mengernyit jijik. Diikuti seumur hidup oleh makhluk gaje campuran Dewa Kematian dan banci Taman Lawang adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Light.

"Tentu saja tidak, Light. Aku masih ingin kembali ke kahyangan dan rujuk dengan Shidoh-chan, tapi sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus mengikutimu. Khu khu khu..."

Light menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu jangan hanya jadi makhluk tidak berguna yang menonton 'pertunjukan menarik' ini dari dekat saja, Ryuk. Kau juga harus membantuku."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku mau membantumu lebih baik aku diam saja?" Ryuk berkelit dengan lihai.

"Sekarang aku membutuhkan bantuanmu yang lain daripada sekedar diam. Bagaimana caranya meluruskan kesalahpahaman Ryuuzaki tentang aku dan Misa?" tanya Light dengan nada frustasi.

Ryuk terkekeh pelan. "Jawabannya ada di Love Note, Light. Ada pada bagian yang belum kau baca."

Light melirik Love Note yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya lalu menatap Ryuk lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau langsung memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa harus menyuruhku membaca buku itu? Kan lebih praktis," gerutu Light.

Ryuk hanya diam sambil menyeringai lebar. Light memutarkan bola matanya dan akhirnya meraih Love Note itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Light membolak-balik halaman-halamannya, mencoba mencari bagian mana yang dimaksud oleh Ryuk.

"Ini..." Light mendesis tajam. Matanya terpaku pada beberapa baris tulisan yang terdapat pada halaman buku hitam itu. "Apakah bagian ini yang kau maksud, Ryuk?"

"Ya, Light. Kesalahpahaman itu justru bisa kau jadikan senjata. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal dan malah menyuruh Misa mengorek informasi soal Near. Menurutku itu hal yang sia-sia. Gadis itu tidak bodoh tapi juga bukan seorang jenius. Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengelabui bocah itu. Walaupun benci mengakuinya, kau sendiri menyadarinya, kan? Bocah yang dibawa Ryuuzaki bukan bocah biasa. Dia sama jeniusnya sepertimu maupun Ryuuzaki."

Light mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini dari awal, Ryuk? Kenapa kau selalu saja terlambat memberitahuku informasi yang penting? Aku masih belum lupa soal kasus Raye Penber dan insiden resleting celana itu," geramnya.

Ryuk tergelak mengingat soal resleting celana Light yang terbuka dengan tidak elit di depan umum dan bagaimana Light menyangka kalau semua orang memerhatikannya karena ketampanannya. Light menatap Ryuk dengan pandangan 'berhenti-tertawa-atau-aku-tidak-akan-memberimu-jatah-apel-lagi' sehingga Ryuk terdiam. Ia masih mendengus geli namun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang menurutku akan membuat situasi jadi menarik, Light," kata Ryuk santai.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu mempermalukanku di depan umum dan di hadapan Ryuuzaki karena resleting celana yang terbuka adalah situasi yang menarik, Ryuk?"

Ryuk hanya tersenyum nyengir. Light mendengus kesal.

"Aku harus mengubah rencana," katanya akhirnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengembalikan Love Note kembali ke tempat rahasia di laci mejanya.

"...dan bersiap-siap menghadapi pelukan erat Misa yang bisa membuat tubuhku remuk. Oh, mengapa begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan hati Ryuuzaki?" keluh pemuda berambut cokelat itu. "Bagaimanapun sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk menghubungi Misa. Tubuhku juga masih lelah karena habis berlari mengejar mobil Ryuuzaki. Aku butuh istirahat."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu—asal kau jangan bermimpi mesum dan menindih tubuhku lagi," kata Ryuk. Matanya mendelik tajam.

"Siapa juga yang mau menindihmu? Kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik aku menindih buaya ganas daripada harus menindihmu. Penampilanmu itu lho, bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung ketika aku bangun dan melihat wajah mengerikanmu begitu dekat dengan wajahku—aku cuma bergurau," Light buru-buru menambahkan saat ia melihat Ryuk memonyongkan bibirnya yang diolesi lipstik merah menyala, siap untuk mencium Light sebagai 'hukuman'.

"_Oyasumi_," ucap Light singkat sebelum ia membenamkan dirinya dalam balutan selimut yang hangat dan mulai melanglang buana ke alam mimpi. Kali ini ia sama sekali tidak sempat bermimpi mesum karena ia justru bermimpi tentang Misa—yang tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah berotot seperti Ade Rai, tapi kepalanya masih kepala Misa—yang memeluknya erat-erat dan mendaratkan ciuman membabi-buta ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Light merasa belum pernah ia bermimpi seburuk itu. Dan mungkin itu pertanda bahwa besok ia akan mengalami hal yang kurang menyenangkan...

**~TBC~**

**A/N**: Untuk yang belum tahu: _Okaeri_: selamat datang. Diucapkan untuk menyambut seseorang yang pulang ke rumah. _Hai'_: iya. _Oyasumi_: Selamat malam/selamat tidur.

Bagaimana? Cukup puaskah dengan chapter ini?

Aku pengen bikin Light tetep selicik versi aslinya, dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, termasuk mencium Misa. Mirip Kira, kan? *ditampol*

Hahahaha, aku ga nyangka bisa bikin chapter ini lumayan panjang. Dan ya! Sachiko berubah menjadi fujoshi gara-gara sinetron Cinta Vikri! XD

Dengan begini, akan lebih mudah bagi Sachiko untuk menerima orientasi seksual Light, tapi entahlah dengan Soichiro. Sulit membayangkan dia jadi fudanshi, apalagi sejak insiden Mogi yang salah paham itu... =.=;

Yah, soal pertemuan Sachiko dan Soichiro dengan L itu masih lama. Dan maaf sekali aku tidak memunculkan L di chapter ini. Chapter depan L akan muncul lagi kok. Sabar ya~

So, untuk kelanjutan cerita gaje ini, aku masih sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian, karena review kalianlah yang membuatku semangat untuk menulis fic ini. ^^

**Review, please? X3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Hai, minna-san~ Apakah masih ada orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-nya selalu bikin jamuran ini? Kalau masih ada, hontou ni arigatou~ *hugs*

Fic ini ternyata sudah berusia satu tahun lebih dan belum tamat. Wow. O.o Doain aja mudah-mudahan cepet tamat ya~ .

Untuk chapter kali ini, jangan harap bisa sering-sering ketawa, karena sense of humor-ku lagi ngambang(?). Yang ada hanya kata-kata aneh bin lebay yang bisa bikin hoeeek. Jangan salahkan author kalau ada yang muntah gara-gara baca kalimat-kalimat lebay di chapter ini. u.u *disepak*

Happy reading~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Pernahkah kau merasakan kegalauan yang luar biasa? Kegalauan yang membuatmu sampai merasa malas untuk makan, minum, maupun bicara. Bahkan untuk tidur pun rasanya sangat susah. Hal itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh Detektif Nomor Satu Dunia bernama L.

"L-niisan, dari tadi kau hanya menyusun balok-balok gula itu tanpa ekspresi. _Daijobou desu ka_?" tanya Near setelah selama tiga jam mereka berada di ruangan yang sama tanpa melakukan apapun selain menyusun puzzle bagi Near dan menyusun balok gula bagi L. Terhitung sudah dua puluh empat kali Near berhasil menyelesaikan puzzle super rumit itu dan ia mulai merasa bosan. Walaupun begitu, bosan ataupun tidak bosan ekspresinya memang lebih membosankan daripada orang membosankan yang sedang bosan. *ribet*

"Saya baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau tidur, Near," L merespon dengan datar.

Near memilin-milin rambutnya sendiri dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata hitam L.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan L-niisan terjaga sendirian sepanjang malam."

"Itu sudah biasa. Makanya saya punya kantung mata setebal ini," jawab L. Kali ini ia memasukkan salah satu gula balok yang dari tadi dimainkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mulai menghisap rasa manis yang langsung menyebar dalam indera pengecapnya.

"Saya tahu," timpal Near, "tapi tidak biasanya L-niisan begadang sambil melakukan hal yang tidak produktif, sementara banyak kasus menumpuk yang harus diselesaikan…"

L mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Bocah yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu benar. Sebelumnya dia memang tidak pernah begadang hanya untuk duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan balok-balok gula. Kalaupun dia melakukan itu, pasti otak dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain sibuk memecahkan berbagai kasus penting yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam biasanya. Dan yang membuatnya berbeda adalah Light. Lebih tepatnya, pikiran L yang tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda tampan (bin mesum dan narsis) yang sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana perasaannya seperti diserang badai sekaligus tsunami saat Misa memeluk lengan Light dan tanpa basa-basi menyatakan Light meneleponnya untuk mengajaknya ke hotel. Ia juga tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Light, cara ia bicara dan gerakan tubuhnya yang terlihat panik, yang menandakan apa yang Misa katakan benar. Light tidak akan tampak sepanik itu kalau Misa berbohong.

L mengangkat ibu jarinya dan menggigitinya.

'Light-kun… kau harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membuat perasaan saya segalau ini. Bahkan _mood_ untuk memecahkan kasus yang menarik saja tidak ada… Ternyata Light-kun bisa membuat pikiran dan hati saya jungkir balik hanya karena masalah perselingkuhan. Kalau banyak kasus-kasus penting yang terlambat ditangani, itu salah Light-kun…' batinnya.

"Maaf mengganggu," ucap Watari yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat L dan Near berada. L mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Watari.

"Ada apa, Watari?"

"Kepala FBI terus menghubungimu, L. Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa saat ini kau sedang tidak bisa diganggu, tapi dia ngotot ingin bicara denganmu tentang kasus terorisme yang sedang kautangani. Dia sampai mengancam akan membotaki kepalanya sendiri kalau kau menolak untuk bicara dengannya, tanpa sadar bahwa ancamannya sangat tidak penting karena sekarang saja kepalanya memang sudah botak…" tutur Watari.

L mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya saat ini ia hanya ingin diam, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali merenungi hubungannya dengan Light yang semakin hari semakin rumit saja. Tapi ia sadar itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Tepat saat ia bangkit dari duduk(jongkok)nya, sebuah tangan yang mungil menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar saya saja yang bicara dengan kepala FBI itu. L-niisan butuh istirahat."

L menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Saya masih mampu mengatasi ini, Near."

"Saya tidak bermaksud meragukan kemampuan L-niisan, sungguh. Tapi L-niisan benar-benar butuh istirahat. Lagipula, saya adalah penerus L. Bicara dengan kepala FBI ngotot bukan masalah besar bagi saya," ujar Near.

"Aku setuju dengan Near, L," kata Watari. "Sudah seminggu kau tidak tidur sama sekali. Kalau diteruskan, lama-lama tubuhmu pasti tidak kuat. Aku tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit."

L menggigiti ibu jarinya. Ucapan Watari ada benarnya. Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk tidur? Kelelahan tubuhnya belum mampu membuat ia memejamkan mata, karena pikirannya saat ini terus berputar-putar pada orang yang sama—pemuda tampan dan jenius yang sudah seenaknya mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta walaupun orang itu memiliki banyak sifat menyimpang. Tetapi memang tidak mungkin baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain karena hanya Light yang mampu memahami dan menerima L apa adanya.

'Kalau Light-kun memang mampu memahami saya, kenapa saya masih meragukan perasaan Light-kun?'

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benak L. Ia teringat kembali alasan utama ia memulai penyelidikan ini. Saat itu ia yakin Light mencintainya, ia benar-benar meyakini hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam mata Light yang terkadang tertangkap olehnya. Sorot mata yang seolah ingin menerkamnya, ingin memakannya bulat-bulat, ingin melakukan hal-hal mengerikan pada tubuh L…

Setiap kali L menyadari sorot mata itu ditujukan padanya, Light dengan cepat akan menghilangkan hawa-hawa tidak enak yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan tersenyum lembut pada L. Senyuman itu mungkin sedikit melegakan hati L, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa membuat L melupakan betapa mengerikannya tatapan Light padanya. Sejak saat itulah L mulai ragu apakah Light benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya bernafsu ingin melakukan entah-apa-itu padanya. Mungkin Light hanya bosan memiliki kekasih yang biasa saja. Mungkin Light hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit. Mungkin berpacaran dengan detektif nomor satu di dunia merupakan hal yang baru dan mengasyikkan, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan cinta seperti yang L miliki untuk Light. Mungkin Light hanya merasa tertantang untuk menaklukkan hati L yang lebih dingin dari es. Mungkin setelah Light mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari L, ia akan mencampakkan L begitu saja.

Mungkin begini… Mungkin begitu… Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang ada dan itu membuat L gelisah. Kegelisahan itulah yang membimbingnya menuju penyelidikan ini, dan sekarang ia jauh lebih gelisah dari sebelumnya. Mungkin ia sudah membuat keputusan yang salah dengan melakukan penyelidikan ini dan melibatkan Misa di dalamnya. Mungkin sejak awal keputusannya untuk menerima pernyataan cinta Light juga salah. Tapi saat itu ia tidak bisa menolak Light. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berhasil menaklukkan akal sehatnya sendiri yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah L abaikan. Andai L tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta seumur hidupnya…

"L, sampai kapan kau mau melamun? Near sudah pergi untuk berbicara dengan Kepala FBI dari tadi. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain untukmu selain beristirahat atau aku akan menyuntikkan obat bius dosis tinggi ini padamu sekarang juga agar kau bisa tidur," ujar Watari. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah alat suntik berukuran super besar yang entah didapat dari mana. Mungkin alat suntik itu lebih pantas digunakan pada seekor beruang atau panda daripada manusia, dan mau tidak mau L akhirnya beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia melompat ke atas ranjang dan duduk jongkok, melipat tangannya di atas lutut, lalu meletakkan dagunya di sana. L memejamkan matanya, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuhnya yang lelah akhirnya membantu L melepaskan ketegangannya, dan ia tertidur. Saat itulah Watari diam-diam masuk ke dalam kamar L dan menyelimuti tubuh L dengan sehelai selimut tebal. Ia membelai lembut rambut hitam L yang selalu tampak berantakan dan melawan gravitasi dengan telapak tangannya yang sudah berkeriput.

"L, kau adalah orang yang kuat. Masalah seperti ini seharusnya tidak bisa mengusikmu sampai seperti ini… kecuali kau benar-benar mencintai Light Yagami," bisik Watari. Sudut-sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat, menciptakan senyuman tipis di wajah pria tua itu. "'Mencintai' ya… Ternyata kau sudah dewasa, L… Aku tidak boleh memerlakukanmu seperti anak kecil lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Watari membelai rambut L untuk terakhir kalinya dan menutup pintu kamar L tanpa suara, tidak ingin membangunkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari tidurnya.

**XXX**

Percayakah kalian kalau L hampir tidak pernah bermimpi dalam tidurnya? Sampai saat ini, mimpi-mimpi yang pernah L alami bisa dihitung dengan jari. Selain karena frekuensi tidurnya yang sangat jarang dan singkat, ia juga tidak mempunyai objek menarik yang bisa membuat alam bawah sadarnya membentuk imaji-imaji yang terefleksikan dalam sebuah mimpi. Biasanya yang L temui dalam tidurnya hanyalah kegelapan. Kegelapan yang seakan menarik L ke dalam ruang hampa tak bertepi. Kegelapan yang mengingatkan L pada bola matanya sendiri yang berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan langit di malam-malam yang sepi. Kegelapan yang menggambarkan jiwa L yang kosong tanpa adanya satu perasaan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh semua insan di jagad raya ini.

Namun sejak L memulai hubungan dengan Light… ah, tidak... bahkan jauh sebelumnya, yaitu sejak L mengenal pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan dengan kulit semulus persolen, senyum semenawan bintang iklan pasta gigi dan otak sejenius L itu, mimpi-mimpi L tidak lagi hanya berisi kegelapan. Light mampu menggoreskan warna-warna yang lebih indah pada mimpi L. Waktu yang mereka lewati bersama kembali terulang dalam bentuk kilasan-kilasan kenangan yang menemani L dalam tidurnya. Walaupun singkat, walaupun kadang hanya menampilkan hal-hal sederhana, walaupun itu hanya suatu bentuk pengulangan dari apa yang ia dan Light lakukan di hari yang lain, mimpi itu tetap mampu mengukirkan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah L ketika detektif jenius itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi kali ini, mimpi yang ia dapat bukanlah mimpi indah yang ia harapkan. Mimpi itu jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpinya yang hanya berisi kegelapan sekalipun.

L bermimpi Light mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Wajah Light terlihat sangat dingin, berbeda jauh dengan wajah yang selalu Light tunjukkan saat ia sedang bersama L. Lebih buruk lagi, di samping Light berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang memeluk lengan Light erat dan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan padanya. L benci kekalahan. Tapi tidak pernah ia merasa sekesal ini saat ia dikalahkan oleh seseorang. Seharusnya seorang L tidak pernah kalah, apalagi kalah dari seorang gadis seperti Misa Amane. Namun rasa sakit karena dikalahkan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa sakit karena dicampakkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang pernah dicintai L.

Light Yagami.

Pemuda itu kini berjalan menjauhi L sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Misa. Tidak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana L berdiri mematung. Tawa riang Misa seolah berubah wujud menjadi sabit tajam seorang dewa cinta yang dengan kasar membelah dan menghancurkan hati L menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang tak mungkin disatukan kembali.

Begitu L membuka mata, ia merasa pipinya basah. Dengan rasa sedikit tidak percaya, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk meraba cairan bening yang mengaliri wajahnya dan berasal dari kedua matanya tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisik L lirih.

Ia meremas kain putih yang membungkus tubuhnya, tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Bagian itu masih terasa sesak seperti yang ia rasakan dalam mimpinya. Detak jantungnya berpacu kencang. Bahkan pada saat-saat ia terancam kematian pun, L tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak sekencang ini. Rasa sakit ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ditembak peluru atau ditikam belati.

L menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menghapus efek yang diciptakan mimpi tadi.

_Mimpi itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak nyata_, L mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengumpulkan logikanya yang berserakan, karena entah kenapa mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata.

"Semakin lama saya tidak bertemu Light-kun, semakin sulit bagi saya untuk berpikir secara normal…" ucap L. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dan mengambil satu keputusan penting yang akan menjadi penentu kemana arah hubungan yang ia dan Light jalani. L menghela napasnya sekali lagi sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, ia telah kembali menjadi 'L', sang detektif yang ketajaman intuisi dan kekuatan intelenjesinya diakui oleh seluruh dunia, bukan lagi seorang pemuda labil yang putus asa karena cinta. *bah*

**XXX**

"Light… Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Cepat bangun atau kau akan merasakan hangatnya ciumanku~"

Suara serak-serak kering yang sudah Light kenal itu membuat Light membuka matanya dalam kecepatan cahaya. Ancaman mendapat ciuman dari Ryuk pagi-pagi begini jelas bukan ancaman remeh temeh. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk muntah-muntah di kamar mandi dan menghapus jejak yang ditinggalkan Dewa Cinta itu di bibirnya. Masih banyak hal penting lain yang harus dia lakukan, misalnya menata rambut cokelatnya agar meliuk-liuk(?) di tempat yang tepat, memilih setelan mana yang akan ia kenakan hari ini agar kekerenannya semakin terpancar, atau mencoba pose-pose seksi terbaru di depan cermin kesayangannya. Entah apa yang membuat Light berpikir bahwa aktivitas gaje yang disebutkan di atas adalah hal yang penting…

"Khu khu khu… Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Light. Kelihatannya kau bermimpi sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan ya?" tanya Ryuk.

"Bukannya kurang, tapi SANGAT tidak mengenakkan, Ryuk…" jawab Light. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa cenat-cenut. Bayangan Misa yang memeluknya erat-erat dengan tubuh sekekar Ade Rai masih menghantui pikiran Light.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya rencana apa untuk hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Ryuk itu, seringaian lebar langsung terbentuk di wajah Light yang masih dinodai bekas ilernya sendiri.

"Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana yang sangat menarik, Ryuk. Aku mempertaruhkan semuanya pada rencanaku kali ini."

"Khu khu khu… Biar kutebak. Pasti rencana itu ada hubungannya dengan Love Note yang kaubaca kemarin, kan? Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Ryuuzaki saat melihatmu menjalankan rencanamu. Tapi ingat, kalau kau tidak berhati-hati, rencana ini justru akan menjadikan hubunganmu dengan Ryuuzaki berakhir, lho."

"Aku tahu, Ryuk. Tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya rencanaku ini akan berhasil," ucap Light sambil mengusap poninya dengan gaya angkuh. Dengan ajaib, beberapa tangkai mawar merah langsung muncul di sekitar wajah Light diiringi sinar-sinar gaje yang berkilauan. Light mengambil salah satu tangkai mawar merah tersebut dan menggigitnya di antara kedua bibirnya.

"Tunggu saja, Ryuuzaki. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya…" bisik Light dengan nada sensual. Sebelah matanya mengedip ke arah para pembaca, sukses menyebabkan sebagian kecil pembaca _nosebleed_ dan sebagian besar lainnya langsung muntaber.

Ryuk yang sweatdropped memilih untuk mengabaikan kenarsisan Light dan membersihkan masker bengkoang yang tadi malam ia lumurkan di sekujur wajahnya. Tepat pada saat itulah Sayu muncul dari balik pintu kamar Light yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

"Onii-chan, kau sudah bangun? Di bawah ada Misa-san. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu… ng? Kenapa Onii-chan menggigit mawar?" ujar Sayu heran.

Light segera menyembunyikan mawar itu di balik selimutnya dan memasang wajah _cool_. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya masih mengantuk tadi. Kupikir mawar itu apel, jadi kugigit deh. Hahahaha…"

Sayu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Light. Menyadari leluconnya tadi sangat garing, Light buru-buru menambahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang Misa datang ke sini?"

"Ah… iya. Hari ini pun dia cantik sekali~ Walaupun Onii-chan bilang dia bukan pacar Onii-chan, tapi aku jadi curiga melihat dia datang lagi ke sini. Bilang saja kalian pacaran. Aku tidak akan bilang pada teman-temanku kalau Misa-san pacaran dengan Onii-chan kok. Aku mengerti, kalian harus menyembunyikan hubungan kalian supaya Misa-san tidak kehilangan fans, kan~?"

Light menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar celotehan Sayu. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa pacarnya adalah Ryuuzaki, bukan Misa, tapi dia menahan keinginan itu karena tidak mau adik semata wayangnya pingsan gara-gara mengetahui kakak laki-lakinya yaoi. Biarlah Sayu mengetahui hal itu saat dia sudah siap.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Tolong bilang pada Misa untuk menunggu sebentar ya? Aku mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu."

"_Hai_'~"

Sayu menutup pintu kamar Light dan bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menyampaikan pesan kakaknya pada Misa.

Pagi itu Light sengaja mempercepat kegiatan mandi dan bernarsis ria di depan cerminnya. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit, ia sudah berdiri di depan Misa. Begitu melihat Light, gadis pirang itu segera melonjak dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melompat ke arah Light sampai Light hampir terjungkal.

"Light~ Baru tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja, Misa sudah kangen sekali~" pekik Misa. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Light dengan erat sampai Light merasa sesak napas.

"EHEM EHEM!"

Sachiko sengaja batuk-batuk dengan suara keras untuk menyadarkan Misa bahwa ia tidak sendirian di rumah ini. Masih ada Sachiko, Soichiro, dan Sayu (ditambah Ryuk) yang menonton adegan itu. Misa pun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Light dan tertawa canggung.

"Ahahaha… _Gomenasai_, Bibi. Begitu melihat Light, Misa langsung lupa sedang berada di mana," ujar Misa seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Otomatis pergerakan itu membuat belahan dadanya terekspos jelas. Soichiro yang melihat hal itu langsung menelan ludah, tapi pelototan mengerikan Sachiko sukses membuat Soichiro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul gaje.

'Gadis ini... apa belum puas dia menggoda anakku? Sekarang dia juga mau mencoba menggoda suamiku?' pikir Sachiko geram. 'Sepertinya teh mendidih yang kuhidangkan semalam belum cukup untuk membuatnya sadar. Apa perlu aku mengguyurkan air panas ke badannya sekalian?'

"Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi kau sudah datang ke sini, Amane-san? Kau ingin kuhidangkan teh panas lagi?" kata Sachiko. Nada bicara yang sinis, aura gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah Sachiko sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Misa.

Sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Misa ingin memberikan laporan tentang—hmmmp!" Kalimatnya segera terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Light.

"Laporan tentang tugas kuliahku, Kaa-san. Lebih baik kami membahasnya di luar saja. Lagipula aku sudah mau berangkat kuliah. Aku akan sarapan di luar. _Jaa ne._"

Light segera menyeret Misa keluar rumahnya. Ia tidak mau Misa mengatakan hal macam-macam tentang tugas yang ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Light~ lepaskan Misa dong. Tangan Misa sakit~" keluh Misa.

Light segera melepaskan pergelangan tangan Misa dan memperlambat langkahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap gadis pirang tersebut dan berkata, "Apa yang mau kau laporkan?"

"Eee… ano…" Misa menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Light langsung, "Misa belum berhasil mengorek informasi dari Near… Misa baru ingat kalau Misa tidak mungkin menemui anak itu begitu saja dan menanyakan informasi-informasi yang Light inginkan… tapi ada satu hal yang Misa yakini!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Light seraya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Anak itu pasti suka mainan!" ujar Misa lantang.

Light seketika menggubrak mendengar informasi itu.

"Misa, semua anak kecil pasti suka mainan… kalau cuma itu, semua orang juga tahu…" kata Light sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tapi dia pasti penggemar fanatik Gundam! Misa kemarin melihat anak itu membawa-bawa robot Gundam dan di kepala robot itu ada tulisan '_I love you so much, Gundam-kun_'. Terus di sekujur tubuh robot-robotan itu ada bekas lipstik yang bentuknya mirip bentuk bibir anak itu!" seru Misa berapi-api.

"…Benarkah?" ucap Light setengah tak percaya. 'Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu fokus pada L dan senyuman aneh bocah albino itu…' pikirnya.

"Setidaknya Misa sudah tahu barang yang dia sukai. Misa pasti akan berusaha menemui Near dan menyogoknya dengan mainan. Kalau perlu, Misa akan menculik robot Gundam kesayangannya untuk membuatnya buka mulut!"

"Tidak perlu, Misa," tukas Light.

"Eh?"

"Aku mengganti tugas yang kuberikan padamu kemarin."

Misa menelengkan kepalanya, tampak tidak mengerti.

"Misa, jadilah pacarku."

**TBC!**

_Daijobou desu ka?: _apa kau baik-baik saja?

_Gomenasai: _maafkan aku.

_Jaa ne: _bye-bye~

**A/N: kekeke, cliffhanger~ cliffhanger~ XD *ditimpuk massa***

**Gomen aku potong sampai sini. Sebenarnya sih mau dipanjangin sedikit lagi, tapi… mood ngetik lagi turun. XP *PLAK***

**Apakah kalian ngerasain sedikit perubahan pada gaya menulisku? Apakah kalimat-kalimat bikinanku terlalu lebay? O_O**

**Silakan menyampaikan kesan dan pesan kalian pada kotak review! I need your review~ ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: KiraL, LightRyuuzaki, RaitoRyuga, YagamiLawliet

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Hai semua~ maaf ya aku menelantarkan fic-fic-ku di fandom ini. Akhir-akhir ini keinginanku untuk mengetik fic sedang turun drastis. Jadi begitu ada mood buat ngetik, aku segera melesat ke depan komputer untuk melanjutkan kisah gaje ini! Oh ya, berterima kasihlah pada **Orange Burst** a.k.a Yuzu, yang sudah berbaik hati membuat fanart untuk ketiga fic-ku di fandom ini. Berkat fanart buatannya—yang membuatku cengar-cengir karena tulisan-tulisan coretgajecoret awesome di sekujur fanart itu—aku jadi tergerak untuk tidak menyiksa reader dengan keterlambatan update yang terlalu bikin lumutan. ^_^ #PLAK

Yosh, happy reading~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Kedua bola mata Misa melebar, begitu juga dengan mulut dan lubang hidungnya. Bahkan entah bagaimana, kedua lubang telinganya ikut melebar mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pemuda yang sudah lama membuatnya terpesona itu. Untuk sesaat, wajah Misa sangat jauh dari wajah seorang model sekaligus _cover girl_ imut yang sedang naik daun.

"Li… Light… Apa Light serius?" tanya Misa tergagap. Ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya ala aktris telenevola kawakan yang sudah lama berkecimpung dan malang-melintang di dunia pertelenovelaan *halah*. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas seolah ia baru saja berjalan kaki dari Tokyo ke Osaka dengan memakai sepatu _high heels_ setinggi dua puluh sentimeter. Kalaupun ini cuma mimpi, Misa rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk bermimpi Light memintanya menjadi pacarnya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Misa-chan," jawab Light sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pacar _palsu_ku."

Ekspresi Misa langsung berubah mendengar kata 'palsu'. Begitu pun dengan bola mata, mulut, lubang hidung dan lubang telinganya yang kembali ke ukuran semula. Wajah Misa Misa si model cantik yang sedang naik daun akhirnya kembali.

"Apa maksud Light dengan pacar palsu?" Misa menyipitkan matanya dan merasakan hatinya yang tadinya berbunga-bunga sekarang jadi berdaun-daun(?) serta berduri-duri.

"Aku ingin kita pura-pura pacaran. Dengan begitu Ryuuzaki akan merasa cemburu dan menyadari ia tidak bisa melihatku bersama dengan orang lain selain dirinya," jelas Light.

Ia menambahkan dalam pikirannya, 'Ryuuzaki kemudian akan menarikku dari pelukan Misa dan memintaku menikahinya saat itu juga. Setelah menikah, kami akan berbulan madu selama berbulan-bulan di Afrika, atau mungkin di Rusia, pokoknya tempat yang sepi dan tanpa gangguan, dan menghabiskan hari dengan bercengkerama mesra layaknya pengantin baru. Kemudian aku akan mulai menggodanya sampai ia tersipu malu, lalu dengan perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari, aku akan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu, dan aku yakin itu tidak akan sulit karena pakaiannya sangat simpel. Beberapa menit kemudian… tada~! Mimpiku selama ini akan jadi kenyataan!'

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Light sudah merasa semangatnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat semua yang ia pikirkan tadi menjadi nyata. Ribuan gunung rela ia daki, tujuh samudera rela ia sebrangi, asalkan ia mampu mendapatkan hati serta tubuh L sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah mulai _browsing_ di internet untuk mencari paket bulan madu yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia begitu yakin rencananya yang (sangat tidak) masuk akal itu akan berjalan mulus dan sukses tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

"Tapi Misa tidak mau menjadi pacar palsu Light! Misa ingin menjadi pacar sungguhan!" kata Misa kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Oke, mungkin sebenarnya ada satu hambatan yang menghalangi kesuksesan rencananya, yaitu kekeraskepalaan seorang Misa Amane. Tapi bukan Light Yagami namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memperkirakan hal ini dan menyiapkan kata-kata untuk membujuk gadis pirang itu.

"Kenapa tidak, Misa? Selama menjadi pacar palsuku, kau bisa berdekatan denganku terus-menerus. Aku juga mungkin akan menciummu lagi—jika diperlukan. Tidakkah kau menginginkan hal itu?"

Ekspresi kesal Misa melunak dan ia mulai mengarahkan tatapan penuh harap pada Light.

"Benarkah Light akan mencium Misa lagi?" tanya Misa sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Hanya jika diperlukan," koreksi Light. "Tapi kemungkinan selalu ada, kan?"

Misa yang memang lemah imannya kalau sudah menyangkut Light Yagami, mulai terbujuk oleh iming-iming pemuda itu. Ia memang berharap bisa terus berdekatan dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu, dan bonus beberapa ciuman sungguh menggoda akal sehatnya. Tapi kemudian ia mengeraskan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalau semua itu hanya kepalsuan, Misa tidak mau," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kalau begitu," kata Light, berusaha terdengar acuh tak acuh. Ia mencoba taktik terakhirnya untuk mengakali Misa: bersikap tidak peduli dan sok jual mahal. "Aku masih bisa mencari gadis lain yang dengan suka rela mau menjadi pacar palsuku. Kurasa akan ada barisan panjang gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menggantikan posisimu. Bahkan antriannya bisa mencapai benua lain. Aku kan memenangkan _polling_ 'makhluk paling hot, tampan, jenius, seksi, memesona, menawan, dan menjanjikan untuk dijadikan pacar palsu' di salah satu situs internet," tuturnya. Entah situs mana yang dia maksud, tapi admin situs itu pasti kurang kerjaan karena membuat _polling_ gaje seperti itu. Dan lebih kurang kerjaan lagi orang-orang yang bersedia memberikan suaranya untuk _polling_ itu. Dan lebih lebih lebih kurang kerjaan lagi Light yang menghabiskan waktu dua jamnya di depan komputer hanya untuk tersenyum narsis karena dia memenangkan _polling_ aneh dan tidak penting itu.

Baiklah, mari kita alihkan subjek kita dari orang-orang kurang kerjaan, karena ada satu gadis di sini yang warna matanya berubah merah, entah terkena iritasi ringan atau apa. Geraman berbahaya persis seperti geraman hewan buas meluncur keluar dari bibirnya yang terolesi lipstik dengan sempurna, sedikit membuat Ryuk iri karena ia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa membuat bibirnya terolesi lipstik sesempurna itu. Maklum, bentuk bibir Ryuk kan memang (sangat) kurang proporsional.

"Misa tidak bisa melihat Light bersama gadis lain. Kalau Light sampai bersama dengan gadis lain selain Misa, Misa akan membunuh gadis itu, mengulitinya, mengeluarkan isi perutnya, melumurinya dengan garam dan perasan jeruk lemon serta bumbu yang terdiri dari bawang putih, bawang merah, cabe rawit, laos, jahe, dan lengkuas yang dihaluskan, lalu memarinasinya sampai bumbunya meresap, kemudian memanggangnya dalam oven dengan suhu 180 derajat selama 45 menit, setelah itu memotong-motongnya di atas talenan yang bersih supaya tidak terjadi kontaminasi silang, terus mengumpankannya pada anjing bulldog milik tetangga Misa. Misa akan merekam dengan _handycam_ saat anjing bulldog itu mengunyah potongan tubuh gadis itu. Lalu setiap malam Misa akan menonton rekaman adegan itu dan menikmati setiap bunyi retak yang terdengar ketika gigi taring anjing itu meremukkan tulang gadis itu dengan mudah seperti meremukkan cangkang telur. Terdengar menyenangkan, hihihihi…"

Selain beberapa bagian yang lebih terdengar seperti kutipan dari acara masak-memasak di salah satu stasiun tv swasta di negara author, Light merasa bulu kuduknya meremang mendengar ucapan Misa. Tidak disangka, gadis bertampang manis seperti dia punya mental psikopat juga. Light bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan Misa hobi membaca cerita bertema _gore_.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu kalau kau mau menerima tawaranku, Misa," ucap Light setelah berdehem untuk menyembunyikan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Khu khu khu, kau mulai berpikir kalau gadis ini lebih menakutkan dan berbahaya daripada kelihatannya kan, Light?" ujar Ryuk. Tawa anehnya semakin terdengar melengking saat Light melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Dewa Cinta dengan wajah penuh _make-up_ menor itu.

Misa mulai berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

'Sepertinya tawaran Light untuk Misa tidak terlalu buruk. Kalau Misa terus berdekatan dengan Light, siapa tahu Light akan jatuh cinta pada Misa dan melupakan Ryuuzaki. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan cinta tumbuh karena sering bertemu. Tidak ada salahnya Misa mencoba. Selain itu, siapa tahu Ryuuzaki malah akan memutuskan Light. Dan itu saatnya Misa beraksi untuk mendapatkan hati Light!'

"Apakah kau sudah selesai memikirkan tawaranku, Misa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus pergi kuliah," Light berkata dengan sedikit tidak sabar.

Misa mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu pergi kuliah, _Anata_."

Kedua lengan gadis itu langsung melingkari lengan kiri Light dengan ketat, seolah takut jika dia tidak melakukannya, Light akan kabur. Ia berjalan dengan riang, setengah menyeret pemuda malang itu ke arah Universitas Touou. Senyuman bangga tertoreh di wajahnya setiap ada orang yang menoleh untuk memerhatikan pasangan pemuda tampan dan gadis cantik yang entah kenapa terlihat kurang serasi itu. Bahkan tanpa ditanya pun, Misa sudah mencicit riang, "Ini Light Yagami, pacar Misa Misa. Kami sangat serasi, kan~?" Gadis itu bahkan tidak menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban orang yang diajaknya bicara. "Ah, terima kasih! Aku tahu kami memang serasi! Misa akan memberikanmu tanda tangan Misa kalau kita bertemu lagi. Tapi sekarang Misa mau pergi kencan ke kampus dengan pacar Misa dulu. _Jaa ne_~" Misa melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil berkata 'terserah' dengan tampang bosan itu.

Light mendesah pelan. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

**XXXX**

Kedatangan Light dan Misa di Universitas Touou mengundang perhatian hampir segenap mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada di sekitar mereka. Itu semua dipicu oleh teriakan seorang mahasiswa berambut pendek dan berkacamata yang dikenali Light sebagai salah satu seniornya di kampus itu.

"Hei, bukannya itu Misa Misa, model yang terkenal itu?"

"Eh, benar! Dia Misa Misa! Yang di sampingnya itu Light Yagami dari tingkat 1 kan? Kenapa mereka datang berdua sambil bergandengan tangan begitu ya? Ayo kita hampiri mereka!"

Dalam sekejap sudah banyak orang yang mengerubungi mereka dan menanyakan hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Bahkan ada mahasiswa yang menjadi wartawan dadakan dan menyodorkan mikrofon ke arah Misa dan Light dengan penuh napsu seorang maniak gosip.

"Apakah kalian berdua pacaran? Kapan dan di mana kalian bertemu pertama kali? Apakah hubungan ini akan dilanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius?"

Belum sempat Misa dan Light menjawab pertanyaan itu, mendadak seorang mahasiswa lain sudah memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan lain lagi.

"Yagami-san, benarkah gosip yang mengatakan bahwa kau sempat menggoda salah satu bawahan ayahmu yang berinisial M? Beberapa saksi mata sudah menyaksikan sendiri bahwa kau melemparkan senyuman paling cemerlangmu pada orang itu. Selain itu, benarkah kabar burung bahwa ibumu adalah seorang fujoshi? Kalau benar begitu, tidakkah hubunganmu dengan Misa Misa ini akan ditentang oleh ibumu?"

Light mengerutkan keningnya mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu. Dari mana orang itu tahu mengenai hal-hal tersebut? Dan berani sekali dia bilang bahwa Light sempat menggoda Mogi! Light sangat yakin bahwa Mogi-lah bawahan ayahnya yang tadi dia maksud. Waktu itu kan dia cuma salah sasaran saja. Ck, bagaimana dia harus membersihkan nama baiknya setelah ini? Dan lagi, ibunya seorang fujoshi? Itukah sebabnya setiap malam ibunya rela memantengi tv untuk menonton sinetron yaoi tidak jelas berjudul Cinta Vikri dan mengabaikan Soichiro yang meminta 'jatah'? Sungguh fakta yang mengejutkan. Tapi itu semua baru kabar burung yang belum bisa dipastikan kebenarannya.

Saat Light sedang sibuk berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat tajam menusuk datang dari balik kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mengelilinginya. Sepertinya bukan dia saja yang merasakan hawa yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang itu, karena semua orang yang mengerumuni mereka mendadak terdiam. Suasana terasa mencekam, rasa horor menguasai hati setiap orang yang berdiri di sana. Dengan penuh ketegangan, kepala semua orang menoleh pada sumber hawa membunuh itu.

Sang pembawa aura membunuh itu berjalan pelan ke arah Light dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dan semua orang otomatis memberi jalan, karena mereka merasa hidup mereka tergantung pada apakah mereka mau memberi jalan atau tidak.

Kedua mata Light menyipit saat orang itu berjalan semakin dekat padanya. Light bisa merasakan tangan Misa yang menggenggam tangannya basah oleh keringat, dan ia juga bisa mendengar suara gadis itu menelan ludah karena ketakutan.

"Perkenalkan, dia Misa Amane, kekasihku yang baru," ujar Light, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk meraih bahu gadis pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya, menarik gadis itu lebih dekat padanya. Pipi gadis itu langsung memerah, tapi Light tidak peduli. Ia sibuk membuat kontak mata dengan pemuda yang sekarang menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Light dengan dipisahkan jarak yang tidak seberapa.

Sepasang mata _onyx _yang sebelumnya membuat semua orang merasa sedang diintai maut, sekarang memancarkan aura yang sungguh berbeda.

Terluka.

Mau tidak mau, Light merasa bersalah dan ikut terluka melihat tatapan L, tapi ia mengesampingkan rasa bersalahnya, kemudian mematahkan kontak matanya dengan pemuda itu. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Misa lekat-lekat, dan gadis itu balas menatap Light dengan rasa cinta dan pemujaan yang meluap-luap, sampai-sampai semua orang bisa melihat kedua mata gadis itu berubah menjadi bentuk hati.

"Misa, apakah dulu orangtuamu menjual korek api?" tanya Light dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah membakar hatiku dengan api cintamu."

Semua orang resmi menggubrak mendengar rayuan gombal Light yang mengingatkan kita pada salah satu program komedi terkenal di negara author itu.

'Plis deh, kalau mau merayu cewek, rayuannya yang bermutu dikit kek!' pikir semua orang secara serempak.

Sedangkan Misa yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta malah menganggap rayuan itu sangat romantis dan membalasnya dengan rayuan yang tak kalah gombalnya.

"Light, pantas saja ayahmu adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang," ucap Misa.

"Memangnya kenapa, Misa-chan?"

"Karena kau sudah menangkap dan memenjarakan hati Misa dalam penjara cintamu…" jawab Misa sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Setelah nyanyian jangkrik yang sempat menggema selama beberapa detik, terjadi acara muntah massal di Universitas Touou. Beberapa yang tidak tahan mendengar rayuan norak bin super gombal itu bahkan terpaksa menderita dehidrasi yang disebabkan muntah terus-menerus. Beberapa unit ambulans dipanggil untuk melarikan para korban ke rumah sakit terdekat. Semua orang berlarian, saling berebut untuk meninggalkan Light dan Misa karena tidak mau telinga mereka ternodai oleh rayuan-gombal-yang-nggak-banget lagi. Jeritan mereka terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan sirine ambulans yang meraung-raung memekakkan telinga.

…Tolong jangan salahkan kelebayan mereka, karena sebenarnya author-lah yang melebay-lebaykan _scene_ ini. *dikeroyok*

Setelah semua kekacauan itu selesai, tinggallah Light, Misa dan L sendirian.

Light merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Ia tidak sabar menanti L menarik tangannya dan mengatakan pada Misa kalau Light adalah miliknya—miliknya seorang—lalu meminta Light menikahinya detik itu juga (yang tentu saja akan disambut Light dengan senang hati dan ia akan langsung menjalankan rencana malam Minggu hotnya yang sudah tertunda terlalu lama).

Tapi tidak satupun bayangan Light menjadi kenyataan. L hanya terdiam sambil menatap Light dan Misa dengan mata pandanya. Kedua tangannya tidak pernah keluar dari saku celana jeansnya.

'Ada apa ini? Apa Ryuuzaki terlalu syok sampai ia tidak bisa menarik tanganku? Tanganku mulai pegal dipeluk Misa terus…' keluh Light dalam hati.

Light terus menunggu, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan kalau dalam waktu empat puluh detik Ryuuzaki masih belum menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia sendiri yang akan membebaskan diri dari pelukan Misa, melompat ke arah L lalu memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya akting dan ia hanya mencintai L seorang.

'40… 39… 38…'

Light mulai menghitung. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat, terutama dengan terjadinya acara tatap-menatap di antara ketiga orang itu. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Light.

'33… 32… 31…'

Misa yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Light, membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit lega. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa menarik napas lega, kedua lengan Misa sudah melingkar di leher Light dan gadis itu berjinjit sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Light. Light menatap horor bibir Misa yang semakin mendekat. Walau begitu, sebagian otaknya yang masih berfungsi sempat-sempatnya melanjutkan acara menghitung mundurnya.

'25… 24… 23…'

Light bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh L pada Misa bahkan tanpa harus melihat itu dengan matanya. Ryuk mulai beraksi dengan menambahkan efek _slow motion _pada saat bibir Misa hampir menyentuh bibir Light.

"Misa sangat mencintai Light…" bisik gadis itu.

Light tidak memedulikannya sama sekali. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tangan L yang sedikit bergerak saat mendengar Misa mengatakan hal itu. Mata hitam L sama sekali tidak berkedip dan terus memancarkan aura membunuh yang semakin kuat.

'15… 14… 13…'

Tepat di detik ketiga belas, di saat jarak antara bibir Misa dan bibir Light sudah terlalu dekat, kedua tangan L meluncur keluar dari saku celananya dan ia memegang sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti… borgol?

Kedua mata Light melebar. Ia merasakan tarikan di tangan kirinya dan kemudian…

'_Klik'_

Sesuatu yang sangat terdengar seperti suara borgol dikunci menggema di udara.

"Light-kun milik saya." Akhirnya dialog yang sudah Light tunggu-tunggu itu keluar juga dari bibir L. "Hanya milik saya seorang."

Suara '_klik´_ lain terdengar dan Light melihat tangan kanan L sudah terkunci oleh ujung borgol yang satunya.

Itu adalah borgol yang istimewa. Rantainya dibuat sepanjang dua meter dan sepertinya itu adalah tipe borgol yang tidak akan tergores bahkan oleh gergaji listrik sekalipun. Jangan tanya Light bagaimana bisa borgol itu muat di dalam kantong celana L tanpa menyebabkan kantung itu terlihat berisi, karena Light juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Misa hanya bisa menganga melihat keposesifan L yang akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Ditatap dengan cara seperti yang L lakukan pada Misa sekarang itu mengerikan! Jika kalian belum pernah melihat L marah 'marah', maka sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menyaksikannya. Dan seharusnya Misa bangga bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung untuk melihat L mengeluarkan emosinya yang biasanya terkubur, tapi jangankan bangga, ia sekarang malah ketakutan setengah mati!

Di lain pihak, Light justru terpesona setengah hidup melihat L dengan keposesifannya. Itu membuktikan bahwa L memang mencintai—ah, tidak, amat-sangat-terlalu-mencintai Light lebih tepat. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seposesif ini selain menyangkut _makanan manis_nya. Dan Light sudah memecahkan rekor sebagai orang pertama yang membuat L posesif!

Halo~? Itu rekor yang sangat hebat, kan? Light sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti seorang _super hero_ sekarang, sebab daftar ke-_awesome_-annya yang sudah berderet seperti rakyat yang mengantri sembako gratis itu kini bertambah lagi!

Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi dan L pasti, PASTI akan meminta Light untuk menikahinya seperti yang ia rencanakan. Kemudian ia akan hidup bahagia dengan L dan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Love Note dan RYUK! Light merasa ini adalah momen paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya. Ia bisa menangis saking bahagianya.

Bagaimanapun, peristiwa itu tidak terjadi—_belum, _koreksi Light.

L masih sibuk 'membunuh' Misa dengan tatapannya, dan jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Misa pasti sudah mati berkali-kali.

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya Light berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari L. Cara itu berhasil, karena L langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Light. Kilat kemarahan masih ada di kedua bola mata L, namun kesedihanlah yang mendominasi sorot mata L saat ia menatap Light.

L tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan keheningan menggantung di udara.

'Tentu saja! Harusnya aku menjelaskan dulu kalau tadi itu aku cuma berakting!' pikir Light, tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang paling tolol di jagat raya ini. Mana bisa kau mengharapkan seseorang memintamu menikahinya kalau ia berpikir kau mencintai orang lain?

"Ryuuzaki, tadi itu aku hanya berakting. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Misa. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar bahwa kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan orang lain. Selamanya hatiku tetap milikmu!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu, Light-kun," kata L. "Kalau tidak, saya tidak yakin Amane-san bisa tetap hidup untuk berpacaran denganmu dan menggantikan posisi saya di hati Light-kun…"

Sungguh, Light merasa takjub bagaimana bisa L tetap memakai bahasa yang sopan dan bahkan memanggil Misa 'Amane-san' saat ia tahu pemuda bermata panda itu tengah dilanda rasa cemburu yang amat dahsyat.

"Jadi? Sekarang kau sudah yakin kan bahwa aku memang mencintaimu, Ryuuzaki? Atau kau masih mau memaksa berkata kau 'bosan' padaku setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan memborgol tangan kita," ujar Light sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Sampai kapan kau mau melanjutkan 'break' kita dengan alasan kau bosan padaku, Ryuuzaki? Bukankah pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang tidak tahan berpisah denganku?"

L mendengus sebal. Walaupun yang dikatakan Light memang benar, tapi ia tidak suka cara Light mengatakannya. Seakan-akan L adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tahan berpisah dengannya! Padahal L tahu, Light-lah yang tidak tahan sampai ia menggunakan Misa untuk membuatnya cemburu seperti ini.

"Itu benar, Light-kun. Maka dari itu, saya memutuskan untuk terus mengikatmu dengan saya selama dua puluh empat jam sehari sampai jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan."

Bola mata Light bersinar terang mendengar berita itu. Terborgol dengan L selama dua puluh empat jam sehari sampai jangka waktu yang belum ditentukan terdengar sangat menjanjikan! Itu artinya Light bisa 'menyerang' L kapanpun ia mau. Ah~ Light tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari sekarang. Ryuk terkekeh melihat tampang bahagia Light yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, jauh dari imej jenius yang selama ini melekat padanya.

"Apa? Ryuuzaki tidak boleh melakukan itu! Dua pria terborgol seharian itu menjijikkan! Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian mau ke toilet? Uuuh, Misa sama sekali tidak setuju!" seru Misa setelah berhasil keluar dari ketakutannya tadi. Rupanya informasi yang diterimanya barusan sukses membuatnya sadar dari genjutsu(?) yang dilancarkan mata mangekyou sharingan L. (_readers_: salah fandom woy!)

Sayang sekali, tidak satupun dari kedua pemuda di situ yang memedulikan protes Misa.

"Tapi tentu saja saya tidak akan membiarkan Light-kun menyentuh saya sesuka Light-kun. Saya sudah menyiapkan seorang pengawas yang sangat kompeten untuk mengawasi kita selama kita terborgol," ucap L. Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah cerah Light meredup seketika.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki…?" desis Light. Ia penasaran sebanyak apa lagi rintangan yang harus ia hadapi untuk mewujudkan malam Minggu hotnya yang lagi-lagi terpaksa ditunda.

"Near, keluarlah," ujar L tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Light.

Dan saat itulah seorang bocah albino yang sejak awal sudah memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk untuk Light keluar dari mobil Rolls Royce yang diparkirkan Watari tidak jauh dari tempat L dan Light berdiri. Light hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat seringaian mengerikan Near tertuju padanya.

'Bocah itu pasti bukan anak kecil biasa!' pikir Light. 'Mana ada anak kecil yang seringaiannya sebengis itu? !'

Menenteng puzzle di tangan kirinya dan sebuah robot gundam (dengan bekas lipstik berbagai warna melekat di tiap inchi permukaannya) di pelukan tangan kanannya, Near melangkah dengan—hampir bisa dikatakan—anggun, walaupun ia hanya memakai kaus kaki dan tidak mengenakan sepatu. Seringaian bengis itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya, namun segera menghilang setelah L membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Near.

"Kau siap untuk melaksanakan tugasmu, Near?"

"Tentu," jawab Near dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu, kalian tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya! Bagaimana dengan Misa? Misa adalah pacar Light juga!" jerit Misa sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Apakah Amane-san lupa siapa pacar yang 'asli' dan siapa yang 'palsu'?" kata L. Ketenangan dalam nada suaranya justru terdengar menakutkan bagi Light.

"Misa tidak peduli! Pokoknya Misa mau ikut mengawasi kalian! Misa tidak bisa membiarkan Light terus bersama Ryuuzaki seharian! Pacar palsu juga punya hak untuk berkencan dengan Light, dan kami belum melakukan kencan yang sebenarnya. Ryuuzaki bahkan menggagalkan usaha Misa untuk mencium Light tadi. Bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan Misa begitu saja? Ini sama sekali tidak adil! Pokoknya Misa tidak mau tahu! MISA INGIN IKUT KEMANA PUN KALIAN PERGI!" Gadis pirang itu terus mencerocos tanpa jeda, menuntut keadilan dan 'hak'nya sebagai pacar palsu Light.

"Terserah kalau begitu. Lagipula di markas saya juga masih banyak kamar kosong," L mengatakannya dengan ringan, seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Tapi tentu saja itu adalah masalah besar bagi Light! Masalah yang sangat sangat sangat besar!

Diawasi oleh Near saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi ditambah Misa. Bagaimana dengan rencana malam Minggu hotnya? Tidak adakah seorang pun yang peduli pada rencananya? Light meratap dalam hati.

Jelas Light belum bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Love Note maupun Ryuk.

"Khu khu khu… senang bisa tinggal bersamamu lebih lama, Light," ujar Ryuk dengan nada menyebalkan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang dipasangi bulu mata palsu setebal ulat bulu.

Light tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi nasib apesnya. Mungkin hanya bisa bilang kalau ini benar-benar SESUATU yah~ *Syahrini mode: on*

**~TBC~**

**A/N**: Nyahahaha, jadi inilah yang dimaksud dengan 'sekutu L' dalam chapter kemarin. L bukannya berniat untuk membuat Light cemburu dengan ikutan akting mesra dengan Near, tapi ia berniat untuk menjadikan Near pengawas Light. Persentasi L saat ini belum jelas naik atau turun. Tunggu saja di chapter depan. :3 *digampar*

Maaf ya, aku selalu~ saja telat update. Maaf juga kalau makin lama humornya makin garing dan chapternya makin pendek. Orz

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kasih spoiler untuk chap selanjutnya deh. L akan bertemu dengan sang ibu rumah tangga fujoshi teladan, Sachiko! XD *tabur confetti*

Jadi, review please? Review kalian itu sesuatu banget~ *kedip-kedip bareng Ryuk*


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: LightL

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note, Author's Note panjang! Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Sempat terjebak dalam WB berkepanjangan serta badai stress yang melelahkan fisik dan mental, akhirnya aku kembali untuk meng-update fic ini. Maaf aku belum meng-update fic-ku yang lain di fandom ini (Lovesick dan Wish). Semoga aku bisa segera menemukan ide dan mood serta waktu luang untuk melanjutkannya. ^^'

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca kisah aneh bin ajaib binti ga logis ini sampai chapter sekarang. Apalagi yang sudah memberikan REVIEW secara terus-menerus. Apa jadinya nasib fic ini kalau tidak ada dukungan dari kalian, readers serta reviewers setia? *ngusap air mata*

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk **PenWanderer**, salah satu reviewers fic ini yang paling setia serta sahabat dumay-ku. Walau hanya di dunia maya, tapi aku sangat menikmati saat-saat yang kita lewati bersama, Pen-san! *mata berapi-api* *bah* Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas tagihan update-nya yang selalu memecut semangat update-ku. Selain itu aku minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, karena sudah menelantarkan fic collab kita (Panda Complex Unlimited). Bagaimanapun, kapasitas otakku yang terbatas sepertinya masih belum mampu merangkai kata-kata sedahsyat bikinan Pen. :"( *nangis sambil kayang(?)*

Yosh, pokoknya selamat menikmati chapter ini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. *ganyambung*

Maaf author's note-nya panjang sangat. m(_ _)m

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Suasana di dalam mobil Rolls Royce milik L terasa campur aduk.

Rangkulan Light pada bahu L yang duduk di sebelah kirinya (yang entah mengapa tidak ditepis oleh L seperti biasanya) membuat hati Light berbunga-bunga, tapi tatapan tajam Near dan boneka-voodoo-berbentuk-amat-sangat-mirip-Light-yang-munculnya-entah-dari-mana beserta jarum tajam yang dipegang oleh bocah albino itu membuat Light terpaksa melepaskan rangkulannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan seperti layaknya anak baik-baik nan polos bin manis—Ryuk langsung mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah melihat sikap Light. Sementara itu, Misa yang memaksa ikut naik ke dalam mobil tidak henti-hentinya memeluk lengan kanan Light sambil memasang wajah cemberut pada L. Di lain pihak, Watari yang berperan sebagai pengemudi hanya memasang wajah ti'is alias datar, kepalanya sedikit bergoyang-goyang menikmati musik K-Pop yang menggema dari radio yang terpasang di mobil. (sekilas info: Watari menjadi k-popers setelah tidak sengaja melihat MV girlband yang unyu-unyu di youtube saat ia punya waktu senggang)

"Uhm, Ryuuzaki, kalau aku tidak salah, arah yang kita tuju ini… arah rumahku, kan?" tanya Light memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," L menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Untuk apa kita ke rumahku? Kusangka kita akan langsung ke markasmu?"

"Karena mulai sekarang kita akan terus bersama selama 24 jam sehari, saya perlu meminta izin pada orang tua Light-kun. Saya tidak mau mereka mengira Light-kun hilang karena diculik penjahat atau mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan seperti di sinetron," kata L.

Light hanya sweatdropped.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ryuuzaki belum pernah diperkenalkan pada orang tua Light ya?" ujar Misa dengan nada mengejek, "Misa sih sudah~~~" diakhiri dengan remasan kuat pada lengan kanan Light yang hampir membuat tulangnya retak.

Light menyadari adanya sedikit rengutan di alis L yang tidak begitu nampak, dan buru-buru dia menambahkan, "Ryuuzaki, orang tuaku pasti akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu! Mereka akan sangat bangga kalau mengetahui pacarku adalah L!"

"Begitu ya…" L hanya menanggapi dengan tak acuh. Sebenarnya ia sedikit minder, khawatir menghadapi kenyataan kalau-kalau ayah dan ibu Light tidak menerimanya sebagai pacar Light karena masalah jenis kelamin.

"Yagami-san, dari mana Anda bisa begitu yakin kalau orangtua Anda akan menerima L-niisan apa adanya? Apakah mereka sudah tahu mengenai orientasi seksual Anda?" Near ikut nyeletuk, tanpa sadar menambah kegalauan hati L.

"Soal itu…" Light menelan ludah. Ia memang belum pernah memberitahu orangtuanya kalau ia lebih menyukai laki-laki dibanding perempuan, padahal Sachiko pasti akan bersorak bahagia kalau ia mendengar berita tersebut.

"Belum ya?" Near menyeringai puas melihat Light salah tingkah. Baik L maupun Light sama-sama ingin mencukur plontos rambut Near dan menjadikannya benang wol(?) saat itu juga.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau belum? Aku punya pacar laki-laki pun tidak masalah, asal orang itu adalah Ryuuzaki, aku pasti akan memperjuangkan cinta kami yang murni dan agung!" seru Light berapi-api, tidak sadar kalau ia telah seenaknya meng-copy-paste dialog Cinta Vikri.

"Light-kun…" L yang (sedikit) terharu langsung menautkan jari jemarinya dan menatap Light dengan tatapan you-are-my-hero, juga tanpa sadar meng-copas akting Higuchi dalam Cinta Vikri.

"Kalian, bisa tolong hentikan? Dunia bukan cuma milik kalian berdua, tahu! Dunia itu harusnya milik Light dan Misa!" Misa langsung menjerit tidak terima, memisahkan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara (dan mabuk sinteron) itu.

Watari hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar keributan di jok belakang.

'Dasar anak muda… untung kisah cintaku dengan Wedy tidak diwarnai cinta segi tiga alay macam begitu,' batinnya. Kepalanya kembali mengangguk-angguk ketika I'm The Best-nya 2ne1 diputar di radio. (Oh, Watari, kita satu fandom! #abaikan)

**XXX**

Setelah melewati jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Watari cs sampai juga di depan rumah Light. Beberapa tetangga Light tampak mengintip dan langsung bergosip ria melihat mobil mewah milik L terparkir di halaman rumah Light. Mungkin sudah kodrat ibu-ibu untuk menggosipkan berbagai hal, mulai yang agak penting seperti kenaikan harga sembako sampai yang sungguh-sangat-tidak-penting seperti _affair_ yaoi antara tukang sayur dengan pemilik kedai ramen.

Watari sebagai asisten teladan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk L. Setelah penumpang mobil itu satu persatu turun, mereka pun berdiri berjajar layaknya pelajar yang sedang mengikuti upacara bendera.

"Ryuuzaki, _this is it_! Rumah keluarga Yagami yang sederhana namun mempesona seperti aku yang meninggalinya," ujar Light penuh kebanggaan.

L hanya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Dalam pikirannya terlintas kembali adegan-adegan yang pernah ia lihat di rumah ini melalui kamera tersembunyi, termasuk adegan Light bernarsis-ria dan melakukan adegan _striptease_ berbahaya di depan cermin. Rona _pink _menyelimuti pipinya saat ia berdehem untuk menyingkirkan bayangan Light yang hanya memakai celana jeans tengah menyeringai seksi tepat di depan kamera tersembunyi yang tersambung pada monitor miliknya.

'Lihat, Ryuuzaki sampai _blushing _begitu. Dia pasti setuju dengan kata-kataku tadi kalau aku memang mempesona,' batin Light sambil senyum-senyum jumawa.

"Yagami-san, bangunan seperti ini Anda sebut rumah?" suara yang datangnya dari mulut seorang bocah berambut putih yang memeluk mainan Gundam itu membuat otot di dahi Light mencuat.

"Near-chi, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Light-niisan!" kata Misa sambil membungkuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan Near. Near menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Apa-apaan 'Light-niisan' itu? Disogok puzzle jenis terbaru pun ia tidak akan sudi memanggil Light seperti itu. Baginya, yang pantas disebut 'Niisan' hanyalah L seorang.

"Biarkan saja, Misa. Setidaknya aku tidak tinggal di rumah-rumah yang ada di acara 'Jika Aku Menjadi'," tukas Light tajam.

Near hanya mendengus meremehkan, membuat Light semakin sebal.

'Apa perlu bocah ini dibiarkan menyentuh Love Note agar dia bisa melihat penampakan Ryuk ya?' Light ngedumel dalam hati.

"Yagami-kun, apakah perlu saya yang membukakan pintu? Kelihatannya kau terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri," ujar Watari, membuyarkan lamunan Light mengenai tampang Near jika ia melihat Ryuk dengan dandanan alaynya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya," jawab Light sambil tersenyum. Ia mencoba bersikap sopan layaknya anak teladan di hadapan 'calon ayah mertua'.

Light pun melangkah maju, diikuti L karena mereka terhubung oleh borgol. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit dag-dig-dug ketika Light memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Berbagai bayangan tentang penolakan orang tua Light terhadap hubungan mereka kembali bermunculan di otaknya. Haruskah hubungan mereka berakhir dengan kawin lari seperti yang terjadi dalam mega drama Cinta Vikri?

"Tadaima," Light berucap dengan kasual seperti ketika ia biasa pulang ke rumah, bedanya saat ini ia membawa sang pujaan hati untuk pertama kalinya dengan keadaan yang cukup ekstrim alias terborgol satu sama lain.

"Light, cepat sekali pulangnya?" Sachiko yang tengah bersih-bersih menyambut kepulangan anaknya dengan heran, tetapi kedua bola matanya segera melebar ketika melihat pemuda kurus berpostur agak bungkuk, mengenakan pakaian amat santai, dan berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di samping Light. Kamera segera men-_zoom_ wajah Sachiko. Kedua alis wanita paruh baya itu bertemu di tengah dahi, mulutnya menganga tak percaya, kemoceng yang digunakan untuk bersih-bersih terjatuh dari pegangannya. Ia amat persis ibu-ibu di sinetron yaoi yang baru saja mengetahui anak laki-lakinya yang macho dihamili seorang banci(?).

Light yang melihat reaksi ibunya seperti terkena stroke mendadak itu dengan sedikit panik menghampiri Sachiko dan memeganginya agar ia tidak jatuh lemas.

"Kaasan, kau kenapa?" seru Light. 'Belum apa-apa saja Kaasan sudah se-_shock_ ini. Apakah dia sudah punya _feeling_ kalau Ryuuzaki itu pacarku?' pikirnya.

Sachiko, yang masih dilanda rasa tak percaya melihat calon menantu idamannya berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini menunjuk L dengan tangan gemetaran.

"L-Light… katakan padaku, siapa dia…" ujarnya. Pandangannya meneliti L dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia sungguh mirip dengan pemuda yang pernah dibayangkannya melakukan hal-hal rated M di sebuah gedung tua dengan Light. Kami-sama, apakah ini takdir? Apakah doa-doa yang ia panjatkan setiap malam itu akhirnya terkabul?

"Kaasan, mungkin apa yang akan kusampaikan ini akan membuatmu marah, tapi aku harus memberitahu Kaasan sekarang juga. Pemuda itu bernama Ryuuzaki, dan dia adalah… **kekasihku**."

**JRENG JRENG! ***musik ala sinetron berkumandang*

Sachiko tak tahu harus melakukan apa dulu. Apakah harus menciumi putranya karena telah mengabulkan mimpinya memiliki calon menantu idaman, atau menciumi sang calon menantu yang saat ini sedang menggigiti keempat kukunya sekaligus saking tegangnya menunggu reaksi Sachiko selanjutnya.

Setelah dilanda keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Sachiko berhasil meredakan gemetarnya, lalu melengkungkan senyuman yang teramat manis pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang tampan, budiman, dermawan, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung dan pandai memilih calon suami(?) itu.

"Light… kenapa baru sekarang kau memperkenalkan Nak Ryuuzaki pada Kaasan?" ujarnya dengan nada selembut sutra. "Mari, Ryuuzaki-san, jangan berdiri saja. Duduklah di ruang tamu. Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian semua. Dan senang bertemu dengan Anda, …" Sachiko melirik Watari yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sejak ia turun dari mobil.

"Nama saya Quillish Wammy, tapi panggil saja saya Watari," ujar pria tua itu sambil membungkuk, yang dibalas oleh Sachiko.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Watari-san. Nama saya Sachiko Yagami. Maaf bila putraku kurang bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk putra Anda."

"Sebenarnya Ryuuzaki itu bukan putra kandungku…"

"Ah, kalau kita mengobrol sekarang aku bisa lupa membuat tehnya," potong Sachiko. "Kita bisa mengobrol nanti. Silakan masuk dulu ke ruang tamu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Sachiko melenggang santai, meninggalkan putra, kekasih asli, serta kekasih palsu putranya yang memasang tampang cengok melihat sikap Sachiko yang sungguh jauh di luar perkiraan mereka.

'Apa-apaan sikap Bibi tadi? Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu senang mengetahui kalau Ryuuzaki adalah kekasih Light?' pikir Misa tak percaya. 'Padahal selama ini tidak pernah dia bersikap seperti itu pada Misa! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Misa kan tidak mungkin dikalahkan sama panda kerempeng seperti Ryuuzaki! Misa lebih cantik dan lebih seksi! Apa mata Bibi tidak normal ya?' Gadis pirang itu sibuk menggerutu dalam hati, tidak sadar kalau Light, L, Watari dan Near sudah memasuki ruang tamu. Setelah sadar, ia pun mengikuti mereka berempat dan memaksa duduk di antara Light dan L walau kursi itu hanya muat untuk dua orang. Tentu saja tindakannya itu menghasilkan _death glare _dari L yang memaksa Misa untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Near. Ia tidak mau terkena genjutsu tsukuyomi no panda(?) L lagi.

"Ryuuzaki, sepertinya ibuku sangat menyukaimu. Kaasan tidak jatuh pingsan dan terkena serangan jantung seperti dalam bayanganku. Ia bahkan memanggilmu 'Nak Ryuuzaki'!"

"…" L hanya diam. Ia memikirkan kembali apa maksud seringaian Sachiko yang tadi sempat dilemparkan ke arahnya sesaat sebelum ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh. Rasanya ia mengenali seringaian semacam itu…

"Syukurlah ya, Ryuuzaki," timpal Watari sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia senang kisah cinta Light dan L tidak serupa dengan kisah salah satu artis seksi asal Indonesia yang hubungannya tak disetujui sang ibunda.

Sementara itu, Near hanya menyipitkan matanya, tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak L langsung mendapatkan restu semudah itu dari ibu Light. Sebenarnya ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari senyuman lebar Sachiko. Senyuman itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman Linda yang selalu berfangirling mengenai Matt dan Mello padanya, tidak peduli apakah Near mendengarkan atau tidak. Jangan-jangan Sachiko adalah…. Near tidak berani melanjutkan pemikirannya, karena jika firasatnya benar, L pasti akan mendapatkan teror tak berkesudahan. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk bermain-main dengan robot Gundam kesayangannya.

"Khu khu khu… dilihat dari sikap ibumu yang tidak pernah absen menonton sinetron yaoi, sebenarnya hal ini sudah bisa kuprediksi, Light," Ryuk melayang-layang di udara. Dari tadi tak disorot, ternyata ia sibuk menata rambutnya menyerupai jambul khatulistiwa Syahrini. Model rambut eksotis dan fantastis itu diimbangi oleh terusan oranye bling-bling yang dikenakannya serta pulasan lipstik merah ngejreng yang memolesi bibir panjangnya. Kalau ia bisa terlihat oleh semua yang ada di situ, tentulah akan terjadi acara muntah berjamaah.

'Benar juga,' Light memikirkan ucapan Ryuk. 'Harusnya aku tahu Kaasan sudah sangat terpengaruh virus fujoshi gara-gara sinteron yaoi tidak jelas itu. Tapi syukurlah hal itu membuat hubunganku dan Ryuuzaki bisa diterima Kaasan dengan mudah tanpa adanya tumpahan air mata lebay dan acara kawin lari,' batin Light lega. Menyebut masalah kawin lari, Light kembali teringat dengan tujuan utamanya melakukan semua ini, yaitu rencana malam minggu hotnya (yang entah sudah berapa kali harus tertunda).

'Kali ini aku harus berhasil. Sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak boleh gagal mendapatkan malam Minggu hotku. Aku pasti akan menemukan kelemahan bocah albino itu dan menyingkirkannya sejauh-jauhnya, setelah itu aku dan Ryuuzaki… hihihihi… baru membayangkannya saja aku sudah bersemangat…'

"Light-kun?" L memperhatikan seringaian mesum Light dengan kernyitan di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan adanya bahaya yang siap menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki, maaf aku melamun. Aku hanya terlalu senang hubungan kita diterima baik oleh Kaasan," Light memasang tampang _cool_ dan menggenggam kedua tangan L. 'Ryuuzaki, tanganmu begitu mulus, aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh bagian yang lain~'

"Ah, saya juga senang, Light-kun. Tapi kita belum melihat reaksi ayah dan adikmu…"

"Tenang saja, walau Tousan adalah kepala rumah tangga, tapi Kaasan adalah ratu di rumah ini. Kalau Kaasan sudah memutuskan sesuatu, Tousan tidak akan berani membantah. Habis kalau dibantah, 'jatah' Tousan akan dikurangi, padahal selama ini 'jatah'nya sudah dikurangi terus. Kalau dikurangi lagi, lama-lama 'jatah' itu bisa habis. Kasihan kan Tousan kalau setiap malam harus tidur di luar kamar ditemani nyamuk-nyamuk dan sebuah bantal guling?" Light menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara L tidak mengerti apa maksud 'jatah' yang terus-terusan disebut Light. Ah… memang dasar kau itu masih polos mengenai hal-hal semacam itu, L… =.='

"Jadi maksudnya, Paman dan Sayu-chan juga akan setuju dengan hubungan kalian?" Misa menggeram tidak terima dari seberang meja. Gadis pirang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Misa tidak akan membiarkan hal itu!"

"Maaf menunggu lama," Sachiko muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue-kue kecil. Otomatis Misa mengubah tampang garangnya menjadi semanis mungkin.

"Tidak lama kok, Bibi. Biar aku bantu ya~" Gadis pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya tetapi langsung dicegah oleh Sachiko.

"Tidak apa-apa, Amane-san. Kau kan tamu, duduk saja. Ini teh untukmu," Sachiko tersenyum keibuan seraya menyodorkan secangkir teh yang berwarna mencurigakan ke hadapan Misa. Gelembung-gelembung aneh bermunculan di permukaan teh itu. Misa mengernyitkan alisnya. Hanya tehnya saja yang berpenampilan ala ramuan nenek sihir begitu, teh untuk yang lain normal-normal saja. Bahkan teh yang disuguhkan untuk L berbau sangat wangi.

"Arigatou, Bibi," Ryuuzaki mengangguk canggung melihat seringaian Sachiko yang kembali tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik. Lihatlah, pose dudukmu yang tidak biasa itu," Sachiko memikirkan beberapa adegan dewasa yang mungkin terjadi antara anaknya dengan L dalam posisi duduk L yang seperti itu. "Sungguh menarik ya. Hohoho…"

"Bibi, bukankah cara duduk seperti itu tidak sopan?" sergah Misa.

"Amane-san, saya duduk seperti ini karena jika duduk dalam posisi biasa, kemampuan penalaran saya akan berkurang sebanyak empat puluh persen…" balas Ryuuzaki datar.

"Ya, dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, akan banyak kasus kejahatan yang tidak bisa dipecahkan…" tambah Light.

"Kasus kejahatan?" Alis Sachiko naik, tertarik. "Memangnya apa pekerjaan Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Detektif," sahut keempat suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Sachiko secara bersamaan. Keempat suara itu adalah milik Light, L, Watari dan Near.

Sachiko menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Detektif?"

"Tepatnya detektif nomor satu di dunia, Kaasan. Ryuuzaki adalah L," jelas Light sambil merangkul pinggang L.

"L?" Mulut Sachiko semakin menganga. "Ryuuzaki-san adalah L yang misterius, jenius dan terkenal itu? Kami-sama, anakku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu!" Sachiko segera menggenggam kedua tangan L yang pucat. L yang tidak terbiasa mengadakan kontak fisik agak berjengit ketika tangannya digenggam seerat itu.

"Kalau begitu, apakah borgol yang menyatukan kalian ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu?" Sachiko berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Mengenai hal itu… sebenarnya tujuan saya datang kemari adalah untuk meminta izin pada orang tua Light-kun untuk membawa serta Light-kun ke markas saya. Ini hanya untuk sementara. Saya harus melakukan beberapa penyelidikan… dan saya membutuhkan bantuan Light-kun. Saya tahu Light-kun adalah anak yang cerdas dan saya bisa mengandalkannya. Borgol ini saya pasang untuk membuat ia tidak bisa terpisah dengan saya, sebab pekerjaan ini cukup berbahaya dan bisa gawat kalau sampai Light-kun lepas dari pengamatan saya," jelas L, terpaksa sedikit berbohong. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang terus terang kalau borgol itu ia pasang untuk menyelidiki persentasi rasa cinta Light terhadapnya?

Dan tanpa ia duga, tampang Sachiko langsung sumringah mendengar berita itu.

'Jadi putraku dan kekasihnya yang manis ini akan terus bersama dan tak terpisahkan 24 jam sehari ya… terborgol satu sama lain pula… Aku bisa membayangkan hal-hal _kinky _yang mungkin terjadi di markas Ryuuzaki-san,' batin Sachiko. Ia pun memutar otaknya untuk bisa mengetahui perkembangan hubungan Light dan L tanpa harus terdengar mencurigakan ala fujoshi akut. Lalu muncullah sebuah ide yang begitu cemerlang namun licik di kepalanya.

"Ryuuzaki-san, kau pasti tahu kan kalau ayah Light adalah Kepala Kepolisian Jepang?"

L mengangguk pelan, menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana jika suamiku juga ikut ke markasmu? Aku yakin dia akan banyak membantu untuk memecahkan kasus yang kau tangani. Dia adalah pria yang menjunjung tinggi keadilan, pasti dengan senang hati ia akan membantumu," ujar Sachiko sambil kembali menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"Sebenarnya saya hanya membutuhkan bantuan Light-kun saja. Selain itu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Kepala Kepolisian? Tidak mungkin Yagami-san meninggalkan kewajibannya begitu saja…" jawab L waspada. Ia bisa merasakan Light yang berkeringat dingin melirik ke arahnya.

"Soal itu bisa diatur kok. Suamiku bisa menjalankan tugas dan memberi perintah pada anak buahnya dari markasmu. Lagipula bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menyelesaikan kasus kalau kau bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Jepang?" Sachiko mulai terdengar jenius seperti putranya sekarang. Kini kita tahu kejeniusan (dan kelicikan) Light sedikit-banyak menurun dari siapa…

"Kaasan, kau tidak bisa memutuskan seenaknya! Lagipula kita bahkan belum bertemu dengan Tousan untuk membicarakan masalah ini," Light ikut angkat bicara. Bukan apa-apa, tapi malam hotnya bisa semakin sulit dijangkau kalau orang yang berada di sekitarnya bertambah banyak begini.

Sachiko terdiam. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah telepon rumah yang terletak di luar ruang tamu. Semua orang hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Suamiku, kau pasti tidak ingin 'jatah'mu semakin kukurangi kan? Kalau begitu, cepat pulang ke rumah. Calon menantumu sudah menunggu. Dan ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sachiko langsung menutup telepon. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka dengan membabi-buta.

"SACHIKO SAYANG, TOLONG JANGAN KURANGI JATAHKU LAGI! AKU SUDAH MULAI TUA, BIARKAN AKU MENIKMATI SAAT-SAAT TUAKU DENGAN MENUNJUKKAN BAHWA AKU MASIH SEPERKASA DULU!"

Teriakan sekeras toa itu menggelegar di kediaman keluarga Yagami, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Ryuk, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Tampang histeris Soichiro menghilang begitu ia merasakan ratusan pasang mata reader dan karakter Death Note tertuju padanya. Sadar ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan dengan suara sekeras gajah pengen kawin(?), Soichiro pun berdehem sekali kemudian memasang tampang berwibawa dan berjalan pelan menuju istrinya yang sedang berdiri di depan pesawat telepon serta tersenyum manis menyambut suaminya. Namun Soichiro tahu, di balik senyum semanis madu itu, terdapat maksud tersembunyi yang dapat membuat hidupnya terasa sepahit empedu.

"Suamiku, sebelum engkau berkenalan dengan calon menantu kita, ada baiknya kalau kita bicara terlebih dahulu."

Dengan itu, Sachiko menyeret Soichiro ke kamar mereka berdua dan mereka pun memulai pembicaraan rahasia yang masih bersangkutan dengan kehidupan percintaan putra mereka satu-satunya.

**XXX**

"…"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu sesaat setelah Sachiko dan Soichiro pergi untuk mengadakan pembicaraan rahasia. Mereka masih berusaha mencerna bagaimana bisa Soichiro sampai begitu cepat di rumah keluarga Yagami sedangkan yang bersangkutan masih berada di kantornya beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah SSTI (Suami-Suami Takut Istri) semacam Soichiro bisa mendadak mempunyai kemampuan teleport kalau sudah diancam oleh istrinya?

"Jadi…" Light memulai pembicaraan setelah membasahi bibirnya sejenak, "…Kalau Tousan sudah sepanik itu, kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Tousan ikut ke markasmu, Ryuuzaki. Apa kau keberatan?"

"…Apa boleh buat kalau begitu. Lagipula sebenarnya pendapat ibumu ada benarnya. Saya membutuhkan bantuan langsung dari Kepala Kepolisian Jepang untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kasus tingkat A," gumam L.

Light menarik napas panjang. Ia harus pasrah menerima keadaan ini, sebab tidak ada satupun _How to Use _dari _Love Note_ yang mengatakan bagaimana cara mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Mau mengandalkan Ryuk juga susah. Ia tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Dewa Cinta itu di hadapan banyak orang begini. Menatapnya saja Light tidak bisa. Ia harus berpura-pura tidak melihat Ryuk yang sedang bercermin dengan cermin bermotif noraknya sambil mengelus-elus jambul khatulistiwanya yang 'sesuatu banget'.

Intinya, Light mati kutu.

Tapi ia masih belum mau menyerah. Tidak mungkin ayahnya ikut mengawasi ia dan Ryuuzaki kemana-mana, jadi pasti ada celah untuk melakukan rencananya sendiri terhadap tubuh L yang masih belum tersentuh siapa-siapa itu.

Sementara Misa juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk mendekati Soichiro dan membuatnya menentang hubungan Light dengan Ryuuzaki.

Watari sendiri malah kepikiran dengan Wedy. Ia juga bisa sedikit susah bermesraan dengan kekasihnya itu kalau di markasnya terlalu banyak orang.

Near? Bocah itu malah asyik main ibu-ibuan dengan robot Gundam dan boneka Barbie-nya.

Di saat itulah Sayu memilih untuk muncul dari pintu depan dan berkata dengan ceria, "Tadaima~ Kaasan, di depan rumah kita ada mobil mewah lho!"

Near mengangkat kepalanya dan tepat ketika mata _onyx_-nya bersibobrok dengan mata Sayu, ia merasakan datangnya panah-panah asmara yang melesat tanpa ampun menuju hatinya. Tiga belas tahun menghirup napas di muka bumi ini, baru kali ini Near merasa terpesona dengan seorang gadis. Biasanya ia lebih terpesona pada Mello yang sedang makan coklatnya dengan nikmat, atau pada robot Gundamnya yang sungguh tampan dan memikat(?). Apa yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat ketika melihat gadis manis itu tersenyum padanya? Apakah kecantikan Sayu atau ulah sesosok Dewa Cinta di pojokan sana yang sedang terkekeh tidak jelas?

Kelanjutannya bisa disaksikan di chapter selanjutnya… *dirajam readers*

**A/N: **oke, aku tahu TBC-nya sangat amat menggantung dan tidak jelas. Karakter utamanya LightL kenapa di akhir malah ada scene NearSayu? Fufufu, sedikit spoiler, itu masih ada hubungannya dengan kisah LightL kok :D

Spoiler lagi, ada 'sesuatu' dalam pembicaraan Sachiko dan Soichiro di kamar mereka itu. Selain itu, Soichiro kayaknya masih belum ngeh kalau calon menantu yang dimaksud Sachiko adalah L. XD

Maaf kalau karakternya kubuat OOC semua, habis diperlukan untuk kelanjutan ceritanya sih ._.v

Yosh, ditunggu deh review dari kalian. :) Semoga ga pada nimpukin aku gara-gara ceritanya makin gaje. *kabur*


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: LightL

**Warning**: shounen-ai, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read.

**A/N**: Hola semuanya~ lagi-lagi aku telat update ya? *nyengir domba(?)*

Aku emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Soalnya selain kuliah, aku juga sekarang kerja, jadi makin susah nemuin waktu dan ide buat lanjutin fic deh ._.

Kalian mungkin udah capek ngebaca permohonan maafku, jadi langsung aja ke cerita deh.

Happy reading~ ^^

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Soichiro menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata istrinya yang memancarkan sorot penuh kuasa. Di hadapan Sachiko, wanita paruh baya berambut pendek yang sudah terinfeksi virus mengerikan bernama 'fujoshi akut', segala kewibaan yang dimiliki oleh Soichiro selaku Kepala Kepolisian Jepang runtuh tak bersisa. Ia bahkan tidak mampu membantah perkataan istrinya yang sangat tidak masuk akal, karena 'jatah'nya sebagai seorang suami yang menjadi taruhannya. Memang, bisa saja ia mencari wanita lain (atau bahkan Mogi) untuk menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya, tapi seorang Yagami tidak akan melakukan perbuatan serendah itu, jadi hanya Sachiko-lah satu-satunya harapan Soichiro saat ini untuk mendapatkan 'jatah'.

"Anata, kau sudah paham tugasmu, kan?"

Seulas senyum manis terlukis di wajah Sachiko, namun aura gelap yang menyelimutinya membuat Soichiro meneguk ludah dengan dramatis.

"Y-ya, aku sudah paham, Sachiko…" ujar Soichiro dengan susah payah. "Tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi!'" sentak Sachiko galak. "Lakukan seperti yang kumau, dan kau akan mendapatkan tambahan jatah dua kali lipat. Apakah itu cukup adil, Anata?"

Kali ini Sachiko tersenyum menggoda dan menarik dasi Soichiro sehingga wajah suaminya itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya. Wajah Soichiro sontak memerah, seakan dia adalah bocah ABG yang tengah digoda oleh tante-tante girang nan seksi.

"Dan ingat, tugasmu ini adalah '_top secret_'. Jangan sampai Light dan calon menantu kita mengetahuinya, mengerti?"

Sebuah anggukan ragu menjawab pertanyaan Sachiko. Perlu sebuah pelototan ala Medusa untuk membuat Soichiro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan keras sampai rasanya kepalanya mau copot.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang, keluar dan sambutlah calon menantumu dengan baik."

Sachiko melepaskan dasi Soichiro dan menutup matanya. Begitu ia membukanya kembali, Sachiko sudah menjelma menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang menyukai drama tv (terutama yaoi), tanpa adanya imej 'Ratu Kegelapan' yang sebelumnya disaksikan Soichiro. Sungguh, Sachiko pasti bisa menjadi aktris yang hebat kalau ia mau, karena kemampuan aktingnya sebelas-dua belas dengan putranya.

"Ayo, Anata," Sachiko tersenyum seraya menggandeng lengan suaminya menuju ruang tamu. Soichiro hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdir. Tugas yang diberikan oleh istrinya yang fujoshi akut itu memang terlihat sepele, tapi tetap saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman kalau ia harus _mengabadikan momen-momen yaoi Light dan Ryuzaki melalui kamera secara diam-diam dan mengirimkannya pada Sachiko lewat email sesegera mungkin_.

Itu sama saja istrinya menyuruhnya menjadi _stalker_ kan? Soichiro geleng-geleng kepala.

'Kenapa aku harus mempunyai istri seorang fujoshi sih?' ratap Soichiro dalam batinnya.

Hanya ada satu jawaban yang tepat bagi ratapan hati Soichiro, yaitu: _author_ menakdiran begitu demi kepentingan fic. *plak*

**xxx**

Light berkedip tak percaya melihat sorot mata Near yang ditujukan bagi adik perempuannya, Sayu. Baginya yang sudah melewati ratusan kali masa pacaran sampai-sampai pantas mendapat julukan 'Petualang Cinta Tanpa Akhir' (ya, emang julukannya norak sangat), tatapan Near itu hanya bisa berarti dua, yaitu: a) Near baru menyadari ada gadis yang lebih cantik dari boneka Barbie dan berniat menjadikan Sayu 'Barbie hidup' untuk dijodohkan dengan robot Gundam tersayangnya, atau b) Near mengalami kerusakan otak dan fungsi syaraf parah yang menjadikannya tidak bisa berkedip dan mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga sejak kedatangan Sayu tadi. Tentu saja analisis ngaco itu dibuat Light karena ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Near jatuh cinta pada Sayu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sayu sedang keranjingan animasi _Shaun the Sheep_. Rambut putih Near yang menurut Light mirip bulu domba itu bisa saja membuat Sayu membalas perasaan yang dimiliki Near. Light tahu benar kalau tipe pemuda yang disukai Sayu berubah drastis sejak ia menyukai animasi tentang domba-domba lucu dan cerdas itu. Sayu jadi suka dengan pria-pria cerdas berambut putih karena menurutnya rambut putih itu unyu bak bulu domba (kakek-kakek seperti Watari adalah pengecualian, ngomong-ngomong).

Haloooo, Near cerdas—jenius malah—dan berambut putih _gitu lho_!

Light menatap horor ke arah Near dan Sayu yang masih membeku sambil bertatapan ala film India. Untung saja tidak ada efek angin yang menerbangkan rambut Sayu serta _dancer_-_dancer_ gaje yang muncul dari balik tiang.

'Seseorang, plis hentikan mereka berdua! Aku tidak mau punya adik ipar yang suka nyeringai gaje, ngomongnya nyolot dan tukang pelotoooot!' raung Light—dalam hatinya, tentu saja.

Light tidak tahu saja, kalau Near pun menjerit dalam hati, 'Gadis ini begitu menawan sampai aku ingin menikahinya, tapi aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar yang suka ngegrepein L-niisan seenak dengkuuuul!'

Sebenarnya sih suara hati mereka memakai bahasa yang lebih elit, tapi disederhanakan saja biar pembaca lebih _ngeh _maksudnya. *halah*

Suasana beku bagai malam hari di Planet Merkurius itu sedikit mencair saat Sachiko dan Soichiro muncul. Senyuman Sachiko dan ekspresi tegang Soichiro membuat Light sedikit bertanya-tanya, tapi ia punya firasat kalau ayahnya telah 'diapa-apakan' oleh Sachiko agar ia mau menerima L sebagai kekasih Light.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang, Sayu," sambut Sachiko ketika melihat anak gadisnya itu. "Kau pasti bingung kenapa di rumah kita ada banyak orang. Ayo duduk dulu. Kaasan akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Sachiko mengambil alih kendali dan berhasil membuat Sayu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Near. Sayu pun duduk di sebelah Soichiro, matanya sesekali masih suka mencuri pandang ke arah bocah berambut putih yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, sedangkan Sachiko duduk di sofa yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Sachiko berdehem sok penting sehingga tatapan semua orang kini tertuju padanya.

"Sebelumnya, marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur kita ke hadirat—"

"Kaasan, kita bukan sedang di acara pengajian!" Light memotong kalimat Sachiko.

"Iya juga ya," Sachiko nyengir watados, kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke pokok masalah saja. Sayu, pemuda yang duduk di samping Light dan tangannya terborgol dengan tangan kakakmu itu bernama Ryuuzaki, dan dia adalah kekasih Light."

"APA?" Sayu terperanjat kaget karena selama ini ia pikir Misa-lah kekasih Light. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi—persis pose salah satu _girlband _Indonesia berinisial C—dan berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Niisan, Ryuuzaki-san, entah kenapa kalian mengingatkanku pada Ryuuga dan Higuchi di sinetron Cinta Vikri! Kalian sangat cocok!"

…Ternyata virus fujoshi Sachiko sangat menular.

Misa—yang merasa kehilangan salah satu pendukungnya—menyela, "Sayu-chan, Light lebih cocok dengan Misa, kan? Iya kan? Iya dong! Iya lah! Kalau bukan iya, pasti jawabannya _yes_," paksanya.

Sayu hanya mengangkat bahu dan melempar pandangan menyesal pada Misa.

"Gomen, Misa-san, tapi di mataku mereka memang lebih serasi. Walaupun Misa-san adalah seorang artis, tapi Ryuuzaki-san jauh lebih _cute_ darimu."

L menggigiti ibu jarinya, agak heran dengan definisi '_cute'_ Sayu, karena ia sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya '_cute'_. Light malah mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Ia sendiri sudah sejak lama menganggap L '_cute'_—dalam definisi yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Misalnya saja, mata panda L yang sebesar kelereng, mengingatkannya pada kelereng hitam yang dulu selalu membuatnya menang di permainan adu kelereng bersama teman-teman semasa kecilnya. Bahkan Light sempat dijuluki 'Master Adu Kelereng' berkat kelerang hitam keramat(?) itu. Ditambah dua 'bukit' bulat menggoda yang tersembunyi di balik celana jins L, selalu membuat Light terbayang-bayang bagaimana wujud kedua bukit itu kalau tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Ah, kalau dilanjutkan, bisa ketahuan kalau definisi '_cute'_ menurut Light itu tidak jauh dari hal-hal yang _pervert_…

"Yagami-san, kau tidak keberatan Light punya pacar seorang laki-laki?" Misa kali ini mencari dukungan dari Soichiro, walaupun harapannya sangat tipis karena ia bisa melihat bahwa Soichiro termasuk SSTI a.k.a Susis a.k.a suami takut istri. Tapi lebih baik mencoba daripada diam saja, kan?

"Um… soal itu, aku…" Soichiro memainkan jari-jarinya sambil menunduk, walau tanpa melihat pun, ia sudah bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Sachiko padanya, "Aku ikut bahagia kalau anakku bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya." Soichiro mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum kebapakan yang sangat menyilaukan(?).

"Khu khu khu… demi istri dan 'jatah', dia rela mengatakan hal seperti itu," gumam Ryuk. "Kekuatan 'jatah' memang tidak boleh diremehkan."

"Yagami-san, apa susahnya ngomong~? Bilang saja kalau Light lebih cocok dengan Misa!" Misa masih tidak mau menyerah. Sayu membatalkan dukungannya pada Misa hanya karena sinetron Cinta Vikri tidak penting itu, dan sekarang Soichiro juga? Misa benar-benar berjanji akan menghancurkan sinteron yaoi alay perusak hubungannya dengan calon ibu mertua dan calon adik iparnya itu secepat mungkin!

"Maaf, Amane-san. Cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki," ucap Soichiro, meng-_copas_ salah satu dialog yang dia ingat dari sebuah film jadul yang pernah ia tonton semasa berpacaran dengan Sachiko. "Kalau Light sudah memutuskan bahwa Ryuuzaki-san adalah orang yang ia pilih, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi…"

"Tousan…" Light menatap Soichiro dengan sorot mata terharu, walaupun dia merasa sedikit mual dengan efek-hati-pink-beterbangan-antara-ia-dan-ayahnya yang ditiupkan oleh Ryuk. Kenapa efek itu tidak muncul ketika ia sedang berduaan dengan L saja sih?

"Light-kun, apakah ini berarti saya sudah mendapatkan restu dari seluruh keluarga Light-kun?"

Suara L yang mencapai telinga Light membuat pemuda berambut karamel mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih.

"Benar, Ryuuzaki. Tousan, Kaasan dan Sayu sudah menyetujui hubungan kita," ujar Light sumringah. Ia menggenggam tangan L yang tidak terborgol dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Mulai sekarang, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Yagami."

"Light, kurasa pernyataan itu sedikit terlalu cepat. Kalian kan belum menikah atau apa…" ujar Watari dengan wajah tiisnya.

Light sedikit jengkel, karena harusnya ia bisa meluluhkan hati L jika mengatakan kalimat semacam itu. Tapi gara-gara celetukan Watari, bola mata L yang tadinya sudah hampir berbinar-binar jadi redup lagi.

"Setidaknya kami akan tinggal bersama untuk beberapa saat, kan?" jawab Light sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa bersama dengan Ryuuzaki tiap detik dan tiap menit."

"Dengan Watari, Wedy, Near, Yagami-san dan Amane-san yang akan berada di sekitar kita, saya harap Light-kun tidak berpikir yang macam-macam," L menyela. Matanya yang besar menatap Light dengan waspada.

"Berpikir macam-macam apa? Aku hanya senang bisa terus bersamamu, Ryuuzaki," jawab Light sok polos. Padahal di kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai macam cara untuk bisa berduaan saja dengan L di markas agar ia dapat melakukan rencana pamungkasnya yang fantastis, bombastis, dan bisa membuat jutaan liter darah keluar dari hidung para fujoshi akut seperti Sachiko.

"Tunggu dulu, Ryuuzaki. Misa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu!"

L menoleh pada Misa yang tampaknya mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin walau dalam hatinya ia sudah berkali-kali membunuh L dengan berbagai cara.

"Apa itu, Amane-san?"

"Selama Misa berada di dalam markas Ryuuzaki, Misa membutuhkan manajer baru untuk mengatur kegiatan Misa. Kalau Misa tetap mengandalkan manajer Misa yang sekarang, mungkin saja ia tidak bisa menjaga rahasia kalau Ryuuzaki adalah L."

L berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia memandang Soichiro.

"Yagami-san, apakah kau mempunyai seorang anggota polisi yang tidak terlalu berperan penting di kantor dan tidak akan menjadi masalah walaupun dia tidak ada? Kalau dia belum menikah dan punya julukan 'jomblo _forever'_, itu lebih baik."

'Kata-katanya tajam sekali…' batin Soichiro _sweatdropped_. 'Maafkan aku ya, Matsuda. Bukannya aku meremehkanmu, tapi…'

"Ya, ada seseorang yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi."

Mata L sedikit melebar.

"Benarkah ada anggota polisi seperti itu? Sepertinya keadaannya memprihatinkan sekali…"

Soichiro menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Yah, sebenarnya dia berminat pada Sayu dan ingin menjadikan Sayu pacarnya. Dia juga sudah meminta izin padaku untuk mengajak Sayu berkencan, tapi aku masih pikir-pikir mengenai hal itu…"

Mendengar hal itu, mata Near berkilat tajam. Belum apa-apa dia sudah mendapat saingan? Anggota kepolisian pula? Near melirik Sayu yang kebetulan juga sedang meliriknya, dan Near otomatis berdebar-debar ketika melihat gadis itu _blushing_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Siapapun sainganku, aku harus berhasil membuktikan bahwa aku lebih jenius dan menarik darinya!' ikrar Near berapi-api. Walau berapi-api begitu, wajahnya sih tetap sedingin es.

"Siapa namanya, Yagami-san? Kurasa orang seperti itu yang paling cocok untuk menjadi manajer baru Amane-san, sebab pasti dia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tapi, dia bisa menjaga rahasia, kan?"

Soichiro mengangguk. "Namanya Tota Matsuda. Walau sedikit ceroboh, tapi dia bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia. Apalagi kalau aku sendiri yang memberikan perintah padanya. Disiksa seperti apapun dia pasti tidak akan buka mulut."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." L menoleh pada Misa yang dari tadi hanya diam sembari berpikir apakah dia bisa memanfaatkan Matsuda untuk menghancurkan hubungan Light dengan L. "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan, Matsuda-san juga akan ikut ke markas bersama kita, Light-kun."

"Ah, iya…" Light memaksa tersenyum walau ia jengkel karena jumlah orang yang harus ia singkirkan untuk berduaan dengan L semakin bertambah saja.

"Kau tidak masalah memiliki manajer seorang polisi, kan, Amane-san?" tanya Soichiro.

"Tentu saja," jawab gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit terintimidasi ketika Sachiko, dengan pelototan medusanya, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal 'tidak-usah-bersikap-sok-manis-sama-suami-orang-kalau-tidak-mau-kucincang'. Ia pun langsung tutup mulut dan hampir tidak bicara lagi karena tidak mau Sachiko semakin bersikap memusuhinya.

"Baiklah, Light-kun. Ayo kita ke kamar sekarang. Saya sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Pernyataan L yang sedikit ambigu itu menghasilkan berbagai reaksi. Pekik fangirling serta _sparkle eyes_ Sachiko dan Sayu, _death glare_ dari Misa pada L dan Near pada Light, kekehan jahil dari Ryuk, rengutan kecil di pelipis Watari, _jaw drop_ dari Soichiro, tapi yang paling jelas terlihat tentu saja wajah mupeng Light.

Melihat macam-macam reaksi yang muncul hanya dari perkataannya tersebut, L hanya diam sambil berpikir, 'Kenapa mereka bereaksi seperti itu? Jangan-jangan mereka kesurupan?'

"Uhm, Ryuuzaki, aku mengerti kalau kau sudah tidak tahan, tapi bukankah sedikit janggal mengatakannya di depan banyak orang begini?" Light berdehem untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Seringai _pervert_ tersungging indah di balik tangannya yang terkepal.

"Apanya yang janggal, Light-kun? Saya hanya ingin Light-kun segera membereskan pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi di kamar Light-kun, sebab kita akan pindah ke markas saya hari ini juga. Selain itu, saya tidak tahan ingin memakan sisa dari _brownies_ lezat yang tadi pagi belum sempat saya habiskan. Jadi, lebih cepat Light-kun membereskan barang-barang Light-kun, itu lebih baik," jelas L dengan wajah polosnya.

Seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruang tamu itu menggubrak seketika. Kenapa juga L harus mengatakan hal ambigu seperti tadi? Penonton kecewa, tahu!

"Apa perlu aku suruh orang lain yang membereskan barang-barangmu, Yagami-kun? Dengan begitu kita bisa berangkat ke markas lebih cepat," tawar Watari. Sebagai asisten yang baik, ia sangat mengerti kalau sebenarnya L tidak tahan berada di dalam satu ruangan kecil dengan terlalu banyak orang seperti ini. Apalagi sebagian dari mereka adalah keluarga kekasihnya. Orang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah pacaran seperti Ryuuzaki pasti merasa kikuk dan canggung untuk berinteraksi dengan camer (calon mertua) dan capar (calon adik ipar), seterbuka apapun mereka pada hubungan L dan Light. Markas yang luas dan tidak berpenghuni terlalu banyak adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi L.

"Kau baik sekali, Watari, tapi aku ingin membereskan barang-barangku sendiri," kata Light. 'Soalnya bisa gawat kalau orang-orang suruhan Watari menemukan berbagai 'benda terlarang' di kamarku kemudian melaporkannya pada Ryuuzaki. Bisa-bisa imejku semakin hentai saja di mata Ryuuzaki,' Light membatin sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Watari mengangguk, tapi dia bisa mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari tingkah Light. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak boleh sampai kelihatan oleh orang lain di kamarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Light-kun, kamarmu di mana?" tanya L.

'Ryuuzaki, kau bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, padahal kau sebenarnya sudah tahu letak kamarku, kan? Kau memang pintar berakting… Tapi aku akan mengikuti alur permainanmu, karena tidak mungkin juga bagiku untuk bilang kalau aku tahu dia pernah memasang kamera pengintai di rumahku.'

"Kamarku di lantai dua, Ryuuzaki. Ayo kita ke sana." Light memasang senyumannya dan berjalan ke tangga diikuti L.

"Ah, Misa ikut! Misa ikut!" Misa segera bangkit dari duduknya tapi langsung terpaku di tempat gara-gara Sachiko menahannya.

"Amane-san, kau tidak keberatan membantuku membereskan dan mencuci cangkir-cangkir ini, kan?" Sachiko tersenyum setan, membuat Misa menelan ludah dan mau tidak mau mengangguk. Sementara itu, Near juga ingin mengikuti Light dan L karena khawatir keperjakaan L-niisan-nya terancam jika ia pergi ke kamar Light sendirian, tapi lirikan malu-malu Sayu padanya terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk di situ dan terus melirik Sayu saat ia pikir tidak ada yang memerhatikan. Sayu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tingkah mereka seperti bocah TK yang terlibat cinta monyet (atau dalam kasus ini, rasanya lebih tepat kalau menyebutnya 'cinta domba'). Terlalu menggemaskan sehingga Watari pun memberikan waktu bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dengan mengajak Soichiro pergi ke luar untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Semacam pembicaraan antara 'calon besan'.

Semuanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sepertinya hanya Ryuk saja yang dibiarkan menganggur sendirian. Ia ingin mengikuti Light ke kamar, tapi mungkin ia hanya akan merusak suasana. Dewa Cinta yang baik tidak akan muncul di saat klien-nya memiliki peluang untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya berdua saja.

Ia sadar betul, di saat seperti ini, teman sejatinya sepanjang masa memang hanya setumpuk alat make-up yang berada di dalam tas kulit kuda nilnya. Maka ia pun mulai melukis wajahnya dengan pensil alis warna _pink_, sapuan _shading_ warna ungu, eyeliner tebal ala _girlband_ Korea (yang sayangnya membuat matanya lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya), bulu mata palsu anti tornado warna hijau neon, serta pulasan lipstik biru toska. Rambutnya dihiasi pita-pita merah muda yang mempermanis(?) tampilan garangnya. Secara keseluruhan, penampilan Ryuk sekarang sebelas-dua belas dengan tipe ideal Shidoh. Ryuk pun menyeringai puas ketika memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin yang menurutnya sangat indah tiada bandingan, tapi dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik ia merasa galau lagi kalau mengingat nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Shidoh-chan~ aku sudah mendandani diriku menjadi se-_awesome_ ini karena kau menyukai gaya berbusanaku yang luar biasa dan tiada tara. Tapi di mana dirimu sekarang, Shidoh-chan?" Ryuk mengeluarkan sebuah mic yang didapatnya entah dari mana dan mulai menyanyi dengan penuh penjiwaan, seluruh jarinya memegang mic kecuali jari kelingking. "Ke sana kemari, membawa alamat~ *sfx: jeng jeng!* namun yang kutemui bukan dirimu, sayang~ yang kuterima, alamat palsu~" Tanpa sadar, Ryuk pun asyik karaokean dengan menggunakan lagu tergalau 2012, Alamat Palsu by I-U Think Think.

Lupakan kegajean yang terjadi di lantai bawah. Di lantai atas sana, tepat di kamar Light, tengah terjadi pergumulan batin yang sangat hebat di antara dua sejoli yang baru saja mendapat restu orang tua itu.

'Di sini tidak ada orang, Ryuk pun tidak mengikutiku. Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka dan mungkin tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Haruskah aku melakukan rencanaku sekarang? Tapi bagaimana dengan imejku sebagai anak baik-baik yang dibanggakan orangtua dan dikagumi handai taulan? Apakah terlalu riskan untuk 'menyerang' Ryuuzaki sekarang? Tapi kesempatan sebagus ini sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan. Aaah, baru kali ini aku sebingung ini. Padahal ketika menjawab soal Ujian Nasional pun, aku tidak sebingung ini. Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan?' rutuk Light dalam hati.

'Saya belum bisa menebak apa yang Light-kun pikirkan sebab ia terus memasang wajah _poker face_-nya, tapi saya bisa merasakan kalau dia gelisah. Apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Apakah ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat saya menurunkan persentasi saya?' L menatap—atau lebih tepatnya memelototi—gerak-gerik Light yang sedang mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam lemari bajunya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat karena borgol yang membelenggu tangan mereka.

'Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa menyentuh Ryuuzaki tanpa menurunkan persentasi cintaku di matanya? Apa yang tertulis di Love Note? Apakah ada trik untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini?' Light berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat lembar demi lembar Love Note yang sudah ia baca.

'Ah, aku ingat!' Light jumpalitan dalam alam pikirannya karena ia baru saja teringat dengan salah satu trik Love Note.

_Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_X_

_Terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat mendukung tapi tidak yakin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang 'berbahaya' pada pasanganmu?_

_Cobalah untuk menatap pasanganmu dengan penuh cinta. Singkirkan jauh-jauh __**nafsu**__ dari sorot matamu walau sebenarnya memang itulah yang menjadi tujuanmu, iya kan?_

_Khu khu khu…_

_Setelah melakukan hal di atas, ciumlah ia selembut mungkin dan sandarkan kepalanya di dadamu. Walau itu tidak menjadi jaminan pasanganmu akan langsung tunduk, tapi jika kemampuan aktingmu sekelas Tom Cruise, gerbang menuju surga dunia bersama pasangan sudah menantimu._

_Khu khu khu khu khu khu…_

Light tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja membaca kekehan tidak jelas (dan kali ini cukup panjang) milik Ryuk walaupun ia hanya membaca _How to Use_ itu dalam pikirannya.

Yang jelas ia harus mempraktekkan trik itu sekarang juga. Masalahnya, cukup sulit untuk menyingkirkan **nafsu** dari sorot matanya, sebab benar yang dikatakan Ryuk di Love Note, kalau memang itulah yang menjadi tujuannya. Bukannya ia tidak mencintai L dengan tulus, tapi mau tidak mau nafsu itu selalu muncul kapanpun ia berhadapan dengan L. Siapa juga yang tidak akan tergoda melihat _onyx_ besar polos disertai ibu jari yang hampir setiap waktu terselip di bibirnya itu? Ditambah cara duduk L yang cukup mengekspos bagian pribadinya. Hal itu hanya membuat Light memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Ia selalu membayangkan perubahan seperti apa yang akan tersirat dari mata polos itu ketika L melihat tubuh telanjang Light yang _awesome_, _gorgeus_, _flawless, _dan _fantastic_,apakah L mampu melakukan hal-hal menakjubkan ketika ia menyelipkan 'sesuatu yang lain' ke dalam mulutnya, dan seperti apa ekspresi L saat ia duduk dengan cara seperti itu di pangkuannya, tanpa adanya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Kalau diteruskan, Light pasti akan gagal total melakukan trik yang ada dalam Love Note. Sekarang saja ekspresinya sudah mirip otaku _pervert_ yang sedang menonton hentai dan membaca doujinshi _hardcore_ sekaligus. Untunglah ia sedang memunggungi L sehingga kekasihnya itu tidak bisa melihat tampang nista Light.

"Light-kun, kenapa kau malah bengong?"

Light sedikit terlonjak ketika pertanyaan itu dilontarkan padanya. Daripada bengong, sebenarnya lebih tepat kalau dibilang ia sedang berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap pengendalian diri yang dimilikinya, ia mencoba mengatur ekspresinya sebelum ia berbalik dan melancarkan aksinya.

'Tenang, Light. Kau tidak boleh terprovokasi imajinasimu sendiri. Bayangkan dirimu sebagai anak baik-baik yang belum pernah berpacaran dan akan menyatakan cinta pada cinta pertamamu. Tidak ada setitik pun nafsu. Yang ada hanya cinta. "Aku mencintaimu, Ryuuzaki. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Cintaku ini murni dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kuinginkan." Aku pasti bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sempurna! Apa gunanya waktu SMP aku menjadi Romeo di drama sekolah kalau mengucapkan hal seperti itu dengan sorot mata penuh cinta saja tidak bisa? Kau h-a-r-u-s bisa melakukannya, Light Yagami, ah maksudku Light Montague. Ini menyangkut rencana malam Minggu hot yang sudah kau susun rapi selama berbulan-bulan! Kau tidak boleh gagal! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku sampai gagal!'

Setelah berpidato panjang lebar terhadap dirinya sendiri, barulah Light berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk memberikan kesempatan dirinya mengusir pikiran aneh yang sekali lagi mencoba mengambil alih raut-penuh-cinta yang sebentar lagi akan diperlihatkannya. Kemudian ia pun membuka matanya.

Light bisa mendengar musik yang teramat romantis mengalun di telinganya, walaupun musik itu tidak nyata dan merupakan karangannya sendiri untuk lebih menghayati peran 'Romeo'. Kedua mata karamelnya menatap mata _onyx_ L yang lebih indah dari mata siapapun yang pernah ia saksikan seumur hidupnya. Light benar-benar serius menghayati perannya sekarang, sampai-sampai kamarnya sendiri terasa berubah menjadi padang bunga yang indah dengan kupu-kupu warna-warni beterbangan di sekitarnya. Angin yang sejuk dan membawa aroma manis bunga-bungaan membelai pipi sepasang kekasih itu, menerbangkan helai cokelat rambut Light serta helai hitam rambut L. Kini pakaian Light pun berubah menjadi setelan putih yang elegan. Awan yang berarak di langit dunia khayalan Light bahkan berbentuk hati, dan di baliknya, sang mentari memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, menambah sempurna suasana. Light merasa seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng. Kalau saja di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak berisi cincin, maka sudah bisa dipastikan Light akan berlutut dan melamar L sekarang juga.

"Ryuuzaki… Aku mencintaimu…" Light yakin di matanya terpancar sinar cinta yang membutakan, dan ia semakin percaya diri untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, seolah tidak mau L lari darinya, Light melangkah mendekati kekasihnya itu. Ia sangat ingin mencium bibir ranum L yang terlihat setengah terbuka, tapi ia menahan keinginannya mati-matian.

"Cintaku ini murni, dan hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya hidupku jika kau tak ada di dalamnya. Kau adalah separuh hatiku, jantungku, serta jiwaku. Dalam mimpiku pun, aku selalu menemukan sosokmu yang indah dan memesona. Memilikimu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Oh, kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa besar cinta yang kumiliki untuk dirimu, Ryuuzaki…!"

Oke, sekarang kita tahu betapa mengerikannya Light jika ia sudah menghayati peran tertentu. Kata-kata lebay yang baru saja diucapkannya menjadi bukti nyata, dan _author_ tidak bertanggung jawab kalau ada yang merinding membaca untaian kalimat tersebut.

"Ryuuzaki, tanpa dirimu, diriku tidak berarti apa-apa," Light masih melanjutkan rayuan gombal nan lebaynya, sepertinya susah baginya untuk menghentikan rayuan seperti ini sekali ia memulai. "Jika kau adalah sebuah buku, biarlah aku menjadi kata-kata yang terangkai di buku itu hingga membuatnya lebih bermakna. Jika kau menjadi setangkai mawar, biarlah aku yang menjadi durinya, agar bisa melindungimu dari tangan-tangan jahil yang ingin merasakan lembutnya kelopakmu dan harumnya aromamu. Dan jika kau menjadi Putri Tidur…" Light melangkah lebih dekat lagi, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi L, "Biarkan aku menjadi Pangeran yang akan membangunkanmu dengan ciuman lembutku…"

Pelan-pelan, Light memperkecil jarak yang memisahkan bibir mereka berdua. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira sebab ia yakin L akan jatuh karena rayuan mautnya. Bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang tidak menunjukkan rasa cinta? Bagian mana dari sorot matanya yang tidak memancarkan ketulusan? Kali ini persentasi cintanya pasti melampaui 100%, dan tidak diragukan lagi momen ini akan menjadi momen bersejarah bagi Light seumur hidup. Setelah penantian yang lama, perjuangan melewati hari-hari menyebalkan bersama Dewa Cinta super gaje, hobi dandan dan kecanduan apel, pengorbanan tidak tidur semalaman sampai hampir dicium mantannya sendiri yang bertampang mirip tikus, serta kemalangan-kemalangan lain yang harus ia terima demi suksesnya rencana ini, hati dan tubuh L akan menjadi miliknya sekarang, di tempat ini juga. Tidak usah menunggu sampai ia tiba di markas L, di sini pun sudah merupakan tempat yang sempurna baginya. Sudah ada 'peralatan tempur' yang ia sembunyikan di balik kasur, termasuk pelumas, pengaman, penambah stamina, peredam suara, dan 'pe-pe' yang lainnya.

Namun sayang seribu sayang, takdir masih ingin bermain-main dengannya sedikit lagi, sehingga bibirnya yang harusnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir L malah berciuman dengan _kaki_ L. Ya, saudara-saudara, Anda tidak salah baca. Memang _author_ mengetik 'kaki', kok.

Sontak saja, Light yang sudah setengah memejamkan matanya langsung terpental jauh ke dinding di belakangnya, diikuti oleh L yang ikut terjatuh karena tarikan dari rantai borgol yang mengikat tangan mereka berdua.

Light menatap tidak percaya sambil menutupi bibirnya yang nyut-nyutan parah karena berhadapan langsung dengan _capoiera _L. Mimpi indahnya untuk mencium bibir L dan melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya di ranjang langsung hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat mata L yang memancarkan kengerian.

"Light-kun, sekali lagi Light-kun mengatakan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu, saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyumpal mulut Light-kun dengan celana dalam bekas pakai milik Watari," ucap L. Terlepas dari tanda tanya besar dari mana L mendapatkan celana dalam bekas Watari, ancaman itu sungguh terlalu mengerikan untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Wajah Light memucat sepucat-pucatnya, lebih pucat dari L saat terkena hipotermia.

'Apa maksudnya ini? Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh diiringi tatapan penuh cinta, tapi yang kudapatkan malah TENDANGAN CAPOIERA DI BIBIR? Seharusnya aku memang tidak usah percaya dengan tulisan Dewa Cinta tukang dandan itu! Aku pasti akan menuntut balas untuk kerugian yang kualami!' Light mengomel habis-habisan dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak terima bibirnya yang lembut, indah, menawan, terawat, dan merupakan asetnya yang paling berharga dalam menampilkan senyuman satu juta volt-nya harus mengalami bengkak hanya karena ia mengikuti kata-kata Ryuk di Love Note terkutuk itu.

"Sekarang cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, Light-kun. Saya tidak nyaman berada satu ruangan denganmu seperti ini. Seluruh kulit saya masih merinding gara-gara ucapan Light-kun tadi. Saya ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman," L memalingkan mukanya sambil berdiri tanpa membantu Light untuk berdiri juga. Jelas-jelas ia ingin pergi secepatnya dari tempat berbahaya ini. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa-hawa tidak enak dari tempat tidur Light, dan ia memang pantas merasa seperti itu karena di bawah kasur, benar-benar terdapat barang-barang yang cukup untuk membuat matanya melotot dan menggelinding ke lantai saking 'mengerikan'nya benda-benda itu.

"Ryuuzaki, walaupun kau tidak suka dengan kata-kataku, setidaknya jangan lukai wajahku dong…" Light berkata sambil meringis. Butuh waktu seminggu bagi bibirnya untuk kembali ke bentuk awalnya yang sempurna, dan selama seminggu itu, mungkin ia perlu sebuah masker untuk menutupi bibirnya yang bengkak. Dan berarti selama seminggu itu pula ia tidak akan bisa melakukan rencananya pada L! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berciuman, apalagi melakukan hal-hal lain, dengan bentuk bibir yang tidak oke? Secara resmi, ia sudah menyia-nyiakan minggu pertamanya di markas L nanti dengan percuma! Uuuh, dia harus balas dendam pada Ryuk! Harus!

**xxx**

"Ah, rasanya Light dan Ryuuzaki-san lama sekali ya keluar dari kamar," Sachiko yang sedang mencuci cangkir dibantu Misa tersenyum gaje membayangkan kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh putra semata wayangnya dengan sang calon menantu idaman.

"Bibi, apa kau tidak ingin mengecek mereka berdua? Jangan sampai Light digoda oleh Ryuuzaki dan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan!" Misa, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelap cangkir, menggerutu. Sebenarnya cangkir yang harus dicuci tadi tidak terlalu banyak, tapi dengan alasan ingin membersihkan cangkir dan perkakas lain yang sudah berdebu, Sachiko memaksanya untuk tinggal di dapur lebih lama. Misa sudah sangat tidak betah dan ingin segara menemui Light. Kekhawatirannya tentang L yang menggoda Light sepertinya tidak penting, karena yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Ckckck, sebagai seorang artis, harusnya kau mengerti kalau privasi itu sangat penting, Amane-san," ujar wanita paruh baya yang berpangkat sebagai 'Ratu' di keluarga Yagami itu. "Mereka tidak akan leluasa kalau tiba-tiba aku mengetuk pintu kamar Light dan meruntuhkan momen intim mereka berdua," Sachiko terkikik ala gadis ABG. "Tunggu saja sampai mereka keluar sendiri. Kau harus membantuku. Gadis yang baik itu gadis yang cekatan dalam urusan dapur, termasuk mencuci peralatan makan."

Misa menggembungkan pipinya. Kalau saja Sachiko bukanlah ibu kandung Light dan wanita yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi ibu mertuanya, ia pasti sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cangkir, gelas, sendok, garpu, sumpit, piring, panci, wajan, sodet, parutan kelapa, dan entah apa lagi yang dikeluarkan Sachiko untuk membuat mereka tetap sibuk itu. Namun demi mengambil hati sang calon mertua, walaupun sedikit, ia mencoba bertahan dengan lap lembab di tangannya dan sebisa mungkin tidak mencoba membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di lantai dua antara L dan Light.

Di sisi lain, Near dan Sayu akhirnya mencoba untuk berkenalan lebih jauh. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan, karena Near terlalu deg-degan untuk memulai percakapan dengan cinta pertamanya. Tapi dari obrolan yang berlangsung tidak lebih dari lima puluh detik, setidaknya Near sudah mendapat informasi tentang akun fesbuk dan twitter gadis manis tersebut. Jaman sekarang kalau PDKT tidak menanyakan alamat fesbuk dan twitter, rasanya memang ga gaul sekali. Makanya Near langsung menanyakan hal itu walaupun ia sendiri belum punya akun di situs jejaring sosial populer di atas. Menit-menit berikutnya mereka lalui dalam keheningan yang menghanyutkan. Ketertarikan yang dirasakan terhadap satu sama lain masih terasa kuat di udara tanpa adanya kata-kata. Sungguh pasangan rambut domba dan pecinta domba yang unyu sekali. -_-

Berpindah ke Soichiro dan Watari. Walaupun Watari berkata ia ingin mengobrolkan sesuatu antara calon besan, ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya mengobrolkan hal-hal yang biasa diobrolkan oleh pria seumuran mereka, seperti urusan ekonomi, politik, sosial maupun budaya(?). Bosan mengobrolkan hal yang itu-itu saja, Watari pun mencoba menularkan virus k-pop dengan membicarakan tentang _girlband_ yang digemarinya saat ini. Usaha Watari cukup berhasil karena Soichiro langsung berbinar-binar melihat bodi mulus dan wajah unyu personil-personil _girlband_ Korea di tablet milik Watari. Tapi ternyata selera Soichiro tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang bersifat 'tradisional', karena itu ia lebih memilih mengirimkan lagu dan foto salah satu '_girlband'_ Asia Tenggara dengan hits berjudul Iwak Peyek ke ponselnya. *lho*

Tidak lama setelah Soichiro menerima file-file yang dikirimkan Watari, Light dan L turun dari lantai dua. Sachiko menyambut mereka dengan antusias, meninggalkan Misa di dapur dengan sebuah spons lepek, sebungkus sabun colek, dan puluhan perkakas dapur yang harus dibersihkan. Near dan Sayu segera mengakhiri kontak mata mereka, dan bocah berambut putih itu berjalan cepat ke arah L untuk mengecek keadaan Niisan-nya tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Light. Kenapa bibirmu bengkak dan berdarah begitu?" Sachiko terlihat terkejut tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan pandangan senang dari matanya. "Anak muda jaman sekarang memang sangat bersemangat, ya, dalam urusan seperti itu!"

Sepertinya Sachiko salah paham kalau bibir Light terluka disebabkan oleh aktivitas yang 'panas' dengan L. L hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Urusan seperti apa maksud Bibi?"

"Aaah~ kalian jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kok gairah masa muda itu memang meledak-ledak, tapi tidak kusangka Ryuuzaki-san bisa menyebabkan bibir putraku sampai seperti itu." Sachiko menyeringai ala tante girang sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, saya minta maaf sudah menyebabkan bibir Light-kun terluka," ucap L. Ia memang agak menyesal sudah menendang Light sekuat itu. Tapi bagaimanapun kakinya refleks bergerak karena ia merasa terancam tadi.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf, Ryuuzaki-san? Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku senang melihat hubungan kalian dipenuhi semangat masa muda. Hohoho~"

'Sepertinya Kaasan benar-benar salah paham,' batin Light sweatdrop. 'Ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bisa turun drastis harga diri dan kekerenanku.'

Near yang selesai memerhatikan L dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki dan tidak menemukan ada yang salah tersenyum puas. Ia khawatir Light akan mengapa-apakan Niisan-nya, dan ternyata Niisan-nya sudah mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, seperti yang ia duga. Hal itu sedikit mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena sudah membiarkan L sendirian dengan Light demi PDKT dengan Sayu. Bagaimanapun, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai ejekan begitu melihat bibir bengkak Light.

'Rasakan itu, Yagami mesum! Kau pasti tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan L-niisan lagi sekarang!' batinnya.

"Bibi, saya dan Light-kun akan pergi sekarang. Luka Light-kun biar Watari yang obati nanti. Sampai jumpa lagi," L berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia mengelus rambut putih Near yang kini menggenggam celana jeans L dengan protektif. Light memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah 'kakak-adik' itu.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya, kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau salah satu dari kalian ada yang butuh obat penambah stamina atau semacamnya, kalian bisa langsung telepon ke sini. Kebetulan Bibi tahu beberapa ramuan alami yang mujarab." Sachiko mengedipkan matanya pada L, yang disambut dengan anggukan ragu. Bagi L, untuk apa minum obat penambah stamina kalau sudah ada gula yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Oh iya, Amane-san mana, Bibi?" Rupanya tidak melihat model pirang itu berkoar dan mencoba memisahkannya dengan Light membuat L sedikit heran.

"Ah, dia ada sedikit urusan," Sachiko tersenyum licik. "Kalian berangkat duluan saja. Amane-san berangkatnya bersama suamiku dan Matsuda-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan mengirimkan sebuah mobil ke sini untuk menjemput mereka bertiga besok pagi."

"Ya, ya. Light, kau harus bersikap baik pada Ryuuzaki-san ya. Jangan mempermalukan orangtuamu yang sudah mendidikmu sampai sekarang," ceramah Sachiko.

"Aku mengerti, Kaasan," ujar Light.

"Watari," panggil L. Dalam sekejap pria tua itu sudah muncul di hadapan L. "Kita pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Ryuuzaki. Sampai jumpa, Yagami-san," ujarnya pada Sachiko dan Soichiro yang baru saja masuk ke dalam setelah mengirim beberapa lagi foto 'girlband' kesayangannya. Ia membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat, diikuti oleh pasutri keluarga Yagami.

Soichiro, Sachiko, dan Sayu mengantar Light, L, Watari dan Near ke depan pintu. Misa sendiri masih sibuk mencuci tatakan gelas di dapur (malang sekali…).

Tas selempang besar berisi pakaian dan barang-barang pribadi Light sudah dimasukkan ke bagasi oleh Watari. Ia pun duduk di kursi pengemudi setelah membukakan pintu untuk ketiga penumpangnya.

"Light, pokoknya selama berada di markas Ryuuzaki-san, kau harus membantu Ryuuzaki-san sebisa mungkin. Jangan merepotkan Ryuuzaki-san," pesan Sachiko dari balik pintu jendela Rolls Royce L yang dibuka setengahnya.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkan Ryuuzaki, Kaasan," gumam Light. Justru ialah yang selama ini direpotkan oleh penyelidikan L terhadap persentase cintanya ini.

"Watari-san, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya," ujar Soichiro. Watari mengangguk ramah. Ia masih berniat 'meracuni' Soichiro untuk menjadi k-popers yang satu fandom dengannya.

"Um… Sayu-san, sampai jumpa," Near berkata pada Sayu setengah berbisik. Pipinya diselimuti warna merah tipis.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Near-kun," balas Sayu. "Jangan lupa _add_ facebook-ku dan _follow_ twitter-ku ya~"

Near mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu kaca jendela ditutup dan mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Yagami. Sachiko melambai sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangannya. Ia kemudian masuk lagi bersama Soichiro dan Sayu. Ia berniat untuk 'mempekerjakan' Misa sekali lagi, mumpung gadis itu masih menurut padanya.

'Haaah~ bibirku masih sakit sekali,' pikir Light dalam perjalanannya ke markas L. 'Dewa Cinta gaje itu pantas dihukum tidak mendapat apel selama tiga bulan karena sudah menulis hal yang ngawur di Love Note-nya!'

Tapi, Light baru menyadari sesuatu. Dari tadi ia tidak melihat sosok Dewa Cinta narsis campuran banci Taman Lawang yang biasanya membuatnya sakit mata itu, juga tidak mendengar kekehan anehnya.

Kemana perginya Ryuk?

.**tbc**.

**A/N**: Huwaaa, pegel deh tanganku ngetik chapter ini. Ga kerasa banget ya, udah berbulan-bulan aku menelantarkan fic ini. *ditimpukin bulu mata anti tornado warna hijau neon Ryuk*

Karena kasian sama pembaca yang mungkin udah menjadi fosil *lebay* nungguin apdetan fic ini, aku bikin chapter yang cukup panjang :3 (menurutku ini cukup panjang lho, ga tahu menurut pembaca gimana ._.)

Segala macam bentuk kegajean dalam fic ini merupakan akibat dari keruwetan pikiran author terhadap tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Review dalam dosis yang cukup(?) akan membantu menguraikan benang kusut di kepala author. *bah*

**Review, pwetty pwease?** *pasang tampang unyu dan puppy eyes no jutsu*

Review kalian adalah penyemangat terbesarku! ^o^9

Hwaiting!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.

**Pairing**: LightL

**Warning**: shounen-ai mendekati yaoi, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note. Don't like don't read. **JANGAN DIBACA KETIKA SEDANG MAKAN.**

You've been warned.

**A/N**: Gomen~~~ update-nya lagi-lagi telaaaaat banget *nangis sambil showeran*

Aku… aku emang payah dalam meng-update fic. Selalu saja begini. Padahal dulu pas masih newbie, rasanya aku ga se-kurang ajar ini deh dalam menggantungkan nasib sebuah fic ._. #ditimpukin wig-nya Ryuk

Walau ga bisa janji update-nya bakal kilat, tapi aku janji bakal namatin fic ini sampe se-tamat-tamatnya (?) .v

Happy reading~~~

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

"Light-kun, Memangnya sesakit itu ya?"

Kedua mata L terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya saat melihat Light meringis

memakan hamburger yang menjadi menu makan malamnya hari itu. Hamburger dengan _super extra cheese and tomatoes _itu membuat Light harus membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan tentu saja menyebabkan bibirnya terasa sakit dan perih. Kedua matanya sampai berair ketika mengunyah hamburger tersebut.

"Sakit, sakit sekali, Ryuuzaki. Rasanya seperti sedang memakan kulit durian mentah," jawab Light sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Light-kun tetap memakan hamburgernya? Lebih baik makan _rainbow cake _saya saja." L menyodorkan sepotong _cake_ dengan lapisan warna pelangi ke hadapan Light.

"Tidak, Ryuuzaki. Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Lagipula laki-laki sejati sepertiku tidak akan menyerah untuk memakan makan malamnya hanya karena bibirnya bengkak akibat ditendang kekasihnya sendiri," ujar Light panjang lebar.

L hanya terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena sudah refleks menendang Light sewaktu ia melancarkan gombalan mautnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia pun heran, apa hubungannya laki-laki sejati dan perjuangan makan hamburger dengan bibir bengkak? Sungguh, kadang-kadang L tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda bernama lengkap Light Yagami itu.

"Ryuuzaki..." panggil Light dengan suara pelan dan sorot mata yang sendu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan jelas terlihat bahwa apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya begitu merobek-robek harga dirinya.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" L bertanya dengan lembut. Ia sedikit banyak merasa Light layak diperlakukan dengan lebih baik pasca insiden tendangan maut di bibir indah kekasihnya itu.

Light meletakkan begitu saja hamburger _super extra cheese and tomatoes_ yang belum habis dimakannya di meja. Ujung-ujung jemarinya bersentuhan dengan milik L. Tatapan curiga L terarah pada tangan Light. Muslihat apa lagi yang akan dilancarkan oleh pemuda narsis bin _pervert_ itu untuk menyentuhnya? Memang tak mudah melunturkan rasa curiga yang sudah terpendam selama berbulan-bulan di hati detektif jempolan itu.

"Ryuuzaki, aku tahu, apa yang akan kukatakan bisa membuatmu hilang rasa padaku. Tapi kumohon—kumohon dengan sangat..." Light menggenggam erat tangan L, membuat L mengernyit, "Jangan berpaling dariku."

Bibir L membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

"Sebaiknya Light-kun bicara _to the point_," ujarnya tegas dan lugas, tak terpengaruh pada sikap Light yang bagaikan seorang bintang sinetron tampan mempesona, halus budi pekertinya dan mampu membuat ibu-ibu tergila-gila.

"Perutku mulas... aku ingin BAB, Ryuuzaki."

L diam saja. Hal itu bagaikan tamparan keras yang membuat pipi Light lebam-lebam. Tak terhitung seberapa besar penyesalannya karena mengatakan hal itu. Bisa saja ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih elegan, seperti:

"_Ryuuzaki, tampaknya perutku tak mampu mencerna hamburger produksi restoran dengan baik karena sudah terlalu terbiasa menerima makanan buatan Ibundaku tercinta."_

Pasti L akan menganggap Light pemuda yang sayang dan berbakti pada orang tua. Atau bisa saja ia menjadi sok ilmiah dengan mengatakan:

"_Ryuuzaki, tampaknya sistem pencernaanku telah melakasanakan tugas menerima makanan dan mencernanya menjadi energi dan nutrien dengan baik. Sudah saatnya bagiku untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa proses tersebut melalui anus."_

Ungkapan manapun yang dilontarkan oleh Light, sebenarnya intinya cuma satu, sih: Light ingin boker.

Setelah dilanda situasi yang canggung selama setengah menit, akhirnya L turun dari kursinya. Dengan kaki telanjang, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati. Diduga kuat ia akan mengantarkan Light ke salah satu toilet yang ada di markas besar itu. Light hanya tersuruk-suruk mengikutinya, ia masih malu karena harus mengakui hal sepribadi ini pada calon _partner_ malam _hot_-nya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dengan kedua tangan yang terborgol seperti ini, kemana pun Light ingin pergi, L akan ikut bersamanya.

Di saat keduanya mau masuk ke dalam lift, Watari dan Wedy menyambutnya. Pasangan yang terpaut usia cukup jauh itu agak heran melihat Light tertunduk bagai anak SMA pelaku tawuran digiring polisi.

"Kalian mau ke lantai berapa, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Watari kepo.

"Lantai yang ada toiletnya. Light-kun bilang dia mau..."

"Cuci tangan!" potong Light dengan suara melengking mirip iguana kejepit pintu. Walaupun sebenarnya _author_ tidak pernah mendengar suara iguana kejepit pintu, sebaiknya pembaca menggunakan kreativitasnya sendiri untuk mengira-ngira bagaimana suara Light saat itu. "Aku adalah pria yang sangat higienis, jadi setiap sejam sekali perlu cuci tangan. Hehehe..." Light terkekeh, berusaha melindungi harkat dan martabatnya sebagai cowok ganteng yang tak pernah terlihat kentut atau BAB dalam anime maupun manga.

"Oh, begitu," Wedy berdecak kagum atas higienitas tingkat tinggi pemuda berwajah oriental itu. Watari melirik Wedy dengan jengkel. Perasaan cemburu terlihat jelas dari balik kumisnya(?).

L sendiri hanya diam mengetahui kebohongan kekasihnya. Ia sadar, mungkin bagi Light, perkara toilet dan jamban adalah sesuatu yang harusnya hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Pintu lift terbuka tepat ketika Light tidak tahan lagi ingin segera duduk di toilet dan menuntaskan hajatnya. Ia berlari, diikuti oleh L, ke sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa _stall_ toilet. Ia masuk ke dalam salah satu _stall_, dan ketika ia hendak menutup pintunya, ia baru sadar rantai borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan L menghalanginya sehingga ia tak dapat mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia membuka lagi pintunya.

"Ryuuzaki, bisakah kau melepaskan dulu borgol ini sebentar?" tanya Light putus asa.

L menggeleng. Wajahnya datar.

Light menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

"Ryuuzaki, demi Kami-sama, kita sedang berada di lantai 10, di toilet yang sempit ini aku tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana, dan tidak ada wanita atau pria manapun yang bisa mengambilku darimu. Jadi, kumohon, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam ini dengan tenang?"

Kali ini L mengangguk. Ia duduk di lantai toilet dengan kalem. Light melotot. Ia pikir L akan mengeluarkan kunci borgol dari saku celananya dan melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangannya, tapi ternyata perkiraan Light meleset.

"Saya akan duduk di bawah. Light-kun bisa mengunci pintu karena rantai borgolnya bisa melewati celah di bawah pintu _stall_. Kalau saya berdiri, rantainya tidak cukup panjang hingga pantat Light-kun tidak akan mencapai dudukan toiletnya, kan?" L bertanya retoris dengan wajah polos. Matanya memancarkan isyarat _lakukan-dengan-cara-saya-atau-Light-kun-boleh-beol-di-celana._

Light menelan ludah.

"Baiklah."

**XXX**

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang bisa direnungkan ketika kita sedang melaksanakan tugas suci untuk melepas sisa-sisa metabolisme tubuh di sebuah toilet, kan?

Bisa saja sebenarnya seorang filsuf yang dikagumi banyak orang mendapatkan ilham mengenai filosofi hidup ketika ia sedang merenung di toilet. Bisa jadi juga, seorang musisi dunia justru mendapatkan inspirasi lagu yang menjadi hits dimana-mana setelah ia merenung di toilet. Bahkan, mungkin saja Ryuk mendapat ide untuk turun ke dunia manusia dan mendampingi manusia yang memungut _Love Note _miliknya, ketika makhluk tak jelas itu sedang menangisi kepergian Shidoh di toilet.

Merenung. Hal itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Light. Ia mencoba menjauhkan pikiran tentang L yang kini sedang duduk di luar pintu _stall_-nya, menunggunya menyelesaikan sifat hakikatnya sebagai manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kentut dan mulas.

'Ryuk. Aku hampir lupa pada Dewa Cinta itu. Sebenarnya dia pergi ke mana ya? Kalau cuma sedang pundung, harusnya sekarang dia sudah kembali,' pikir Light. 'Apa ada masalah kritis yang melanda dunia kahyangan sana? Mungkinkah pacarnya itu sudah insyaf dan mau kembali padanya? Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa sampai terjebak pada suasana canggung ini?'

Bintang-bintang pun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Light.

'Light-kun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini? Rencana apalagi yang akan tercipta dari otak jeniusmu itu? Apakah saya bisa menjalankan misi pengetesan cinta ini dengan selamat?'

L pun memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya galau. Belum lagi muncul aroma tidak sedap dari balik pintu yang membuatnya ingin merontokkan gigi seseorang dengan tendangannya.

'Ryuk, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jarakku dengan Ryuuzaki sudah sedekat ini tapi belum ada perkembangan apapun dalam hubungan kami. Kami tak ubahnya sepasang muda-muda yang merindu tapi memiliki cara yang sungguh berbeda untuk mengimplementasikan rasa rindu itu...'

Kedua pemuda jenius yang berstatus sepasang kekasih itu menghela napas panjang. Tapi tidakan itu segera disesali oleh L yang dengan kecepatan kilat menjepit lubang hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Sedangkan Light, yang sudah terbiasa dengan bau semriwingnya sendiri, tak repot-repot menutup hidung ketika ia menghela napas panjang.

"Light-kung, kaung sudang selesaing?"

L bertanya dengan suara sengau yang aneh karena hidungnya dijepit.

"Sebentar lagi, Ryuuzaki," jawab Light pelan. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah fesesnya sebau itu sampai L harus menutup lubang hidungnya. Ini semua pasti salah hamburger _super extra cheese and tomatoes _itu, simpul Light seenaknya.

'Ah~ apa tak ada sebiji pun _How To Use_ Love Note yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengatasi rasa tengsin di situasi seperti ini?' batin Light. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat, tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada panduan di buku manapun di dunia ini yang membahas mengenai keadaan memalukan yang sedang dialami Light. Kalaupun ada, sayang sekali Light belum membacanya.

'Aku perlu bantuan Ryuk. Di mana kau ketika aku paling membutuhkanmu, Ryuk? Dasar Dewa Cinta tidak berguna,' rutuk Light dalam hati.

Sementara itu, nun jauh di kahyangan sana...

"Huachih! Nges, nges, huachih!"

Ryuk bersin dan mendengus-dengus seperti kambing mau dikurbankan. Ia menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan jarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

"Kau kenapa, Ryuk-oppa?"

Ryuk menatap sesosok makhluk yang namanya belum bisa author beritahukan sekarang (author sebenarnya merinding juga mengetik kata 'Ryuk-oppa'). Makhluk itu menatapnya dengan khawatir, dan dada Ryuk melambung sampai ke batas kahyangan.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya bersin. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang bicara buruk tentangku. Khu khu khu..."

"Kenapa Ryuk-oppa malah tertawa?" Makhluk di depannya sekarang _sweatdrop_.

"Karena ternyata masih ada yang peduli tentang keberadaanku. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang misuh-misuh karena aku tidak ada di dekatnya." Ryuk bicara sambil menyeringai.

"Dia siapa?" Makhluk itu bertanya lagi. Kepalanya bersender manja di dada Ryuk. "Jangan-jangan mantan pacar Oppa yang kabur dengan dewa lain itu?"

Ekspresi Ryuk langsung berubah muram.

"Jangan sebut-sebut dia lagi..." ujarnya lirih. Rupanya Ryuk masih gagal _move on_ dari Shidoh. Rasa cinta dari seorang Dewa Cinta memang sangat agung. *halah*

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," Ryuk berkata lagi. Ia mengembangkan sayap hitam rombengnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku masih kangen sama Oppa," makluk itu menggelayut di lengan Ryuk. Tingkahnya macam ABG labil.

"Doakan saja kasus cinta yang dihadapi oleh pemuda narsis itu cepat selesai," Ryuk menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala makhluk yang sekarang melonggarkan gelayutannya(?) di lengan Ryuk. "Dan jangan panggil aku 'Oppa', sebutan itu tidak cocok untukku."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Ryuk-noona saja."

Author merasa mual.

"Noona ya? Kedengarannya lebih cocok buatku," ucap Ryuk sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Tapi kau jangan kebanyakan menonton drama Korea buatan manusia. Kau kan masih punya banyak pekerjaan lain."

Makhluk itu tersenyum, tapi ia tidak menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ryuk hanya menghela napas.

"Aku pergi," ujarnya. Sayapnya sudah terkembang sempurna. Ia pun mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju dunia manusia tempat Light berada.

**XXX**

Ryuk tidak menyangka, ketika ia mendaratkan kakinya di bumi, ia akan melihat Light sedang duduk di toilet. Celananya terbuka sampai paha. Light mendongak. Kemunculan Ryuk yang mendadak dengan dandanan 'modis'nya di _stall_ yang sempit itu membuat Light refleks membuka mulutnya dan menjerit-jerit ala korban sekuhara.

"KYAAAAA!"

L yang mendengar jeritan Light (yang jauh dari macho) refleks menggedor-gedor pintu tipis yang memisahkannya dengan Light. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Light menjerit seperti itu, pantas saja ia khawatir. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu dengan posisi masih duduk di lantai toilet.

"Light-kun, ada apa?" tanya L sedikit panik.

Light berusaha mengatur napas dan meredakan debaran jantungnya akibat kemunculan Ryuk yang tiba-tiba di saat ia sedang dalam keadaan, bisa dibilang, setengah telanjang.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti wanita begitu, Light? Bukankah kau mengharapkan aku datang?" Ryuk, makhluk tak tahu adat itu, malah terkikik melihat wajah pucat Light. Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti perasaan Light saat itu. Bayangkan saja, ketika kita sedang duduk santai di toilet, bagian paling pribadi kita terekspos bebas, dan tiba-tiba, tak ada angin tak ada hujan, _voila_, seorang Dewa Cinta yang bertampang lebih mirip iblis, muncul di hadapan kita. Orang yang tidak kuat jantungnya bisa langsung semaput.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki. Hanya saja tadi ada kecoak yang lewat. Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah membunuhnya. Hahaha..." Light tidak memedulikan perkataan Ryuk. Saat ini, imejnya di hadapan L jauh lebih penting dan _urgent_ untuk diurusi. Walaupun sebenarnya alasannya terdengar konyol bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Mana ada kecoak yang tiba-tiba nyasar di toilet markas besar detektif nomor satu dunia? Tak ada sejarahnya itu. L sudah membayar mahal untuk menjaga kebersihan di markas besarnya.

"Light, kau keterlaluan! Masa aku disamakan dengan kecoak?" protes Ryuk. Namun, protesnya itu tidak didengarkan oleh Light. Pemuda berambut karamel itu segera menekan tombol _flush_ dan dengan adanya sensor otomatis, bagian tubuh Light yang mahapenting itu sudah bersih kembali.

"Cepat berbalik," desis Light penuh ancaman pada Ryuk. Ryuk yang melihat ada nafsu membunuh di kedua bola mata Light segera mematuhi perintahnya. Light mengambil tisu toilet dan setelah selesai menggunakan tisu itu, ia menaikkan celana, mengancingkannya dan menarik resletingnya dengan teliti. Ia tidak mau kejadian memalukan resleting-celana-yang-terbuka terulang lagi. Kemudian Light membuka pintu _stall_ itu dengan penuh percaya diri, seperti ia tidak berteriak 'kyaaa' 30 detik yang lalu. Ryuk memberinya jalan dengan terbang ke atas, kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit-langit.

"Light-kun, kau yakin yang kau lihat tadi adalah kecoak?" L menatap Light dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ibu jarinya terselip di antara bibirnya. Ia seperti ingin melihat sendiri bangkai kecoak yang tewas mengenaskan di tangan (atau kaki?) Light itu.

"Ya, tapi itu bukan kecoak sembarangan, Ryuuzaki. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihatnya, nanti nafsu makanmu bisa hilang."

Ryuk diam-diam tersinggung.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya saya harus mengganti jasa _cleaning service_ yang biasa membersihkan toilet ini."

Light hanya manggut-manggut. Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya. Pikirannya sibuk lagi dengan rencana-rencana licik untuk menyingkirkan semua orang di markas, termasuk Near, agar dia bisa berduaan dengan Ryuuzaki ketika mereka tidur nanti. Ia bisa membayangkan seringaian busuk Near ketika bocah kecil itu menyelinap di tengah-tengah tubuhnya dan Ryuuzaki sehingga ia tidak bisa memeluk Ryuuzaki dengan bebas.

Malam ini harusnya bisa menjadi malam yang indah, apalagi Misa, Soichiro, dan Matsuda baru akan tiba besok. Walau tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal _pervert_ pada Ryuuzaki, setidaknya Light ingin malam pertamanya tidur seranjang dengan tangan terborgol bersama Ryuuzaki berjalan dengan syahdu. Ia ingin memeluk dan mencium puncak kepala Ryuuzaki. Ia ingin hangat tubuh mereka bersatu dengan cara yang romantis. Ia ingin bisa mengucapkan selamat tidur sambil mengecup pipi Ryuuzaki. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika baru bangun tidur ia sudah bisa mendapati Ryuuzaki menatapnya dengan mata pandanya yang unyu, tanpa gangguan bocah tengik albino di sekitarnya. Kalau beruntung, mungkin Light bisa mendapatkan sebuah _morning kiss_ yang manis. Tidak di bibir pun tak apa, karena aset berharganya itu masih sedikit robek dan nyut-nyutan sehingga tidak memungkinkannya membalas ciuman itu dengan 'baik dan benar'.

Hal itu harusnya bisa dia lakukan. Dewa Cinta yang sedang merengut di langit-langit itu harusnya bisa membantunya. L harusnya bisa sedikit lebih sensitif akan khayalan indah Light.

_Harusnya_ begitu.

**XXX**

Kenyataannya, bantuan itu jutsru datang bukan dari Ryuk, bukan juga dari kutipan Love Note, tapi dari foto-foto keluarga yang tersimpan di telepon genggam Light. Foto-foto keluarga, berarti foto Light bersama dengan Soichiro, Sachiko, dan _Sayu_. Light tahu bahwa Near sudah terperangkap dalam jerat pesona adiknya yang manis, dan walaupun ia sangat tidak sudi untuk merestui benih-benih cinta yang tersemai di hati adiknya dan Near, ia harus mampu memanfaatkan cinta polos yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh bocah berambut putih itu.

Saat L sedang sibuk mengurusi sebuah kasus rumit yang datangnya dari Ethiopia, Light memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berkongkalikong dengan Near. Perhatian L tengah tersita sepenuhnya oleh kasus tingkat tinggi itu sehingga ia tidak memerhatikan gerak-gerik Light yang mencurigakan di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa maumu?" Near berkata ketus. Ketika Light memanggilnya tadi, ia sedang sibuk bermain dengan Gundam dan Barbie-nya. Gundam itu adalah representasi dirinya dan Barbie itu berperan sebagai cinta pertamanya, Sayu.

"Kau menyukai Sayu, kan?" Light berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Pipi putih Near ternodai oleh warna _pink_. Menarik sekali melihat seorang bocah yang biasanya dingin mendadak tersipu-sipu begitu.

"Aku bersedia menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik, asal kau mau membiarkanku berdua dengan Ryuuzaki malam ini."

Alis Near naik seperti sebilah pedang yang terhunus.

"Mau kau apakan Ryuuzaki-nii?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Bocah. Ryuuzaki akan selamat sentosa sejahtera; aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk atau hal yang akan membuatnya trauma. Kau hanya perlu tidur di kamarmu sendiri malam ini, bukan di kamar _kami_," Light menekankan kata 'kami', Near memutar bola matanya. "Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Sebagai imbalannya, kau akan mendapat foto eksklusif Sayu yang tidak dia _post_ di jejaring sosial manapun. Lagipula Sayu tidak terlalu suka memajang fotonya di internet. Bagaimana, tawaranku cukup adil, kan?" Light menyeringai. Kata-katanya penuh dengan provokasi dan konspirasi.

Near berpikir sebentar. Foto eksklusif Sayu. Kedengarannya cukup menarik. Ia membutuhkan foto Sayu. Untuk apa? Bukan, bukan untuk memelet Sayu atau menjadikannya objek fantasi yang tak senonoh. Near terlalu polos untuk tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Ia hanya butuh foto Sayu untuk ia pandangi ketika hatinya sedang merindu. Ah, ternyata seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta. Baru tidak bertemu sebentar saja Near sudah ingin melihat senyum manis gadis berambut hitam itu.

"_Deal_."

Light tersenyum. Near keki melihat senyuman Light. L tampak tak peduli dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua karena kedua jari telunjuknya sedang menari-nari dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_.

Ryuk sendiri terkekeh-kekeh di pojokan sana. Ia tidak menyangka Light akan sekreatif itu dalam memanfaatkan kelemahan Near. Ternyata kekuatan cinta (dan nafsu) mampu membuat Light lebih lihai dalam melihat celah dan kesempatan yang ada tanpa bantuan dirinya maupun Love Note.

Malam ini pasti akan berkesan bagi Light dan L.

**XXX**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.35. Light berkali-kali menguap di sebelah L yang dari sorot matanya tidak sedikit pun tampak mengantuk. Detektif itu masih mengamati layar monitor di depannya hampir tanpa berkedip. Walaupun Light sudah membantu sebiasanya, kasus mengenai ancaman bom di Ethiopia itu ternyata jauh lebih sulit dipecahkan daripada perkiraannya.

"Ryuuzaki, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar sekarang?"

L mendelik tajam.

"Ada ratusan nyawa yang saat ini tengah terancam, Light-kun. Kita tidak boleh tidur sebelum berhasil menemukan lokasi keberadaan bom itu. Bagaimana mungkin Light-kun mau tidur dengan tenang saat di luar sana ada banyak orang yang ketakutan karena mungkin saja bangunan yang mereka tempati tahu-tahu meledak?" L menyampaikan ceramahnya sambil mengambil sebuah cemilan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Cemilan itu membantunya untuk tetap terjaga.

Light tahu mungkin permintaannya terkesan tidak berperasaan, tapi dia sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga abad untuk bisa tidur berdua dengan L. Oke, itu lebay, tapi plis, satu-satunya hal yang saat ini ingin Light lakukan adalah tidur sambil memeluk kekasihnya. Masalah ancaman bom di negeri orang, itu urusan lain. Light bahkan tidak yakin apakah ancaman itu benar atau sekedar bualan, tapi selalu ada kemungkinan bagi L bahwa ancaman itu benar adanya, dan kemungkinan itu, walau hanya 1%, sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuknya begadang di saat sebagian besar orang di Jepang tengah tertidur lelap. Near sendiri saat ini tidak bisa diandalkan karena ia sedang sibuk mengagumi foto Sayu. L dan Light tidak tega menyuruh anak itu menuntaskan kegiatannya untuk mengurus kasus seperti ini.

"Ryuuzaki, aku tahu kalau aku egois. Tapi tolong mengertilah. Aku tipe murid teladan yang selalu tidur dan bangun tepat waktu. Saat ini mataku masih terbuka saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Aku mengantuk tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau masih di sini, mengurusi kasus yang aku yakin hanya gertakan dari orang kurang kerjaan. Kalau benar bom itu ada, kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum meledak juga? Sudah lewat 17 jam sejak kau menerima laporan ini, kan?"

L membelalakkan matanya, seakan tak percaya akan ucapan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Orang-orang seperti Light-kun lah yang bisa menjadi penyebab matinya ratusan orang tidak berdosa," ujarnya jengkel.

Belum sempat Light membalas perkataan L, tiba-tiba di layar monitor muncul tulisan W dengan format klasik. L mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya dengan segera.

"Ryuuzaki, aku baru saja menerima laporan bahwa orang yang mengirim ancaman bom itu sudah dibekuk oleh pihak kepolisian. Ia ternyata seorang pengangguran yang ingin mencari sensasi dengan melakukan teror. Walau pengangguran tapi ia cukup cerdik dalam menyiapkan ancaman bom palsu itu karena sering menonton film-film detektif. Kasus dinyatakan selesai. Tidak ada kasus lain untuk hari ini. Kau boleh beristirahat."

Light hampir ingin tertawa karena dugaannya ternyata benar, tapi tatapan tajam L menghalanginya untuk tertawa lepas. Akhirnya Light menepuk pundak L dan berkata dengan nada ala guru BP.

"Tak ada gading yang tak retak, Ryuuzaki. Kasus yang kau kira menyangkut nyawa ratusan orang tapi ternyata hanya ancaman palsu itu hal yang wajar. Yang penting tidak ada korban jiwa yang jatuh, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita menuruti nasihat Watari untuk beristirahat?"

L mendengus. Tapi akhirnya ia beranjak untuk menemani Light tidur. Light tersenyum ketika L membuka pintu kamar mereka. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran cukup besar sudah tersedia di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

Hanya sebuah. Light tersenyum puas.

"Walau kita tidur satu ranjang sebaiknya Light-kun tidak macam-macam," ujar L dingin. Ia berkata seperti itu, padahal sebenarnya berdebar-debar juga karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan tidur bersama. Terborgol pula. Tapi L cukup percaya diri bahwa Light sudah mengambil pelajaran dari bibirnya yang bengkak kena capoiera L itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Ryuuzaki. Aku tidak menggigit."

Light berbaring di sisi sebelah kanan sedangkan L tidak berbaring, ia mengambil posisinya yang biasa, yaitu berjongkok sambil memeluk lutut. Light menarik tangan L untuk mengajaknya berbaring. Dengan lampu kamar yang sedikit redup itu, L bisa melihat dari mata Light bahwa ia memang tidak berniat buruk. Bisa jadi ia hanya ingin L bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan 'wajar'. Akhirnya L meluruskan kakinya dan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kasur yang empuk. Ia berbaring dengan canggung karena tidak terbiasa tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

"_Oyasumi_, Ryuuzaki," Light berkata lembut. Ia menggenggam tangan L. Mendapati L tidak menampar atau menendangnya, Light memberanikan diri untuk memeluk dan mengecup puncak kepala L, seperti keinginannya.

"Semoga kau bermimpi indah." Kali ini Light berbisik.

L menatap Light yang melalui poninya yang berantakan. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini.

Ternyata tidur bersama Light tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Sementara Light, untuk beberapa saat ia melupakan hasratnya mengenai rencana malam _hot_-nya. Ia menikmati sorot mata L yang berubah teduh, tidak penuh curiga seperti biasanya. Dini hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menjalin hubungan, tak ada perasaan lain yang mereka rasakan selain cinta yang tulus.

Bahkan sang Dewa Cinta pun tersenyum melihat pasangan kekasih itu. Ia sengaja membuat dirinya tembus pandang agar tak mengaggu momen berkesan tersebut. Ia menaburkan mimpi-mimpi indah di atas kanvas mimpi kedua pemuda itu, hingga keduanya tertidur dengan damai.

Akankah kedamaian itu bertahan hingga esok? Ia tidak tahu.

**.tbc.**

A/N: Yay, some LightL fluff! Semoga cukup untuk mengganti perasaan mual di awal dan tengah cerita, muahaha #kicked

Ada chara baru yang muncul di sini, kekeke. Siapakah chara yang dimaksud? Apakah ia berpengaruh besar terhadap kelangsungan cerita atau cuma numpang lewat doang? Yang bisa nebak dapet piring cantik deh :D (Readers: ga butuh!)

Aku post ini tengah malem dan lagi gak mood nge-beta fic sendiri. Kalau ada kesalahan/typo, silakan lapor ya ^^a

Terus, aku ngetik chapter ini setelah baca bukunya Andrea Hirata dan Raditya Dika, jadi kayaknya sedikit banyak aku terpengaruh kedua penulis itu deh. :p

Nih contoh pengaruhnya:

_Mendapati sidang reader yang terhormat, _

_Sudikah kiranya reader yang budiman meninggalkan jejak review di fic yang sudah lapuk dimakan umur ini? Jika ya, tak terbilang senangnya hati author yang tengah _stress_ oleh tugas kuliah yang kejam tak terperi. Tak berlebihan jika author menyebut kata 'kejam', karena tugas kuliah semester lima itulah author tak punya ide dan waktu untuk meng-_update_ fic-fic yang lebih lapuk dari fic ini. Mohon lapangkanlah dada kalian dan berikanlah dukungan, siapa tahu author mengubah tabiatnya dengan meng-_update _ficnya dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Juga, kepada reviewer yang setia menghantarkan kesan dan kritiknya atas fic ini lewat _page_ review, author ucapkan terima kasih dari lubuk hati yang terdalam._

_Ttd,_

_Li Chylee, yang batinnya tertekan oleh UTS_

n.b: yang baca dwilogi Padang Bulan pasti ngerti. Nges, nges. *timpuked*


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**Pairing**: LightL, dengan selingan berbagai crack pair

**Warning**: shounen-ai mendekati yaoi, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note, percakapan sugestif, alayness. Don't like don't read.

You've been warned.

**A/N**: Moshi-moshi, minna-san~ Terima kasih banyak untuk yang masih membaca dan mereview sampai sejauh ini. Gak terasa fic ini udah berumur 2 tahun lebih ya~ *nyengir watados* #disepak

Bulan-bulan kemarin aku lagi disibukkan sama tugas SFG (Systemic Functional Grammar) yang ribet gila, tapi untunglah sekarang lagi saat-saat tenang sebelum badai UAS ^^

Aku akan berusaha jadi author yang aktif lagi. Mohon dukungannya dan happy reading~ :D

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Jika ada yang bertanya kapankah pagi terindah yang pernah dialami oleh Light Yagami, maka tanpa ragu pemuda yang mengaku sebagai The Hottest Man 2013 (sebelum masehi) itu akan menjawab 'pagi ini'.

Kenapa dan ada apa dengan pagi ini?

Oh, ternyata dia terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. L, sang kekasih unyu berkulit pucat, masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya, berhubung ia memang baru bisa tidur setelah beberapa hari terakhir menghabiskan malam dengan begadang. Padahal kata Bang Haji kan, *Ryuk mengambil mic bling-bling dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang serak-serak imut, kelingkingnya berdiri ala Kris Da'Yanto* "Begadang jangan begadaaang~ kalau tiada artinyaaa~ ( TERORET~) Begadang boleh sajaaaa~ kalau ada ukenya(?)~~~"

Oke, abaikan Dewa Cinta gaje yang sekarang mulai bergoyang itik ala penyanyi dangdut itu.

Light tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah L yang tengah terlelap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap poni L yang menutupi keningnya. Ah, betapa ia ingin mencium bibir L yang sedikit terbuka itu... betapa ia berhasrat untuk menciptakan _kissmark _di leher L yang putih bersih... betapa ia bergairah untuk—

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Light berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang bermunculan dalam otak _pervert_-nya. Ia tidak boleh merusak pagi yang indah ini dengan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat L menendangnya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, mengingat di sana ada beberapa kamera pengintai berukuran mikro (Light tahu hal ini tanpa harus menyuruh Ryuk memeriksa kamar tersebut, dia sudah hapal kepribadian L). Dan lagi, setahu Light, L belum sepenuhnya percaya akan ketulusan cintanya.

Light tidak ingin terlalu merisaukan masalah itu, karena ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, L pasti akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya untuk Light seorang. *halah*

"Nnnh... -kun... Mmmnn..."

Erangan yang tiba-tiba meluncur keluar dari bibir L membuat telinga Light menegak. Kedua bola matanya seketika berkilat dipenuhi nafsu. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah disuguhi desahan—bagi Light erangan itu terdengar seperti desahan—L? Benar-benar pagi yang indah~ Kalau saja di sana tidak ada kamera pengintai Light pasti akan mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan menari Gangnam Style. (?)

"Ahhh... -kun..."

Light mulai memencet hidungnya untuk mencegah agar _nosebleed_ -nya tidak mengalir deras. Sedang mimpi apa sih L ini? Benar-benar membuat Light penasaran! Apalagi sepertinya namanya disebut-sebut. 'Kun' itu kependekan dari 'Light-kun' kan? Tolong jawab iya!

"R-Ryuuzaki..." Light ingin berkata-kata tapi yang keluar hanya bisikan. "Aku di sini..."

"T-tidak!" Tiba-tiba L mengernyitkan dahinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Ia terlihat gelisah. Light ingin membangunkannya tapi masih ingin mendengarkan desahan L, alhasil ia hanya duduk di situ dan menatap L.

"J-jangan, Light-kun! Jangan sentuh...ahh!"

Igauan L menjadi semakin jelas. Light melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. Mungkinkah... L sedang bermimpi... 'itu'?

"Light-kun, unh... jangan renggut... milik saya... yang paling berharga..."

Kali ini Light menelan ludah. Ia semakin tertarik untuk mendengar igauan L yang 'menjurus' itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH _RAINBOW_ _CAKE_ SAYA!"

Light pun resmi menggubrak dengan kaki di atas, kepala di bawah, dan tangan membentuk tanda metal. Sungguh tidak elit. =w=

L terbangun di saat yang bersamaan dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Untuk sementara, matanya mencoba untuk fokus. Kemudian ia pun melihat Light yang sedang mengusap-usap hidung mancung tanpa oplasnya yang sakit akibat menggubrak tadi.

"Light-kun, saya bermimpi sesuatu yang mengerikan. Light-kun mencoba merebut _rainbow cake_ saya yang disiapkan khusus oleh Chef Juna menggunakan resep rahasia yang ia rebut dari Tuan Krab dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Saking nafsunya, Light-kun bahkan menindih dan men-_smack down_ saya untuk merebut _cake_ tersebut. Ditambah lagi, Light-kun tertawa psiko dan berteriak-teriak 'Aku adalah dewa _cake_!' Benar-benar mimpi buruk yang mengerikan..." L mengusap keringat dingin di dahinya.

Light tidak tahu apakah ia harus menenangkan L dan berkata itu hanya mimpi atau pundung karena ternyata L bukan sedang bermimpi _perv_ mengenai dirinya.

"Aneh sekali mimpi itu, padahal seingat saya, sebelumnya saya memimpikan sesuatu yang... indah."

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau bermimpi apa, Ryuuzaki?"

Wajah L mendadak menampilkan semburat merah dan Light hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak me-_rape_ L saat itu juga. Sayangnya saat itu Ryuk memilih untuk menampakkan diri dengan dandanan mutakhir ala seorang artis Indonesia yang hobi membuat istilah aneh seperti "cetttarh membahana badaiii" atau "cucokh morokocodoth", lengkap dengan bulu mata Surya Kencana 6 lapis, Jambul Terowongan Casablanca, gaun super duper bling-bling dari atas sampai bawah yang bikin silau plus pita polkadot _pink_-ungu segede gaban, membuat Light kehilangan nafsu saat itu juga.

"Ohayou, Light~" Ryuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dengan gaje. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku lho~ sebab semalam aku membuat Ryuuzaki memimpikan sesuatu yang akan membuat posisimu unggul! Mimpi yang penuh dengan romantisme masa muda. Khu khu khu..."

Light tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya mendengar penjelasan Ryuk. Mimpi apakah itu? Light melemparkan pandangan penasaran pada Ryuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Light pengen tahu aja atau pengen tahu banget~? Beneran pengen tahu niiich? C1YuUus? En3l4aAn? M14paAah?" tanya Ryuk dengan gaya 4LaY mampus. Tangan _author_ sampai gatel-gatel mengetiknya.

"Jadi, kau bermimpi apa semalam, Ryuuzaki?" ujar Light. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya lebih ditujukan untuk Ryuk, tapi L yang tak bisa melihat penampakan Dewa Cinta itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tak mau bercerita.

"Jadi begini lho ceritanya. Dengarkan baik-baik ya, Light. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," Ryuk menautkan jemarinya yang ditempeli kuku-kuku palsu dan dilingkari cincin batu akik. "Mimpi itu dimulai di sebuah danau."

'Wow, kedengarannya memang romantis. Tidak kusangka dia benar-benar mempunyai sisi seorang Dewa Cinta,' pikir Light.

"Ryuuzaki sedang duduk di sisi danau itu, memandangi bulan purnama berukuran raksasa. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiranmu di belakangnya, terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia lalu mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

Dahi Light sedikit berkerut mendengarnya.

"Ia berkata 'Saya mendengar suara lonceng'. Kau pun merangkulnya dari belakang dan berkata 'Mungkinkah itu suara lonceng pernikahan kita?' Ryuuzaki hanya terdiam. Tangannya meraih tanganmu, dan dia... menciummu."

'OH MY GOD SUMPAH MES CIYUS MES MIAPAH MES RYUUZAKI NYIUM GUE, MES?' batin Light dengan lebaynya. Dalam alam pikirannya ia sudah jumpalitan dan menari balet keliling lapangan(?). Sungguh sulit sekali baginya untuk tetap diam seolah ia tidak mendengar pemaparan Ryuk.

"Aku sebagai Dewa Cinta sebenarnya hanya dapat mengatur _setting_ sebuah mimpi menjadi lebih romantis, tapi apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpi itu tergantung pada keinginan bawah sadar si pemimpi. Dengan tindakannya menciummu, kurasa sebenarnya L juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja hasratnya tidak meledak-ledak sepertimu, Light. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan L, kau harus bersikap lebih 'netral'. Jangan menunjukkan kemesumanmu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya ilfeel."

'Hoo, begitu ya. Jadi aku harus bersikap lebih '_cool'_ lagi. Tapi dengan tangan terborgol seperti ini akan susah bagiku untuk melakukannya. Borgol itu mengingatkanku pada salah satu misi BDSM yang ingin kulakukan dengan Ryuuzaki,' desah Light. 'Tapi dengan kemampuan aktingku yang sekelas bintang Hollywood aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Rencana malam Minggu hot-ku akan berjalan sesuai rencana jika aku mau menahan tanganku untuk tidak menyentuh Ryuuzaki dalam gestur yang terkesan _perv_. Ya, aku paham sekarang. Terima kasih, Ryuk. Kau sudah memberikan saran yang sangat berguna!'

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Light, Ryuk berkata, "Sama-sama, Light. Kutunggu apel tiga truk sebagai balasannya!" Dengan sebuah kedipan mata ala tante girang, ia pun melenggak-lenggok pergi dari ruangan itu, mungkin ingin memberi sedikit privasi pada _couple_ kesayangan pembaca semua.

"Ryuuzaki, seperti apapun mimpimu, aku yakin itu sangat berhubungan dengan alam bawah sadarmu." Light akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara dirinya dengan L. "Kau harus mengambil hikmah yang terkandung di dalamnya. Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam mimpimu."

Light bermaksud untuk memberikan #kode bagi L. Intinya sih, Light ingin L tidak ragu untuk menciumnya. Meski dengan bibir yang masih terluka, jika itu dengan L, Light sama sekali tidak keberatan. Siapa sih cowok yaoi _pervert_ yang mau menolak berciuman dengan seseorang seimut L? Tidak ada. Apalagi jika cowok yaoi _pervert_ itu adalah Light Yagami.

"Untuk saat ini, saya tidak mungkin melakukan apa yang saya lakukan dalam mimpi saya, Light-kun," jawab L. Tentu saja, persentasi cinta Light kan belum mencapai 100%. Light hanya bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya yang sangat mendalam, sedalam palung terdalam dari samudera yang paling dalam. *bah*

"Kenapa wajah Light-kun murung begitu?" tanya L dengan wajah polos.

"Ah? Tidak. Hanya saja bibirku terasa sakit lagi," ujar Light, mencoba memancing rasa bersalah L karena sudah menendangnya. Dari ekspresi L yang kelihatan seperti orang dewasa yang merebut paksa sebuah permen dari nenek-nenek berkursi roda(?) sih, kelihatannya Light berhasil. Ia pun melancarkan taktik selanjutnya. "Ryuuzaki, kau tahu kalau luka itu akan lebih cepat sembuh jika dijilat?"

"Light-kun ingin saya menjilat luka di bibir Light-kun?"

Deg.

Ucapan L yang _to the point _membuat jantung Light berdetak keras. Berbagai adegan rated M lagi-lagi singgah di kepala mesum Light karena ia membayangkan L akan menjilat di bagian lain. #eh

"Ryuuzaki, kau—"

"_Gomenasai_, Light-kun. Seharusnya saya tidak menendangmu sekeras itu," L berkata dengan kepala tertunduk dan telinga memerah. Light sungguh tidak tahan lagi melihat L bersikap semanis ini. Ia menarik kepala L dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir tipisnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencium kekasihnya dengan baik dan benar(?), tapi kondisi bibirnya serta persentasi L yang masih belum 100% (atau lebih tepatnya baru 68%) itu menghalanginya berbuat lebih jauh.

Satu hal yang tidak diduga Light sama sekali adalah: L benar-benar menjilati luka di bibirnya. Awalnya memang terasa perih, tapi lama kelamaan, lidah L yang menari di permukaan bibirnya dan membuatnya basah itu justru menimbulkan getaran dalam dadanya. Sesaat Light merasa berada di surga, padahal L hanya menjilati bibirnya yang terluka, namun entah kenapa Light merasakan hal lain. Light memejamkan matanya dan dengan berani mengeluarkan lidahnya sendiri hingga bersentuhan dengan ujung lidah L.

"Yagami-kun, Ryuuzaki, sarapan kalian sudah—"

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, mata panda L membulat dan ia membeku dalam posisi yang _awkward_. _Awkward_ di sini adalah: posisi tubuh bagai hewan berkaki empat(?), lidah terjulur, tangan masing-masing berada di sisi tubuh Light, dan rambut-habis-bangun-tidur yang mencuat kemana-mana.

"—siap," lanjut Watari, yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengamati Light dan L dari balik kacamatanya.

...Apakah hanya _author_ yang mendengar suara jangkrik menggema di ruangan itu?

Setelah si jangkrik puas konser akbar(?), akhirnya L mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali dan hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah meninju wajah Light hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi, Watari," sapa L dengan wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin. Sayang sekali, rona merah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya tidak mampu berbohong.

"Selamat pagi," balas Watari yang tampang datarnya justru terlihat mengerikan. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia menyesal sudah datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Lupa mengetuk pintu pula. Sepertinya ia harus meminta Wedy membelikannya obat anti pikun.

"Hehamat hagi (selamat pagi)," Light ikut menyapa sang "calon ayah mertua" sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang terasa nyut-nyutan. Ucapan itu sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan keadaannya karena pagi-pagi begini ia sudah 'tidak selamat' dari tinju L. Nasib, nasib... kemarin bibir ditendang, sekarang pipi ditonjok... Light sepertinya harus tahan dengan semua perlakuan kasar L padanya. Karena sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang nanti akan dirasakan L. Ufufu...

"Watari, tadi kami sedang—"

"Tidak usah dijelaskan, Ryuuzaki," potong Watari. "Alasan seperti 'berlatih bela diri', 'senam pagi', 'mengigau' atau apapun itu tidak akan mempan pada pria berpengalaman sepertiku. Aku senang hubungan kalian berkembang pesat. Sebagai sesama pria aku mengerti perasaan kalian," Watari berkata sambil tersenyum kebapakan(?).

"Uh, saya hanya sedang menjilat luka di bibir Light-kun supaya cepat sembuh. Kami bukannya sedang melakukan hal asusila," L tetap keukeuh ingin menjelaskan situasi yang senenarnya karena ia tidak ingin Watari salah paham, walau tetap saja sih penjelasannya membuat Watari _sweatdrop_.

"_Wakatta_. Yagami-kun, aku akan membawakan obat untuk luka di pipimu. Sekarang lebih baik kalian sarapan dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan istimewa untuk merayakan pagi pertama Yagami-kun tinggal seatap bersama Ryuuzaki."

Dengan itu, Watari beranjak pergi meninggalkan L dan Light yang saling berpandangan. '_Pagi pertama Light tinggal seatap bersama Ryuuzaki'. _ Wow. L cepat-cepat membuang muka sambil mengigit jempolnya, sedangkan Light justru senyam-senyum gaje melihat tingkah tsundere uke-nya.

**XxX**

Setelah cuci muka dan gosok gigi (L menolak habis-habisan untuk mandi bersama sehingga Light hanya bisa pasrah dengan aroma tubuhnya yang kurang sedap), mereka pun menikmati hidangan-hidangan istimewa yang disiapkan oleh Watari. Seratus satu jenis makanan manis dihidangkan bagi L, sedangkan untuk Light, disediakan masakan level hotel bintang toedjoeh (itu hotel apa merek puyer buat sakit gigi ya?).

"Mmm~ Ryuuzaki, masakan bernama semur jengkol ini enak sekali ya! Aku baru pertama kali merasakan yang selezat ini," kata Light norak, tidak tahu bahwa di negara asalnya, masakan itu sering dipandang sebelah mata. Tapi hebat juga sih semur jengkol bisa masuk daftar masakan hotel berbintang yang disajikan Watari di markas besar L. Hidup kuliner Indonesia! #plak

"Bibirmu sudah tidak sakit lagi, Light-kun?" tanya L yang sedang menikmati sepotong _strawberry cake_ dengan garpu yang dijepit memakai dua jari.

"Kurasa tidak. Jilatanmu memang luar biasa, Ryuuzaki!"

Garpu yang dipegang L pun melayang tepat ke kening Light.

"Auwww, kenapa kau melempariku garpu? Itu berbahaya, Ryuuzaki!"

"Karena Light-kun bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak-tidak apanya? Jilatanmu memang—"

"Ehem!"

Light dan L menoleh ke sumber suara, dan di situ berdirilah Wedy dengan setelan kulit ketatnya. Wanita cantik itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Soichiro Yagami dan Amane Misa sebentar lagi tiba di sini. Near juga sebentar lagi bangun, jadi kusarankan kau menjaga ucapanmu, Light. Jangan biacarakan jilat-menjilat dan semacamnya."

'Huh? Cepat sekali mereka datang. Aku kan masih ingin berduaan dengan Ryuuzaki,' batin Light sebal.

"Tidak biasanya Near bangun setelat ini," gumam L.

"Dia baru tidur jam 6 pagi sih. Oh iya, dia tertidur sambil memeluk foto seorang gadis lho. Hihihi, lucu sekali dia, mengingatkanku pada masa aku PDKT dengan Wammy," ujar Wedy, cekikikan gaje. Aura-aura pink dan _glitter_ ga penting mengiringi fangirlingan(?)-nya.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT~~~~~"

Teriakan seorang gadis pirang yang memakai baju _gothic_ dan sepatu boots berhak 7 cm langsung membuat semua orang di sana menutup kupingnya untuk mencegah kebudekan permanen. Begitu sang gadis melihat Light, ia langsung memeluknya dengan kekuatan jauh lebih mematikan dari kekuatan suku Seiyan(?).

"Light~! Misa kangen sekali~ (_insert_ _icon_ hati 3 kali) Misa hampir tidak bisa tidur karena takut Light juga terlalu kangen sama Misa! Jangan khawatir~ sekarang Misa di sini! Hari ini kita mau kencan ke Space Land, kan~?"

"M-Misa, a-aku tidak bisa...na...pas," ucap Light kepayahan. Wajahnya sudah seperti lampu merah, berubah merah-kuning-hijau –di-langit-yang-biru(?) karena pelukan Misa yang membahayakan jiwa itu. Selain itu, jengkol yang dimakannya tadi mendadak tersangkut di tenggorokan pula. Hidup Light benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk, dan ia sangat amat tidak rela untuk dijemput _shinigami_ sebelum ia dapat melakukan rencana malam Minggu hot-nya dengan L. Apalagi jika ia harus mati konyol karena dipeluk Misa dan keselek jengkol.

"Amane-san, bisa tolong lepaskan Light-kun SAYA?"

Genjutsu panda L yang sebelas-dua belas dengan jurus amaterasu Itachi Uchiha kembali aktif dan berhasil membuat Misa melepaskan Light dengan terpaksa. Light langsung menyambar segelas air dan meminumnya untuk menghanyutkan(?) si jengkol ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Amane-san, kau harus hati-hati. Hampir saja kau membunuh anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya..." Soichiro, yang membawa segunung koper hasil pengepakan istrinya, berjalan ke arah meja makan, diikuti seorang polisi bertampang perjaka lapuk. *ditendang Matsuda*

"Selamat pagi semuanya~ di pagi yang cerah ini biarkanlah Tota Matsuda si pria muda modern ini memperkenalkan diri. Nama lengkapku sudah disebutkan di atas, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Matsuda maupun Matsu-chan~ Tanggal lahirku 14 Desember 1978, tinggi 174 cm dan berat 59 kg, suka mengikuti _trend_ masa kini dan tidak suka orang yang bekerja terlalu membabi buta. Saat ini sedang naksir dengan putri Soichiro-san bernama Sayu Yagami. Bekerja di sini atas perintah Soichiro-san untuk menjadi manajer Misa Misa! Tolong dibantu ya~~ (ala Pak Tarno)"

Matsuda, yang tanpa tahu situasi malah memperkenalkan diri dengan menyelipkan info-info gak penting, tentu saja mendapat _death_ _glare_ dari Light dan Soichiro.

Tapi tunggu dulu... ada satu orang lagi yang melancarkan _death_ _glare_ paling mematikan pada Matsuda. Oow, sambutlah Nate River sang bocah albino pecinta Gundam!

Near yang muncul dari pintu lift di belakang Matsuda masih mengenakan baju kebesaran yang sama yaitu piyama serba putih yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyangka Near terkena penuaan dini karena rambut putihnya itu. Soalnya wajah Near unyu sih! *huek* #dikejar Near FC

"Sayu Yagami... katamu?" Near mendesis berbahaya dengan tampang psiko.

Glek. Seketika Matsuda merasakan hawa-hawa tidak mengenakkan yang menusuk punggungnya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati saingan cintanya tengah meremas-remas kepala Gundam kesayangannya seolah ia sedang meremas-remas otak orang lain. Dan tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa 'orang lain' yang dimaksud adalah Matsuda sendiri.

"Jadi kau polisi yang dimaksud Yagami-san waktu itu?" Near menelusuri penampilan Matsuda dari bawah sampai atas, atas sampai bawah, dan bawah sampai atas lagi. Seringaiannya menyiratkan ia sedang memandang sesuatu yang tidak jauh lebih baik dari debu di bawah sepatu Barbie Fairy Topia koleksinya. *kejam amat*

"Kupikir sainganku seperti apa. Ternyata begini saja toh."

JLEB.

Ucapan Near sungguh bikin Matsuda tertohok. Ia memang sudah biasa diremehkan oleh rekan-rekan maupun atasannya di kepolisian. Tapi diremehkan oleh anak kecil albino ini semakin membuat harga diri Matsuda runtuh. Ia pun langsung pundung di pojokan dengan tampang _forever_ _alone_ lagi nangis.

"Matsucchi~ jangan ambil hati ucapan Near-kun. Dia kan hanya anak-anak~" ucap Misa yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Misa Misa akan membantumu mendapatkan Sayu-chan, tapi sebagai gantinya, dukung Misa untuk menjadi calon menantu Soichiro-san ya~ Ingat! Pilih Misa, jangan yang lain!" lanjutnya ala calon kepala daerah yang sedang kampanye.

Tak! *suara garpu yang ditusukkan oleh L ke _cake_ tiramisunya sampai mengenai piring*

"Amane-san, daripada kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan saya, lebih baik kau menyumpal mulut besarmu dengan _cake_ tiramisu ini. Saya doakan _cake_ itu tersangkut di tenggorokanmu dan kau bisa beristirahat dalam ketidakdamaian bersama suster ngesot, suster keramas, hantu goyang kerawang, hantu jamu gendong, pocong perawan dan sobat-sobatnya."

Siiiiiiiiiing...

Semuanya langsung hening.

"Khu khu khu... Ada banyak sekali kisah cinta di sini. Aku sebagai Dewa Cinta jadi merasa WOW deh~" Ryuk, yang baru kebagian dialog lagi, mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulu warna pink sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna _ombre_ blonde-marun. "Akan kupastikan kisah cinta mereka semua berjalan tanpa membuatku bosan! Khu khu khu khu khu khu khu!"

**XxX**

_The Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_XI_

_Pastikan Dewa Cinta yang mendampingimu bukan tipe yang rempong dan merasa dirinya WOW agar kisah cintamu bisa berlangsung lebih mulus._

**-tu bi kontinyud-**

A/N: sebelumnya mau ngucapin Happy New Year 2013~ XD *tiup terompet bareng Ryuk cs.*

Sayangnya tahun baru ini aku ga kemana-mana dan cuma bisa chatting sama Orange Burst a.k.a Oren-tan~ :/ *curcol* *dilempar jeruk busuk*

Sungguh susah untuk membagi-bagi dialog dengan karakter sebanyak ini numplek blek di satu chapter TAT

Maaf kalau jalan ceritanya makin aneh atau humornya garing ya~ aku masih berusaha ngumpul-ngumpulin jiwa humorku lagi, huhuhu

THANKS BERAT buat yang sudah membaca sampai sini! Apalagi yang setia review, karena kalianlah aku berusaha bangkit dari WB~ w

Doain ini fic cepet tamat. Jangan sampe, 2014 nanti masih belum tamat juga, LOL *taboked*. Dan kalau kalian punya ide atau request APAPUN untuk fic ini, silakan sampaikan di review~ jika memungkinkan, aku bisa saja menggunakan ide/request itu dalam chap selanjutnya.

Yosh, tanpa perlu berpanjang kata (ini juga udah panjang kali),

**R-E-V-I-E-W please? *kitten eyes***


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**Pairing**: LightL, dengan selingan berbagai crack pair

**Warning**: shounen-ai mendekati yaoi, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note, jargon iklan dan hal-hal random yang sedang populer bertebaran. Don't like don't read.

You've been warned.

**A/N**: Hai semuanya~ Lagi-lagi aku harus minta maaf karena sudah lama nggak update. Pasti semuanya udah tahu alasannya deh. Apa? Ga tahu? Kuliah dulu sana~ #plak Seriusan, semester 6 itu masa-masa kritis dari kuliah. Tugas selalu menumpuk tiap minggunya, mengganggu ide dan menghambat jalannya _humor sense_-ku =w=

Ya sudahlah, langsung saja kita ke TKP (Tempat Kejadian Panpik -?-)

Happy reading~ ^o^

**The Love Note**

**by**

**Li Chylee**

XoXoXoX

Suasana di markas L terasa mencekam saat L melontarkan kata-kata pedas pada Misa. Bahkan campuran dua kwintal cabe rawit dan lada hitam pun tidak mampu menyaingi kepedasan kata-katanya. Semua orang tidak berani mengeluarkan suara, takut kena semprot. Bahkan Misa yang biasanya selalu mencicit riang pun kali ini hanya bisa menganga layaknya patung Malin Kundang kena ayan(?).

"Jangan marah begitu, Ryuuzaki-chan _darling_. Cintaku hanya untuk dirimu seorang kok," Light mencoba menenangkan L yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghembuskan napas api pada Misa. Ia merasa bertanggungjawab atas suasana tidak mengenakan di ruangan itu. 'Andai saja aku tidak setampan ini, pasti semua orang tidak akan memperebutkanku seperti cacing kepanasan. Ah, ketampanan itu memang sebuah dosa,' batin Light lebay. Siapa juga yang bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan? L kan panda kepanasan, bukan cacing.

"Light-kun, mungkin membiarkan Amane-san tetap di sini adalah ide yang buruk," gumam L setelah sedikit merasa tenang oleh rayuan gombal Light. "Bahkan melihat rambut pirangnya saja sudah membuat saya ingin mencabutinya helai per helai dengan tangan saya sendiri."

Glek.

Misa refleks memegangi rambut pirangnya. Tawaran untuk jadi bintang iklan shampo bisa gagal kalau rambut panjang, lurus, halus dan berkilaunya itu hilang tak berbekas. Yang ada dia malah bakal ditawari jadi asistennya Deddy Corbuzer, sang _magician_ berkepala kinclong mirip lampu taman. Jarang-jarang kan liat asisten cantik berkepala plontos?

"Misa, makan dulu sanah. Ada soto ayam tuh di ruang sebelah," Light cepat-cepat memberi kode pada Misa untuk menjauh dari L yang sedang sensi. Misa tadinya ingin protes, tapi karena tidak mau kepalanya jadi plontos, ia pun berjalan keluar dengan patuh ditemani oleh manajernya, Matsuda. Lagian soto ayam itu makanan favoritnya setelah perkedel kentang(?).

Soichiro pun menghela napas ketika melihat sisi gelap calon menantunya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa keluarganya tidak ada yang normal. Istrinya fujoshi akut, putranya berpacaran dengan makhluk setengah manusia setengah panda, putrinya keranjingan Shaun The Sheep, dan sekarang calon menantunya ternyata punya bakat psiko. Belum lagi sang calon besan, Watari, juga berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih muda dari istrinya sendiri. Bahkan calon menantunya yang lain, Near dan Matsuda, pun tidak memenuhi standar menantu idamannya karena yang satu bocah albino psiko, satunya lagi polisi ceroboh plus perjaka lapuk. Rasanya menghela napas saja tidak cukup untuk meringankan beban pikiran Soichiro. Menjadi seorang kepala kepolisian yang menangani kasus tingkat tinggi dan dikelilingi oleh manusia-manusia absurd yang dijabarkan di atas itu amat tidak mudah. Salah-salah Soichiro bisa mengalami penuaan dini karena terlalu banyak stress, padahal ia masih membutuhkan ketampanan masa mudanya untuk memikat hati Sachiko. #halah

"Yagami-san, kau pasti lelah, apalagi barang bawaanmu begitu banyak. Sebaiknya istirahat dulu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untukmu," ujar Watari sambil menepuk bahu Soichiro pelan. Pria berkumis ala inspektur India itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan dengan susah payah menggotong kopernya yang super berat. Wedy juga pergi untuk menemani Watari dan Soichiro. Yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya Light, L, Near dan Ryuk.

"L-niisan, berapa persentase keberhasilan saya untuk mengalahkan Matsuda?" tanya Near tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak butuh persentase dari saya, Near. Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan. Kau harus membuat dirimu pantas mendapatkan cinta Sayu-chan," jawab L bijak.

'Nasihat Ryuuzaki jauh lebih berguna dibanding ocehan gaje Ryuk,' pikir Light. 'Sepertinya dia jauh lebih pantas menjadi Dewa Cinta dibanding Ryuk.'

"Hei, aku bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan dari ekspresimu, Light! Jangan meremehkanku ya! Aku itu Dewa Cinta sejati, tahu! Lagipula untuk menjadi Dewa Cinta itu tidak gampang! Latihannya saja bisa makan waktu 4 tahun! Belum lagi aku harus melakukan penelitian dan membuat tesis khusus dunia percintaan manusia! Belum kalau proposalku ditolak oleh King of Love! Nyesek tahu nggak?" Ryuk malah curcol, yang kurang lebih curcolannya itu sebelas-dua belas dengan curcolan author sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Light hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian memeluk pinggang L dengan mesra.

"Nasihat Ryuuzaki memang benar, tapi ingat ya, untuk bisa memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Sayu, kau harus menghadapiku dulu," ujar Light pada Near dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Empat buah garis siku-siku langsung terbentuk di pelipis bocah albino itu. Pertama, dia tidak terima L-niisan-nya dipegang-pegang oleh makhluk narsis dan pervert itu. Kedua, dia kesal dengan fakta bahwa makhluk narsis dan pervert yang sedang memegang L-niisan-nya adalah kakak laki-laki dari cinta pertamanya. Ia pun dilema, antara harus bersikap netral pada Light atau malah merencakan pembunuhan sadis untuk melenyapkannya dari muka bumi.

"Yagami-san, kau juga harus ingat, bahwa selama ada saya di sini, kau tidak diperbolehkan seenaknya menyentuh L-niisan," ujar Near dingin. Ia melemparkan sebuah shuriken mainan yang didapatnya entah dari mana pada tangan Light. Walau hanya mainan, tapi kalau dilempar dengan memakai tenaga dalam(?) seperti yang dilakukan Near lumayan sakit juga lho, lebih sakit daripada di-raep Ryuk (_what_?).

"Bocah ini..." Light menggeram marah. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh tangan L yang menjauhkan tangan Light dari pinggangnya.

"Near benar. Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Light-kun."

"Khu khu khu, kasiaaan deh~" Ryuk menambah kesal Light dengan mengolok-oloknya. Ia bahkan menggerakkan telunjuknya secara zig-zag dari atas ke bawah. Buset, aksi olok-olok jaman kapan tuh?

'Dia benar-benar tidak pantas jadi Dewa Cinta. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak usah mengambil Love Note buatannya. Apa tidak ada stok Dewa Cinta lain yang lebih berguna dari Ryuk?' batin Light.

"Light-kun, apa tanganmu terluka?" L mendadak kembali ke _sweet-mode_-nya sambil memegang tangan Light yang terkena shuriken Near dan memeriksanya dengan teliti.

"Tenang saja, laki-laki sejati sepertiku tidak akan terluka hanya karena shuriken mainan yang dilempar seorang bocah, Ryuuzaki," Light menjawab sambil tersenyum jumawa dan melempar pandangan '_I win_' pada Near. Near hanya diam sambil menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, kembali ke kamarmu dan kagumi foto Sayu sepuasmu. Sana, sana. Hush~" usir Light.

Mendengar nama Sayu disebut, Near langsung ngeces seketika, dan dengan patuh ia pun langsung kembali ke kamarnya seperti yang diperintahkan Light. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar telah mengalihkan dunia Near. -_-

'Light-kun, kau benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain dengan lihai ya. Tadi kau menggunakan rayuan gombal untuk menenangkan saya, lalu menggunakan soto ayam agar Misa pergi ke ruang sebelah, sekarang menggunakan foto Sayu-chan untuk membuat Near pergi. Saya benar-benar harus waspada,' batin L. Tapi tunggu dulu, sejak kapan rayuan Light menjadi kelemahannya? Bukankah... bukankah seharusnya ia tidak terpengaruh oleh hal semacam itu? L _blushing_ sendiri memikirkannya. Ternyata ia memang benar-benar mencintai Light, sampai-sampai segala macam bentuk kegombalan pun dapat ia terima dengan hati terbuka, asal gombalan itu berasal dari Light. Coba kalau orang lain yang menggombalinya, mau dengan pantun, puisi romantis, atau rangkaian bunga mawar yang membentuk tulisan '_L, I Love U, I Need U, I Want U_'' pun, hanya ada kemungkinan 0,0000001% L akan tersentuh olehnya.

"L-chan, mumpung semua orang sedang sibuk, mending kita jalan-jalan yuk?" ajak Light dengan senyum seribu watt-nya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajak saya kemana, Light-kun? Dengan tangan terborgol satu sama lain begini, saya yakin tidak banyak tempat yang bisa kita kunjungi, terkecuali kalau kita memang muka tembok dan tidak peduli cibiran orang lain serta teriakan histeris fujoshi yang melihat kita..."

"Tenang saja, Ryuuzaki. Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke warung remang-remang kok (EH?). Umm... maksudku, kau tahu lah, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu ke tempat mesum begitu, ahahaha," Light tertawa garing, mengabaikan tatapan curiga L dan kikikan gaje Ryuk. "Sebagai seorang seme yang baik dan mentaati Pancasila, aku akan membawamu ke sebuah tempat yang romantis, L. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah," ucap Light sungguh-sungguh bin nggak nyambung.

"Apakah di tempat itu banyak makanan manisnya?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak keberatan kalau kita berjalan kaki kan, L? Aku masih belum punya SIM dan tidak mungkin kau menyetir kalau cara dudukmu saja seperti itu—jangan tersinggung. Lagipula sepertinya Watari sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan ayahku. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja sih, Light-kun," L akhirnya memperlihatkan senyum kecilnya yang sukses membuat Light panas dingin dan penyakit mesumnya kambuh. Siapa sih yang tahan disuguhi senyuman L yang langka itu?

'Sabar, sabar... aku harus bisa menahan diri,' pikir Light sambil mencoba melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat hasratnya tidak terlalu menggelora, seperti membayangkan Ryuk memakai bikini seksi berwarna hitam atau Kiichiro Osoreda berpose telanjang di depan kamera(?). Hal itu terbukti sukses membuat Light mual-mual, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk menggagahi L lagi. (sumpah author cengar-cengir nulis kata 'menggagahi', ROFL)

"Light-kun, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya L.

"Ah... eh... t-tidak, aku hanya sedikit mual, mungkin pengaruh jengkol yang tadi kumakan," dusta Light. Soal dusta-mendustai memang dia jagonya.

"Oh, makanya kalau menemukan makanan baru yang bercita rasa 'unik' jangan terlalu berlebihan memakannya," ucap L yang tumben sangat perhatian.

"Baik, baik. Mungkin perutku masih belum terbiasa saja dengan makanan Asia Tenggara. Ayo pergi sekarang~"

Light pun berjalan beriringan dengan L ke sebuah tempat yang (menurut Light) romantis. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa rasa cintanya pada L akan diuji dengan cara yang amat berat.

**XxX**

_The Love Note_

_How to Use It_

_XII_

_Tempat yang romantis bukan berarti tempat yang penuh dengan bunga-bungaan, peri, unicorn, dan hal-hal berbau dunia dongeng lainnya. Tempat manapun bisa jadi romantis jika kau berada di sana bersama dengan orang yang paling kau cintai. Eeaaaa..._

_Khu khu khu..._

**XxX**

Mengikuti pedoman The Love Note ayat 12 tersebut, Light memutuskan untuk membawa L ke sebuah perkebunan stroberi. Perkebunan yang cukup luas itu terletak tidak jauh dari markas besar L, walau jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki cukup menguras tenaga juga. L sampai hampir minta digendong oleh Light, tapi karena itu bisa semakin memperparah siulan 'suit suiw' dan 'prikitieeew' yang dilontarkan orang-orang padanya dan Light, L memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Lagian PD amat sih jalan-jalan di siang bolong dengan tangan terborgol layaknya sepasang kekasih yaoi yang tak terpisahkan? Membangkitkan pikiran yang iya-iya saja. Hihihi... #capoiera-ed

"Light-kun, masih jauh ya?" L bertanya dengan napas mulai ngos-ngosan.

"Sebentar lagi, kok, Ryuuzaki. Bertahanlah," ujar Light. Mereka sedang menapaki sebuah tanjakan yang cukup curam. Jika kalian jeli, tanjakan ini sering muncul di anime sebelah, yaitu Doraemon. Paling sering dipakai saat Nobita sedang lari-lari karena terlambat ke sekolah, dikejar anjing, atau diburu Giant. Loh kok jadi ngomongin Doraemon?

_Back to_ TKP, L yang kini bercucuran keringat akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, memaksa Light yang berjalan di depannya ikut berhenti. Light menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Ryuuzaki? Kau kelelahan? Mau kugendong?"

"Tidak usah, Light-kun. Saya hanya perlu memakan sesuatu yang manis untuk mengembalikan tenaga saya," jawab L. Kulitnya yang biasanya pucat terlihat kemerahan akibat terpapar sinar matahari yang memang sedang terik. Ryuk yang melihat hal ini jadi berkomentar, "Aduh aduh, makanya pakai krim wajah yang ada SPF-nya dong kayak eyke, biar nggak _sunburn _gitu lho~"

Light melemparkan tatapan "berisik kau!" secara diam-diam pada Ryuk, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas oleh kekehan khas sang Dewa Cinta.

"Ayo, Ryuuzaki, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kita akan sampai," Light menggenggam tangan L dan menuntunnya masuk ke area perkebunan stroberi.

"Light-kun, apakah Light-kun kenal dengan pemilik perkebunan ini?" tanya L begitu mereka sampai. Ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling mereka yang terhitung sepi. Bahkan tidak ada penjaga atau semacamnya yang berpatroli di depan perkebunan dengan plang "Welcome to Birthday's Farm" berwarna hitam mengkilat itu.

"Aku tidak kenal, tapi kudengar area ini sudah lama tidak diolah dan akhirnya jadi perkebunan liar(?)." Light menjelaskan sambil mengajak L untuk duduk di antara rimbunnya tanaman stroberi di tempat itu.

"Light-kun, untuk sebuah perkebunan stroberi yang indah, entah kenapa saya merasakan aura yang mencekam di sekitar sini," gumam L.

'Aura mencekam? Pasti ini gara-gara Ryuk ikut ke sini!' tuduh Light tanpa ampun. Yah, memang tampang dan dandanan Ryuk cukup seram untuk membuat tempat yang seharusnya romantis ini jadi mencekam sih.

"Itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja, Ryuuzaki. Ini, kau mau coba salah satu stoberinya?" tawar Light sambil memetik buah berwarna merah segar itu dari rumpun stroberi di depannya. Pemuda berambut karamel itu meletakkannya di depan bibir L, dan dengan wajah sedikit dihiasi semburat merah muda, L membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya.

"Hmm, stroberi ini manis sekali, Light-kun. Kadar kemanisannya mencapai 75%. Langka sekali stroberi seperti ini, padahal biasanya buah ini asam. Saya jadi ingin tahu jumlah curah air hujan, sinar matahari, jenis tanah, dan pupuk alami seperti apa yang bisa membuat stroberi menjadi semanis ini."

"Ryuuzaki, di saat seperti ini, jangan membicarakan masalah pertanian dong," ucap Light sweatdropped.

"Tapi stroberi ini membuat saya takjub, Light-kun. Saya rasa ini buah terenak yang pernah saya makan," kata L dengan wajah serius.

"Dasar manusia aneh, jelas-jelas apel lebih enak!"

'Kau jangan ikut-ikutan, Ryuk,' batin Light jengkel. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu memegang kedua bahu L sambil menatapnya, intens.

"Dengar, Ryuuzaki, aku membawamu ke sini karena aku—"

Tanpa mendengar lanjutan kalimat Light, L tersentak dan dengan mata membelalak, memperingatkan kekasihnya,"Light-kun, awas!"

**BUKKK**

Light merasakan sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun, pemuda itu jatuh menimpa tubuh L. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantung L yang cepat dan desisan yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"K-Kau..."

Hening. Tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar oleh Light, dan saat itulah ia tahu ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lawliet." Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuat tengah menyeringai lebar pada L yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Kurasa saatnya kita melakukan permainan baru, eh?"

**To be continued**

A/N: Sungguh update-an yang tidak tahu diri, LOL. Udah hiatus lama, eh update-annya seuprit pula. *sfx: CTARRR*

Maaf, tapi kali ini aku hentikan sampai di sini dulu. Semoga kalian mau menunggu untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya, yang diusahakan akan di-update secepat yang aku bisa. m(_ _)m

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? #wink

Review please~


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata.**

**Pairing**: LightL, dengan selingan berbagai crack pair (hampir semua karakter DN ada di sini! Oh well...)

**Warning**: shounen-ai mendekati yaoi, OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), no Death Note, a bit of nudity. Don't like don't read.

You've been warned.

**A/N**: Moshi moshi! Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan di chapter sebelumnya, aku update lebih cepat dari biasanya! Hore! *tebar confetti*

Well, mulai dari sini ceritanya akan menjadi lebih kompleks (kayak sebelumnya nggak aja... ==) Semoga kalian mau tetap stay tuned di fic ini ya! Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan review dengan segenap hati(?), kalian membuatku tetap semangat meng-update fic dan mempertahankan gelar(?) author FFn di tengah kesibukan dunia nyataku :') #hug satu-satu

Oke, mari sudahi pidato panjang ini dan langsung ke TPU! (Tempat Panpik aUthor #maksa)

Happy reading, minna-san! (^.^)/~

**The Love Note**

**by **

**Li Chylee**

XxXxXxX

L langsung dapat mengenali siapa orang yang sudah menyerang Light Yagami tercintanya dalam sekejap. Orang dengan paras yang tak bisa dibilang jelek, tinggi yang sejajar dengan L, rambut hitam mencuat, kulit putih pucat—dan yang terpenting, mata yang seolah memancarkan kilat kegilaan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Beyond Birthday, salah seorang mantan penerusnya yang pindah aliran menjadi kriminal agar mampu menyaingi L. Seharusnya saat ini pria yang dijuluki BB—ingat, bukan Bau Badan atau salah satu merk hape ternama—itu mendekam di penjara nun jauh di pulau terpencil dan terisolir di Rusia. Bahkan lebih tepat kalau dibilang BB seharusnya berada di ujung dunia, sangat jauh dari tempat L berada.

"Aku tersanjung. Sepertinya kau masih mengenaliku, Lawliet," BB tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak ubahnya seringaian seorang psikopat yang haus darah. "Heran kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Kau akan menemukan jawabannya nanti. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat menyingkap rahasia itu. Ahahahahaha! Pasti lucu sekali, Lawliet!" BB tertawa dengan suara yang dapat membuat siapapun bergidik dan langsung mencari mamanya untuk dipeluk.

Di sisi lain, L menggigit jempolnya sambil menatap BB dengan tajam. '"Welcome to Birthday's Farm"... seharusnya saya menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan nama "Birthday" itu... dan suasana mencekam yang menghantui saya tadi... Insting saya memang tidak pernah salah. Tapi saya mengabaikannya karena persentase BB ada di sini hanya 0,5 % dan saya tidak ingin merusak momen romantis yang diinginkan Light-kun,' batin L. 'Ini bukan saatnya menyesali keteledoran saya. Lebih baik saya segera membereskan BB sekarang juga,' putusnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan Light yang masih tak sadarkan diri di tanah. Keadaannya yang terborgol dengan Light sebenarnya tidak memberinya keuntungan, apalagi _partner_-nya sedang pingsan. Namun bukan L namanya kalau ia hanya diam dan mendengar tawa horor BB dengan khidmat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, BB?"

"Aku ingin~" BB terkesan menyeret-nyeret nada bicaranya, satu jari telunjuk ia letakkan di dagunya. "...Bisa kau tebak apa?" Sebuah senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Senyuman itu dibalas dengan sebuah tendangan keras khas capoiera di ulu hatinya. Dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, BB membalas tendangan itu dengan lebih keras, menimbulkan suara gemerincing rantai borgol saat L terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempat BB berdiri.

"Berusaha mengulur waktu sambil mencari kesempatan untuk menyerangku, huh?" BB terkekeh. Tendangan yang baru saja ia dapat tampak tidak memengaruhinya secara drastis. Kedua tangannya terselip di saku celana _jeans_-nya, sikap tubuhnya hampir dalam posisi kasual. Tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik sakunya? Pisau lipat, cutter, gunting kecil, paku payung, jepit rambut, sampai korek kuping bisa saja ada di sana. #eh

"Tenang saja, Lawliet. Permainan baruku sekarang tidak ada hubungannya dengan darah, kalau kau ingin tahu." Tangan BB meraih tangan L yang bebas dari borgol. L hampir melonjak jijik ketika kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan BB. Bagaimanapun, tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya bukan sesuatu yang dapat diterima oleh akal sehat manusia, dan mendapati tangan yang sudah melakukan tindakan keji itu bersentuhan dengannya—well, L bisa umpamakan hal itu seperti memakan cake yang disiram empedu sapi mentah-mentah. Menjijikkan.

BB mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan L, seperti sengaja ingin membuat L lebih merasakan kontak fisik itu, lalu dengan suara berat ia berkata, "Untuk saat ini, kau hanya harus—"

L terhuyung ke belakang. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"—Tidur."

**XxX**

"Light-kun, bangunlah."

Suara L perlahan-lahan memasuki indera pendengaran Light. Ia merasakan tepukan lembut di pipinya. Tidak mudah bagi Light untuk pulih dari pingsannya. Ia harus mengumpulkan segenap ke-_awesome_-annya untuk bisa membuka mata dengan _awesome_ ala jagoan film India yang baru saja dihajar oleh bos mafia yang penuh dengki dan ingin merebut kekasihnya—penuh _slow motion_ yang mendramatisir dan musik mendayu-dayu. (penting gitu?)

Ketika Light membuka matanya dengan sempurna, langit telah berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Wajah L yang berada tepat di atasnya menatapnya dengan khawatir, dan Light baru menyadari bahwa kepalanya berada tepat di atas paha L. Dengan segenap rasa syukur dan sedikit mengabaikan denyutan berkelanjutan di area kepala yang terkena pukulan tadi, Light mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi L. Sorotan sinar sang surya yang merah menambah pekat semburat yang muncul di tempat yang disentuh Light itu.

'Ah, betapa manisnya Ryuuzaki-chanku tersayang. Aku beruntung bisa pingsan dan bangun di pangkuan L seperti ini. Ditambah lagi bisa melihat wajah L yang semanis ini. Jangan-jangan ini hanya mimpi? Jangan-jangan aku masih pingsan?' Light membatin, antara bahagia dan khawatir ini hanya mimpi, ilusi, halusinasi, fatamorgana, dan semacamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ryuuzaki? Siapa yang menyerangku tadi? Apakah dia juga menyerangmu? Apa kau terluka?" Light akhirnya memutuskan untuk menganggap ini adalah nyata dan merenteti L dengan sejumlah pertanyaan klasik.

"Yang menyerangmu tadi adalah Beyond Birthday, kriminal kelas kakap yang sesumbar ingin mengalahkan saya, Light-kun. Dulu dia adalah kandidat penerus 'L', tapi karena satu dan lain hal ia berbalik menjadi musuh 'L'. Bisa dibilang, BB adalah musuh terbesar saya," jelas L. "Tapi saya sudah berhasil melumpuhkannya, tenang saja. Saya hampir tertidur karena memakan stroberi di sini, yang sepertinya sudah mengalami rekayasa genetika atau semacamnya hingga bisa membuat orang yang memakannya tertidur. Tidak heran rasanya sangat manis, itu pasti efek samping rekayasa genetika itu. Tapi sebelum saya jatuh, saya menendangnya dengan keras di—" Sorot mata L menggelap dan Light terpaksa meneguk ludah melihatnya, "—tempat paling menyakitkan bagi seorang lelaki," pungkasnya.

"O-oh. Ahaha, Ryuuzaki-chanku memang kuat," Light tertawa garing sambil mengingat tendangan L yang sempat mampir di bibirnya. Di bibir saja sudah sakit apalagi di 'sana'? Light berdoa semoga perangkat Beyond-siapalah-itu baik-baik saja dan tidak rusak permanen. Yah, walaupun ia kesal sudah diserang olehnya, tapi sebagai sesama lelaki, Light ngilu membayangkan tendangan L bersarang di perangkat terpentingnya sebagai seorang seme, dan mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Light sedikit bersimpati kepada BB.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang dia di mana?" tanya Light penasaran.

"Oh, tadi saya sudah menghubungi penerus saya yang lain untuk menjemputnya dan mengembalikannya di tempat seharusnya dia berada—penjara."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Light menghela napas lega. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya—sebenarnya ia masih ingin manja-manjaan di pangkuan L sih, tapi kan tidak mungkin ia berada dalam posisi itu sampai subuh seperti keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang," ajak Light ketika ia sudah berdiri.

"Kepalamu tidak apa-apa, Light-kun?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Hanya benjol sedikit kok, lagian ini kan fic humor, tidak mungkin ada darah-darahan lah~" ujarnya santai. Kakinya melangkah cepat meninggalkan perkebunan itu, diikuti oleh L.

'...Darimana dia tahu kita cuma tokoh fanfic?' batin L.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Light berkata dengan nada sedikit memelas, "Aku tidak tahan ingin mandi, Ryuuzaki. Dari kemarin aku belum mandi dan tubuhku sudah mulai gatal-gatal. Bagaimana kalau setelah sampai di markasmu, kita mandi berdu—maksudku, kita mandi masing-masing?"

Mendengar itu, L menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Mandi berdua juga tidak masalah, Light-kun."

Light terperanjat dengan dagu yang menyentuh tanah. Background halilintar melintas di belakang punggungnya, lengkap dengan fitur wajah Light yang berubah ala wajah kaget shoujo manga jaman jebot.

"Light-kun tidak usah lebay begitu," gumam L _sweatdrop_.

"Ha-habisnya—baru tadi pagi kau menolak habis-habisan untuk mandi denganku, kan!? Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba—Ah!" Light menghentikan aksi gagapnya saat ia sadar alasan apa yang membuat L bisa mengizikannya mandi berdua dengannya.

**Presentasi L untuk cinta Light sudah meningkat!**

Tolong tekankan dan garis bawahi pernyataan di atas serta camkan baik-baik di otak para pembaca sekalian, karena ini adalah momen bersejarah yang sudah Light tunggu-tunggu! Momen berduaan dengan L dan melakukan hal-hal terlarang bagi anak-anak di bawah umur! Di kamar mandi pula! Ihiy, _kinky_ banget kesannya, sesuai dengan jiwa _pervert_ Light yang bisa melakukannya di mana saja asal sang 'Light Jr.' sudah siap beraksi!

'Kami-sama, inikah jawabanmu atas doa-doa dan usaha yang sudah kukerahkan sampai saat ini? Ryuuzaki akhirnya luluh dan mau mandi berdua denganku? Oh Kami-sama, membayangkan tubuh polos Ryuuzaki saja sudah membuatku hampir mimisan!' Light menautkan jemari tangannya sembari menatap ke kejauhan. Sebuah _spot light_ menyorot titik-titik air mata haru berkilauan yang berasal dari indera penglihatan Light. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sebentar lagi akan dialaminya. Ah, kalau jodoh memang tidak akan kemana ya~(?)

"Light-kun, tolong hentikan tingkah alaymu itu. Sudah cukup kita diperhatikan orang karena tangan kita terborgol. Setidaknya saya tidak ingin dianggap sudah memborgol diri saya dengan pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa," ujar L, nancep dan sukses membuat Light berpaling dari atmosfer mengharu-biru yang mengelilinginya.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-chan, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan gelombang perasaanku. Maafkan seme-mu yang sudah mengorbankan segalanya—termasuk bibir indah dan kepala jeniusnya—hanya untuk bisa berduaan denganmu ini," ujar Light sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan L dengan kedua tangannya. L hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar kenarsisan kekasihnya itu.

"Syukurlah ya, Light," Ryuk—yang keberadaannya dari tadi tidak disadari oleh Light saking tenggelamnya ia dalam euforia—bertepuk tangan sambil memasang wajah ceria. Dandanannya yang sangat amat natural membuat Light meliriknya penasaran. Ada angin apa sampai Dewa Cinta keranjingan dandan satu itu sekarang berdandan sangat natural ala cewek-cewek Korea? Tidak ada lagi bulu mata anti badai yang mendekorasi mata horornya, tidak ada lagi lipstik merah menyala yang terpoles di bibir absurdnya, tidak ada lagi _blush on_ tebal yang meronai pipinya, bahkan bedaknya yang biasanya bisa mencapai ketebalan 5 cm itupun sekarang amatlah tipis.

'Ah, sudahlah. Paling Ryuk sedang terkena demam K-Pop, jadi dandanannya natural begitu. Lagipula untuk apa aku memusingkannya? Mandi berdua dengan Ryuuzaki jauh lebih penting! Aku harus menyiapkan strategi agar bisa menunjukkan keatletisan tubuhku secara maksimal di depan Ryuuzaki! Jangan sampai dia tidak menyadari kekerenan perut _six-pack_-ku atau indahnya lekukan otot bisepku serta otot-otot lain yang sudah kulatih selama ini,' pikir Light. Di imajinasinya ia sudah bisa membayangkan pandangan kagum L terhadap tubuh Light. Lalu ia akan menggoda L, lalu L akan tergoda, dan selanjutnya... *ketawa _pervert_*

Light melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan berjalan beriringan bersama L. Kita bisa secara literal melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di atas kepala Light, menunjukkan betapa cerahnya suasana hatinya saat itu. Ryuk yang terbang di belakang Light hanya melihatnya sambil menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebutir apel dari kantung celananya. Ia menggigit apel yang renyah, manis dan _juicy _itu. Dari celah bibirnya tergumam sebuah kalimat.

"Sudah dimulai, khu khu khu..."

**XxX**

Sekembalinya duo L di markas besar, sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa menyambut mereka berdua. Terlihat seorang bocah berpiyama putih kebesaran sedang beradu tatap dengan seorang laki-laki berwajah perjaka lapuk. Di tengah-tengah mereka, terlihat Soichiro yang memasang wajah seolah dunia sudah berhenti berputar. Lelaki berkumis itu tampak depresi dan sangat layak dikasihani.

"...Tousan, ada apa?" tanya Light. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda sebentar acara mandi-bareng-Ryuuzakinya demi menghibur sang Ayahanda yang sudah turut berjasa melahirkannya ke dunia ini, walau sebagai orang yang memiliki pertalian darah, mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Baik dari segi wajah, warna rambut, kecerdasan, maupun tingkat ke-_pervert_-an, Soichiro tidak bisa disamakan dengan Light. Mengapa mereka bisa menjadi ayah-anak, itu masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini.

"Ah, Light, kau sudah pulang..." Soichiro menyambutnya dengan lesu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Light.

"Light-kun, dengar, dengar!" Matsuda, lelaki berwajah perjaka lapuk yang merupakan bawahan Soichiro merangkap manajer baru Misa, mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga acara adu tatapnya dengan Near, si bocah berpiyama putih kebesaran, berakhir sepihak. Sebuah 'tch' kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir Near.

"Bocah albino itu mengatakan ia ingin 'bermain' bersama Soichiro-san, tapi yang ia lakukan malah mengajak Soichiro-san lomba menyusun _puzzle_ putih yang sangat rumit sampai muncul uap dari kepala Soichiro-san! Dan ketika bocah itu menang, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia memaksa Soichiro-san bermain boneka jari bersama. Mana cerita bonekanya mirip dengan cerita rumah-rumahan anak perempuan umur lima tahun lagi! Tentu saja itu membuat Soichiro-san sebagai orang dewasa sejati merasa dilecehkan(?)! Dasar calon menantu tidak tahu diri! Dengan Soichiro-san saja dia sudah maksa-maksa begitu, bagaimana kalau dia berpacaran dengan Sayu-chan? Bisa-bisa Sayu-chan dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" cerocos Matsuda sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Light.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan om-om _lolicon_ sepertimu, Matsuda," Near menjawab dingin. "Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau juga berkonstribusi membuat Yagami-san depresi dengan mengajaknya bermain petak umpet di markas ini. Kau pikir umurmu berapa tahun? Apa kau tidak malu melihat tanggal lahir di KTP-mu?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak lantas mengajak Soichiro-san main gundam-gundaman dan menyusun kartu remi menjadi Candi Borobudur, Near!" bentak Matsuda emosi. Kuahnya mulai muncrat kemana-mana.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengajak Yagami-san menonton acara gosip selebriti bersama Misa," balas Near.

"Setidaknya aku tidak—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara super _manly_ dan menggelegar Soichiro membuat pertengakaran kedua rival itu terhenti. Pandangan keduanya terarah pada urat-urat panjang dan berliku-liku yang bertonjolan di dahi serta pelipis Soichiro.

"Kalian berdua SAMA SAJA! Sama-sama membuatku stress, sama-sama membuatku emosi, sama-sama membuat tekanan darahku naik, sama-sama hampir membuat penyakit jantungku kumat. Kalian kupecat sebagai calon menantu!"

"EEEEEEEH?!" Matsuda berteriak keras mendengar ultimatum itu, sementara Near—wajah _stoic_-nya runtuh dan berganti menjadi seperti ini: (=A=;)

'Kasihan Tousan, ia harus menghadapi tingkah gaje dua orang ini secara bersamaan. Benar-benar _double combo_. Beruntung Tousan masih bisa berdiri tegak sampai detik ini,' batin Light prihatin. Tapi seprihatin-prihatinnya ia dengan ayahnya yang diserang dua calon-menantu-yang-tak-diinginkan, ia masih lebih kepikiran dengan acara-mandi-berdua-bareng-Ryuuzaki-nya. Maka di tengah-tengah raungan Matsuda yang meminta maaf sambil menggenggam kaki ayahnya, ia berniat untuk menyelinap keluar dan langsung menuntun (menyeret) L ke kamar mandi. Namun saat ia menoleh untuk melihat L, kekasihnya itu tampak menyeringai aneh melihat sorot mata Near pada Matsuda yang penuh nafsu mencabik-cabik, mencincang, dan menggoreng(?).

"...Ryuuzaki?" Light bertanya sembari menepuk punggung L pelan. L seperti tersadar dari sesuatu dan akhirnya ia memalingkan kepalanya.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan wajah polos.

"Ayo mandi, aku sudah tidak tahan... gerah, maksudku."

L mengangguk sambil mengerling pada Light, "Saya juga sudah tidak tahan, Light-kun," lalu berjalan mendahului Light. Pinggulnya berayun dengan ayunan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Celananya yang sedikit longgar memperlihatkan sekelebat bagian atas _boxer_ L.

Light meneguk ludahnya.

**XxX**

Jantung Light berdegup keras saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tubuh L yang terekspos begitu ia membuka baju lengan panjangnya. Kulit _creamy_ yang dihiasi dua buah 'kuncup' berwarna pink kecokelatan, kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Dua tulang yang mononjol di bawah leher, begitu nampak, seolah mengundang untuk ditandai. Tulang pelvis yang tak kalah seksi dengan _collarbone_-nya muncul di antara sebuah celah kecil di tengah perutnya. Lalu, jangan lupakan tentang—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Light refleks menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar lengkingan khas gadis pirang salah satu pemujanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Misa Amane?

"L-L-L-L-Light...! Ryuuzaki! Apa yang kalian lakukaaaaan!?" Jari telunjuk gadis itu bergetar saat menunjuk pemandangan yang menurutnya horror tapi bagi setiap fujoshi sangat menyejukkan mata(?). "Jangan bilang kalian akan—mandi bersama!?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" L menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya. "Bukankah hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh dua orang kekasih? Lagipula kami sama-sama pria, jadi tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan—"

"JUSTRU ITU!" Misa memotong dengan nyolotnya. "Untuk apa dua orang pria mandi bersama di satu kamar mandi? Dengan tangan terborgol pula! Dan yang terpenting, kau melakukannya dengan Light-ku tercinta! Light pacar Misa juga, kau tahu?!"

Light menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja akan ada gangguan sebelum dia sempat melakukan hal-hal mesum yang berseliweran di kepalanya saat ia melihat tubuh setengah telanjang L. Ia sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kemunculan Misa yang entah dari mana. Gangguan, gangguan _everywhere_.

"Misa, bukankah sejak dulu sudah kubilang bahwa orang yang kucintai hanya Ryuuzaki? Dan masalah aku yang pernah menjadikanmu pacarmu, bukankah sudah jelas aku hanya memanfaatkanmu? Kenapa kau masih mengejar-ngejarku? Memangnya aku setampan, sekeren, sejenius, semempesona, seperfek dan semenarik itu ya?"

"Heh, lagi-lagi bernarsis ria," Ryuk mengomentari sambil menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan. *sok keren mode: on*

"Iya! Light memang setampan, sekeren, sejenius, semempesona, seperfek dan semenarik itu! Jadi tolong, Ryuuzaki, menjauh dari Light! Dia milik Misa!" Gadis itu mencak-mencak sambil menusuk-nusuk dada L dengan jari telunjuknya.

"...Gadis yang dibutakan oleh cinta sepertimu," L menatap Misa sambil menggigit satu jempolnya, "sangat manis, tapi juga sangat menyebalkan, Misa."

Gadis pirang itu tertegun saat melihat kedua mata kelam L yang bagaikan bersiap menyemburkan lava panas ke wajahnya. Bulu matanya bergetar dan pupil matanya mengecil. Ia merasa membeku tapi juga panas di waktu yang bersamaan. Aura gelap yang mengelilingi L terasa menyesakannya. Bahkan Light yang berada di sebelahnya pun dapat merasakan efek dari aura gelap itu.

"Se-sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Misa', Ryuuzaki?" tanya Misa pelan.

"Misa Amane, kadar kecintaanmu pada Light Yagami mencapai 100%. Mengagumkan, kau pasti bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk Light-kun. Bahkan jika Light-kun menyuruhmu loncat dari gedung ini pun, kau akan melakukannya kan?" L berbicara pada Misa, namun tatapannya beralih pada sesuatu di atas kepala Misa, seolah ia bisa melihat ada yang mengambang di atas kepala pirang berkuncir dua itu. Senyum dingin terukir di wajah pucatnya, seolah ia tengah membayangkan darah segar yang akan terciprat dari kepala Misa bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"R-Ryuuzaki?" Light merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melintasi punggungnya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Ada apa... denganmu?"

"Ada apa dengan saya?" L mengulangi pertanyaan itu dengan wajah sedikit melembut. "Tidak ada apa-apa dengan saya, Light-kun. Ayo masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum saya masuk angin."

Dan dengan itu, L berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit menyeret Light, lalu menutup pintu geser dan menguncinya, meninggalkan gadis di depan pintu itu berdiri terpaku. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi gadis itu untuk mampu membuka mulutnya.

"Ryuuzaki... Ternyata kau begitu memahami perasaan Misa..." bisiknya. "Tidak Misa sangka, yang mampu memahami dalamnya cinta Misa pada Light adalah... rival Misa sendiri, bukan Light! Huweeeee, Matsucchiiiiiii~~~" Dengan air mata mengalir bagai air terjun, gadis berpakaian gothic itu berlari mencari manajernya untuk mengadakan Curhat Dari Hati ke Hati Mamah Matsuda(?).

Sementara itu, di ruang berukuran cukup luas yang di dalamnya terdapat _bath tub_ besar, _shower_, sabun, shampo, _facial wash_, bebek karet, serta perlengkapan mandi lainnya, sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan (atau malah selalu dipisahkan?) tengah menikmati hangatnya air yang telah dibubuhi bubuk aroma terapi serta sabun cair beraroma menyegarkan di _bath tub_ berwarna gading yang muat untuk dua orang. Well, bisa dibilang yang menikmati air hangat itu hanya L, karena Light... Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Bahkan tadi ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan otomatis tanpa sempat memperhatikan tubuh L lagi. Dan ketika sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam _bath tub_, berhadapan dengan orang yang selalu ia impikan, baik di mimpi kering maupun mimpi lembab(?). Anehnya, ia tidak merasakan lagi gairah meletup-letup yang tadi dirasakannya sebelum Misa datang mengganggu kegiatan _ogling_-nya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang justru hawa dingin tiada henti meski dari dada sampai ujung kaki ia terbungkus oleh air hangat.

"Light-kun?"

Ucapan L membuyarkan lamunan Light. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"Boleh saya... menggosok punggung Light-kun? Saya juga bisa memijat Light-kun, kalau Light-kun mau..." Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajah L ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. "Saya bukan pemijat yang buruk, jadi jangan khawatir. Saya juga bisa... memijat di mana saja yang Light-kun mau," seolah ingin menegaskan kata-katanya, L meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Light, lalu menurunkannya ke bagian bawah, melintasi tubuh bagian samping pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana, Light-kun?"

**XxX**

Setengah jam sebelumnya, di sebuah ruangan kumuh yang penuh dengan puntung rokok dan bungkus alumunium cokelat, seorang pemuda berkantung mata tebal layaknya panda membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah aroma manis kakao yang bercampur dengan tembakau, serta suara 'krauk krauk' ditambah _soundtrack_ Mario Bross yang menggema di sana. Ia berusaha memutar kembali memori sebelum ia berakhir di tempat ini. Ah, ya. Ia jatuh tertidur setelah berbicara dengan BB, dan sesaat sebelum pandangannya benar-benar gelap, ia bisa melihat kelebatan helai pirang dan merah yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Aah, L, kau sudah bangun!" Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dan tepat di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka bakar di wajah tersenyum lebar padanya. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah cokelat batangan. "Matt, L sudah bangun!" Pemuda pirang itu berseru kepada rekannya yang berambut merah. Matt tidak menoleh, ia masih asyik memenceti tombol di stik konsol _game_-nya. Ia hanya melontarkan kalimat, "Baguslah, Mello," dan langsung melanjutkan permainan klasik jaman author SD itu.

L terdiam dengan dahi mengerut, matanya melebar seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan para calon penerusnya.

"Matt, Mello..." L mendesis berbahaya. "Kalian bekerja sama dengan BB untuk menculik saya?"

"Kami tidak menculikmu, L. Kami hanya membawamu tanpa persetujuanmu dan mengurungmu di sini untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan," jawab Mello dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua punya alasan yang bagus di balik semua ini. Apa kalian sadar kalian sudah membiarkan seorang kriminal berbahaya berkeliaran di luar sana?" L berbicara melalui gigi yang dikertakkan. Ia merasa tindakan nakal kedua penerusnya ini sudah keterlaluan. Tentu, Roger sering melaporkan padanya kelakuan-kelakuan nyeleneh yang dilakukan oleh Mello dan Matt, tapi tak disangka dua pemuda yang dulunya adalah bocah-bocah manis pengagumnya itu akan berani menculiknya dan terlebih lagi terlibat hubungan dengan senior mereka, BB.

"Tenang saja, L. BB yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan BB yang dulu. Lagipula ini salahmu karena hanya mengikutsertakan Near dalam penyelidikanmu terhadap Light Yagami. Kau pikir kami tidak berguna sampai menyisihkan kami dari kasus ini?" Mello berbicara dengan wajah dipenuhi urat-urat bertonjolan saat ia menyebutkan nama Near. Sepertinya obsesinya untuk mengalahkan bocah albino itu semakin berkobar karena sikap L yang seperti menganakemaskan Near. Ia masih ingat, pada hari Near berangkat ke Jepang menggunakan jet pribadi karena panggilan langsung dari L sendiri, ia merasa posisinya sebagai 'si Nomor Dua' semakin jelas. Dan 'si Nomor Dua' bukanlah julukan yang ia inginkan apalagi banggakan. Cokelat batangan yang digenggamnya seketika patah karena pemuda pirang itu menggenggamnya begitu erat.

"Kami hanya ingin membantumu, L. Itu saja," ucap Mello, walaupun di hatinya ia berpikir bahwa tujuannya yang sebenarnya adalah menjadi nomor satu dan mengalahkan Near serta membuat L mengakui kemampuannya.

L tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bernama asli Mihael Keehl itu. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu membantunya kalau sekarang ia menyekap L di tempat kumuh ini?

...Tunggu, sepertinya ia melewatkan sesuatu. Bagaimana cara Mello membawanya ke sini tanpa Light di sisinya? Di mana borgol yang menghubungkannya dengan Light? Bagaimana bisa borgol super kuat itu terlepas dari pergelangan tangannya? Dan jika sekarang Light tidak bersama dengannya, siapa yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai orang yang terborgol dengan pemuda itu? L melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan itu. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka 12 dan yang pendek menunjuk angka 7. Lampu neon yang menyala menjadi pertanda bahwa hari telah beranjak malam. Sudah beberapa jam sejak ia tertidur. Tidak mungkin dia masih berada di sini jika Light menyadari bahwa ia menghilang. Kekasihnya itu pasti sudah mencari dan menemukannya, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang jenius yang berbakat untuk menjadi detektif, sama sepertinya.

"Kami sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik, L," Mello berbicara setelah mendapati bahwa L tidak menanggapi ucapannya tadi. "Kami rela mencari BB di tempat yang jauh dan membebaskannya dari penjara. Bahkan aku sampai mendapatkan luka bakar ini saat mencoba mengeluarkan BB," ujarnya sambil menunjuk separuh wajahnya yang dihiasi kulit-kulit yang mengkerut dan bertonjolan dengan tidak rata. "Semua itu kami lakukan agar kau bisa melihat sendiri apakah Light Yagami benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak. Kami tidak ingin kau berpasangan dengan orang yang salah. Matt bahkan harus menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk melacak perusahaan yang membuatkanmu borgol istimewa itu dan mencuri desainnya untuk membuat kunci duplikatnya. Selain itu, kami juga sampai menyiapkan sebuah perkebunan stroberi bersama BB karena kami yakin Light akan membawamu ke sana."

Matt yang sejak tadi berdiam diri akhirnya ikut angkat bicara, "Perjuangan kami sangat berat, L. Waktuku bermain game jadi berkurang drastis gara-gara Mello memaksaku melakukan hal-hal konyol. Dan saat kami menanam stroberi-stroberi yang sudah direkayasa dengan bio teknologi itu, aku terpaksa harus menahan cengkeraman maut Mello saat dia menjerit-jerit ketakutan karena melihat cacing. Aku pikir waktu itu aku akan mati, sebab Mello memelukku begitu erat." Matt menghela napas panjang.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Tiga buah tembakan beruntun meluncur ke arah Matt, namun karena saking terbiasanya pemuda itu dengan tingkah Mello yang temperamental, ia bisa menghindari ketiga timah panas itu dengan santai. Lagipula, di lubuk hati yang terdalam ia tahu bahwa Mello tidak berniat untuk benar-benar membunuhnya. Terbukti, peluru yang ditembakkan Mello bersarang di dinding dan bukan di kepala Matt.

"SIAPA YANG MENJERIT KETAKUTAN KARENA MELIHAT CACING, HAH? SIAPA JUGA YANG MEMELUKMU ERAT-ERAT? JANGAN NGARANG YA!" Mello berteriak-teriak dengan wajah memerah, campuran marah dan malu. Kenapa Matt harus membocorkan hal itu saat mereka sedang bersama dengan L sih? Sebagai salah satu penerus L dia kan harus jaga imej! Mana boleh L tahu kalau dia fobia cacing!

"Mello, sebaiknya kau menurunkan senjatamu itu," L berkata dengan nada datar. "Kau masih harus memberi saya penjelasan, kenapa di antara sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, kau justru memilih BB untuk bekerja sama dengan kalian."

"Huh? Tentu saja karena dia memiliki teknik menyamar tingkat tinggi, L! Hanya dia yang mampu menyamar menjadi 'L', termasuk meniru sikap dan cara berjalanmu dengan sempurna. Kami membutuhkan seorang 'kembaran L' untuk menjalankan rencana kami," jelas Mello sembari memasukkan pistol yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. "Ini akan menjadi ujian terberat untuk Light Yagami, dan dengan _master plan_ ini aku akan membuktikan kalau aku jauh lebih cerdas dan berguna dibanding Near!" serunya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"Jadi, rencana kalian adalah menukar saya dengan BB dan melihat apakah Light-kun akan tergoda dengan 'kembaran' saya?" L menggigiti kuku jempolnya sambil menampilkan raut berpikir. "Tapi, apakah kalian tidak memikirkan keselamatan Light-kun serta semua orang yang berada di markas saya? Saya tidak mau terjadi tragedi berdarah di sana."

Mendengar itu, Mello malah tersenyum lebar dan menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Ck ck ck, itu tidak mungkin terjadi, L. BB telah mengalami perubahan selama ia berada di penjara. Di situ ia bertemu dengan seorang sipir bernama Anthony Lester. Di sela-sela waktu luangnya, Lester sering mengisahkan cerita cintanya dengan kekasihnya, Stephen Gevanny. Kisah cinta mereka sering diguncang prahara dan kalau dibuat sinetron mungkin akan menghasilkan beratus-ratus episode dan beberapa _season_. Dari situlah BB belajar tentang cinta, dan perlahan tapi pasti, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang aku sendiri sebenarnya sulit mempercayainya."

"...Dan kemampuan itu adalah?"

"Dia bisa melihat nama asli serta kadar rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh seseorang pada orang lain yang ditaksir atau disukainya. Kau tahu, L. Sebelumnya ia memiliki mata _shinigami_, tapi saat ini dia memiliki apa yang disebutnya... uhh... Mata Cinta."

Mata... Cinta? Seorang psikopat seperti Beyond Birthday memiliki Mata Cinta?

_What the heck_?

Kerutan di dahi L semakin dalam mendengar informasi yang absurd itu.

"Dan dia mengaku dia bisa melihat Dewa Cinta," lanjut Mello.

"Mello, apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa BB hanya mengarang cerita supaya kau percaya dia tidak akan membunuh lagi?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, L. Tapi apa boleh buat, hanya dia orang yang bisa menjadi 'kembaran'mu. Dan hari ini aku membuktikan sendiri bahwa ucapannya memang benar."

"Bahwa dia memiliki Mata Cinta?"

"Bahwa dia bisa melihat Dewa Cinta," koreksi Mello. "BB bisa berbicara dengan Dewa Cinta yang mendampingi Light. Ya, L. Light memiliki Dewa Cinta yang mendampinginya. Menurut BB, namanya adalah Ryuk dan dia sangat menyukai apel. BB menyogoknya dengan banyak sekali apel agar Ryuk tidak memberitahu Light bahwa dia bukanlah L, sebab Light bisa berkomunikasi dengan Dewa Cinta tersebut. Saat melihat bahwa apel yang diberikan BB melayang dan dimakan oleh makhluk yang tak terlihat, saat itu juga aku percaya bahwa BB tidak hanya mengarang cerita."

"Apel...?" Ingatan L berkelebat pada _chapter-chapter_ terdahulu, di mana Raye Penber memberitahunya bahwa Light membeli 5 kg apel. Jadi, apel yang dibeli Light itu diberikannya pada seorang Dewa Cinta? Ditambah lagi, Light bisa berkomunikasi dengan Dewa Cinta itu? Apakah selama ini si Dewa Cinta selalu mengikuti mereka kemana-mana? L tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya.

"Ingin melihat apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Light dengan 'kembaran'mu, L?" Matt memotong pembicaraan Mello dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Ia meletakkan stik konsol _game_-nya dan beranjak menuju laptop yang berada tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dengan cepat ia memencet-mencet _keyboard_ dan di layar laptop tersebut munculah siaran langsung(?) yang berlokasi di kamar mandi markas besar L. "Aku meng-_hack _ beberapa CCTV-mu, L. Kurasa kemampuan _hacking_-ku sudah meningkat, heheh." Matt terkekeh sambil menggosok bawah hidungnya, mirip bocah yang berhasil memasukkan bola sepak ke gawang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Light-kun...?" L hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Di situ Light sedang berendam di _bath tub,_ berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Wah, dia masih belum sadar bahwa itu bukan kau, L. Bisa-bisanya dia mandi berendam bersama BB dengan santainya." Mello berkomentar sambil memperhatikan tampilan di layar laptop Matt. Posisinya bersebelahan dengan L, yang kini menggigiti jempolnya lebih keras.

"**Boleh saya... menggosok punggung Light-kun? Saya juga bisa memijat Light-kun, kalau Light-kun mau...**" Suara BB yang begitu mirip dengan suaranya sendiri mengalun dari speaker yang disambungkan dengan laptop itu. Baik Matt, Mello, maupun L langsung merinding disko begitu melihat BB yang berakting _blushing_ setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. "Dia benar-benar berniat sekali ya berakting jadi L, sampai sok-sok merona merah begitu. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti itu jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding saat melihatnya tersenyum iblis," Mello bergumam sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang merinding.

"**Saya bukan pemijat yang buruk, jadi jangan khawatir. Saya juga bisa... memijat di mana saja yang Light-kun mau.**"

Matt dan Mello langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat tangan BB menggerayangi pundak dan tubuh bagian samping Light. Mereka berdua langsung lirik-lirikan dengan wajah memerah. Apakah BB berniat menggoda Light sampai sejauh itu? Memang sih, tugasnya adalah merayu Light, tapi dia pastinya sadar 'kan, kalau aksinya sedang ditonton oleh L? Apa dia mau cari mati?

"**Bagaimana, Light-kun?**"

Susana tegang dengan OST Death Note 'Alumina' segera meliputi ruangan tempat Matt, Mello, dan L berada. Mereka bertiga menanti reaksi Light terhadap rayuan BB yang sangat sugestif itu. L sampai menahan napas saat ia melihat sudut bibir Light terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—dan jawaban Light saat itu adalah—

.

.

.

**.to be continued.**

**A/N**: Cliffhanger! Nfufufu, aku cinta cliffhanger. #dikeroyok

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini, reader sekalian? Menyangkakah kalian kalau ceritanya akan seperti ini? :p

Dan buat yang menunggu-nunggu dan bertanya-tanya apakah Matt dan Mello akan muncul di fic ini, jawabannya sudah ketemu, kan? #nyengir

Kenapa aku milih MelloMatt buat bekerjasama dengan BB? Karena di Novel Death Note: Another Note – The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, Mello adalah naratornya. Dan kalau Mello bisa jadi narator kasus BB, seenggak-enggaknya dia kenal kan sama BB? Matt sih ngikut aja apa kata Mello. :3

Oh iya, BB di sini masih hidup ya, untuk menyesuaikan sama isi cerita~ ^^

Menurut pembaca, Light akan tergoda atau nggak nih kali ini? Kalau author sih... nggak yakin ya, secara dia pervy gitu. #plak

See you in next chapter reader sekalian! Oh iya, buat kalian yang sebentar lagi menjalankan ibadah puasa, selamat berpuasa~ Author mohon maaf ya kalau selama ini banyak mengecewakan kalian dengan update yang super lelet atau cerita yang ngalor-ngidul. (_ _) #bows

Read and review please~?


End file.
